


I N C O R R E C T O

by Ckonny_Nickole



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, narusasu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 80,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ckonny_Nickole/pseuds/Ckonny_Nickole
Summary: Ellos se habían amado. Ellos se habían traicionado. Y Naruto se negaba a aceptarlo. NaruSasu.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. PRÓLOGO

_**Advertencia:** Este fanfic se mueve en el tiempo de Boruto. Justo despues de la pelea de Naruto, Sasuke y Boruto con Momoshiki. _

.

.

.

Ellos se habían amado.

Ellos se habían traicionado.

Y Naruto se negaba a aceptarlo.

.

.

.

**PRÓLOGO.**

—¿Cómo es que nadie pudo darse cuenta? —Rugió Naruto, tratando de seguir a duras penas a las enfermeras que transportaban la camilla rápidamente a la sala del quirófano.

—¿Y tú? ¿Te diste cuenta acaso? — Contrarrestó Sakura apretando con fuerza la mano de la persona en la camilla, algo que hizo fruncir el ceño a Naruto notoriamente — Fue algo repentino, demasiado repentino, Naruto.

Naruto sintió que lo último de cordura que le quedaba en la cabeza se esfumaba y el hecho de que Sakura no lo dejara acercarse tanto como quisiera al Sasuke inconsciente en la camilla solo agravaba todo —- ¡Estábamos en una guerra a muerte con un puto Dios! ¡CLARO QUE IBA A QUEDARSE SIN CHAKRA CON UN DEMONIO! ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE NADIE PUDO DARSE CUENTA 'TTEBAYO?! — A Naruto poco le importó haber subido varios decibeles a su voz y asustar a las demás enfermeras que no paraban de mover los pies en una dirección en especifica.

La mirada recriminatoria de Sakura no se hizo esperar y él ni se inmutó por ello.

—No vamos a discutir ahora, idiota.

Nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de golpear a Sakura, de verdad que no, era su amiga, su hermana, su compañera, lo que sea, pero le estaba exasperando. Se supone que ella era la mejor ninja medico después de Tsunade, debió haberse dado cuenta a tiempo que Sasuke había quedado sin chakra en el momento en que se lanzó a sus brazos con esa sonrisa tan molesta de gratitud en el rostro cuando atravesaron el portal devuelta a Konoha.

Cuando estuvieron solo a un paso de atravesar la puerta del quirófano fue detenido por Haruno mientras la camilla desaparecía detrás de esta junto a las demás enfermeras.

—Sakura-chan... —Comenzó a decir inquieto, más pendiente de la puerta en la que Sasuke había desaparecido que de la mujer molesta delante suyo.

—No puedes entrar, lo sabes. No eres un ninja médico, así que abstente de cualquier escándalo y haz esto más fácil para mí.

—¿Eso es una amenaza, Sakura-chan?

—¿Qué diablos te pasa, Naruto? —No pudo evitar preguntar Sakura — Escucha, sé que estas preocupado, ¡No tienes idea lo mucho que lo estoy yo también! ¡De seguro Sarada también lo está! ¡Cayó delante nuestros ojos, por dios!

La desesperación en las palabras de Sakura lo hicieron volver a la realidad y se sintió un completo imbécil — Y-Yo... lo siento, lo siento Sakura-Chan, yo no estaba pensando... es que yo... —La verdad es que no sabía qué decir. Estaba demasiado abrumado por lo inesperado del asunto.

—Si... —Murmuró Sakura al notar que no podía decir nada más — Tú siempre pierdes la cabeza cuando se trata de él.

Las palabras que parecían inofensivas le hicieron morder sus labios con coraje inconscientemente. Había notado claramente el tono de reproche tras esa falsa dulzura que la chica parecía estar queriendo aparentar para no delatar sus verdaderos pensamientos.

Naruto no pudo responder a ello y Sakura simplemente se dedicó a palmarle el hombro — Estará bien, siempre lo está. Si algo le llega a pasar a mi esposo iré yo misma al infierno para vengarme de Momoshiki — Naruto simplemente sonrió de medio lado ante esas palabras, fingiendo simpatía — Aprovecha y haz que te revisen, estas herido también, aunque dudo que sea un problema para ti. Hinata también debe estar buscándote.

Cierto, Hinata. El nombre de su esposa terminó por dejarlo mudo e incapaz de agregar algo más. Con un sabor amargo en la boca simplemente alzó al pulgar a su amiga en afirmación, agradeciendo la inteligencia de Sakura al entenderle sin cuestionar más, por lo que la chica desapareció rápidamente detrás de la puerta después de eso dejándolo solo.

Estaba agotado y sabía que no era completamente por la pelea que acababa de tener no hace más de una hora atrás, a pesar que el maldito _Ōtsutsuki_ había sido realmente un gran dolor en el trasero. Estaba seguro que no era el único sorprendido por la situación, pero si el único que estaba sintiéndose culpable.

¡ÉL HABIA ESTADO PELEANDO JUNTO A SASUKE TODO EL TIEMPO! ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS NO SE LE PASÓ POR LA CABEZA QUE EL OTRO SE ESTABA SOBREESFORZANDO? Si él se sentía tan cansado a pesar de tener un demonio en su interior no quería ni imaginar como debía sentirse el Uchiha que no tenía la suerte de tener una fuente inagotable de chakra en su interior. Sin duda era un estúpido.

—Es que es un puto terco, 'ttebayo — No habían pasado ni diez minutos y ya comenzaba a enfadarse con la situación nuevamente.

Moverse lejos de puerta no era una opción, claro que no. No iba a moverse de allí hasta que estuviera seguro de que Sasuke está a salvo. Tampoco es como si quisiera pasearse por los pasillos y terminar encontrando a Hinata o a Boruto.

Boruto... Frunció el ceño. Sin dudas tenía que regañar a su hijo por meterse en peleas que no le incumbían. Si bien fue gracias a él que pudieron terminar con Momoshiki, su hijo la mayor parte del tiempo había sido un estorbo al cual proteger. Si, debía darle un buen sermón.

A pesar de todo, Naruto se atrevió a sonreír, allí en medio del pasillo del hospital al tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo pacientemente pendiente de cualquier sonido detrás de la puerta a la que le hacia guardia. La adrenalina que le dejó la última batalla seguía allí, intacta y excitada, habían pasado años desde la última vez que había combatido junto a Sasuke.

Habían sido años desde la última vez que ambos habían compartido esa conexión especial que tanto los unía.

Su sonrisa se borró al darse cuenta de un detalle que había dejado pasar hasta ese entonces.

Habían sido años desde la última vez que había pasado tanto tiempo con Sasuke a solas.

Entonces volvieron aquellos pensamientos que siempre lo mortificaban cuando la realidad se hacía presente. La realidad de la que tanto se empecinaba a escapar sin ser plenamente consciente de ello.

A diferencia de las veces anteriores, no tuvo tiempo de ahondar en sus propias penurias porque la puerta del quirófano se abrió quitándole de la cabeza cualquier pensamiento que no fuera la preocupación que sentía por Sasuke.

—¿Cómo está? —Preguntó de inmediato a Sakura que solo negó con la cabeza con sufrida paciencia al darse cuenta que no le hizo caso con ir a verse las heridas.

— Estable — Se limitó a responder con una mirada cargada de alivio que Naruto no pudo soportar ver.

— Estable —Repitió Naruto queriendo saber más información.

Sakura suspiró – Fue un colapso, aparentemente había perdido más chakra del que pensábamos y el uso continuo del rinnegan no hizo más que agravar la situación. Sabes tan bien como yo que él nunca admitiría abiertamente que no estaba en su mejor condición, sobre todo si eso termina siendo un impedimento para rescatarte.

Ignoró la molestia entre líneas de Sakura en su última frase — ¿Puedo verle?

— Está inconsciente, Naruto.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

— Espero que poco. Sarada debe estar muy preocupada.

— Necesito verle — Insistió Naruto viendo hacia la puerta sufridamente.

— Si no fueras el Hokage, te habría arrastrado hacia la sala de urgencias para que te veas esas heridas ¿Lo sabes verdad?

— Sakura-chan... —Hizo mohín alejándose solo un paso de la mujer temiendo que esta cumpliera con lo que había dicho — Por favor.

Sakura lo miró profundamente y Naruto reconoció el leve temor en aquellos ojos verdes que en algún momento le hicieron sonrojar en el pasado, cuando creía estar enamorado de ella.

—Promete que irás a revisarte luego — Cedió finalmente la chica del pelo rosado, sabiendo que de todas formas Naruto encontraría la manera de ver a Sasuke de todos modos como siempre — Y... solo una visita corta, Naruto —– Eso último sonó claramente a una amenaza, que cualquiera diría que era más para asegurar que Sasuke pudiera descansar que por otra cosa.

Pero Naruto siempre había podido leer a través de las personas, pero en esa ocasión se hizo el desentendido por miedo a que la chica cambiara de opinión.

—Lo prometo, 'ttebayo — Para sonar más creíble había alzado la mano, gesto que Sakura simplemente ignoró antes de retirarse a un paso demasiado lento para su gusto, como si se arrepintiera de su decisión.

Por suerte, Naruto ya había abandonado el pasillo antes de escuchar cualquier cambio de parecer por parte de Sakura y ahora se encontraba buscando la habitación de Sasuke ávidamente, lo cual solo le llevó un par de minutos.

Porque él siempre encontraba a Sasuke, donde fuera.

Inmediatamente fue hacia la cama, jalando la silla que estaba más lejos de lo que le hubiese gustado de esta para sentarse mientras admiraba el rostro sereno y dormido del Uchiha.

Un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su cabeza, _"demonios, ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez que admiré ese rostro dormido?"_ Demasiado, sin dudas demasiado. Pero el recuerdo estaba ahí, tan cerca que le fue imposible no estirar la mano para apartar unos mechones de cabello que caían sobre el hermoso rostro de Sasuke.

Sonrió levemente cuando Sasuke en respuesta se removió, justo como solía hacerlo antes cuando intentaba despertarlo después de una noche apasionada en alguna habitación. Se preguntó si Sasuke se despertaría y reclamaría como antes.

Mordió sus labios inquieto, añorando que así fuera.

Y Sasuke despertó.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —Reclamó el Uchiha apartando su mano como si quemara lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

Entonces, la realidad golpeó a Naruto nuevamente.

La maldita realidad en la que ambos parecían estar sobreviviendo.

_Ellos se habían amado._

_Ellos se habían traicionado._

.

.


	2. 1

Naruto se despertó esa mañana en uno de los incomodos sillones de la sala de espera, ajeno a las miradas sorprendidas de los aldeanos que no estaban acostumbrados a una vista así del Séptimo Hokage.

Refunfuñó algo por lo bajo al desperezarse recordando la razón por la que había tenido que dormir en aquel lugar.

Sasuke le había echado, así de simple. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de responder a su pregunta cuando el muy maldito ya estaba activando su sharingan en actitud amenazante por lo que prefirió ceder por el momento temiendo que este fuera a descompensarse o algo por el estilo.

 _"Maldita sea"_ A pesar del desliz con el Uchiha, no podía evitar pensar en lo cómoda que debía ser la cama en la que Sasuke estaba descansado a diferencia de ese maldito sillón.

Sacudió su cabeza dejando de lado los pensamientos que no debería tener a esas horas del día.

—Con que aquí estas.

—Ah no, no ahora — Se quejó Naruto apenas escuchó la voz de Shikamaru a su lado, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba su consejero personal ahí?

Nara simplemente le envió una mirada divertida — Supongo que no me dejarás preguntar.

—Supones bien — Respondió Naruto sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería.

—De todas formas, no pensaba hacerlo. Eres demasiado problemático — Se quejó soltando un bostezo de manera poco elegante antes de añadir algo más— Ustedes son demasiado problemáticos.

—¿Tú crees? —Cuestionó con gracia Naruto desperezándose— No fui yo quien se quiso ir de la aldea, así como si nada, importándole un reverendo huevo el brazo que me costó traerlo de vuelta 'ttebayo.

Shikamaru demasiado acostumbrado a ese tema de conversación simplemente se encogió de hombros quitándose de toda responsabilidad.

—No voy a preguntar si no quieres — Mencionó Nara con su aburrida mirada fija al frente, viendo a nada en específico, pensando en lo difícil que sería llevar a Naruto devuelta a sus deberes como Hokage teniéndolo así de abrumado. Lo había intentado antes y no había sido la mejor idea.

—¡Dios! ¡Eres demasiado inteligente! ¿No puedes darlo por hecho?

—Te echó de la habitación antes de que hicieras algo sucio, ¿es así?

Cuando Naruto cerró la boca haciendo una mueca molesta supo que su teoría era correcta.

—Cabrón.

—Entonces si es así, ¿Algo más que quieras que intuya? Eres como un libro abierto en las mañanas.

La expresión de eterno regocijo de Shikamaru no era algo divertido para él en esos momentos, pero tampoco era como que podía o siquiera intentar ocultarle algo a ese hombre.

—He tenido esto en la cabeza desde hace tiempo — Empezó a decir y estaba seguro que Shikamaru estaba evitando soltar cualquier comentario que pudiera completar su frase, lo cual agradeció en silencio— Él me ha estado evitando durante años...

—¿Evitar? —Cuestionó Shikamaru sorprendido— Ustedes se han mantenido en contacto todo el tiempo.

—Sí, pero el contacto que tú dices no es como el _contacto_ que teníamos antes — Le hizo ver Naruto cruzándose de brazos mientras su mente volaba a recuerdos de años anteriores. Los años más felices de su vida — Desde entonces... se asegura de no darme una oportunidad de preguntar. Me evita, me ve por unos segundos, dice lo que quiere decir y luego se va antes de que siquiera se me cruce por la cabeza hacer la pregunta que siempre he querido hacerle.

—Naruto, no podemos estar con dramas a estas horas y en un hospital... —Se quejó Shikamaru tratando de desviar las intenciones ocultas de Naruto al notar ese brillo rojizo en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué demonios terminó conmigo? — No le importó la expresión que puso su amigo cuando de todas formas lo dijo. Él seguía absorto en sus pensamientos — Decidió irse, otra vez, ¡Otra jodida vez!

Había alzado tan fuerte la voz que varios pacientes se le quedaron mirando asustados por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse para luego disculparse con sus típicas sonrisas.

—Eso fue hace mucho, Naruto —Intentó hacerle razonar, como muchas veces había intentado hacerlo Shikamaru — Déjalo ir, quizás tenía sus razones.

—¿Razones? ¡¿Razones?! ¡Yo supuestamente era la razón de su v- HEY! —Se quejó al recibir el coscorrón para nada suave por parte del Nara.

—Cálmate, hombre. Que fastidio — Shikamaru parecía a punto de ir a pedirle a una enfermera que le facilitara un poco de morfina, pero no sabía para quien exactamente, si para Naruto o para él mismo— Hacia mucho tiempo que no salías con ese tema, ¿Qué diablos hizo que tu cabeza volviera a pensar en ello? Pensé que habías llegado a una resolución y todo se había arreglado sin tener que pedir explicaciones. Además, estas casado.

—Eso es... — Naruto pasó saliva, sintiendo que de pronto se le acumulaba muy rápido— Cruel y no es el punto.

—No, el punto es que te volviste loco. Deberías estar trabajando y no perdiendo tu tiempo en este hospital, ¿Puedes hacerme la tarea fácil una vez en tu vida y simplemente venir conmigo sin más? — Pidió, pero la expresión de completa indignación en al rostro del Hokage le quitó todas las esperanzas de que dejaran ese maldito tema con Sasuke de lado— ¿Por favor? —Aun así, insistió.

—Estás loco, no pienso irme 'ttebayo —Alegó Naruto caprichoso.

—Realmente eres un fastidio.

Naruto estaba a punto de defenderse usando un recurso muy fuera de lugar para alguien de su estatus social, el chantaje, cuando oyó claramente a una enfermera comentarle a otra sobre lo guapo que era el paciente de la habitación nueve.

La habitación de Sasuke.

Shikamaru al notar el tinte verde en los ojos de Naruto soltó un suspiro y se limitó a decir unas últimas palabras — Les diré a los viejos del consejo que estas enfermo.

—Por eso te quiero, Shikamaru.

—Si, si, solo intenta no decirlo delante de él, que ya sabemos cómo es a pesar de todo el misterio que siempre se trae.

Y Naruto no pudo estar más de acuerdo con esas palabras antes de alejarse de Shikamaru alegremente, usando sus encantos de Hokage para colarse sin problemas al pabellón de los enfermos, precisamente en la habitación de Sasuke, entrando sin siquiera molestarse en tocar.

—Sasuke — Lo llamó apenas estuvo adentro sosteniéndole la mirada. Esos ojos negros, tan oscuros y fascinantes siempre producían cosas extrañas en él cada vez que los veía de frente — ¿Estas de mejor humor hoy?

—¿Sabes qué hora es? — Cuestionó el Uchiha manteniendo su expresión indiferente en el rostro. Ante el desconcierto de Naruto respondió por sí mismo— Las siete de la mañana, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

—Ugh, si... es muy temprano 'ttebayo —Se dio cuenta llevándose ambas manos a su cabello— Pues, visitándote, no creo que haya otra razón. Bueno, a pesar de que tú me echaste a patadas ayer.

—Me sorprendiste. Solo es eso — Respondió Sasuke evitando mirar a Naruto a la cara. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba frente a frente con él, en una situación que no podía controlar y eso le ponía nervioso por muchas razones.

—¡Tú me sorprendiste 'ttebayo! ¡Te desmayaste! —Alegó Naruto entonces.

—Sí, ya. Estoy bien ahora — Sasuke intentó cortar la plática a como dé lugar — No tienes por qué estar haciéndome guardia, vuelve al trabajo, idiota — Pidió intentando ocultar cualquier rastro de desesperación en su voz. Naruto estaba demasiado cerca de él. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro.

Naruto notó la reciente incomodidad en el aire y simplemente decidió que debía guardar silencio unos momentos examinando la situación. Era una oportunidad, su oportunidad, una que creía que no volvería a tener después y no podía desaprovecharla.

Tenía que preguntar...

—¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí? — Oh, pero si, Naruto podía ser el héroe más grande y valiente en la historia shinobi, pero bastaba con tener que enfrentarse a Sasuke para que toda la cobardía de su alma saliera a flote. Sería tan fácil si solo pudiera sacarle una respuesta a golpes.

Sasuke, quien parecía haber estado esperando cualquier otra pregunta en lugar de esa, destensó los hombros — Sakura dijo que una semana.

Los labios y las cejas de Naruto se fruncieron al oír el nombre de su amiga y la "esposa" de Sasuke, pero no iba a dejar que Sasuke notara su molestia.

—Oh, entonces si te faltaba mucho chakra 'ttebayo — Comentó, recibiendo como respuesta un simple encogimiento de hombros por parte del otro.

Silencio otra vez.

¿Cuánto tiempo se la pasarían ambos en ese jueguito extraño de pretender que nada había pasado entre los dos? Ambos parecían estar pensando en lo mismo porque de vez en cuando se echaban unas miradas furtivas cargadas de un sentimiento difícil de describir.

Naruto estaba consciente que la situación era más que perfecta, pero las palabras que quería decir no salían y Sasuke no parecía estar en mejores condiciones que él.

Quizás debía tomarle la palabra a Shikamaru y simplemente hacer como que había encontrado la respuesta por sí mismo, pero era tan cabezota que sabía que teniendo a Sasuke allí, una semana completa sin poder dejar la aldea, terminaría dándole vueltas al asunto una y otra vez con mayor intensidad que antes.

—Tu pelo está muy largo — Se atrevió a decir, en un intento cobarde por desviar la tensión en el aire mientras estiraba la mano para alcanzar unos mechones oscuros. Sasuke obviamente no permitió el contacto.

—Sí, lo está. Pero no tiene importancia — Se defendió el Uchiha intentando no lucir afectado con la leve tristeza que Naruto le dejaba ver en su mirada. Algo que no comprendía en lo más mínimo, pero a la vez sí. Era imposible para él no saberlo, después de todo.

—Me gustaba mucho tu cabello de antes 'ttebayo —Comentó Naruto sin poder evitarlo, las palabras se habían deslizado fuera de su boca demasiado fácil. Fueron los ojos bien abiertos de Sasuke por la sorpresa lo que le hicieron darse cuenta de su desliz— Digo... y-yo... bueno, ¡Eso!

Sasuke demasiado impresionado por ese comentario se preguntó internamente si debía hacer algo con su cabello. Un pensamiento demasiado idiota que le hizo arrugar el entrecejo.

—¿No tienes trabajo de oficina que hacer? — Preguntó Sasuke queriendo desviar el tema de su aspecto.

—Tengo, pero eso no es nada — Aseguró Naruto de inmediato.

—¿Nada? Eres el hokage.

—Sí, lo sé. Dormí con esta maldita capa toda la noche después de todo y déjame decirte que no es una buena cobija, sentí que me congelaría en cualquier momento 'ttebayo — Se quejó Naruto mirando con recelo la capa que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo.

Sasuke inconscientemente sonrió levemente ante los comentarios de Naruto ganándose una cariñosa mirada por parte del otro que le hizo borrar su expresión divertida.

No tenía que bajar la guardia.

—Entonces, ve a trabajar — Insistió Sasuke finalmente haciendo que Naruto suspirara cansado.

—No es necesario, ya te lo dije. Estoy preocupado por ti, con un demonio —Se quejó sin tacto alguno.

—No deberías estarlo, estoy seguro de que sabes lo fuerte que soy. Déjate de idioteces, tarado.

—¡Lo sé, pero eso no quita el hecho de que quiero estar contigo hasta que esté completamente seguro de que estás bien! — No era su intensión gritar tan fuerte, pero poco le importó que quizás todo el hospital habría escuchado su declaración en esos momentos.

—¿Por qué? — Quiso saber Sasuke, en automático.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron tan enormemente ante esa pregunta que Sasuke creyó que podrían salírsele las pupilas — Oh no, no puedes hablar en serio, bastardo. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Sasuke reconoció el tinte rojo en aquellas pupilas azules, pero aun así sentía que la molestia de Naruto era injustificada.

Quizás en el pasado tendría una respuesta más que obvia. Pero ahora, desde hace años, desde el día en que se enteró que Naruto se había casado cuando él había dejado la aldea buscando aclarar su mente, que no estaba muy seguro de esa _"obviedad"._

—¿Por qué soy tu amigo? — Se atrevió a responder sin ninguna mala intensión aparente, pero el rencor entre líneas fue mucho más notorio del que quisiera.

Naruto tuvo la reacción inmediata de levantar el puño perfectamente cerrado para luego bajarlo aguantándose el golpe que de seguro le habría llegado en toda la cara si no estuviera hospitalizado. Sasuke no habría tenido problemas en defenderse, sin embargo, es más, le hubiese gustado empezar una pelea inútil con tal de tener la oportunidad de desquitarse con él a golpes como había querido hacerlo desde hace trece años.

—Repito, no puedes estar hablando en serio, Sasuke. Te estoy dando una oportunidad para que no me cabrees más de lo que ya estoy 'ttebayo — Advirtió Naruto con la mirada recargada en Sasuke, completamente tenso.

—¿Qué no es así? —Insistió el Uchiha de todas formas, aguantándose las ganas de activar el sharingan en ese momento.

—¡Eres un- !

El insulto quedó a medias y todo movimiento también cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a una sorprendida Sakura que los observaba desde el marco.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Naruto? — Preguntó ella al instante acercándose a la cama como si temiera de algo al notar la tensión que había en el ambiente.

Naruto frunció el ceño a más no poder viendo desde Sasuke hacia Sakura un par de veces sin tratar de ocultar su enojo — Hola Sakura-chan, estoy bien, gracias, ¿Cómo estás tú? — Recitó irónicamente reclamando la falta de modales en la mujer.

Sakura suspiró con cansancio — Estaría mejor si no estuvieras aquí armando un escándalo en el hospital, molestando a un paciente y de paso evitando tus deberes en el trabajo. El consejo llamó para pedirme que les informara de tu condición, ¿Puedo saber desde cuándo estas enfermo? —Preguntó ella claramente sabiendo que esa había sido probablemente una excusa de Naruto para faltar al trabajo y quedarse cuidando a Sasuke por su cuenta.

 _"Maldición"_ Gruñó al verse descubierto. Aparentemente Shikamaru no se había molestado en dar una excusa más detallada a su ausencia.

—Eso creí — Agregó Sakura al notar que Naruto no iba a responder. Su atención cambió ahora a Sasuke que parecía querer estar ajeno a ambos— ¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Sasuke-kun?

—Con un humor de perros — Respondió Naruto en su lugar visiblemente molesto con el Uchiha, sobretodo porque el otro le estaba evitando la mirada.

Sasuke no cayó en la provocación y se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que Sakura se hiciera cargo de la situación. Algo que sin dudas Naruto notó sin mucho esfuerzo haciéndole sentir ofendido.

—¿Acaso pasó al-

—Nada — Interrumpió Naruto dándose la vuelta, dispuesto a irse de una vez por todas. Tener a Sakura ahí volvía las cosas aún más difíciles que antes— ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, debería estar firmando unos papeles importantísimos. En lugar de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo con una persona que no quiere verme — Siseó enojado sintiendo la pesada mirada de Sasuke en él, sin embargo, no se volteó a comprobarlo y dejó al matrimonio solo en su lugar manteniendo el sabor amargo en su boca por haber perdido la oportunidad para aclararse con Sasuke de una vez.

Sasuke no abandonó la figura de Naruto hasta que este desapareció de su campo visual. Era bueno que este se marchara rápido, de lo contrario el _"¿Quién dijo que no quiero verte?"_ se habría escapado de su boca en disculpa. Había ofendido a Naruto, estaba claro.

Lo que no estaba claro era el por qué.

—¿Qué te dijo Naruto? — Preguntó entonces Sakura, muerta de curiosidad.

El Uchiha alzó una ceja — Nada.

—No creo que nada, estaba muy molesto —Insistió Haruno.

—¿Realmente tengo que quedarme en el hospital una semana? — Cambió el tema Sasuke intentando hacer caso omiso a esos ojos verdes interrogantes sobre él.

Sakura, al notar la poca cooperación del otro decidió desistir, pero no por eso iba a quedarse tranquila. Nunca podía estar tranquila cuando se trataba de Sasuke y Naruto.

—Sí, encontramos una anomalía en tu chakra, como si te faltara — Explicó Sakura revisando las hojas que hace un rato había mantenido al margen en sus manos— Está reducido en un setenta por ciento de su totalidad.

—Es por la habilidad de absorber chakra — Dijo Sasuke recordando la pelea que había tenido con Momoshiki y el otro sujeto que encontró en las ruinas antiguas.

—Es una habilidad peligrosa, sin duda. Pero, no es un problema para ti, te estaremos suministrando medicamentos para que recuperes tu chakra sin problemas, pero estos pueden ser un poco molestos incluso para ti, Sasuke-kun, por eso necesito que te quedes aquí — Explicó Sakura entornando los ojos en una expresión amorosa que ni inmutó a Sasuke.

—Bien — Fue todo lo que respondió. No tenía ganas de discutir las condiciones con la mujer en esos momentos. Su cabeza no dejaba de volar hacia la discusión anterior con Naruto.

Sakura notó que Sasuke estaba perdido en algún lugar por lo que con mucho cuidado acercó la mano hacia su brazo, acariciándoselo. Sasuke simplemente la observó sin ningún sentimiento, provocándole un dolor agudo que disimuló con calma.

—Cariño, estarás bien. Sarada ha estado todo el tiempo preguntando por ti — Mencionó con cuidado, intentando provocar algo en el otro hombre sin éxito.

Sasuke no respondió. Sakura tuvo que usar toda su voluntad para no sacarle en cara su falta de interés. No quería arruinarlo, quería evitar a toda costa arruinar cualquier cosa entre Sasuke y ella.

El Uchiha no lo admitiría, pero agradecía que Sakura se fuera sin más comentarios. No estaba de humor para escucharlos. Su cabeza no podía dejar el recuerdo de un Naruto molesto a su lado.

Se acostó completamente en la cómoda cama del hospital mientras soltaba un suspiro repentinamente cansado.

**_"... quiero estar contigo hasta que esté completamente seguro de que estás bien"_ **

Naruto era un idiota por enojarse con él. Por supuesto que no sabía la razón por la que quería estar junto a él.

Ellos se habían amado hace años atrás.

Y Naruto lo había traicionado al casarse con Hinata cuando él se fue de la aldea tratando de aclarar sus sentimientos hacia él. ¿Qué tan estúpido creía que era?

Naruto había dejado de amarlo. Eso es lo que Sasuke creía y quería creer, porque de lo contrario, ¿Por qué este se había casado cuando él no estaba? ¿Por qué Naruto no había impedido que se fuera otra vez?

Para Sasuke solo había una explicación a ello y es que simplemente Naruto se había dado cuenta que si estaba junto a él la aldea nunca habría podido aceptarlo como hokage. Era un traidor después de todo y dejarlo marchar otra vez había sido su forma de romper la relación que tenian a la cual nunca le habían dado un nombre.

¿Acaso era necesario entrar en una categoría? Se habían besado, dicho palabras de amor (bueno, por parte de Naruto), tocado, acariciado y compartido muchas más cosas que con cualquier otra persona con la que compartiera un vínculo. Aun así, ninguno de los dos había dejado en claro lo que eran provocando que terminaran de la forma en la que estaban en el presente.

Casados, con hijos, lejos del otro.

Y no es que Sasuke fuera un cobarde, pero le temía a las razones sinceras de Naruto. Temía escuchar porqué el otro lo dejó ir, porqué se había casado... porqué había dejado de amarlo.

Estaba seguro que, a pesar de los años, no estaba preparado para afrontar una verdad como esa y por ello procuraba que sus visitas fueran lo más cortas posibles para evitar cualquier situación que pudiera conllevar a terminar en una plática indeseada y dolorosa. Estúpidamente, había creído que Naruto estaba de acuerdo con su decisión de simplemente dejar las cosas pasar y no preguntar nada, ya que este nunca hizo amago de preguntar por su cuenta. Es por eso que le tomó desprevenido el hecho de que Naruto parecía más que dispuesto en tocar el tema.

Quizás Itachi si había tenido razón y le faltaba después de todo un poco más de odio del que ya tenía, de lo contrario no sentiría su corazón removerse inquieto cada vez que pensaba en Naruto.

No, ya no le quería. Debía aferrarse a eso si no quería volverse loco.

Debía aferrarse a eso y seguir con su vida, aunque doliera.

Porque Naruto no lo había elegido a él, después de todo. Así que no tenía ninguna razón para preocuparse por él.

Después de todo, ellos se habían amado.

Y ellos se habían traicionado. 


	3. 2

Naruto se encontró así mismo perdido en sus pensamientos mientras un muy agitado Boruto soltaba preguntas a diestra y siniestra aun excitado por la pelea de ayer. Intentaba ponerle atención o por lo menos responder a algo de lo que este decía, pero su situación actual con Sasuke no era algo que lo fuera a dejar tranquilo en esos momentos.

Es que sí había actuado como todo un cobarde, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Tampoco es como si quisiera escuchar una razón directa de porqué Sasuke decidió abandonarlo ese día en el bosque, justo una semana después de haber estado cogiendo con él todos los malditos días desde que lo dejaron en libertad.

Y no descartaba en las posibles respuestas alguna molestia relacionada con el sexo que tenian ambos. Negó con la cabeza ante la confundida mirada de su hijo delante de él. A Sasuke le había gustado el sexo, si de algo estaba seguro en esta vida era de eso. Esos gemidos que le había escuchado no podían ser de alguien insatisfecho. Afirmó con la cabeza convencido de sus capacidades, ignorando a Boruto que comenzaba a reclamar por su falta de atención.

En lo que si no quería ahondar era en sentimientos más profundos. El simple hecho de pensar en que siempre fue el único enamorado le provocaba un malestar nada agradable en el estómago.

Boruto seguía hablando y el solo asentía o negaba dependiendo del pensamiento que se le cruzara por la cabeza. Shikamaru a su lado había intentado un par de veces despabilarlo, pero no funcionaba. Kurama por otro lado le había gruñido y nada.

Su cabeza estaba llena de Sasuke, Sasuke y más Sasuke...

Sobretodo sabiendo que Sasuke estaría una semana en Konoha.

Solo...

En esa cama de hospital...

— ¡Eso es 'ttebayo! — Gritó de pronto tan fuerte que hizo a respingar a Shikamaru y Boruto.

— ¿Qué... qué diablos le pasa? — Preguntó Boruto a Shikamaru temiendo que el último tornillo de su padre se aflojara.

Shikamaru se llevó una mano a la cara —– Maldición, que molesto eres, Naruto —Gruñó por lo bajo.

—Si él no quiere hablar del tema y yo no puedo iniciarlo por iniciativa propia ¡Tendré que sacárselo a la fuerza 'ttebayo! — Se explicó así mismo en el aire al darse cuenta de que la oportunidad que creyó única en realidad podía repetirse durante toda la semana que durara la hospitalización de Sasuke.

—Insisto, ¿Qué demonios?

—Boruto, no lo entenderías — Se negó Shikamaru a explicar viendo a un muy brillante Naruto halagándose a sí mismo en voz baja.

—Pero... — Boruto entrecerró los ojos desconfiado—Se puso más raro de lo normal 'ttebasa. Vine pensando en que quería conversar conmigo sobre lo sucedido con Momoshiki, ya sabes, fue mi rasengan el que nos dio una oportunidad — Dijo Boruto en un tono de voz alto esperando que Naruto lo escuchara y volviera a sus sentidos— O por lo menos esperaba un regaño.

— ¿Un regaño? ¿Por qué habría de regañarte? — Cuestionó Naruto escuchando a medias la conversación — ¿Por haberte metido en una pelea innecesaria que resultó con Sasuke sin chakra y en el hospital? ¡Debería premiarte 'ttebayo!

Boruto retrocedió nervioso por ser el centro de atención de esos ojos brillantes —Mira, no sé qué está sucediendo, viejo. Pero creo que debería ir a entrenar en este momento 'ttebasa. Si, ¡Si, tengo que ir a entrenar!

Naruto dejó pasar la patética excusa de su hijo para largarse y observó a Shikamaru en su lugar, el cual se estremeció al instante.

—No sé lo que estás pensando, pero... —Comenzó a decir el Nara intuyendo las intenciones de Naruto detrás de esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Cuál es la forma más rápida de hacer que me hospitalicen?

—Diablos, entonces si sabía lo que estabas pensando. Demente.

— ¡Oh, vamos! — Se quejó Naruto— ¿Sabes que esto es de vida o muerte? Realmente podría volverme loco esta semana si no estoy junto a Sasuke para aclarar un par de cosas.

—Tuviste trece años para aclararlas, Naruto. Deja de ser tan problemático.

—Tu no lo entiendes, Shikamaru — Frunció el ceño Naruto al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su silla para voltearse a ver la aldea desde la ventana de su oficina— Mi necesidad de él parece más fuerte después de haber compartido más que solo un minuto a su lado. Si antes no sentía la necesidad de aclarar las cosas era porque simplemente no tenía oportunidad de hacerlo. Pero ahora es diferente 'ttebayo.

— ¿Y por qué no le preguntaste hace unas horas atrás? Ustedes dos siempre optan por el drama en lugar de lo práctico.

—Es porque somos demasiado orgullosos — Dijo Naruto formando una sonrisa en sus labios, recordando la horrible travesía por la que tuvo que pasar para traer a Sasuke de vuelta... para que luego el muy cabrón haya decidido irse de nuevo— Por consecuencia, Sasuke está intentando mantenerme a raya y yo lo había aceptado. Pero ya no estoy dispuesto a quedarme allí como si nada.

—Viejo, no te estoy entendiendo — Siseó Shikamaru sufriendo de un reciente dolor de cabeza por tanta información ambigua que soltaba Naruto sin parar.

—Shikamaru, eres mi mejor amigo, ¿Quién mejor que tú para entenderme?

—Creí que Sasuke era tu mejor amigo — Comentó confundido Nara.

La sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchó ante ese comentario — Oh, vamos. Tú siempre has sido mi mejor amigo, Shikamaru y lo sabes. Todos en esta maldita aldea y fuera de ella lo saben, así como también saben que Sasuke es más mi amor platónico que cualquier otra cosa 'ttebayo.

Shikamaru no sabía por qué, pero en ese momento se le antojó darse un buen golpe contra la pared al presentir que la situación se estaba volviendo aún más complicada que antes.

—No sé cuántas veces te lo he dicho, Naruto. Pero, estas casado —Le recordó con sufrida paciencia— No puedes ir por ahí diciendo a la ligera cosas como que Sasuke es tu amor platónico, es incorrecto.

—Incorrecto es que él me haya terminado de esa manera. Yo lo amaba, maldición, ¡Yo aún lo amo! ¡Estar casado con otra persona no cambiará eso 'ttebayo! ¡Es por eso que necesito saber qué diablos pasó entre los dos! — Naruto se volteó a mirar a Shikamaru para decir todo eso, con la expresión más decidida que nunca antes le había visto.

— ¿Y qué harás con esa información? — Se atrevió a preguntar Shikamaru— ¿Qué harás con tu familia entonces?

—Mira, ambos sabemos que no soy muy listo, así que pedirme que piense aún más allá de lo que tanto me ha costado pensar está fuera de mis capacidades ¡Lo meditaré en el camino!

Por supuesto que Naruto no tenía idea de cómo afrontar la situación. Hacia bastante tiempo que se había dado cuenta que casarse con Hinata había sido un error. Un error del que creyó poder vivir toda su vida para no dañar a la chica que por tanto tiempo lo amó.

No es que fuera egoísta. De verdad que no lo era, desde hace años que venía controlando los impulsos de largarse tras de Sasuke para no dañar la pequeña familia que tanto solía evitar día a día a base de clones de sombras que podían fácilmente reemplazarlo en su hogar. Pero es que, había llegado a un punto en el que seguir mintiéndose así mismo era aún más doloroso, tanto para él como para todos los involucrados, por lo que debía actuar de una vez.

—Entonces — Dijo Shikamaru intentando terminar de entender las razones de su amigo sin éxito.

—Entonces... ¿Podrías apuñalarme con un kunai envenenado? — Pidió esperanzado Naruto, sabiendo lo fácil que sería irse hospitalizado con eso.

Shikamaru pensó, ¿Sería bueno renunciar al puesto de consejero personal del hokage?

.

.

.

A Sasuke no le extrañó que Sarada se haya pasado por el hospital durante la tarde. Era su hija después de todo. Lo que sí le extrañaba era la amabilidad con la que solía tratarlo, porque siendo sinceros, nunca se había molestado en siquiera aparentar interés por las cosas que ella hiciera y lo había dejado más que en claro al haberse ausentado prácticamente toda su infancia. 

Pero Sarada parecía el tipo de chica que no guardaba rencor, algo que sin dudas debía haber heredado de Sakura.

No pudo evitar preguntarse en si la menor vendría todos los días de su estadía en el hospital para contarle sobre sus misiones mientras insistía en que comieran juntos alguna comida que haya preparado solo para él.

No le molestaba la situación, solo que sentía que no merecía tanta atención de la menor. Por lo menos había podido distraerse con ella ahí haciéndole compañía evitando que sus conflictos internos relacionados con Naruto volvieran para mortificarlo.

 _"Naruto..."_ El séptimo hokage no había vuelto a aparecerse en la habitación en lo que resta de la tarde y por mucho que le costara aceptar que se sentía un poco dolido por eso, sabía que era mejor para ambos mantener la distancia que habían formado en los últimos años.

Lástima que Naruto no parecía pensar de la misma manera porque en el instante en que asumió que no volvería a verlo pronto por ahí apareció por la puerta con una de sus tantas sonrisas alegres.

—Qué bueno que estés despierto 'ttebayo — Fue la manera de saludar Naruto, sacando de los bolsillos de su chaqueta dos latas de café entregándole una a Sasuke como si nada.

Sasuke demasiado sorprendido por la aparición repentina del otro aceptó la lata torpemente — Ya no son horas de visita — Comentó extrañado de lo muy quitado de pena que parecía Naruto en el hospital.

— ¿Y eso qué? Por si aún no te has enterado, soy el hokage, Sasuke — Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa de superioridad haciendo que Sasuke rodara los ojos con hastío.

—Ya, entonces porque eres el hokage puedes ir y hacerles la vista gorda a las reglas de la aldea — Siseó Sasuke dándole un sorbo al contenido de la lata.

 _—Uh-huh_.

—Eso es abuso de poder.

—O hacer uso inteligente de mi poder. No es como si alguien se fuera a morir por el hecho de que yo esté aquí fuera del horario de visitas 'ttebayo — Ahora fue Naruto quien reviró los ojos.

Sasuke simplemente se dedicó a beber su café, atento a cada uno de los movimientos de Naruto que se sentaba a su lado imitándolo.

Naruto analizó la habitación por unos segundos disfrutando del silencio entre ambos consciente de lo fácil que sería interrumpirlo. Sin mucho esfuerzo notó los envases vacíos de comida en el pequeño basurero al otro extremo de la habitación.

— ¿Alguien estuvo aquí? — Preguntó Naruto con fingido desinterés.

Sasuke creyó identificar un poco de celos en la voz del otro, pero lo ignoró creyendo que eran imaginaciones suyas — Sarada.

—Ah, Sarada-chan. Quien más si no 'ttebayo.

—Sí, no es como si tuviera muchos conocidos que quisieran visitarme.

—Quizás los tienes y no vienen porque tú no los dejas 'ttebayo — Bromeó Naruto conociendo lo cortante que era Sasuke con todas las personas la mayoría del tiempo.

—Es bueno que lo menciones, porque recuerdo haberte pedido que fueras a trabajar — Siseó el Uchiha recordando la pequeña disputa que tuvieron hace unas horas.

—Es casi de noche Sasuke, ¿Quién diablos trabaja de noche? — Se quejó Naruto terminando el resto de su café, lanzando sin cuidado la lata al basurero dando en el blanco.

Sasuke reprimió el impulso de contradecir las palabras de Naruto. Al parecer el hokage no recordaba las múltiples ocasiones que lo encontró a altas horas de la noche en su oficina firmando papeles a lo loco.

—Además, necesitaba saber que estas bien — Agregó Naruto haciendo que Sasuke casi se atragantara con la pequeña cantidad de café que estaba intentando hacer rendir en la lata para mantener su mente ocupada.

—Te preocupas demasiado, tarado — Se quejó Sasuke en respuesta, teniendo cuidado con sus palabras para no introducir ningún tema indeseado entre ambos.

—No puedo evitarlo cuando se trata de ti, ya te lo dije antes — Recordó Naruto poniéndole atención. Pronto la luz de la habitación comenzó a disminuir por lo que se apresuró a cerrar las cortinas.

La acción aparentemente inocente de Naruto hizo que Sasuke sintiera una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo hasta hacerlo estremecer. Tenía varios recuerdos subidos de tono que iniciaban con Naruto cerrando unas cortinas.

Agitó la cabeza. Esas cosas eran imposibles ahora. Sasuke encendió la lámpara al lado de la cama para asegurarse de tener la suficiente luz para no perder de vista a Naruto.

—Es tarde — Comentó Sasuke entonces.

—Sí que lo es 'ttebayo — Le dio la razón Naruto sin ninguna intensión de moverse de su silla al lado de la cama.

Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño ¿Por qué diablos Naruto estaba tan insistente ese día? Estaba completamente seguro que Naruto había notado como todo su comportamiento corporal revelaba lo tenso que estaba con su presencia.

—Ve a casa — Ordenó Sasuke, siendo más directo con sus palabras provocando que Naruto pusiera los ojos en blanco unos momentos.

— ¿Qué? No, claro que no — negó inmediatamente el Hokage viendo al Uchiha como si estuviera loco — Voy a pasar la noche aquí otra vez, ya te dije que quiero estar seguro de que estas bien, pero déjame decirte que no me agrada mucho la idea de dormir en el sofá del pasillo otra vez. Es muy incómodo.

Si Sasuke hubiese estado conectado a cualquier tipo de maquina a cargo de monitorear su presión arterial, esta sin duda habría sonado advirtiendo un ascenso anormal.

— ¿Qué?

—No me digas que también estas sordo, Sasuke. Realmente esto es un problema ¿Y así dices que estas bien? — Se burló Naruto con ambas cejas alzadas.

Naruto sabía que Sasuke no estaba para nada cómodo con la idea, pero ya se había decidido y no podía ceder por mucho que al otro no le agradara su presencia.

Su plan en un principio consistía simplemente en quedarse a su lado todo el tiempo y actuar con normalidad creyendo estúpidamente que por arte de magia terminarían en medio de una acalorada discusión en donde se echarían más que un par de cosas en cara dando por finalizado el misterio de su ruptura, pero no contó con el hecho de que sus manos cosquillearan al verse solo con Sasuke otra vez.

En medio del silencio entre ambos, alzó una mano para acomodarle el cabello a Sasuke tras la oreja dejando a la vista el rinnegan que el otro mantenía oculto en su atractivo rostro. Agradeció en silencio que Sasuke no le cortara la mano por su atrevimiento de tocarlo.

—Naruto. Realmente no sé qué es lo que estas tramando, pero esto no es divertido — Mencionó Sasuke intentando mantenerse impasible.

—No estoy tramando nada, Sasuke. Solo quiero estar contigo, solíamos siempre estar pegados el uno al otro antes.

—Antes — Repitió Sasuke, enfatizando en esa palabra haciendo a Naruto fruncir el ceño.

—Sí, antes — Afirmó Naruto — Y yo realmente extraño eso. Yo realmente te extraño, Sasuke.

Esa confesión fue tan repentina que Sasuke sintió la urgencia de levantarse de la cama para empujar a Naruto fuera de la habitación y así evitar cualquier situación que pudiese conllevar todo eso.

—Tsk. No digas tonterías...

—No son tonterías y lo sabes. Tú más que nadie —Se defendió Naruto deteniendo a Sasuke que se había levantado a medias de la cama tomándole de la mano— Yo sé que sí lo sabes.

—Naruto — Gruñó Sasuke en advertencia— Déjame.

—No — Se negó Naruto con una mirada suplicante.

Sasuke se armó de paciencia, al tiempo que intentaba poner en orden sus sentimientos — Ya, lo he pillado. Suéltame Naruto — Pidió con enfado— Somos amigos, es natural.

La mente de Naruto voló años hacia atrás, en donde se había enfrentado a Sasuke sobre un rio. Era increíblemente molesto escuchar las mismas palabras que alguna vez él dijo a Sasuke sin ningún tacto alguno.

_**"Somos amigos"** _

Recordaba la expresión de sorpresa en el Uchiha en ese entonces haciéndole sentir un idiota. Así es como se sentía entonces.

Naruto cayó de pronto en un muy inesperado silencio ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke que había logrado librarse del agarre del otro.

—Entonces, ¿Somos amigos? —Cuestionó Naruto después de unos momentos.

— ¿Qué más si no? —Se apresuró Sasuke dispuesto a usar un jutsu de tele transportación de ser necesario.

—No sé, dímelo tú — Insistió Naruto, intentando evitar la molestia que crecía en su interior rápidamente.

—Amigos — Aseguró Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron por completo cuando sintió ambas manos de Naruto posarse en sus mejillas acariciándolo.

—Naruto, ¿Qué diablos...?

—Nosotros nunca hemos podido ser simples amigos, Sasuke. No funcionamos de esa manera 'ttebayo.

—Pues tenemos que hacer que funcione.

Ahora fue Naruto quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sus hombros se tensaron ante esas palabras.

—Estas bromeando, bastardo — Se quejó Naruto de inmediato, apretando con algo de fuerza las mejillas de Sasuke haciendo que este instintivamente le sujetara los brazos apretándoselos en advertencia.

—Somos amigos — Repitió Sasuke con seguridad— ¿No era eso lo que siempre solías decir? Pues bien, mira, te lo devuelvo. Soy tu amigo.

— ¿Es esta una de tus tantas venganzas? — No pudo evitar preguntar Naruto acongojado, sin soltar el agarre.

— ¿Por qué debería serlo?

Naruto no sabía qué le dolía más, si el aparente rechazo que le estaba dando Sasuke o esa mirada cargada de sentimientos que el Uchiha intentaba mantener ocultos de él.

—Los amigos no se besan, ni tienen sexo — Alegó Naruto, tocando a propósito un punto sensible entre ambos.

Sasuke perdió la paciencia y lo hizo notar activando su sharingan— Y esas son precisamente las cosas que no hacemos.

Naruto se levantó de su silla repentinamente y de un rápido movimiento empujó a Sasuke por los hombros para dejarlo acostado completamente en el colchón.

El Uchiha pestañeó un par de veces ante lo inesperado del asunto. Reconoció el tinte rojizo en los ojos de Naruto, clara señal de lo furioso que este se encontraba en ese momento, pero no cedería por lo que de inmediato intentó quitárselo de encima.

—Dime Sasuke — Comenzó a decir Naruto haciendo que Sasuke se le estremeciera el cuerpo entero producto de la cercanía— ¿Nosotros nunca hemos tenido sexo y nos hemos besado?

—Quítate, imbécil.

—Te estoy haciendo una pregunta, bastardo — Rugió Naruto con el chakra del zorro haciéndose ligeramente visible a su alrededor— Contesta.

Sasuke frunció el ceño a más no poder — ¡Eso fue hace años, Naruto! ¿Qué sentido tiene esta conversación? ¡Somos unos malditos amigos! ¡Eso es todo lo que somos ahora!

Se esperó cualquier cosa menos lo que vino a continuación.

Sasuke hubiese preferido mil veces un golpe de puño limpio en la boca en lugar de unos labios demandantes tratando de enredar la lengua con la suya.

Si, hubiese sido millones de veces mejor no haber recordado lo bien que se sentían los labios de Naruto y la respiración de este contra su piel, sin duda.


	4. 3

—Aquí tienes.

De mala gana Sasuke aceptó la pastilla que Sakura le alcanzaba para tragarla sin necesitar del vaso de agua que la mujer sostenía en su otra mano. Esperaba que el medicamento le ayudara con ese dolor de cabeza que traía.

—Entonces... — Mencionó Sakura después de unos segundos haciendo a Sasuke fruncir el ceño en anticipación— ¿Cómo fue que todo se volcó patas arriba en esta habitación?

Resopló por lo bajo admirando sutilmente el desastre en su habitación. La cama había sido el único mueble que resultó impune a la pelea que había ocurrido allí.

—No tiene importancia — Respondió Sasuke tratando de evitar los detalles.

—Oh, claro que si tiene. No eres el único paciente que necesita esta habitación, Sasuke-kun — Lo reprendió ella intentando evitar alzar la voz a su esposo.

—Somos ninjas. No sería la primera vez.

Sakura cerró la boca, Sasuke tenía un punto. Haruno soltó un largo suspiro observando el lugar con las manos apoyadas en sus caderas.

Sasuke estaba seguro de que Sakura no necesitaba escuchar de él lo que sucedió para entenderlo. La chica después de todo siempre había sido la más inteligente del equipo siete, por así decirlo.

—Tendremos que trasladarte a otra habitación entonces, podría ser peligroso que permanezcas aquí. Debemos evitar cualquier atentado dentro del hospital — Finalizó Sakura eligiendo la opción de fingir demencia y creer que Sasuke había sido atacado por algún enemigo.

Sasuke no respondió a eso, dedicándose a sobarse las sienes para mitigar la molestia en su cabeza. Molestia causada por un estúpido que le había aventado bruscamente contra la pared mientras se estaban dando de a golpes en ese pequeño espacio rompiendo un par de cosas de pasada.

Su comportamiento había estado completamente fuera de lugar, lo admitía, pero en ese momento soltarle un puñetazo en la cara a Naruto para quitárselo de encima parecía ser la idea del siglo.

No se había esperado ese beso por parte del otro. Tampoco había esperado que su cuerpo reaccionara inconscientemente y terminara por corresponder la caricia.

Sasuke nunca admitiría en voz alta lo mucho que había extrañado los besos de Naruto. Los labios de Naruto siempre habían sido hábiles y extremadamente calientes, pero por sobre todo reconfortantes.

—Descubrí a Naruto dando vueltas por el hospital — Comentó Sakura con fingida inocencia haciendo que Sasuke dejara de pensar en la boca del hokage— No parecía traer el mejor humor.

—Hm.

—Le dije que debía irse a casa con Hinata pero ese idiota solo siguió repitiendo que no iba a apartarse de ti.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron más de lo normal ante la confesión tan directa que había hecho Naruto hacia Sakura, ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Naruto para decir algo tan comprometedor a su esposa? Y por otro lado ¿Naruto insistía en quedarse? ¿Por qué? Para Sasuke no tenía sentido esa decisión.

¡Se habían dado de golpes hacia tan solo una hora!

Sasuke sintió los profundos ojos de Sakura sobre él, observándolo con un temor familiar. El temor que parecía atormentar a la chica cada vez que se quedaba al margen de algo que incluía a Naruto y a él.

—Estoy pensando en marchar apenas me den el alta –Dijo, buscando mantener ocupada la mente de Sakura en otro asunto. Lo cual consiguió de inmediato al sentir como ella se tensaba notoriamente.

— ¿Vas a irte otra vez? — Preguntó Sakura sin preocuparse a esconder la sonrisa triste en su rostro— Deberías quedarte un poco más, Sasuke-kun.

—Imposible — Se negó de inmediato— La aparición de Momoshiki solo fue una advertencia. Algo peligroso de verdad podría estar allá afuera y yo debo apresurarme a encontrarlo antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Sakura sintió el terror invadirle la espalda ante la posibilidad que Sasuke planteaba, por lo que ni siquiera se atrevió a cuestionar las palabras de este o pensar en la posibilidad de que solo lo había dicho para mantener su mente ocupada fuera de cualquier pensamiento que incluyera a Naruto y él. Sasuke lo había conseguido, sin dudas.

—Entiendo. Debería estar preparada también — Afirmó la chica con una determinación repentina— Entonces, demos lo mejor, Sasuke-kun. Iré a ver qué puedo hacer para solucionar el tema de tu habitación, ¡Pero no creas que no vas a ordenar nada y no olvides tomar tu medicina!

Sasuke se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano indicándole que no se preocupara. Cuando por fin se quedó solo se volvió a recostar sintiéndose repentinamente muy cansado. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el recuerdo de Naruto sobre él en esa cama volviera haciéndole sentir incomodo e irritado.

Sabrá Dios porqué los golpes siempre serian la mejor opción para ambos antes de hablar. Y es que había estado tan sorprendido en ese momento.

Tan sorprendido de lo mucho que su cuerpo había extrañado el contacto de Naruto.

—Me dijeron que seguías en el hospital merodeando, pero no quise creer que fueras tan idiota como para hacerlo enserio — Soltó al aire Sasuke, aparentemente hablándole a la nada hasta que la figura que se escondía tras la pared de la ventana destrozada se dejó ver— Pero al parecer, si eres esa clase de idiota.

— ¿Y cuál se supone que es esa clase? — Demandó saber Naruto con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados aun molesto con el Uchiha.

—La insistente — Aclaró el otro sin moverse de la cama queriendo hundirse en ella.

—Ya, por lo menos no soy un bastardo agresivo — Escupió Naruto sintiendo aun el ardor en el labio producto del golpe que Sasuke le había soltado en esa zona.

—No empieces...

—No, yo no estoy empezando nada.

—Me alegro.

— ¿Te sientes mal?

Toda la molestia que Naruto traía encima pareció esfumarse al notar lo pálido que parecía Sasuke de pronto, por lo que no dudó en acercarse.

—No te acerques — Ordenó Sasuke inquieto, pero Naruto le ignoró sentándose a su lado en la cama.

—No actúes como si no te gustara, bastardo — Advirtió Naruto mientras le tocaba la frente comprobando su temperatura— Hum, no tienes fiebre, pero sí que estas helado 'ttebayo.

—Con una ventana rota dejando entrar todo el viento quien no lo estaría — Comentó Sasuke en reproche, ya que no fue precisamente él quien lanzó un kunai hacia el vidrio buscando desquitar su enojo.

—Si no me hubieses golpeado aun tendrías tu maldita ventana.

—Te golpee porque... — Sasuke se mordió la lengua incapaz de decirlo, sobre todo teniendo a Naruto viéndole con cierta tensión— Ya sabes por qué.

—Te juro Sasuke, que si no estuviese preocupado por ti ya te habría aventado por esa maldita ventana.

Sasuke alzó una ceja en silencio recordando sutilmente un sueño que tuvo hace años sobre alguna vida pasada que incluía a un Naruto diciéndole palabras comprometedoras antes de aventarlo sin consideración a su suerte por una ventana desde una torre egipcia.

— ¿Quieres que llame a Sakura-chan?

Sasuke negó —No es necesario. Solo es un dolor de cabeza.

Naruto no pareció muy conforme con su explicación, pero se abstuvo de contradecirlo. Tampoco era como si quisiera llamar a Sakura precisamente.

—Sasuke — Lo llamó Naruto cuando vio que el Uchiha cerraba los ojos intentando seguramente controlar su malestar para no preocuparlo— ¿Iba en serio lo que dijiste?

— ¿Sobre qué? — Preguntó Sasuke perdido, había dicho mucho mientras se lanzaban cosas momentos atrás, aunque la mayoría de ellas eran insultos dirigidos a Naruto por atreverse a besarlo.

—Sobre que somos amigos 'ttebayo.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron únicamente para dar con los tristes de Naruto.

—Si — Aseguró tratando de esconder cualquier emoción en su voz.

—Ah... —Naruto se llevó ambas manos a su cabello ante esas palabras y bajó la cabeza evitando mirar a Sasuke— Antes no éramos solo amigos, ¿Verdad?

Naruto le sorprendió ser él quien a pesar de su testarudez inicial sacara el tema, pero es que realmente Sasuke parecía querer evitar todo lo relacionado a esos momentos en la vida de ambos haciéndole sentir increíblemente dolido por ello.

¿No había significado nada para Sasuke la relación que habían tenido? ¿Todo lo que él había hecho para traerlo de vuelta? ¿Todas las noches que compartieron junto al otro antes de que Sasuke volviera a irse sin ninguna explicación?

Sasuke leyó la tristeza en el otro sin tener que ver directamente su rostro para comprobarlo. Quería responder que sí, que solo habían sido amigos, que los besos y caricias compartidas en su cama solo fueron producto de una ingenua curiosidad y necesidad de cariño para castigarlo por haberse atrevido a traicionarlo casándose con otra persona apenas él dejó la aldea, pero no pudo.

Podía desear matarlo a veces, pelearse y golpearse con toda la intensión de hacerlo, pero nunca podría realmente lastimarlo. Nunca le haría tanto daño a Naruto a propósito, aunque quisiera.

—No — Respondió con la voz seca recibiendo la mirada sorprendida de Naruto quien se volteó a verlo apenas lo escuchó. Sasuke notó como el brillo en esos ojos azules volvían poco a poco— Pero, eso ha quedado en el pasado.

Se esperó algún insulto o comentario mordaz luego de su aclaración, pero no ocurrió. Naruto solo se le quedó viendo con algún pensamiento en mente que le impedía reaccionar.

Para ese entonces Sasuke ya se había olvidado de su dolor de cabeza por los nervios de tener a Naruto allí tan tranquilo. Es cierto que con la edad el rubio había madurado, que ya no era un chiquillo tan impaciente y escandaloso, pero era plenamente consciente de que él era el único que podía hacer que Naruto dejara esa falsa madurez con la que se empecinaba en engañar a los demás con tal de que nadie se atreviera a pasarle por encima otra vez.

Naruto estiró su mano derecha para acariciarle la mejilla, sintiendo que el peso sobre sus hombros se aligeraba un poco al notar que Sasuke estaba permitiendo el contacto mientras lo observaba atento a cualquier movimiento que hiciera. No pudo evitar sonreír por ello.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy? — Se aventuró a preguntar, en un tono de voz bajo como si temiera que alguien más le escuchara. Al notar un cambio en la expresión de Sasuke se apresuró a aclarar— Los sillones de aquí son muy incomodos 'ttebayo.

Sasuke, que había visto pasar un millón de imágenes en su cabeza ante esa pregunta, se aceleró a quitar la mano de Naruto que seguía apoyada en su mejilla.

—Naruto —Lo llamó en advertencia.

—Es algo inocente. Soy inocente 'ttebayo — Aclaró Naruto alzando ambas manos queriendo que el otro le creyera— Anda, tu cama es lo suficientemente espaciosa para ambos. No seas así.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño incapaz de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Había muchos motivos que le impedían dejar que Naruto se saliera con la suya, pero para cuando pudo siquiera ponerse de acuerdo en elegir el que fuera lo suficiente convincente (y poco revelador de paso) Naruto ya se había subido a la cama acomodándose a su lado.

La primera reacción del Uchiha fue intentar ponerse de pie, pero un mareo se lo impidió y Naruto fue consciente de su malestar.

—Oye, no me asustes así — Pidió el rubio atrayendo a Sasuke hacia el colchón ya que esté había quedado a medio camino en su tarea de levantarse.

Sasuke se volteó molesto—No me toques.

—No seas dramático, ya te dije que no pretendo hacer nada. Anda — Se apresuró a repetir Naruto preocupado por el otro. Sasuke se le quedó mirando como si analizara sus palabras en busca de alguna mentira.

—Solo amigos — Dijo Sasuke queriendo estar totalmente seguro que el otro no estaba ocultando alguna intensión extraña.

—Solo amigos — Aseguró Naruto intentando sonar lo más sincero posible.

El Uchiha bufó por lo bajo aun sin estar del todo seguro, pero apenas sintió el dolor de cabeza volver desistió de su estúpido intento de mantenerse lejos de Naruto y volvió a recostarse dándole la espalda.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que llame a Sakura-chan? — Oyó que le decía Naruto a sus espaldas.

—Solo duérmete, Naruto. Debe ser algún efecto secundario de las pastillas que me están dando para regular mi chakra.

—Uhm, sí. Ese es un tema que no hemos tocado todavía, pero mañana me encargaré de saber los detalles — Aseguró Naruto sin poder dejar de estar preocupado por el Uchiha.

Sasuke no respondió, esperando que Naruto comprendiera con su silencio que quería dormir, aunque dormir no fuera exactamente algo con lo cual se sintiera cómodo en ese momento.

Maldijo su cabeza por jugarle una mala pasada recordándole todas las veces que había dormido junto a Naruto hace años. Eso no era algo que quisiera recordar en la situación en la que se encontraban.

Sasuke recordaba la sensación reconfortante que producían los brazos del otro rodeándole, protegiendo su sueño y se sentía un idiota por pensar en ello.

Naruto se había quedado tieso a su lado, pero Sasuke estaba seguro que este aún no estaba dormido.

—Hace frio —Comentó Naruto de pronto. Sasuke hizo un movimiento de cabeza viendo hacia la ventana rota en afirmación.

El Uchiha respingó inmediatamente cuando la respiración de Naruto le hizo cosquillas en la nuca al tiempo que los brazos de este le rodearon desde atrás — ¿Qué diablos...?

—Shh, tranquilo — Le susurró Naruto en el oído a un agitado Sasuke— ¡Está helado! ¡No seas cruel! ¡Solo es un abrazo! — Se excusó.

Sasuke estaba seguro que eso no debía tratarse de un simple abrazo.

—No, suéltame... — Se quejó removiéndose inquieto provocando que Naruto lo apretara más contra sí— Tsk, sabía que no podía confiar en ti.

— ¡Ay, ay! ¿Qué parte de que es "solo un abrazo" no te queda claro, bastardo? ¡Tengo frio!

— ¡Pues ve a tu casa!

— ¡No quiero!

—Naruto... —Siseó Sasuke incómodo.

—Te juro que es inocente. Inocente completamente, dame una oportunidad, ¿Si? — Insistió Naruto sin soltarlo con una expresión de súplica que hizo a Sasuke fruncir el ceño.

—No seas inmaduro, Naruto — Se quejó Sasuke entonces dándole un último codazo al rubio sin mucha fuerza, antes de rendirse.

En otras condiciones habría apartado violentamente al rubio como cuando este se atrevió a besarlo, pero sintiéndose tan cansado era imposible y no quería dificultar su recuperación utilizando más chakra de lo necesario para tener que lidiar con el otro.

—Sí, sí. Recuerda que somos amigos, 'ttebayo — Le hizo ver Naruto con un tono de reproche que no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke.

—Los amigos no se abrazan mientras comparten una cama, Naruto — Reprendió Sasuke.

—Si lo hacen. Puedo hacerte una lista si quieres, empezando con nosotros.

—Naruto como se te ocurra hacerme algo en medio de la noche yo-

—Sueñoo — Se quejó lastimosamente el rubio interrumpiendo las quejas del otro— Déjame dormir, Sasuke. Estoy cansado, tuve que firmar cinco montañas de papeles para poder estar aquí sin tener a Shikamaru exigiendo mi cabeza. Buenas noches.

—Tsk.

Sasuke reviró ante el ronquido que fingió Naruto. Nadie podía quedarse dormido tan rápido, pensó.

Era incomodo e inapropiado, estaba seguro que a Sakura le daría un paro cardiaco si entraba a la habitación y lo descubriera así junto a Naruto. Sonrió de media lado ante ese pensamiento, el cual descartó rápidamente.

Se quedó viendo el frasco con su medicamente sobre los restos de la mesa hecha añicos en el suelo por un buen par de minutos tratando distraer su mente para evitar pensar en la sensación agradable que se extendía por toda su cuerpo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la respiración tranquila de Naruto lo meciera hasta que no pudo seguir luchando contra el deseo de descansar...

Allí, a gusto con la persona que había amado.

El cual lo había traicionado. 


	5. 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Naruto no había podido pegar ojo esa noche, pero eso no había sido un impedimento para fingir lo contrario, por lo que estaba agotado, maldiciendo por lo bajo la luz que comenzaba a iluminar esa desastrosa habitación de hospital.

El séptimo hokage estaba seguro de que ninguna noche en la que se haya pasado en vela antes había sido tan larga como aquella. Sentía todo el lado derecho de su cuerpo acalambrado por haber mantenido la misma posición durante horas temiendo que Sasuke fuera a despertarse si hacia un movimiento inadecuado que pudiera malinterpretarse. Naruto se había contenido demasiado para no hacerlo.

Era difícil, muy difícil. Ese cuerpo delgado pegado al suyo era demasiado tentador después de todo.

Suspiró con ligera molestia mientras dejaba hundir la nariz en ese cabello negro sedoso de la persona a su lado. A Naruto le hubiese gustado despertar viendo el atractivo rostro de Sasuke, justo como en los viejos tiempos.

Y es que eso le molestaba.

 _"Amigos, amigos, ¿Cómo es que yo solía pensar de esa manera antes? 'Ttebayo"_ Se reclamó así mismo repasando los últimos acontecimientos por quien sabe cuanta vez en su desvelo.

Cuando Sasuke insistió que solo eran amigos, algo dentro de él se rompió recordándole los motivos por los que había estado evitando indagar en las razones de su separación. En ese momento, Naruto temió que su autocontrol fallara provocando que hiciera una escena nada digna delante del Uchiha, en donde uno de los dos terminaría llorando y lo más seguro es que fuera él. Siempre había sido el más sentimental de todas formas.

Si, hubiese sido algo muy vergonzoso de su parte si las cosas hubiesen terminado en llantos y suplicas de arrepentimiento. Por suerte Sasuke parecía haberse apiadado de él a tiempo al reconocer abiertamente que su relación pasada no fue algo de "simplemente amigos". Ese simple **_"no"_** en respuesta a su pregunta había traído a Naruto devuelta a la cordura dejando que la pequeña esperanza a la que se había mantenido firmemente aferrado durante años tomara el control de su consciencia y le hiciera tomar una decisión apresurada.

Si Sasuke quería actuar simplemente como su amigo lo aceptaría, pero nada le impedía a él sacar provecho de la situación hasta comprobar con sus propios ojos que en realidad Sasuke solo lo quería como un amigo ahora.

Pero Naruto estaba seguro que el otro mentía. Lo supo en el instante que lo sintió estremecerse ante sus caricias.

Entonces se dio cuenta que sin querer se había metido en una situación aún más problemática que antes, pues lo que era en un principio curiosidad por saber las razones de su ruptura, terminó en una travesía para poner a prueba su amor por el Uchiha y, en el mejor de los casos, intentar que este le correspondiera.

Es que Naruto no podía seguir fingiendo que no lo amaba. Lo amaba demasiado.

Naruto estaba seguro que si Shikamaru se enteraba de su situación actual preferiría mil veces estar en medio de una pelea con Temari que intentar hacerlo entrar en razón como siempre.

Sasuke se removió en sueños apegándosele mucho más en busca de su calor haciéndole sonreír de medio lado, lástima que no tuvo tiempo para regocijarse por ello cuando una enfermera entró a la habitación dejando caer los papeles que traía en sus manos ante la sorpresa de ver al hokage cómodamente abrazado al Uchiha en una misma cama.

—Y-yo... —Comenzó a decir ella torpemente sonrojándose en el acto.

Naruto lejos de sentirse avergonzado se fijó en los papeles que yacían desparramados en el suelo — ¿Esos son los exámenes de Sasuke?

—Uhm... —La enfermera cayó en cuenta de su desliz ante la mención de los papeles y rápidamente se apresuró a tomarlos sin esperar que unas manos ajenas se le unieran en la tarea. El sonrojo en su rostro empeoró al estar frente a frente al Séptimo Hokage— Lo siento, lo siento. No quise interrumpir nada, yo solo...

—No te preocupes — La cortó Naruto con una generosa sonrisa en sus labios— Hacia demasiado frio anoche, necesitábamos calor para sobrevivir, ya sabes –Señaló con sus ojos la ventana destrozada haciendo que la chica tragara su excusa barata de inmediato— ¿Entonces?

— ¡Oh! Si, estos son... Estos son los exámenes de Uchiha-san — Afirmó la muchacha sin saber hacia dónde mirar exactamente, si al hokage que le sonreía de oreja a oreja, al legendario ninja durmiendo sobre la cama o al desastre en la habitación. Se decidió por lo último.

—Uhm, ¿Puedo echarles un vistazo? — Preguntó Naruto curioso.

—No creo que haya problema — Mencionó la enfermera un poco insegura— Aunque no hay gran cosa que ver la verdad. Los exámenes muestran que a pesar de haber perdido parte de su chakra la recuperación no será difícil. Su condición es demasiado buena — Explicó ella viendo a Naruto leer rápidamente los papeles con una expresión seria que le hizo sonrojarse nuevamente.

— ¿En serio? Ayer se sentía algo mareado, mencionó un dolor de cabeza también — Detalló Naruto preocupado sin levantar la mirada de los papeles en sus manos.

—Oh bueno, supongo que a pesar de todo la dosis que está tomando es demasiado elevada, incluso para él — Razonó la enfermera buscando el frasco con las pastillas de Sasuke — Estas son las más fuertes. Sakura-san dijo que estaban bien, pero ¿Quiere que mande a revisar la receta nuevamente? — Se ofreció la chica.

Ante la mención de Sakura el Hokage tensó el cuerpo y dejó los papeles de lado para poner toda la atención en la joven enfermera. No pasó desapercibido el estremecimiento que ella pareció sufrir cuando la miró de frente. Algo en ella le recordó a la antigua Hinata, torpe e indefensa cuando se trataba de él.

— ¿Harías eso por mí? —Preguntó— ¡Eso sería genial, 'ttebayo! — Sasuke se removió en sueños nuevamente llamando su atención de inmediato— Definitivamente tienes que revisar esas pastillas, no parece querer despertar 'ttebayo.

—Eso es porque su cuerpo está intentando recuperarse. Estará así un par de noches, luego de seguro recuperará sus horas de sueño habituales — Explicó la enfermera dispuesta a marcharse al verse libre de esos ojos azules.

—Espera un momento —Pidió Naruto al notar las intenciones de la joven de marcharse.

La pobre enfermera no pudo hacer más que retroceder un paso al tener al hokage tan cerca viéndola con una expresión extraña en su atractivo rostro. Su cuerpo volvió a estremecerse cuando este habló.

— ¿Me harías el favor de guardar el secreto sobre lo que viste hace rato? —Pidió consciente de lo que estaba provocando, pero era necesario si es que no quería tener a Sakura interfiriendo en sus planes. Al notar que la chica parecía contener el aliento supo que se había salido con la suya— Por favor, ne.

— ¡S-si! — Aceptó ella demasiado incomoda con la situación— ¡Nadie lo sabrá, lo juro!

—Eres la mejor 'ttebayo... —La chica salió rápidamente de la habitación apenas había dejado más espacio entre ambos dejando a Naruto sorprendido con la frase a medias— Agh, Naruto, ¿Te has vuelto loco? — Se regañó así mismo por manipular a una inocente enfermera.

 _"Es por una buena causa"_ Se recordó mientras admiraba como Sasuke se volteaba hacia el lado en donde antes había estado Naruto, abrazándose a la almohada mientras murmuraba su nombre en sueños provocando que una tonta sonrisa se apoderara de su rostro _"Demonios..."_

_._

_._

_._

La mañana de Sasuke había sido agitada. Sakura lo había despertado en medio de un simpático regaño relacionado a su falta de interés por ordenar el desastre que había provocado en la habitación antes de hacerlo caminar por prácticamente todo el hospital hacia una habitación escondida entre los pasillos como si quisiera mantenerlo escondido y alejado de cualquier persona que no fuera ella, por lo que no tuvo tiempo para pensar en dónde diablos se había metido Naruto esa mañana.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, cuando por fin quedó libre de la mujer de cabello rosado que había insistido en hacerle un chequeo completo su habitación fue nuevamente invadida por un par de ojos azules brillantes y una mata de pelo rubio revoltoso.

—Pero te vas a poner bien ¿Verdad? — Volvió a preguntar Boruto manteniéndose sentado en su silla al lado de la cama— Nunca creí que alguien como tú podía caer hospitalizado, le quita algo de genialidad al asunto 'ttebasa.

Sasuke simplemente negó con la cabeza a su discípulo — Es un detalle.

—O tal vez tía Sakura está siendo dramática — Insistió Boruto— Eres un Uchiha, el clan legendario de Konoha. Estoy seguro de que incluso eres más fuerte que papá.

Ante la mención de Naruto, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos — Puede ser — Respondió al chico que seguía mirándolo con reproche mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados.

—Sí, lo eres. Apostaría por ti si tuviera que hacerlo — Comentó el menor. Sasuke pudo notar como el chico parecía activársele algo en su cabeza al mencionar a Naruto — Papá es solo un idiota que cree que puede resolver todos sus problemas con clones de sombras 'ttebasa. Anoche no llegó a dormir otra vez, no quiero ser insistente y entiendo que tiene mucho trabajo que hacer, pero podría darse una vuelta por la casa más a menudo, mamá y Himawari lo extrañan.

Sasuke no pudo evitar que esas palabras dieran vuelta en su cabeza sintiendo parte de la culpa. Naruto había pasado la noche con él, ¿Cómo podría decirle algo así a Boruto?

—Pero — Agregó el menor en medio de un suspiro frustrado— Yo... lo entiendo 'ttebasa. Sé que es difícil —Sasuke pudo apreciar como Boruto sonreía en medio de la frustración— Su deber como hokage es proteger a todos en la aldea. Él me dijo una vez que todas las personas de la aldea eran como su familia por lo que a veces no puede ser solo mi padre y que tengo que aprender a aguantarlo porque soy un ninja... y tiene razón, él es un héroe después de todo.

Inconscientemente una sonrisa tiró de sus labios con cariño entendiendo al muchacho sentado a su lado. Boruto era un chico inteligente, pero seguía siendo un niño quien prefería meterse en problemas para llamar la atención de su padre ausente, algo que sin dudas era triste, lo viera por donde lo viera. Aun así, a pesar de cualquier rencor que el menor podría tener hacia Naruto podía ver fácilmente la admiración que este sentía hacia su padre.

Naruto no era simplemente el héroe de Konoha para Boruto. Era su héroe también.

Podría echarle la culpa a la nostalgia de ver al antiguo Naruto en su discípulo, pero fue inevitable no desordenar esos cabellos rubios del chico que le observó con una expresión sorprendida mientras se sonrojaba levemente por su acción.

— ¡Hey! — Reclamó Boruto alzando sus manos como si quisiera apartarlo de su cabello sin realmente hacer nada para evitar que siguiera despeinándolo.

—El trabajo de hokage es duro — Afirmó Sasuke visualizando a Naruto con su capa de hokage en su cabeza— Y alguien tiene que hacerlo. No hay otra persona en el mundo que sea tan cabezota como Naruto que pueda lidiar con eso en estos momentos, por lo que tendrás que aceptarlo.

—Ya lo sé — Se quejó el menor haciendo un mohín— ¿Sabías que Sarada quiere ser hokage? Estoy seguro que cambiaría de opinión si supiera los detalles.

Sasuke, quien no se esperaba algo como eso, simplemente se dedicó a alzar una ceja — ¿Es así?

— ¡Sí! ¡Ella insiste en que se volverá hokage 'ttebasa! Y realmente no logro entenderla. Pero allá ella si quiere desperdiciar su vida delante de un ordenador firmando papeles todo el día.

— ¡Hey! ¡No es la única cosa que hago 'ttebayo!

Los ojos negros de Sasuke fueron directamente hacia la persona que acababa de entrar a la habitación. Naruto estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta cómodamente sonriéndoles a ambos ampliamente.

Cuando la mirada de Naruto conectó con la suya desvió la mirada hacia Boruto quien se había levantado sorprendido.

— ¡Papá!

—Ustedes dos se llevan muy bien — Comentó Naruto caminando hacia la cama para sentarse en la silla que Boruto había dejado disponible— ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? ¿Ya no te duele la cabeza? — Preguntó Naruto con cariño mientras estiraba la mano para acomodar el cabello de Sasuke tras su oreja y así poder verle mejor el rostro.

Sasuke permitió el contacto como si fuera algo natural— ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

— ¿A dónde más sino? No voy a mentir, perdí mucho tiempo de mi vida buscando esta condenada habitación. Me llevé una sorpresa enorme cuando no pude encontrarte, he hice un par de escenas vergonzosas ¿Sabes cuantas habitaciones tiene este hospital? ¡Muchas 'ttebayo!

Naruto refunfuñó por lo bajo algo relacionado a una anciana gritándole por interrumpir su descanso. Sasuke por otro lado notó la insistente mirada de Boruto en ambos mientras un visible sonrojo parecía adueñarse de sus orejas.

El menor al verse descubierto por Sasuke respingó en su lugar — ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí, viejo? —Preguntó Boruto a su padre con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo mismo que tú. Visitando a Sasuke — Respondió simplemente Naruto mientras se encogía de hombros— No confió en dejar solo a tu sensei para que se cuide así mismo 'ttebayo. Bastará con una mínima cosa que le moleste para que todo el hospital termine en medio de las llamas del amaterasu.

La sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchó más ante la mirada de advertencia de Sasuke.

—Es gracioso que digas eso, siendo que eres la única cosa que me molesta de este hospital — Contraatacó el Uchiha haciendo que Naruto pusiera una expresión demasiado exagerada de dolor.

—Tsk, bastardo. No seas así — Se quejó el rubio frunciendo el entrecejo.

Boruto observó cómo ambos adultos se desafiaban con la mirada infantilmente. Suspiró, ahora entendía todos esos rumores que había escuchado de los amigos de su padre sobre la aparente relación de amor—odio que los unía a ambos.

Por otro lado, lejos de cualquier rivalidad o hermandad, tuvo la sensación momentos antes de haber presenciado algo intimo que no debía haber visto. La mirada cálida de Naruto no había pasado desapercibido para él y podía jurar que, bajo una atenta discreción, Sasuke correspondía ese cariño.

—Bueno, supongo que debo irme —Comentó Boruto para llamar la atención de ambos al verse quedado en segundo plano.

—Deberías 'ttebayo — Estuvo de acuerdo Naruto haciéndole un gesto con la mano— Konohamaru dijo que estaba preparando un entrenamiento especial para ustedes.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Eso es genial 'ttebasa!

— ¿Verdad que sí? —Se emocionó también Naruto.

— ¡No puedo esperar para ver de qué se trata!

 _"Tal para cual..."_ Pensó Sasuke viendo interactuar a Naruto con su hijo pensando en lo mucho que ambos se parecían a pesar de todo.

Y eso dolía.

Respiró profundamente intentando mitigar el malestar repentino en su pecho como si este estuviera siendo oprimido con fuerza. De pronto la escena que antes le había parecido tan cálida se volvía imposible de seguir viendo por lo que desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar.

Esta era una de las razones por las que odiaba pasar tanto tiempo en la aldea. Sentir la realidad golpearlo cada vez que tuviese la oportunidad provocándole un sentimiento nada agradable que tardaría meses en desaparecer.

Toda la calma y tranquilidad con la que despertó luego de pasar la noche sintiendo los brazos de Naruto que tanto había extrañado se desvaneció dando paso a la incomodidad al caer en cuenta del error que había cometido.

Él no podía estar deseando tener a Naruto a su lado.

Él no debería permitir que Naruto volviera a entrar a su vida de esa manera.

Ambos habían hecho su vida aparte del otro. Naruto tenía una familia lejos de él.

Y Sasuke también tenía una familia lejos de Naruto.

Naruto no debía estar ahí, cuidándolo y Sasuke no debería estar ahí esperando por él. Porque, aunque se empecinara en intentar fingir lo contrario, Sasuke si extrañaba a Naruto cuando no lo tenía cerca, mucho más de lo que creía haberlo extrañado.

Naruto no fue ajeno del comportamiento de Sasuke. En el momento que el Uchiha había guardado silencio, él había estado echándole miradas furtivas en medio de la conversación que mantenía con Boruto.

—Entonces me dices luego que tal — Cortó Naruto la plática con el menor, el cual se encogió de hombros.

—Vendré a verte pronto, Sasuke-san — Se despidió Boruto al Uchiha camino hacia la puerta.

Sasuke no respondió y Boruto no reparó en ello pues estaba demasiado excitado con la idea de un entrenamiento nuevo por lo que salió rápidamente sin mirar hacia atrás. Cuando el menor salió de la habitación esta quedó en completo silencio como si nadie estuviera allí.

Naruto se quedó viendo a Sasuke pacientemente por varios minutos esperando que este le diera un indicio de lo que sucedía, pero nada — ¿Qué acaba de ir mal en esa cabeza complicada tuya? — Se atrevió a preguntar sintiendo que el poco avance que había tenido con Sasuke se iba a la basura por algún motivo que desconocía.

—El hecho de que sigas aquí — Respondió Sasuke secamente, evitándole la mirada.

El hokage suspiró cansado de tener que lidiar con ese tema de conversación que ya creyó solucionado.

—Pensé que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo —Mencionó Naruto.

—No recuerdo ningún acuerdo. Solo recuerdo haber terminado con un gran dolor de cabeza la última vez que hablé contigo. Ahórramelo, Naruto y vuelve a tu casa de una vez.

—Mira, no sé qué pudo haber provocado este cambio de actitud tan repentino, pero si yo tengo la culpa, me gustaría que me lo dijeras para intentar solucionarlo 'ttebayo.

Sasuke volvió a caer en ese maldito silencio que Naruto comenzaba a detestar. En algún momento de su vida creyó que era capaz de entender los sentimientos de Sasuke sin necesidad de palabras, pero eran en ocasiones como estas las que lo hacían dudar de ello.

—Vete —Ordenó el Uchiha con la voz lo más firme que pudo. No necesitó mirar a Naruto para saber que este había abierto los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué? —Cuestionó el rubio incrédulo— Creí haberte dicho en más de una ocasión que no iba a irme de aquí.

—Vete, Naruto —Insistió Sasuke evitándole la mirada.

El ceño de Naruto se frunció enojado. Su mano derecha fue directamente hacia el rostro de Sasuke para intentar que este lo mirara, pero fue rechazado por un fuerte manotazo.

— ¿Qué anda mal? —Ahora insistió el rubio negándose a darle el gusto a Sasuke.

—Vete, Naruto. No lo voy a volver a repetir. No te necesito.

Los labios del hokage formaron una mueca de dolor ¿habría pisado alguna mina mientras conversaba con Boruto? No, estaba seguro que no había dicho nada que pudiera molestarlo.

—Pero porqué...

Fueron las siguientes palabras de Sasuke las que le dieron todas las respuestas que quería en esos momentos —Vete con tu familia, Uzumaki.

Entonces algo en su cabeza hizo click tanto en la de él como en la de Sasuke. Allí estaba el tema que ambos habían estado evitando desesperadamente por fin haciendo acto de aparición.

Tenian dos opciones, lo sabían. Desviar la pelea hacia otra dirección como siempre para asegurar la estúpida amistad que estaban forzando desde hace años o caer hacia lo inevitable.

—Esa familia, no la tendría si a ti no te hubiese dado la gana de largarte otra puñetera vez de la aldea — Y Naruto se decidió por la última opción arrepintiéndose al instante.

Los ojos de Sasuke cambiaron, ya no eran simplemente ajenos a su alrededor, ahora estaban fijos en él con ese tinte rojo que varias veces le había visto en el pasado. Naruto sintió la terrible necesidad de disculparse y largarse, pero estaba seguro que era demasiado tarde como para siquiera intentarlo.

— ¿Entonces es mi culpa? — Preguntó Sasuke con desdén— ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien prefirió dejarme ir después de una patética despedida en el bosque? —Sasuke no había sentido tan acelerado su corazón desde el día en que se enfrentó a Naruto en el Valle del Final. El día en que creyó que por fin había cerrado el ciclo amargo de su vida para empezar uno nuevo y maravilloso al lado de Naruto.

Un ciclo que nunca sucedió.

Naruto sorprendido por esas palabras se le acercó para agarrarlo del cuello de su ropa aprisionándolo con violencia contra la pared más cercana. Sasuke se quejó adolorido al haber sido tomado por la guardia baja, pero no por eso cedería.

—Suéltame, idiota.

—Déjame escuchar nuevamente lo que acabas de decir — Gruñó Naruto y Sasuke pudo reconocer como la voz de este se volvía más ronca de lo normal.

Sasuke sostuvo su mirada con rudeza, con esa sonrisa altanera característica de él demostrando que no le tenía ningún miedo cabreando aún más a Naruto —Dije... — Comenzó a decir Sasuke antes de cambiar posiciones con el hokage en un momento de distracción de este apretándolo tan fuerte contra la pared que creyó que esta se rompería — Que toda esta mierda, es tu culpa ¡Tuya y de nadie más!

Ese fue todo lo que necesitó Naruto para que sintiera su sangre hervir y sin ningún arrepentimiento le soltó un puñetazo en toda la cara al Uchiha.

—Cabrón, siempre has sido un bastardo ¡Un jodido bastardo! — Escupió el rubio esquivando un golpe de puño cerrado que iba directamente a su ojo izquierdo— ¡El único culpable de todo esto eres tú! ¡Tú te quisiste largar de la aldea! ¡Tú me abandonaste a pesar de todo lo que había hecho por ti!

— ¿Yo abandonarte? — Cuestionó Sasuke satisfecho al haber podido devolverle el golpe a Naruto aprovechando que este estaba hablando para darle justo en la boca— ¡Nunca dije que me iría para siempre! ¡Nunca te dije por qué diablos me estaba yendo! ¡Expiar mis pecados fue una puta excusa para Sakura! Si solo me hubieses preguntado...

— ¡Y de nuevo la culpa es mía! —Lo interrumpió Naruto tratando de luchar con el impulso de hacerle caso a Kurama y dejarse guiar por él para darle su merecido al bastardo delante suyo— ¡¿Qué crees que soy yo, eh?! ¿Un ser sobrenatural con la capacidad de leer el pensamiento? ¡Pues lastima, no lo soy! ¡No esperes que siempre entienda toda la mierda que pasa por esa cabeza tuya! ¡Con suerte entiendo la mía! ¡Lo único que sé es que tú me dejaste, me abandonaste! — Le sacó en cara intentando mantener una distancia con Sasuke al sentir que su corazón se oprimía con fuerza haciéndose visible en su hablar— Tu... terminaste lo que había entre los dos al querer irte de mi lado otra vez...

Sasuke se sintió sobrepasado con esas palabras haciéndole ir hacia atrás alejándose aún más de Naruto mientras llevaba una mano a su frente.

— ¿Qué diablos estas diciendo...? — Intentó defenderse Sasuke afirmándose en la pared contraria a la de Naruto viéndole incrédulo— Tú me dejaste ir... tu terminaste ese lazo conmigo y luego simplemente fuiste tras Hinata para casarte con ella.

Naruto que había bajado la mirada intentando mantener sus emociones a raya se volvió al Uchiha tan sorprendido como dolido por la imagen frente a él. Las cejas negras y sus labios fruncidos en una mueca de sufrimiento que nunca había visto directamente en la persona que más había llegado a amar.

En la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

La respuesta que tanto había anhelado durante años por fin la tenía y era tan clara como estúpida que incluso llegó a creer que debía tratarse de una broma. Una horrible broma que le estaba haciendo sufrir.

Se rompió, Naruto no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas y dejó que estas simplemente corrieran libremente por sus mejillas al darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, estando seguro de que no era el único que acababa de armar el rompecabezas que por tanto tiempo mantuvo incompleto.

—Estas mintiendo... — Reclamó el rubio entrecerrando los ojos dolido. Sin querer rió ante lo estúpida que resultaba la situación— Dime que estas mintiendo...

—Diablos, no. No sigas — Pidió Sasuke tratando de evitar terminar como Naruto en esa situación— No sigas.

—Me estás diciendo entonces... ¿Qué todo esto fue por un malentendido? —Dijo de todas formas Naruto dando completamente en el clavo— Dímelo, Sasuke. Quiero oírlo de ti, sabes que nunca he sido la persona más inteligente del mundo, así que dime por favor que esto no fue un malentendido idiota de nosotros. D-dime que no arruinamos nuestra vida por culpa de un estúpido malentendido. Dímelo, Sasuke —Pidió con desesperación acercándosele torpemente sintiendo el nudo en la garganta impidiéndole tragar con facilidad— ¡Dilo!

Sasuke no pudo con la situación. No pudo con la realidad del asunto por lo que no fue capaz de mantener la mirada en Naruto y simplemente cerró los ojos apretando los parpados con tanta fuerza como si quisiera provocarse un dolor más agudo que el que sentía en su pecho.

Cuando sintió los brazos de Naruto rodeándole y el aliento descompensado del otro en su oído, se quebró sin moverse. Allí, de pie, intentando mantener las lágrimas desobedientes que no querían cooperar.

—Sasuke... — Lo llamó Naruto en medio del llanto y Sasuke solo pudo negar con la cabeza— Por favor...

—Esto no puede estar pasando —Fue lo único que dijo el Uchiha haciendo que Naruto lo tomara con fuerza de los brazos y mirarlo de frente. Sasuke apretó los labios sintiéndose expuesto mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban por culpa de las lágrimas que Naruto tampoco podía evitar.

—Yo...

—Vete — Pidió Sasuke logrando reunir a fuerzas las palabras.

Naruto pasó saliva con dificultad mientras exhalaba peligrosamente.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró con fuerza, Sasuke se dejó caer dejando de luchar contra las lágrimas para simplemente sucumbir a ellas. 


	6. 5

**CAPITULO 5.**

—Hinata me dijo que pasaste la noche en casa.

Naruto escuchó la voz de Shikamaru más lejana de lo que realmente estaba. La cabeza que mantenía recargada sobre la mesa parecía darle vueltas sintiendo sus ojos arder en cada pestañeo.

Shikamaru suspiró al no obtener respuesta — Eso solo puede significar que por fin han aclarado las cosas entre ustedes dos.

—Shikamaru, ya —Lo cortó antes de que este dijese más de lo que estaba dispuesto a escuchar en ese momento— No sigas. Lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es un regaño 'ttebayo. Fui bueno, dormí en mi casa y volví temprano al trabajo, eso es todo lo que debería importarte.

 _"Sin embargo, no estás trabajando..."_ Pensó Shikamaru notando la pila de hojas intactas alrededor de todo el escritorio del hokage. Volvió a suspirar contagiándose de la tristeza palpable en el ambiente y solo se dedicó a observar a su amigo hundirse en su autocompasión.

Para Naruto no había sido fácil llegar a su casa y ser recibido por Hinata quien inmediatamente se preocupó por el hematoma que debió haberle quedado en el rostro producto de alguno de los golpes que no alcanzó a esquivar.

Él no merecía la preocupación de su esposa. Incapaz de dar respuesta a alguna de las tantas preguntas que la mujer le hacía la abrazó sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de ser consolado. Cuando los brazos de Hinata le correspondieron, apretándolo con su característica calidez volvió a llorar en silencio.

Allí, sintiéndose miserable mientras era consolado por unos brazos que no merecía. Por unos brazos que no eran los de la persona a la que realmente quería. No podía hacer más que llorar hasta recuperar un poco de su autocontrol y alejarse en medio de excusas hacia su oficina para encerrarse en sí mismo, torturándose.

Las grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos revelaban el poco descanso que había tenido y sus ojos inyectados en sangre daban respuesta al porqué. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Sasuke delante de él y todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior.

Apretó los parpados. De solo pensar en ello sentía sus ojos aguarse.

—Entonces, ¿Qué fue? —Se atrevió a preguntar Shikamaru, sintiendo pena por Naruto al verlo en ese estado haciendo que fuera hacia él y le palmeara el hombro buscando de alguna forma consolarlo.

Naruto tragó saliva intentando deshacer el nudo en su garganta que no le dejaba hablar con claridad — Una estupidez. Una completa estupidez.

Shikamaru se abstuvo de preguntar por más detalles, permaneciendo paciente mientras esperaba que su amigo, quien seguía ocultando su rostro, continuara por iniciativa propia.

—Una jodida estupidez — Repitió Naruto sintiendo que su tristeza pasaba a ser indignación— Ambos nos malinterpretamos. Él creyó que le había terminado mientras yo estaba seguro de que había sido al revés... si tan solo me hubiese detenido en ese momento a preguntarle sus razones quizás aún — Naruto mordió sus labios con impotencia mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas — A-aún seguiríamos locamente enamorados como en aquel entonces. ¡Podría demostrarle lo mucho que lo amo sin necesidad de sentirme un maldito!

Shikamaru había previsto que Naruto se molestara, que le gritara como si de él hubiese sido la culpa, pero nunca que el otro desquitara su enojo golpeando el escritorio hasta romperlo de un solo golpe.

—Estoy casado — Dijo Naruto viendo con el ceño fruncido a su consejo. Shikamaru se estremeció al reconocer el tinte rojo en los ojos del hokage— ¡Estoy casado y tengo hijos con una persona a la que no amo! ¿Sabes lo mierda que es eso?

Los ojos de Shikamaru se abrieron de la impresión, pues, a pesar de que siempre lo había dado por hecho nunca había imaginado que Naruto lo expresara abiertamente delante de otra persona.

—Tú, ¿No la amas? —Cuestionó Shikamaru en automático, como queriendo darle la oportunidad a Naruto para que se arrepintiera. Pero estaba seguro de que ese no sería el caso.

Naruto negó con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta naranja.

—La quiero —Respondió el rubio—Tanto como te quiero a ti, a Sakura-chan o a Kakashi-sensei 'ttebayo. Quizás un poco más, pero, ese amor no es nada comparado al que siento por Sasuke. Nada podría compararse al amor que siento por él, ¡desperdicié años de mi vida obsesionándome con él, debería estar más que claro cuán grande es mi amor por ese bastardo!

—Y aun así te casaste — Le sacó en cara Shikamaru haciendo que Naruto sonriera. Una sonrisa lejos de ser de felicidad.

—Me casé porque soy un estúpido —Reconoció Naruto— Pensé que si uno de los dos podía amar al otro, entonces sería suficiente, pero me equivoqué. Por más que me obligara a intentarlo, o que me mintiera a mí mismo, nunca pude llegar a amar a Hinata tanto como ella lo hace.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

La pregunta de Shikamaru pareció agregarle más peso a sus hombros por lo que solo pudo recargarse en su silla admirando el desastre delante de él meditando su respuesta.

—Seguir con mi mentira.

Esa respuesta no fue la que Nara esperó y lo dejó en evidencia cuando se interpuso delante del hokage para agarrarlo por el cuello de su ropa sin importarle la mirada violenta que Naruto le dedicó.

—No puedes estar hablando enserio.

—Pues no tengo otra opción —Dijo Naruto dolido— Él probablemente me odia. Demonios, es por esto que debí haberme quedado callado... Debí haberte hecho caso y solo actuar como si nada hubiese pasado. De esa manera seria mucho más fácil.

— ¿Más fácil qué? ¿Mentirle a tu familia? Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que conociera este lado egoísta tuyo.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? — Exigió Naruto apretando la mano de Shikamaru para que lo soltara— Yo... no sé qué hacer 'ttebayo... no lo sé...

Shikamaru desvió la mirada antes de que siquiera pudiera sentir pena por su amigo y simplemente se volvió hacia la puerta del despacho dándole la espalda.

—Este es tu problema, Naruto. Tú querías respuestas y ahora que las tienes, hazte responsable de ellas. De verdad, en este momento eres solo la sombra del Naruto que solía conocer.

Las palabras de su amigo dolieron, más de lo que Shikamaru había querido que lo hicieran pero no pudo evitarlo.

Naruto sintió que la culpa lo sobrepasaba mientras no podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke. Sonrió tristemente al darse cuenta que en un momento así, donde debería estar preocupado por lo que sucedería con su familia, seguía pensando en Sasuke.

Sasuke se veía hermoso con sus mejillas sonrojadas al igual que su nariz, sus labios fruncidos y sus ojos entrecerrados por el llanto.

Se abrazó así mismo desesperadamente — Ah... dame un respiro.

.

.

.

Nunca había sido bueno siguiendo órdenes por lo que no creyó que debía hacer una excepción.

El viento en su rostro se sentía tan bien. En ese momento pensó, ¿Cómo sería volverse polvo y dejar que el viento lo arrastre por el aire con esa facilidad que parecía tener para llevar las cosas? ¿Cómo sería simplemente dejarse llevar libremente sin temor? Sasuke ansió el día en que encontrara la respuesta.

Observó nuevamente los tres troncos delante de él con nostalgia, impresionado de que aquel campo de entrenamiento siguiera igual que la primera vez que había estado allí.

Él, Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi. Había sido una prueba difícil, sin dudas.

Aquellos habían sido buenos tiempos. Cuando su alma perturbada solo le permitía aceptar la venganza como único objetivo en su vida.

Ah, su venganza. Había sido buena en su momento, tenía que admitirlo. Había matado a su hermano como siempre quiso y lo había disfrutado, sí. Que Obito luego le contara la otra parte de la historia había sido un plot twist indeseado.

A pesar de todo, ese dolor con el que cargaba sobre sus hombros y que jamás lo abandonaría no dolía. Itachi lo había querido de esa manera después de todo.

Nada podía doler tanto como sus sentimientos por Naruto. Siempre presente como un cuchillo afilado clavándose en su pecho y dificultándole el aliento.

Era tan gracioso que la sola existencia de Naruto le hiciera sufrir hasta querer alejarse y a la vez, sentir que su propia vida no tenía sentido si no estaba a su lado.

—Vaya, veo que estamos nostálgicos.

Sasuke no necesitó verlo para saber de quién era la voz de la persona detrás de él.

—Ya no soy un crio al que puedes sermonear, Kakashi —Dijo Sasuke apoyando aún más su espalda en el tronco del árbol que le hacía sombra. Kakashi que estaba de pie apoyado en el mismo cambió la página de su libro favorito.

—Lástima, para mí sigues siendo un crio. Todos ustedes en realidad. Así que déjame hacerte sentir aún más nostálgico. — El mayor se aclaró la garganta— Sasuke, no me gusta repetirlo, pero te lo diré una vez más, olvídate de la venganza.

El Uchiha sonrió levemente al reconocer ese discurso — La venganza no es divertida sin un buen propósito —Negó de inmediato— ¿Y bien? ¿Sakura te ha enviado?

—No precisamente, pero estoy seguro de que ya debe haber conseguido un buen anbu para rastrearte. No estaba muy feliz con el hecho de que te fugaras del hospital — Recordó Kakashi la expresión nada agradable en Sakura cuando fue a visitar a su ex alumno hace unos momentos.

Sasuke no respondió dando por hecho que Sakura estaría molesta con él por no obedecerla. Ni siquiera se había tomado sus pastillas ese día, lo cual quería creer que era lo que lo tenían medio atontado y no la situación con Naruto la noche anterior.

—Naruto tampoco está de buen humor hoy — Soltó entonces Kakashi a propósito dejando de leer su libro para ver la expresión que ponía Sasuke ante la mención de Naruto — Me pregunto por qué.

—Quién sabe —Se excusó Sasuke incómodo, odiando el hecho de no poder usar su rinnegan para transportarse a otro lugar.

—Si, quien sabe —Repitió Kakashi cerrando su libro— El amor te vuelve complicado a veces.

— ¿Amor? —Cuestionó Sasuke con un deje de burla en su voz.

_—Un ninja debe ver a través de la decepción, Sasuke._

Sasuke suspiró cansado y su única mano fue hacia sus ojos que aun dolían. Odiaba que Kakashi pudiera ver a través de él con tanta facilidad.

—No hay tal cosa.

—Claro, como digas —Kakashi no se atrevió a indagar más allá, consciente de lo complicada que era la cabeza de Sasuke y más si Naruto estaba implicado— Son buenos engañándose a sí mismos después de todo, llevan años haciéndolo. Pero déjame decirte una cosa, tarde o temprano todo esto explotará y se volverá realmente un problema.

—No creo que pueda ser peor —Confesó Sasuke perdiéndose en las palabras de Kakashi— Ambos nos malinterpretamos y por eso terminamos de esta manera.

—Un amigo es quien está en las buenas —Recitó Kakashi mientras se iba alejando del Uchiha— Un buen amigo es aquel que está en las buenas y en las malas. Un mejor amigo estará a tu lado, incluso después de la muerte... —El mayor se detuvo un momento para agregar— ¿Y Naruto? —Preguntó al aire— Imagina lo que Naruto sería capaz de hacer por ti considerando que _"amigos"_ no es una palabra adecuada para ustedes dos.

Lastimosamente para Sasuke, Kakashi había desaparecido antes de que pudiera contradecir sus palabras, por lo que tuvo que limitarse a morderse sus labios.

 _ **"Somos amigos"**_ ¿No era eso acaso lo que él había deseado al menos ser?

Después de saber las razones de su ruptura, dudaba que siquiera existiera esa posibilidad entre él y Naruto.

Su supuesta amistad había sido forzada de una manera bastante disfuncional en el pasado, en donde ambos habían estado tratando de aliviar la tensión que escondían bajo la excusa de ser reconocido por el otro, lo que terminó con un par de brazos destruidos. No funcionaban como amigos.

Ni como amantes... Pensar que fueron lo suficientemente idiotas como para dar por hecho una idea errónea y simplemente resignarse a seguir con sus vidas lejos del otro.

Entonces, ¿Qué era Naruto para él?

Sentía que le iba a explotar la cabeza.

.

.

.

Naruto no se movió de su despacho ese día, dedicándose a firmar tantos papeles como fuera posible intentando mantener su cabeza ocupada desesperadamente. Shikamaru no había vuelto a aparecer durante el día seguramente aun molesto con él.

_**"¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?"** _

Agh, la imagen de su padre colgada en la pared parecía juzgarlo también. Estaba seguro que su padre, tan inteligente como el prodigio que fue, sabría qué hacer en su lugar, incluso _ero-sennin._ Después de todo,Naruto nunca había sido la herramienta másaguda de la caja.

El mundo estaba pidiendo demasiado de él.

Se acercó a la ventana observando la aldea ya envuelta en el manto oscuro de la noche, por un segundo se le cruzó por la cabeza que todas esas luces brillantes provenientes de los hogares de sus aldeanos se reían de él.

Seguramente, en esos momentos habían personas cenando con sus seres queridos o simplemente compartiendo el relato de lo que hicieron durante el día bajo una atmosfera de cariño mutuo que te hace sentir rehabilitado. Sentía tanta envidia por ellos.

 _ **"No quiero comer ramen otra vez, Naruto"**_ La voz de Sasuke en su cabeza le hizo sonreír tristemente mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en aquel edificio a lo lejos que fue su hogar por tantos años, recordando el poco tiempo que el Uchiha se quedó junto a él allí después de haber sido absuelto de los cargos en su contra.

El tiempo de ellos había sido breve, lo suficiente como para que cualquier persona incluso se cuestionara si realmente sucedió, pero Naruto recordaba cada detalle vivido con Sasuke como si solo hubiesen pasado unas horas.

Como le habían prohibido a Sasuke reintegrarse como ninja activo, este solía esperarlo en casa siempre con un reclamo diferente. Nunca experimentó con él un " _Bienvenido Naruto, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?",_ y no lo necesitaba tampoco, Naruto se sentía inmensamente feliz viéndolo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras le expresaba su malestar hacia algún detalle mínimo sin importancia. Naruto solía acallarlo entonces a besos para luego disculparse tiernamente por ser un despistado con lo que fuera que a Sasuke le molestara. Sasuke solía desviar la mirada, tratando de que no se notara su vergüenza para finalmente ordenarle que fuera a bañarse mientras él preparaba la mesa.

Sin poder evitarlo, una risa tonta se le escapó al recordar como solía arrastrarlo a la ducha junto a él. Pero su dicha no duró demasiado.

Ellos ya no eran esos adolescentes locamente enamorados después de todo.

La persona que lo recibía en casa era otra. Hinata si era alguien que le preguntaba por su día con una sonrisa agradable en su rostro mientras le pedía amablemente que se sentara a la mesa a comer dispuesta a escuchar lo que sea que tuviera que decir. Esa amabilidad en la mujer que haría que cualquier esposo presumiera a veces le enfermaba sin ningún motivo y maliciosamente le hacía desear iniciar una pelea sin sentido para simplemente ver lo que podría suceder.

Pero Hinata no era Sasuke y hacer tal cosa no sería lo mismo.

Se dejó caer en su silla, exhausto y cansado, debatiéndose la posibilidad de ir al hospital unos momentos solamente para comprobar como estaba Sasuke antes de volver a casa descartándola de inmediato.

Seguramente Sasuke no lo quería allí y sinceramente él mismo no creía ser capaz de controlarse una vez que pisara ese lugar.

Él amaba a Sasuke después de todo. Siempre había amado a Sasuke y a nadie más, era imposible que de la noche a la mañana, incluso después de años y de haberse enterado de la razón idiota que los separó a ambos, dejara de sentir cosas por él. Naruto sabía que estaba perdido, pero simplemente no sabía cómo sobrellevar la situación.

¿Seguir con Hinata era tan malo como decía Shikamaru? O acaso, ¿Desear estar con Sasuke era peor?

Naruto nunca había creído en un Dios pero en esos momentos deseó que si realmente existía uno allá arriba juzgándolo le diera una señal que lo ayudara a tomar una decisión.

Su suplica fue escuchada.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió bruscamente haciéndolo respingar por la sorpresa viendo como si fuera un especie ángel de la muerte a Sakura acercándose hacia él sin inmutarse por el escritorio aun destrozado interponiéndose entre ambos.

—Sakura-chan —Dijo con sorpresa Naruto sintiendo que su pulso se aceleraba al ver la expresión molesta de su amiga.

Sakura que traía el ceño fruncido y los puños fuertemente apretados deshizo su expresión molesta reemplazándola por una de preocupación al borde de las lágrimas que a Naruto le hizo jadear sintiendo que su piel se erizaba en anticipación.

—Naruto... —Lo llamó ella en un tono lastimero haciendo que el mencionado se pusiera de pie de inmediato. Sakura odiaba estar allí, viéndose miserable delante de Naruto pero sabía que era el único que podía ayudarlo, por desgracia— No sé... yo... no sé dónde está.

Naruto abrió los ojos aún más por sorpresa y tomó a la chica por los hombros alterado — ¿Dónde está Sasuke? —Preguntó intuyendo lo que ella quería decirle.

Sakura gimoteó por lo bajo — No pude encontrarlo, Naruto. Desapareció durante la mañana y no ha vuelto al hospital — Respondió angustiada sintiendo que algo había pasado con su esposo— ¿Porqué, Naruto? —Preguntó ella viendo a Naruto a los ojos con un resentimiento hacia su amigo que intentaba ocultar sin éxito— ¿Por qué él nunca me dice nada? ¿Por qué siempre prefiere el silencio antes de hablar conmigo?

—No es así, Sakura-chan —Quiso consolarla Naruto sintiendo su estómago removerse incómodo— No es así, tú sabes cómo es él 'ttebayo.

 _"Mentiroso..."_ Pensó inmediatamente Sakura, sin creer en las palabras de Naruto en lo más mínimo. Se supone que estaba casada con Sasuke, entonces ¿Por qué sentía las cosas igual que antes? Aun después de años, ella seguía estando atrás, lejos de ellos como figuras inalcanzables en un mundo al que no pertenecía. Dolía, dolía tener que pedirle ayuda a otra persona para encontrar a aquel con el que debería tener un lazo lo suficientemente íntimo como para entenderse mutuamente.

Dolía darse cuenta que a pesar de todo y de los años, Naruto era la única persona que podía ayudarla cuando se trataba de Sasuke.

— Naruto... por favor —Pidió entonces Sakura haciendo que el hokage la soltara para retroceder un paso lejos de ella, asustado. La imagen miserable de Sakura le pareció algo encantador en ese momento por alguna extraña razón— Por favor... tráelo de vuelta. Por favor, trae a Sasuke-kun.

Pudo haber sido el deja vu que le provocó la situación o quizás el hecho de que de pronto sentía que la luz de su despacho era incluso más brillante que antes, pero esa petición provocó que algo dentro de él despertara con una intensidad similar a cuando estaba dentro del campo de batalla.

Y de pronto todo se volvió tan claro como la primera vez que hizo una promesa.

—Pase lo que pase — Mencionó tomando su capa de hokage sobre la silla para ponérsela dándole la espalda a Sakura. Si hubiese estado frente a la chica esta se habría descolocado al notar el brillo apasionado en sus ojos y su sonrisa llena de una inusual satisfacción — Yo lo traeré de vuelta, no importa si pierdo mi vida...

Ah, ¿Por qué era tan lento a veces? Se regañó así mismo mientras volteaba a ver a su amiga sonriéndole ampliamente en un intento cínico de darle tranquilidad.

Sakura le sonrió de vuelta confiando en sus palabras y Naruto no sintió pena por ella. Tendría que disculparse más tarde por lo que iba a hacer a partir de ese momento.

—Traeré a Sasuke de vuelta conmigo. Porque este es mi camino ninja 'ttebayo —Prometió, no solo a Sakura, sino que a él mismo permitiéndose ser cruel por primera vez en su vida.

Había tomado una decisión.

Y le recordaría a todos porqué era el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente.


	7. 6

La adrenalina que hacía mucho tiempo creyó perdida volvió y Kurama no hacía más que molestarlo por ello. **_"Hacía mucho que no te mostrabas así de impaciente, eh. Naruto"_** le había dicho el zorro y a él no le importó en absoluto.

Sus pies parecían haberse vuelto mucho más ligeros mientras saltaba de casa en casa hacia una dirección en específico.

Una sonrisa cruel tiró de sus labios al recordar que Sakura no había podido encontrar a Sasuke. A él solo le había llevado un par de minutos, lo cual no era más que el reflejo de la gran diferencia que había entre ambos con respecto al Uchiha.

Naruto estaba seguro, que pese a lo poco realista que pudiera ser su afirmación, podría encontrar a Sasuke incluso en el mismísimo infierno.

Se detuvo en la entrada de la aldea tentativamente por unos momentos y luego reanudó su marcha hacia el lugar que conocía perfectamente. Aquél que fue testigo de cómo una simple mirada, breve e inocente, daría inicio a toda una historia entre ellos.

—Veo que fuiste el último recurso.

La voz de Sasuke, ronca y varonil, le hizo sonreír mientras caminaba sobre la madera del pequeño puente que los mantenía lejos del agua cristalina debajo de ambos. Sasuke ni siquiera había tenido que moverse de su sitio para saber que estaba ahí.

—Soy el único experto en esta área 'ttebayo —Comentó encogiéndose de hombros sentándose a su lado para observar el lago. Cuando vio a Sasuke alzar una ceja interrogante aclaró— En ir tras de ti ¿Deberíamos pasar a los golpes ya o aún es muy pronto para eso?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza mientras le regalaba una generosa sonrisa. Naruto sonrió también, admirando la imagen del Uchiha iluminado maravillosamente por los tenues rayos del sol que iba ocultándose lentamente. Sintió la mano cariñosa del vengador tanteando su oído y él aceptó gustoso el tirón.

—Me sorprende que no te hayas largado de la aldea después de hacer berrinche —Se burló Naruto con una mano levantada a la altura de su pecho impidiendo que el otro volviera a tirarle la oreja.

—No soy tan cruel —Respondió Sasuke volviendo su atención al lago.

—Aun así la hiciste llorar otra vez —Reclamó el hokage con un falso reproche que Sasuke reconoció.

— ¿Es así? Me tendré que disculpar más tarde.

—Sí, yo también.

Naruto fue testigo de la expresión confundida en el otro y solo pudo pensar en la posibilidad de que existiera otro humano en la faz de la tierra que pudiera verse tan bien como Sasuke sin importar la expresión que pusiera en su rostro. Instintivamente estiró la mano para acomodarle los mechones de cabello tras la oreja, realmente odiaba ese cabello largo que le impedía admirar en más detalle ese atractivo rostro que tanto amaba.

Sasuke permitió el contacto aparentemente sin inmutarse, pero Naruto era consciente de la tensión que parecía adueñarse del cuerpo contrario cada vez que hacía un gesto como ese, lo cual le hizo morder ligeramente sus propios labios entusiasmado ante la posibilidad de obtener más.

—Supongo que si tengo que hacer algo con mi cabello después de todo —Soltó Sasuke malicioso.

—Definitivamente 'ttebayo —Estuvo de acuerdo Naruto de inmediato, sin importarle lo que el otro parecía querer decirle entre líneas.

—De todas formas, me aseguraré de quedarme con cabello en la cabeza. No me hace ilusión parecer un soldado —Comentó el Uchiha con un deje de burla en su voz mientras fijaba la mirada en las cortas hebras rubias de Naruto.

Naruto rápidamente captó el mensaje llevándose una mano a su cabeza mientras sentía que sus orejas se calentaban — ¿Soldado dices? No bromees, idiota —Se quejó haciendo un mohín disgustado— ¿Acaso no me veo bien? —Se preocupó ahora. Antes nunca le había interesado lo que la gente dijera de su aspecto, para Naruto era algo que lo traía sin cuidado aunque en el fondo era consciente de su atractivo, sin embargo, las cosas cambiaban cuando se trataba de la opinión de Sasuke.

Sasuke meditó la pregunta unos momentos en completo silencio mientras inspeccionaba al rubio atentamente. Frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo, ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría decir que Naruto no era atractivo? Había escuchado que el amor es ciego, pero Sasuke estaba seguro que por muy enamorado que estuviese de una persona su sinceridad siempre sería superior a ella y por ende, irremediablemente terminaría de una u otra forma dando a conocer los detalles que a él no le parecían tan agradables a la vista si le preguntaban de frente, justo como Naruto lo había hecho.

De todas formas, Sasuke no creía que para un ninja fuera algo esencial.

—Se ve bien —Terminó por decir en un intento de evitar más explicaciones sabiendo lo peligroso que podría volverse si declaraba en voz alta lo mucho que le gustaba el aspecto físico del otro.

— ¿Bien? —Cuestionó Naruto con aparente incredibilidad— ¿Solo bien? ¿No vas a decir nada más?

—Solo bien —Aseguró Sasuke ganándose un golpecito en el hombro por parte de un ofendido Naruto.

— ¡Hey! Sé que me encuentras atractivo, no te hagas —Expresó Naruto abiertamente, acercándosele lo suficiente al Uchiha para incomodarlo. El Uzumaki se aguantó las ganas de soltar una maldición ante las imperiosas ganas que tuvo que reprimir para no robarle un beso dado a la cercanía.

Sasuke alzó rápidamente una mano para apartarlo — Ya, no empieces.

Naruto rió por lo bajo y cedió para recostarse en la madera apoyando su cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados. Sus ojos azules repasaron la figura de Sasuke, atesorando cada línea del contorno que formaba la espalda de este deteniéndose en el logo del clan en mitad de su ropa.

El silencio volvió, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores este no fue incómodo. Instintivamente, Naruto se preguntó cómo es que ambos estaban tan tranquilos pese a lo que había sucedido hace horas y es que ninguno de los dos parecía querer tocar el tema tampoco.

Sasuke pareció tener la misma idea que él pues se volteó a mirarlo con una expresión extraña en su rostro. Ninguno dijo nada.

¿Era tan malo dar por hecho las cosas y simplemente dejarlo así como estaban por miedo a arruinarlo otra vez? Parecía que aún no aprendían la lección.

—Sasuke —Lo llamó Naruto entonces, sintiendo la tensión adueñarse poco a poco de ambos ante su simple llamado.

—Naruto —Respondió el Uchiha en automático.

— ¿Volverías conmigo?

Las palabras de Naruto fueron inesperadas y los ojos abiertos de par a par en sorpresa por parte de Sasuke lo dejaron en claro.

 _"Estúpido"_ Se reprendió de inmediato el hokage al darse cuenta de lo directo que había sido, pero al mismo tiempo, creyó que había hecho lo correcto. No necesitaban más rodeos en su vida y él quería mantenerse firme a su decisión.

Por supuesto, necesitaba saber qué opinaba Sasuke al respecto y al ver que la respuesta tardaba en llegar buscó la mano del Uchiha al tiempo que se reincorporaba para afrontarlo.

—Sasuke —Insistió Naruto, necesitando una respuesta mientras entrecerraba los ojos con nerviosismo.

— ¿Perdiste la cabeza? —Fue la respuesta de Sasuke— No podemos hacer eso, Naruto.

Naruto sintió que algo afilado se clavaba en su pecho ante aquella respuesta indeseada y Sasuke no estaba en mejores condiciones, sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas queriendo perderse entre sus propios latidos.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke, vieron como el rubio abría los labios nuevamente y él no pudo hacer más que estremecerse, temiendo lo que Naruto podría decir a continuación, más este no dijo nada y en respuesta apretó con un poco más de fuerza la mano que posaba sobre la suya y que Sasuke era incapaz de apartar.

Naruto simplemente ladeó la cabeza observándole con una expresión seria, con sus ojos azules volviéndose más afilados que antes como si intentara leerle el pensamiento y averiguar sus verdaderos deseos. Sasuke no podía permitirlo.

Estaba seguro de que él quería preguntar una razón, de que se moría por saber el porqué de su rechazo pero Naruto seguía sin decir nada atormentándolo con aquella indiferencia que parecía cubrirlo poco a poco y Sasuke no pudo hacer más que observar sus manos unidas como si fuera una súplica para que no lo odiara.

Ellos no podían estar juntos, ya no. Por muy estúpida que fuera la razón de su separación no podían simplemente hacerle la vista gorda al hecho de que estaban casados, tenían hijos y un estatus muy diferente el uno del otro. Naruto era el hokage por dios, ¿Cómo podía este siquiera en pensar volver con su ex amante, el traidor que casi se carga a toda la aldea por capricho y que de paso era otro hombre ya casado, sin medir las consecuencias? A su cabeza vino una imagen de los aldeanos viendo a Naruto con decepción.

Dolió, y dolió aún más cuando se imaginó a Boruto abandonando la admiración que sentía por su padre para reemplazarlo por una de completo rechazo y repudio.

No, Sasuke podía vivir con todo el odio sobre él, pero jamás sabiendo que los demás odiaban a Naruto por su culpa. Preferiría morir antes de permitir que eso ocurriera y por ello debía mantenerse firme frente al hokage.

—Ya te lo dije, somos amigos —Le recordó, intentando suavizar su tono de voz para no despertar ese lado animal en Naruto que le hacía estallar cuando las cosas no salían como este quería. Sin embargo, Naruto ni siquiera se inmutó y lo siguió viendo como si fuera una persona extraña a la que acababa de conocer.

—Sí. Es correcto, lo dijiste 'ttebayo —Afirmó finalmente Naruto, saliendo de su aparente estupor haciendo sentir a Sasuke confundido, sin creer que las cosas habían terminado así de fácil entre los dos.

—Sí, lo dije —Afirmó queriendo estar seguro— Solo amigos.

Naruto sonrió, una sonrisa triste que no pudo evitar pero sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad inconfundible que paralizó a Sasuke. _"¿Qué estás pensando, Naruto?"_ Se preguntó el Uchiha, incapaz de encontrar algo en Naruto que le hiciera sospechar más de lo que ya lo hacía por lo que se resignó a la idea de que finalmente el otro había logrado entender sus intenciones y simplemente había cedido por el bien de ambos. Pero, por algún motivo se le cruzó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que Naruto había logrado ver a través de él, tan fácilmente como lo había hecho en el pasado provocando que olvidara respirar por unos momentos.

Naruto estaba lejos de ceder.

La respuesta de Sasuke dolió pero no lo suficiente para flaquear su determinación y que Sasuke no le haya apartado fue el extra que terminó por recomponerlo del aparente rechazo. Naruto más que nadie conocía lo mentirosa que podía volverse la boca de Sasuke, expresando lo contrario a lo que realmente sentía por miedo a las consecuencias; El muy imbécil.

¿Qué acaso Sasuke no podía entender que él iba totalmente en serio? ¿Qué ya no era el niño estúpido que actuaba sin medir las consecuencias?

Consecuencias.... Ah, debería estar tan asustado de ellas en lugar de anticiparlas como si fuera un nuevo desafío que afrontar. Porque Naruto había tomado una decisión.

Y pasara lo que pasara, Naruto estaba listo para cargar todo sobre sus hombros como siempre lo había hecho.

—Si... —Aseguró Naruto alzando la mano que sostenía de Sasuke para llevarla a su propia mejilla apoyándose en esta— Los mejores amigos 'ttebayo.

¿Valía la pena arriesgarse tanto? La expresión confundida y esa mano que comenzaba a temblar levemente sobre la suya le hicieron sentirse más seguro al respecto.

Sasuke solo se estremeció sin poder evitarlo, como una premonición de algo que no quería saber.

.

.

.

Su retorno al hospital fue demasiado exagerado para su gusto. Bastó con que solo pusiera un pie en el recinto para que todas las enfermeras se movilizaran a su alrededor haciéndole parecer como una especie de celebridad o algo por el estilo. Naruto que estaba a su lado no hizo más que reír por la insistencia de las enfermeras en querer atenderlo.

"Bueno, siempre has tenido ese _sex appeal_ superior" Fue el comentario del hokage que ignoró.

El bullicio a su alrededor se tranquilizó únicamente cuando la directora del lugar hizo aparición con los brazos cruzados y una expresión molesta que abandonó segundos después para lanzarse a abrazarlo.

—Estaba tan preocupada —Dijo Sakura, con un tono tal de preocupación que hizo que el estómago de Sasuke se retorciera al sentir las lágrimas de su esposa mojando su hombro.

—No es para tanto —Respondió, tratando de sonar consolador sin mucho éxito.

—No, estas mal, si es para tanto, Sasuke-kun. Estas en rehabilitación, tienes que descansar ¿Qué habría pasado si algún enemigo te ataca mientras tú...?

—Sakura-chan —Le cortó Naruto, quien solo se había limitado a observar la escena en silencio, sonrió a la mujer con aparente tranquilidad mientras esta parecía luchar contra sus propias emociones— Estoy completamente seguro de que este tonto no ha tomado sus pastillas en todo el día, ¿Por qué no lo obligas a tomárselas?

— ¡Es así! —Exclamó Sakura olvidándose de su preocupación anterior para concentrarse en el tratamiento de su esposo.

Sasuke lanzó una mirada a Naruto interrogante pero este simplemente silbó despreocupado celebrando su éxito en desviar la atención de Sakura.

La mujer del cabello rosado lo guio hacia su habitación en medio de un discurso relacionado al poco avance que tendría su recuperación si seguía saltándose el medicamento. Naruto en todo momento los siguió desde atrás como si intentara mantenerse al margen.

—Así que por favor, tómalos. Una cada ocho horas como te lo he indicado varias veces — Pidió Sakura por tercera vez mientras esperaba que Sasuke pasara la pastilla— Tengo mucho trabajo ¿Sabes? Se obediente con tu esposa, Sasuke-kun —Refunfuñó Haruno antes de voltearse hacia Naruto— Y tú, gracias.

—Fue un placer 'ttebayo —Respondió el hokage apoyado en la pared frente a la cama.

Sakura leyó algo extraño en el ambiente por lo que sintió la necesidad de correr a Naruto de allí pero una enfermera, de estatura mediana y cuerpo frágil la interrumpió al informarle que debía volver entrar a cirugía rápidamente por lo que salió disparada de allí sin pensárselo dos veces ante la urgencia.

Naruto alzó una mano sacudiéndola en el aire al ver a la enfermera que había conocido la vez anterior y la chica tímidamente solo se inclinó unos segundos antes de marcharse también.

— ¿La conoces?

La voz ronca de Sasuke cortó el silencio como un cuchillo, afilado y ardiente de celos que el Uchiha no había tenido éxito en ocultar. Naruto se encogió de hombros libre de culpa antes de acercársele para abrazarlo tomándolo desprevenido haciendo a Sasuke respingar levemente por su acto.

— ¿Qué haces, Naruto? —Demandó el Uchiha. Naruto soltó un suspiro cansado en respuesta mientras recargaba la cabeza en su hombro justo como lo había hecho Sakura momentos atrás.

—Recargo energía —Respondió el hokage sonriendo al sentir la mano de Sasuke dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda— No sabes lo poco que he descansado 'ttebayo. Siento que podría desmayarme aquí y ahora.

Ante esa declaración Sasuke se preocupó sin poder evitarlo — Debiste decirle a Sakura que te revisara.

—Sakura-chan se lo tomará como una excusa para alejarme del trabajo. Es muy mala conmigo 'ttebayo.

Sasuke simplemente negó con la cabeza incapaz de opinar algo al respecto. Naruto bostezó antes de apartarse y en lugar de despedirse como creyó Sasuke que haría fue hacia su cama y se recostó con toda la confianza del mundo haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

—Naruto —Lo llamó en advertencia.

El rubio simplemente hizo un gesto con la mano para que le quitara importancia al asunto mientras se movía haciéndole un espacio — Ven acá, Sasuke. No seas envidioso.

—Esa es mi cama —Aclaró el Uchiha mientras soltaba un suspiro. Estaba seguro que Naruto no iba a moverse por mucho que se lo pidiera.

¿Qué acaso no habían quedado claros ya?

—Ajá, lo es y es suficientemente grande para los dos. Anda, solo descansemos un rato y luego te dejaré toda la cama para ti solo, egoísta.

El Uchiha no pudo evitar sonreír levemente por el puchero que hacia el rubio ante su negativa. Se rindió cansado de pelear por lo que se recostó también pero en lugar de darle la espalda como la vez anterior se le quedó viendo de frente.

Naruto le sonrió mientras pasaba la sabana sobre ambos, cubriéndolos y se dedicó a admirar los ojos hermosos y atractivos de Sasuke que parecían volverse soñolientos al estar a gusto en esa cómoda cama.

— ¿Vas a mirarme toda la noche como un acosador? _—_ Preguntó entonces Sasuke admirándolo también, sin perder detalles de aquel rostro maduro que aun guardaba cierto aire infantil característico en Naruto. El rubio estaba tan cerca que podría sentir fácilmente el aliento de este cuando le respondiera y en ese momento no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Puedo?

— _Usuratonkachi_.

Naruto rió por su insulto – Vamos a descansar, Sasuke.

El mencionado sintió sus mejillas arder ante esas palabras dichas con un tono familiar para él. Tuvo que pellizcarse así mismo sin que el otro se diera cuenta para apartar la imagen de un Naruto adolescente, desnudo, con sus brazos rodeándole cariñosamente mientras ambos intentaban recuperar el aire que habían perdido en medio de la agitación del sexo.

No tardó mucho en voltease para evitar que el otro descubriera lo que estaba pensando, pero Naruto simplemente apagó la lámpara a su lado sin decir más dejando a Sasuke con una sensación incomoda en su bajo vientre.

Cuando Naruto le abrazó por detrás, el cosquilleo en su ingle no hizo más que aumentar, pero no lo apartó.

En realidad Sasuke estaba pensando en que sería mucho mejor si Naruto se le apegaba todavía más para dejarse llevar por completo de su calidez.

Definitivamente, debía tratarse de algún efecto secundario en su chakra porque Naruto era solamente su amigo ahora y él no podía tener esos pensamientos hacia su mejor amigo.

 _"Cabrón"_ Se quejó cuando Naruto resopló en su oído aparentemente dormido provocándole un terrible escalofrío. 


	8. 7

**CAPITULO 7.**

Sasuke despertó en medio de una agradable sensación de bienestar que no había sentido desde hace años. Aun con sus párpados cerrados intentó moverse, pero un brazo rodeándole por la cintura se lo impidió. Instintivamente una sonrisa tiró de sus labios al ser consciente de la presencia de Naruto que seguía dormido a su lado.

—Oi, Na-

Su reclamo murió en su garganta cuando abrió los ojos percatándose de que la habitación era completamente diferente a la del hospital. Pestañeó un par de veces quitándose los restos de sueño que le impedían reconocer del todo esa pequeña habitación de pocos metros cuadrados y aspecto desordenado que conformaban la antigua habitación de Naruto.

Ahora sí, más despierto que antes se volteó hacia su acompañante para reclamarle, pero nuevamente le fue imposible hacerlo.

¿Acaso estaba soñando?

—Agh, Sasuke. Es muy temprano —Se quejó Naruto en sueños apretándolo más contra sí intentando evitar que se levantara.

Sasuke, completamente sorprendido por ver nuevamente los largos cabellos rubios de Naruto haciendo juego con su rostro juvenil, sintió que se le iba el aire de sus pulmones.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó entonces Naruto, rindiéndose a lo inevitable para sentarse mientras se frotaba los ojos con pereza con su brazo sano. Al no obtener una respuesta se volteó a ver a Sasuke quien le observaba con un aparente estado de estupefacción que le hizo ponerse en alerta— ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo mientras estaba dormido? ¿O acaso fue Kurama? ¡Agh, Kurama! —Se quejó el rubio entrando en un debate mental con el zorro que Sasuke no podía escuchar del todo.

El Uchiha negó ligeramente con la cabeza sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo al tiempo que alzaba su propia mano derecha intentando encontrar un indicio de lo que estaba sucediendo. Naruto dejó su estúpida pelea de lado para concentrar toda su atención en él.

— ¿Tuviste una pesadilla otra vez? —Preguntó Naruto, con un tono calmado mientras extendía su amable brazo hacia Sasuke para abrazarlo— No te preocupes por eso, yo estoy aquí 'ttebayo.

Las palabras de Naruto le hicieron morderse los labios acongojado y simplemente se rindió ante él permitiendo que lo consolara en silencio.

—Yo estoy aquí, Sasuke —Repitió Naruto besándole suavemente la frente como solía hacerlo para molestarlo— Siempre estaré contigo 'ttebayo.

La sensación en su pecho se volvió demasiado abrumadora y Naruto pareció entender su pesar por lo que sorpresivamente lo derrumbó sobre la cama otra vez poniéndose encima mientras le sonreía abiertamente.

— ¿Lo prometes? —Preguntó entonces Sasuke, sin importarle la posición que habían tomado. Su mano sana fue hacia la mejilla de Naruto quien lo recibió gustoso dejándose acariciar por él.

—Con mi vida 'ttebayo —Respondió Naruto, acariciando la mano en su mejilla con la suya antes de juntar sus frentes para que Sasuke pudiera ver la determinación en sus ojos.

Sasuke sintió la lagrima resbalar por su mejilla y luego los dedos de Naruto limpiando aquel camino de agua salada con un cariño que tanto había echado de menos.

Un cariño que solo Naruto podía darle.

Exhaló con pesadez ganándose un beso en su nariz por parte de Naruto que comenzó a reconfortarlo a base de pequeños besos por todo su rostro haciendo que se quejara por costumbre, más Naruto no se apartó y simplemente rió acostumbrado a su negativa.

Ah, ¿Era demasiado egoísta ansiar el pasado? ¿Podía simplemente quedarse allí en ese sueño recordando los días de su romance con Naruto por el resto que le quedaba de vida?

Sasuke sabía que había hecho cosas muy malas en el pasado, las cuales nunca podrían ser perdonadas, pero si estar ahí, en ese momento junto al Naruto joven que solo tenía ojos de adoración para él, era el cruel castigo que debía soportar, lo aceptaba y se sometía completamente ante ello.

Porque nada le hería más que su amor Naruto. Su amor maravilloso cuyo tiempo ya había pasado.

— ¿En qué piensas tanto? —Preguntó ese Naruto, joven y lleno de vida, justo sobre su oreja tratando de atraer su atención de vuelta.

—En nada importante —Respondió Sasuke atesorando ese recuerdo que sentía que pronto se desvanecería.

— ¿Nada importante? Parece ser algo malo —Alegó Naruto con una mirada traviesa mientras colaba una mano debajo de su camisa de pijama haciéndolo sobresaltar— Entonces, tendré que hacer que pienses en algo más feliz. Yo te haré feliz, Sasuke.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y asintió en silencio permitiendo el contacto, atesorándolo. A sus labios llegó el toque suave de la boca contraria y se perdió en el recuerdo de ese beso mientras sentía que su cuerpo iba volviéndose más ligero.

—No tendrás que sufrir nunca más, porque yo cargaré con todo tu dolor, Sasuke.

Rogó cuando empezó a escuchar la voz de Naruto lejana queriendo permanecer allí un poco más para poder atesorar ese momento de su vida en el que había sido feliz, pero finalmente su suplica nunca fue escuchada y fue arrastrado de vuelta al abismo oscuro de la inconsciencia hasta que después de unos minutos sintió su cuerpo caer haciéndole respingar en sueños despertándose.

Sentía su frente mojada por el sudor frio mientras su respiración agitada acompañaba el silencio de la habitación del hospital cuyas paredes blancas inmaculadas parecían querer asfixiarlo. La simple idea de verse devuelta a la realidad le hizo sentirse mareado pero unos brazos detrás de él detuvieron cualquier movimiento que estuviera a punto de hacer.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó un adormilado Naruto quien se había despertado ante el movimiento de Sasuke. En medio de un bostezo apoyó la mejilla en el hombro del Uchiha notando lo agitado que este parecía— ¿Las pesadillas están de vuelta? ¡Qué mal ángel guardián es Itachi 'ttebayo!

Cuando Sasuke se volteó a verlo con sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal y sus labios contraídos en una mueca acongojada, Naruto terminó de despertar y no dudó en atraerlo hacía sí para reconfortarlo dejando que la nostalgia se apoderara del ambiente y los recuerdos de todas las veces que había tenido que consolar al Uchiha en el pasado le inundaran el pecho cálidamente.

Para Sasuke fue imposible no corresponder ese abrazo, queriendo asegurarse de que ese Naruto no desaparecería como el de sus sueños, por lo menos no por el momento. Se permitió así mismo un momento de debilidad agradeciendo que Naruto siguiera allí con él a pesar de los años...

A pesar de sus traiciones.

Naruto estaba ahí para él justo como este le había prometido hace trece años atrás cuando estaban locamente enamorados.

Cuando la vida era mucho más sencilla de llevar.

¿Por qué la vida siempre había sido tan cruel con ambos? Al instante, junto a ese pensamiento, la puerta de su habitación se abrió para dejar entrar a Sakura quien quedó inmóvil ante la escena. Podía sentir el ambiente enfriarse a su alrededor pero los brazos cálidos de Naruto lo protegieron de ese frio que la realidad traía consigo.

Naruto al notar que Sasuke no parecía tener intensión de alejarse tampoco lo hizo. Simplemente se quedó allí correspondiendo la intensa mirada que esos ojos verdes le dedicaban.

Pudo ser inoportuno, pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa en sus labios antes de excusarse — Está mareado 'ttebayo —Dijo libre de la culpa que Sakura parecía echar sobre él, pero Sakura no pareció tragárselo por completo pues siguió sin mover ni un musculo a pesar de la expresión preocupada que dejó ver por un segundo.

Sasuke suspiró, consciente del mal entendido que podría provocarse y se separó de Naruto quien gruñó tan bajo que solo él pudo oírlo.

— ¿Son efectos secundarios? —Cuestionó Sasuke, viendo desde su esposa hacia las pastillas del frasco al lado de la cama, prefiriendo sacar provecho de la excusa de Naruto para su propio beneficio.

Sakura entornó los ojos y se acercó a ambos a paso firme. La sonrisa reconfortante que le dedicó ella fue la más falsa que alguna vez le había visto hacer pero optó por actuar desentendido ante ello. No podía reclamar después de todo.

—Puede ser —Respondió Sakura ambiguamente, como si de pronto fuera ignorante en el tema. Tomó el frasco de pastillas leyendo el empaque, pero no fue más que una fachada para seguir inspeccionando el ambiente intentando leer algún indicio que comprobara sus inseguridades.

Cuando Sakura dejó el frasco en su lugar, Naruto supo que su amiga no estaba conforme y haría el próximo movimiento.

— ¿Pasaron la noche juntos? —Preguntó entonces Sakura con el frio en su voz que no combinaba con su semblante tranquilo que intentaba aparentar.

Naruto le sostuvo la mirada nuevamente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Debía admitir que ese lado de la chica era digno de admirar. Sakura no solo era una persona con una fuerza bruta que podría hacerte doblegar de dolor con un solo golpe, no. Ella también golpeaba duro y preciso con sus palabras.

—Fue un favor que le pedí.

No solo fue Sakura la sorprendida ante esa declaración, sino que también Naruto quien se volteó a mirar a Sasuke sin creer que este lo estuviera protegiendo. Como era de esperarse el Uchiha no permitió que ninguna expresión pasara por su rostro y se levantó plantándose frente a Sakura para hacerle frente.

— ¿Favor? —Cuestionó Sakura incrédula. Sasuke no era una persona que bromeara pero le costaba trabajo creer algo como eso tan a la ligera— ¿Por qué tú...?

—No me sentía bien —La interrumpió Sasuke.

— ¿Y por qué no pediste que me llamarán para que te revisara?

—Estabas en medio de una cirugía.

—Uhm... Aun así —Sakura divagó sin encontrar la forma de dar vuelta la situación a su favor, por lo que no le quedó de otra que aceptar lo que su esposo decía.

Naruto se dedicó a admirarlos en silencio, pensando en que viera por donde viera a esos dos, hacían una buena pareja después de todo. Sasuke podía ser seco con sus palabras pero este no usaba un tono hosco o molesto en su voz como solía hacerlo con todos los demás, sino que intentaba sonar tranquilo y calmado ante Sakura mientras esta, a pesar de lo molesta y celosa que debía sentirse, intentaba mantenerse en todo momento agradable frente a su esposo.

No supo por qué, pero sintió nauseas al darse cuenta de esos detalles en la pareja e inmediatamente se preguntó si él y Hinata se verían igual para el resto.

Si se verían igual de falsos y desconformes.

El Sasuke delante de Sakura era un Sasuke completamente diferente al que él conocía y tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar decir algo al respecto.

¿Qué podría decir de todas formas? _"Hey, no la mires con tanta amabilidad. Sé que te mueres por apretar de su cuello y ordenarle que no vuelva a meterse en tus asuntos, ¿no? "_ No, no podía decir eso en voz alta.

Sintió la mirada de Sakura sobre él, quizás notando que estaba teniendo pensamientos relacionados con ella.

—Tendré que disculparme con Hinata más tarde.

Agh, Sakura. Ella sí que sabía cómo golpear en todos los sentidos. Naruto solo pudo sonreír mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

—Me harías un favor, Sakura-chan —Simplemente respondió a su provocación de manera pasiva, dejándole salirse con la suya por el momento.

—Cariño —Sakura volvió su atención a Sasuke con renovada confianza en sí misma— No dudes en llamarme si sientes alguna molestia otra vez, ¿de acuerdo? Y estas pastillas, parece que siguen siendo demasiado complejas —Se quejó la chica tomando el frasco otra vez— A pesar de que tuve que revisarlas dos veces.

—Déjalo, ya me acostumbraré —Pidió Sasuke haciendo que Sakura suspirara con cansancio antes de marcharse, lanzando una última mirada a la habitación antes de salir por la puerta.

Entonces Naruto rió sin poder evitarlo ganándose una mirada nada agradable por parte de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué? —Espetó el Uchiha.

—Ah... Ella realmente debe amarte mucho ¡Siempre te ha amado tanto! ¡Estaba seguro de que te tiraría del cabello hasta sacarte la verdad 'ttebayo!

—No sé de qué estás hablando, tarado — Siseó Sasuke yendo a buscar agua al baño privado de su habitación para tomar sus pastillas en un intento por evitar a Naruto pero como siempre este fue tras él y para cuando pudo darse cuenta Naruto le había quitado el vaso de la mano y lo había arrinconado contra las frías baldosas de la pared— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Cómo podrías explicar el hecho que pasaste la noche con tu ex amante? Parece ser un acertijo complicado, pero supiste solucionarlo, por eso siempre has sido el más agudo del equipo 'ttebayo.

Sasuke entonces se sintió estúpido de haber deseado a Naruto de vuelta, temiendo que este de verdad hubiera leído su mente ayer en el lago.

—No hicimos nada que requiera ser ocultado —Contradijo Sasuke estirando su brazo para intentar marcar una distancia entre ambos, pero Naruto no se movió ni un centímetro.

—Cierto, no hemos hecho nada. Después de todo somos amigos ¿verdad?

No tenía que poner mucho esfuerzo para entender que Naruto estaba diciendo todo eso con dobles intensiones haciéndolo sentir repentinamente nervioso. Podía sentir claramente la respiración del otro chocando contra la piel de su rostro haciéndole parpadear cada vez que ese fino aire tibio le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. ¿Qué había sido de esa falsa tranquilidad que Naruto le había dejado sentir ayer cuando acordaron la relación actual entre ambos? Naruto dejó caer el vaso haciendo que el ruido del vidrio rompiéndose rebotara entre las baldosas del baño volviéndolo más agudo.

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo para quejarse del despiste del hokage. Sus labios estaban demasiado ocupados reconociendo la boca contraria que lo demandaba de vuelta.

La boca de Naruto siempre había sido demasiado caliente para él que temió quemarse, pero Naruto estaba poco dispuesto a dejarlo ir por lo que se encargó de robarle todo el aire posible hasta volverlo indefenso.

—Los amigos no se besan —Reclamó, cuando logró apartar al hokage buscando recuperar un poco del aire que le habían arrebatado únicamente para volver a sellarlos con los del rubio que lo abrazan por la cintura en un fuerte agarre.

—Es que somos muy buenos amigos. Los mejores 'ttebayo —Bromeó Naruto con una expresión divertida retomando la tarea de explorar con su lengua la cavidad de Sasuke deleitándose por ser correspondido.

Naruto había aprendido a ser "oportunista", por lo que no había dudado en dar un paso adelante al notar que la situación estaba a su favor. Sasuke podía tacharlo de idiota todo lo que quisiera, pero solo él era capaz de entender sus verdaderas intenciones cuando realmente se lo proponía.

La única vez que había fallado en su intuición había sido cuando permitió que Sasuke se fuera otra vez, aquel día en el bosque, y eso simplemente había sido por culpa de su cobardía y sentimientos alborotados.

Él no estaba dispuesto a fallar otra vez. No sabiendo lo mucho que Sasuke lo deseaba también.

Naruto lo había visto todo. La negativa que él le había hecho saber el día anterior no fue más que un dolor pasajero en su pecho que fue consolado por esos ojos negros tristes y el agarre en su mano temblorosa rogándole en silencio que no lo dejara otra vez. ¿Cómo podía darse por vencido luego de eso?

Sasuke era bueno en dar señales mixtas. El cálido abrazo de minutos atrás no fue más que un incentivo a actuar, tan impulsivamente como solo él podía serlo, porque no estaba dispuesto a esperar más.

— _Usuratonkachi_ —Se quejó Sasuke en medio del beso, dejando de batallar con Naruto.

—Dilo otra vez —Pidió Naruto con su voz ronca acariciándole la piel de su cuello en anticipación. 

Sasuke frunció el ceño al sentir esa boca caliente besándole en esa zona tan sensible para él — Se supone que es un insulto.

—Me gusta que me insultes 'ttebayo.

—Eres definitivamente un _usuratonkachi_ —Dijo Sasuke entonces dándole el gusto inconscientemente haciendo que Naruto se riera por lo bajo antes de proseguir besándole el cuello con ansias — Un _usuratonkachi_ que no entiende la gravedad del asunto.

—Sí, ya. Estamos casados, lo sé —Contraatacó Naruto viéndolo de frente— ¿Qué tan estúpido crees que soy, eh? No es como si no lo supiera o fueras el único que piensa que esto es una pésima idea, pero adivina qué bastardo insensible —Las manos de Naruto fueron hacia el cuello de Sasuke haciendo presión con sus dedos hasta lograr sacarle un jadeo de gusto— Te amo y no puedo simplemente aceptar la amistad que me ofreces 'ttebayo. Lo quiero todo de ti otra vez, ¡Quiero todo lo que era mío de vuelta!

El Uchiha sintió que se le iba el aire y no por culpa de esos dedos aprisionando su cuello de manera sugerente — ¿Y quién dijo que yo era tuyo? — Lo retó, porque así simplemente eran ambos, siempre luchando por tener el control de la situación cuando se trata del otro.

—Niega que me amas también —Retó de vuelta Naruto, con su rostro pegado al suyo.

— ¿Importa acaso? Cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza es difícil hacer que cambies de parecer — Desvió la mirada Sasuke intentando no caer en esa provocación bochornosa, tratando de mantenerse cuerdo pero ya era inútil. Había dejado a Naruto cruzar la línea más fácilmente de lo que creyó y Naruto lo sabía— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —Preguntó curioso, alzando una ceja expectante.

Naruto se mordió sus propios labios — Tengo varias opciones en mente y en ninguna de ellas sales bien parado 'ttebayo.

— ¿Alguna de tus opciones incluyen a Hinata? —Se atrevió a preguntar con malicia Sasuke, atento a la reacción que provocaba el nombre de Hyuga en Naruto.

—Cabrón — Se quejó Naruto poniendo más fuerza en su agarre sintiendo las pulsaciones aceleradas del otro chocar contra sus dedos— Un asunto a la vez —Respondió.

Sasuke resopló una risita altanera antes de decidirse también. Con su mano libre apretó la muñeca de Naruto con la misma fuerza que este ejercía sobre su cuello.

Naruto se sorprendió al ver la determinación en esos ojos negros que antes parecían estar nublados de indecisión haciendo que su propio pulso se acelerara en expectación.

—Entonces... —Comenzó a decir Sasuke con ese tono seductor que hacía a Naruto perder la cordura — ¿Ya decidiste cual opción tomar? _Usuratonkachi_.

—Sasuke, _teme._

No le importó el insulto de vuelta y mucho menos sentir esas manos cálidas bajo su ropa acariciando su piel mientras sus labios volvían a fundirse en un beso necesitado. Sasuke había intentado evitar esa situación en más de una ocasión, que Naruto fuera un cabrón persistente era algo que se le escapaba de las manos y nadie debía culparlo por ello.

Nadie debía culparlo por desear de vuelta a la persona que amaba.


	9. 8

**CAPITULO 8.**

—Alguien puede entrar.

 _"¿Y qué?"_ estuvo a punto de responder pero se contuvo. Estaba demasiado ocupado lamiendo el pene de Sasuke de todas formas.

— _Hu-huh._

—Ahh... te dije que pararas —Insistió Sasuke molesto con el hecho de no poder concentrarse plenamente en el placer por estar vigilando la puerta de la habitación— Naruto... —Gruñó tirándole del cabello con un poco de fuerza, pero el hokage no se apartó.

En respuesta Naruto succionó con fuerza el glande hasta sacarle un jadeo al Uchiha que le hizo sonreír por su éxito. Sasuke podía intentar apartarlo todo lo que quisiera, Naruto estaba poco dispuesto a dejarlo salirse con la suya.

—Relájate, estas muy tenso — Mencionó el hokage ascendiendo a besos por ese pecho blanco y musculoso deteniéndose caprichosamente en un rosado pezón que atrapó con sus labios.

Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras sentía sus orejas arder al hacer contacto visual con esos ojos azules brillantes que le observaban atentamente como si quisiera devorarlo en más de un sentido. Se estremeció y un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios instintivamente al sentir esos dedos largos y gruesos de Naruto tanteando su territorio interno.

— ¿E-estas consciente de dónde estamos? —Siguió negándose el Uchiha a pesar de que él mismo abría más las piernas permitiendo el acceso fácil— ¿La situación en la que nos encontramos?

—Mh... Lo único que puedo pensar en este momento es en lo mucho que te he echado de menos 'ttebayo —Respondió Naruto con sinceridad deleitándose por la manera en que Sasuke se estremecía ante sus palabras. Dobló sus dedos en el cálido interior del otro impidiendo que Sasuke volviera a negarse reemplazándola por un gemido que le endulzó los oídos.

Sasuke siempre había sido endemoniadamente atractivo. Naruto estaba seguro de que no solo las mujeres eran conscientes de ese hecho por lo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de no ser precisamente el único hombre que haya intentado colarse entre las sabanas del Uchiha. Había escuchado por ahí que en otras aldeas eran más liberales al respecto, por lo que no descartaba la posibilidad del todo.

—Sasuke... —Lo llamó, sin quitar la mirada de su rostro hermoso y seductor que no dejaba de hacer muecas a causa del placer que le estaba provocando con sus dedos. Instintivamente añadió otro solamente para ver como esa boca rosada que se mordía así misma para acallar sus gemidos se abría dejando salir un sonido ahogado —- ¿Te has acostado con otro hombre?

Sasuke, que había dejado su tarea de vigilar la puerta para rendirse al placer que le brindaban esos dedos rozando su próstata con insistencia, meditó la pregunta de Naruto unos momentos antes de responder con violencia — Estas muerto —Gruñó peligrosamente alzando el brazo que ya comenzaba a emanar electricidad dispuesto a desquitar su enojo con el rubio pero el muy maldito había previsto su reacción y antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarle Naruto ya le había sujetado de la muñeca mientras los dedos en su interior eran reemplazados por algo de un tamaño muchísimo más considerable haciéndole sentir que sus sentidos fallaban.

—Agh... e-eres un maldito, Naruto... —Gimió molesto con la respiración entrecortada y sus parpados apretados. Su parte baja pareció entumecerse ante la intromisión repentina que se abría paso dentro de él adueñándose de su cuerpo.

—Sí, lo sé —Mencionó el hokage conforme dejando salir un suspiro ante la presión que ejercían las paredes anales del otro sobre su miembro. Había olvidado lo estrecho y extremadamente caliente que era esa zona de Sasuke que solo él conocía— Pero no pude evitarlo... eres demasiado irresistible 'ttebayo.

—Solo un idiota como tú sería capaz de atreverse a hacer algo como esto...

—Si bueno, siempre he sido el que más bolas tiene en toda esta aldea después de todo —Se vanaglorió Naruto de sus propia capacidad de hacerle frente a lo que sea por muy peligroso o arriesgado que fuera el asunto. Aunque Naruto estaba seguro de que nada había sido más peligroso para él que colarse entre las piernas del último Uchiha.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, abochornado, y antes de que Naruto dijera alguna u otra estupidez pasó su brazo tras la nuca de este para acercarlo hacia su boca — Eso está por verse, _usuratonkachi_ —Lo retó con la mirada recibiendo un beso violento en respuesta.

— _Teme._

Sasuke se rindió ante esas manos firmes y cálidas que se aferraban a su cintura usándola como soporte. El duro vaivén vino después de eso produciendo un sonido lascivo y vergonzoso que se mezclaba tan bien con sus jadeos y el golpeteo insistente del respaldo de la cama contra la pared.

Habían pasado años, pero la lujuria seguía allí, brillante y ardiente como lo eran ambos. Naruto gimió el nombre de Sasuke en su oído, y este en respuesta se aferró con más fuerza a su espalda hasta lograr marcar con sus uñas la piel bronceada.

—Ahh...

— ¿Ahí? —Preguntó Naruto, entre jadeos, intentando dar con ese punto que hacia al otro retorcerse debajo suyo y ejercer más presión con sus piernas fuertes alrededor de su cintura— ¿Te gusta? Ahh...

Naruto no necesitó que Sasuke le respondiera para saberlo, sus adorables mejillas blancas bañadas en ese tono rojizo iluminadas por el sudor eran mucho mejor que las palabras. Besó los labios de Sasuke, succionándolos para enrojecerlos más de lo que ya estaban dejando que su saliva se mezclara sugerentemente con la del otro. Sasuke apretó su interior haciéndolo sonreír de placer.

—Tu cuerpo me recuerda —Mencionó haciendo que Sasuke le jalara un poco de la oreja como solía hacerlo para reprenderlo por algo.

—Solo... cállate —Jadeó el Uchiha, con la respiración entre cortada y sus sentidos hechos un lio.

Sí, por supuesto que su cuerpo lo recordaba. Lo recordaba todo de él.

La sensación de esas manos cariñosas descubriendo los secretos de su cuerpo, el calor de esa boca escandalosa marcando territorio... el miembro de Naruto reclamando su interior. Esa parte dura y enérgica que lo arrastra a un abismo indescriptible que hace temblar todo su cuerpo haciéndolo sentir vulnerable.

Era aterrador. Sasuke nunca había sido bueno sobrellevando el placer. Simplemente estar en una situación en donde sus emociones se desbordan mientras su cuerpo reacciona por instinto lejos de cualquier raciocinio lo atemorizaba, porque él no estaba acostumbrado a perder el control.

Estaba aterrado...

—Sasuke —Lo llamó Naruto, con su voz gentil y cargada de deseo.

Sasuke lo observó atentamente entre las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer de sus ojos negros debido a la incapacidad de mantener sus emociones a raya.

Ah, estaba tan aterrado pero tan enamorado al mismo tiempo.

—Sasuke —Volvió a llamarlo Naruto, entrelazando sus dedos con los del otro al tiempo que pegaba sus frentes observándolo más de cerca, como si quisiera volver aún más íntimo ese contacto.

Sasuke lo aceptó, correspondiéndole con la misma intensidad y dejándose guiar completamente por él mientras permitía que sus labios formularan su nombre con ese tono vergonzoso que produce la excitación en su voz recibiendo una maravillosa sonrisa por parte de Naruto.

Si estaba con Naruto, no había nada que temer.

Y Naruto lo entendió, atesorando a Sasuke con todo el amor que había mantenido solo para él. Porque Naruto solo quería a Sasuke y a nadie más.

Irremediablemente pensó en Hinata y en el pésimo amante que era para ella por mucho que lo intentara. La hacia alcanzar el orgasmo sí, ¿Pero acaso él alguna vez experimentó el mismo placer que ella? Lo dudaba. Pudo haber atribuido esa sensación de vacío que le provocaba el acto sexual a muchas cosas, al estrés del trabajo por ejemplo, pero en el fondo sabía que se debía a la falta de afecto con la que hacia las cosas. Hinata lo disfrutaba porque lo amaba.

Sasuke gimió, con esa voz atrayente y ronca que le hacía erizar la piel. Su cuerpo instintivamente buscó acariciarlo más, deleitándose con el placer que sentía el otro haciendo que el suyo mismo se sintiera aún mejor. Sí, definitivamente había una gran diferencia entre su esposa y Sasuke.

Y estaba seguro que Sasuke podría decir lo mismo.

 _"Lo siento tanto 'ttebayo"_ Se disculpó mentalmente a Sakura y Hinata, sin poder evitarlo mientras sentía los espasmos del orgasmo llegar poco a poco al tiempo que su pulso se aceleraba.

Cuando Sasuke lo abrazó, con su mano sudada y temblorosa buscándolo como si fuera un soporte necesario en su vida, volvió a disculparse, esta vez por disfrutarlo. Por disfrutar de ese amor sin importarle las consecuencias que pudiera traer consigo.

Retractarse nunca había sido una opción en su vida después de todo.

.

.

.

—Veo que estas de buen humor.

Naruto alzó ambas cejas rubias ante el comentario de Kakashi que acababa de llegar a su despacho. En ningún momento dejó de timbrar las hojas que ponía delante de él como si fuera una especie de máquina programada especialmente para esa tarea.

—Siempre estoy de buen humor, Kakashi-sensei —Se defendió Naruto sin molestarse en ocultar su felicidad y el aura brillante que parecía rodearlo.

Kakashi entrecerró sus ojos en una expresión tranquila — Ya veo.

Naruto asintió reafirmando sus palabras sin dejar de timbrar papel tras papel con una luminosa sonrisa que se había mantenido en su rostro desde hace horas.

El sexto hokage observó su alrededor atento a cualquier detalle — ¿Y Shikamaru?

—Buena pregunta 'ttebayo —Respondió Naruto deteniendo el movimiento mecánico de su mano derecha unos momentos— No lo he visto desde ayer.

—Eso es extraño —Indicó Hatake pensando en las contadas ocasiones en las que Shikamaru se había ausentado en el trabajo— ¿Acaso se pelearon?

— ¿Pelear? Kakashi-sensei, eso es imposible —Se defendió el rubio timbrando más a prisa que antes sintiendo de pronto que le costaba pasar saliva con facilidad al recordar la discusión que había tenido con su consejero— Imposible, imposible. Definitivamente imposible 'ttebayo.

Kakashi no se tragó esas excusas pero lo dejó pasar — ¿Y qué hay de Sasuke?

Cuando Naruto mantuvo el timbre en el aire más segundos de los que debería Kakashi obtuvo todas las respuestas que quería sin necesidad de escuchar detalles.

—Es un bastardo —Se quejó Naruto haciendo un mohín disgustado al recordar como Sasuke lo había corrido de la habitación exigiéndole que volviera al trabajo. Pero su disgusto desapareció al recordar la cara sonrojada de su amante y la voz excitada de este pronunciando su nombre. Un escalofrió le recorrió de pies a cabeza estremeciéndolo de gusto y tuvo que aclararse la garganta para disimular delante de Kakashi cualquier pensamiento impuro que comenzaba a llenar su cabeza— Dijo que no quería recibir visitas y me echó —Dio una explicación a medias.

—Entonces volvió al hospital —Precisó Kakashi analizando la expresión de Naruto.

Naruto asintió en afirmación queriendo mantener la conversación a raya retomando su labor de timbrar papeles — ¿Cuánto dice que vale un escritorio nuevo?

Kakashi soltó una risita sin poder evitarlo al ver como su ex estudiante fruncía las cejas notoriamente ante lo que acababa de leer en uno de los papeles. Negó con paciencia mientras observaba la mesa de repuesto que le habían traído al rubio para reemplazar la que el propio séptimo hokage había roto.

—Es razonable, debe durar al menos unas tres guerras ninjas y uno que otro atentado hacia Konoha.

—Aun así, es demasiado. Estoy seguro de que el capitán Yamato me podría hacer una muchísima mejor y más barata 'ttebayo.

Hatake se encogió de hombros simplemente — Puede ser. Entonces, ¿Sasuke? —Intentó retomar el tema de conversación anterior, sin dejar que Naruto se saliera con la suya.

— ¡Ah! ¿Por qué tan interesado en Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei? —Lo increpó Naruto timbrando un papel con fuerza viendo sospechoso al mayor— Usted siempre le ha puesto demasiada atención a Sasuke.

—Era mi estudiante, supongo que es natural —Se excusó el ninja que copia.

—Sakura-chan y yo también lo éramos —Replicó Naruto sin poder ocultar los celos en su voz. ¿Acaso Kakashi sabía algo que desconocía? ¿Por qué tanto interés de pronto?

Kakashi reconoció el tinte verde en los ojos de Naruto y no pudo evitar mostrar algo de sorpresa ante ello — ¿Resolvieron las cosas entre ustedes? —Preguntó optando por ser directo para evitar que la situación se volviera en su contra, imaginando la posible razón que había provocado que la anterior mesa del hokage terminara destruida y de paso la misteriosa ausencia de Shikamaru. 

Naruto se tensó incapaz de dar una respuesta inmediata, definitivamente Kakashi parecía saber mucho más de lo que creía y eso le inquietaba de cierta forma.

—No lo sé. Usted es nuestro sensei, debería saberlo —Insinuó Naruto entrecerrando sus ojos mientras sonreía sospechosamente. Kakashi le sostuvo la mirada en respuesta.

—Bueno, supongo que lo sé —Concluyó Hatake luego de una inspección rápida a Naruto— Pero nunca se puede estar seguro con ustedes dos. De todas formas... —Kakashi sacó su libro favorito abriéndolo en la página pendiente dando a entender que daría por terminada aquella charla— Supongo que son conscientes de lo que eso significa.

Naruto recargó su espalda pesadamente en la silla observando al mayor con una expresión seria — Es muy pronto para los sermones.

—Supongo que tienes razón —Declaró el ninja que copia antes de marcharse dejando a un Naruto frustrado en la soledad de su oficina.

El Hokage observó los papeles delante de él, de pronto ya no tenía ganas de continuar trabajando. Mucho menos de seguir en ese lugar.

—Por supuesto que lo sé 'ttebayo —Murmuró llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza intentando sobrellevar el peso que parecía apoderarse de sus hombros.

.

.

.

Sasuke se había preguntado en ocasiones porqué nunca había sido capaz de enamorarse de Sakura.

—Increíble, sabía que eras perfectamente capaz de recuperar el chakra que habías perdido, pero nunca imaginé que te llevara tan poco tiempo. Siempre tan sorprendente.

Y ahora, teniéndola allí delante de él anotando todos los detalles del chequeo que acababa de hacerle la pregunta volvió a su cabeza aún sin obtener una respuesta, por lo que de pronto se encontró así mismo mirándola con más atención que antes. Sakura no parecía ajena a su observación, pero lejos de parecer sorprendida dejó ver lo muy halagada que le hacía sentir y evitó hacer cualquier comentario relacionado que pudiera apartar su atención de ella.

Cuando Sakura lo tocó, se tensó como una respuesta involuntaria de su cuerpo ante la culpa inconsciente que le invadió unos instantes por lo que había hecho a espaldas de ella.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó entonces su esposa, con una sonrisa entre juguetona y nerviosa malinterpretando su lenguaje corporal.

El sonrojo en el rostro de Sakura le dio un indicio de lo que parecía pensar la chica en ese momento — Nada.

—Uhm —Se mordió los labios Haruno sin despegar su mano del brazo de Sasuke acariciándolo desde el hombro hacia el codo repetidas veces— Sasuke-kun, podría ser que...

—Sakura —La interrumpió Sasuke— No es el momento.

Sakura le observó con sus grandes ojos verdes interrogantes que le exigían una respuesta a su negativa. Entonces Sasuke se perdió en ellos preguntándose cuantas veces había cedido a los deseos de su esposa, era humano después de todo y tenía un deber como esposo que cumplir con ella. Pero en esos momentos, su cuerpo no parecía considerar la _necesidad_ como una opción y su semblante frio e inmutable se lo hizo entender a Sakura que dejó de acariciar su brazo después de unos minutos.

—Tienes razón —Se resignó Sakura algo descontenta— Solo creí que tal vez tú querías...

No, por supuesto que no se le había pasado por la cabeza algo como eso en ningún momento. Sasuke no pudo evitar sorprenderse del hecho de que por más que pasara el tiempo, Sakura aún era incapaz de entenderlo y seguía malinterpretando todas sus acciones justo como solía hacerlo cuando eran jóvenes.

No sabía si sentirse ofendido o agradecido con ese hecho, de lo contrario ¿Cómo podría decir que no era ella a quien deseaba? ¿Qué su cuerpo se estremecía de culpa ante su tacto y no de lujuria como ella creía? No podía, no en ese momento.

Había demasiadas cosas en juego que le impedían siquiera decir una sola palabra al respecto y todas ellas tenían relación con Naruto.

—Sasuke-kun —Lo llamó Sakura al notar que este se había perdido en algún pensamiento del cual era ajena haciéndole sentir molesta ante la barrera que su esposo se empecinaba en mantener entre ellos— ¿Qué estás pensando? —preguntó ella, acariciándole la mejilla intentando expresar su cariño que parecía nunca llegar a su esposo.

Sasuke entornó los ojos permitiendo el contacto como si fuera lo único que pudiera hacer por ella negándose a darle una respuesta.

La alarma de una habitación lejana se escuchó por todo el edificio liberándolo de esos ojos verdes amorosos fijos en él. Pese a la urgencia, Sakura se tomó un momento antes de marchar como si temiera que algo ocurriera en su ausencia pero pronto deshizo esa idea y abandonó la habitación tras una simple despedida. Sasuke se permitió así mismo un descanso manteniéndose quieto, sentado a los pies de la cama observando la pared con la cabeza en blanco.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió sobrepasado, incapaz de pensar en algo en concreto.

—Sabes, cosas malas pasan cuando tienes demasiado en tu cabeza, Sasuke —Mencionó una voz detrás de sí al tiempo que sintió unos brazos rodeándole la cintura abrazándolo con fuerza. Sasuke recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto posicionado atrás de él.

— ¿Es así? —Preguntó el Uchiha imaginando que Naruto había entrado por la ventana que solía dejar abierta durante el día cerrando sus ojos en respuesta a los besos que caían sobre la piel de su cuello expuesto.

—Sí, tuviste un montón en el pasado y las cosas nunca fueron bien a causa de ello —Respondió Naruto acariciando la fina piel de su amante antes de depositar un pequeño beso en la mejilla de este intentando reconfortarlo de lo que sea que lo estuviera perturbando en ese momento. Había llegado hace poco por lo que no había alcanzado a escuchar la conversación que este había tenido con Sakura— Dime Sasuke, ¿Por qué no estas feliz?

De sus labios tiró una leve sonrisa al tiempo que volteaba a mirar a Naruto recibiendo casi de inmediato un cálido beso sobre sus labios por parte del otro. Lo permitió, dejándose acariciar por esa boca cariñosa dispuesta a ayudarlo a apartar todas las inquietudes de su cabeza.

¿Podía acaso él sentirse feliz? Porque lo estaba, aunque fuera una mierda egoísta, él era inmensamente feliz con solo tener a Naruto a su lado.

Pero sabía que su felicidad era demasiado egoísta como para permitirse disfrutar por completo de esta.

— ¿Tú eres feliz? —Se atrevió a preguntar haciendo reír suavemente a Naruto quien buscó su mano para entrelazar sus dedos.

—Lo soy 'ttebayo —Respondió con seguridad Naruto, sin una pizca de remordimiento en su voz haciéndole sentir envidia— Ahora lo soy.

 _"Si tú eres feliz entonces es suficiente"_ Pensó Sasukesintiéndose incapaz de decir alguna palabra. Naruto lo entendió y simplemente volvió a besarlo tranquilamente, disfrutando de la intimidad que creyeron haber perdido para siempre.

—Sasuke —Mencionó Naruto, llamándolo. Su voz suave llegando a los oídos del Uchiha en anticipación— Te amo, te amo tanto.

Sasuke sonrió, a su manera, al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza — Lo sé.

Naruto fingió estar molesto por no recibir una respuesta parecida a la suya, pero estaba lejos de molestarse. Él quería fingir que todo estaba bien sabiendo que Sasuke estaba pensando en lo contrario.

Sasuke siempre había sido así. Siempre había sido incapaz de disfrutar de las cosas que amaba y es por eso que Naruto debía ser su soporte.

Es por eso que Naruto se encargaría de no volver a perderlo.

— ¿Debería poner el seguro a la puerta? —Mencionó traviesamente Naruto a lo que Sasuke lo reprende con un golpecito en la cabeza.

—Tal vez.

Naruto se permitió reír a carcajadas en medio de ese ambiente pesado que parecía siempre rodear aquella habitación de hospital y Sasuke sintió que su cuerpo se alivianaba con solo escuchar su risa mientras dejaba que Naruto se posicionara sobre él.

Entonces Sasuke recordó otra pregunta que solía hacerse así mismo, ¿Por qué Naruto brillaba tanto? Si algún día se volvía a perder en sus oscuros pensamientos, quería que Naruto lo iluminara de regreso y de ser posible que iluminara el resto de su vida hasta el día en que sus ojos se vuelvan incapaces de seguir admirándolo.

Es por eso que debía proteger a Naruto.

Sasuke le temía a las consecuencias.

Y Naruto no dudaría en aceptarlas, porque a diferencia de Sasuke, él no tenía miedo.


	10. 9

**CAPITULO 9.**

El clima allá afuera se había descompuesto y las paredes de su habitación no parecían ser lo suficientemente gruesas como para protegerlo del frío. Sabía que con solo dar aviso a una de las enfermeras que solían rondar por el pasillo durante el día podía solucionar el problema, pero no lo necesitaba por el momento. Esos brazos acogedores que le envolvían por la cintura eran suficientes para hacerlo entrar en calor.

Sasuke observó el tranquilo rostro de Naruto que dormía a su lado, ajeno al peligro que los rodeaba cada segundo que este se mantenía en su habitación a escondidas. Sin embargo, no lo despertó y permitió que el hokage descansara.

Durante los días que había permanecido en el hospital, Sasuke memorizó el horario en el que Sakura solía visitarlo y según sus cálculos aún faltaban unas horas para que esta apareciera en la habitación para revisarle. Era una suerte que su esposa fuera la directora del hospital y estuviera tan ocupada, de lo contrario la tendría más tiempo pegada allí con él.

Suspiró intentando apartar los oscuros pensamientos que invadían su cabeza sin querer. Se había prometido así mismo no seguir dando vueltas en ello, de lo contrario temía sucumbir ante la culpa. Culpa de la que estaba seguro que Naruto no era ajeno y que además compartía. Aun así, le impresionaba que Naruto se mostrara menos afectado que él siendo que era la persona que más perdería de ser descubierto.

Ah, quizás si era demasiado pronto para preocuparse. Buscó distraerse tomando su medicina que siempre le hacía sentir mareado al comienzo, formando una mueca desagradable sin poder evitarlo.

—Me encanta esa expresión. Toma otra pastilla para que pueda apreciar esa mueca indefensa que haces 'ttebayo.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza ante el comentario burlón de la persona que se removía a su lado desperezándose — Ya conocía yo tus oscuros fetiches, más no imaginé que serías capaz de reconocerlos abiertamente.

—Oh bueno, no es tan malo. No creo ser el único hombre a quien le guste ver a su amante hecho un desastre —Se excusó Naruto, sentándose en la cama para ofrecerle una luminosa sonrisa— Además, tus ojos se ven tan hermosos llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Cuestionó Sasuke sin saber cómo tomar las palabras del otro— ¿Una propuesta sadomasoquista? No sé si estoy muy de acuerdo con darte el placer.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco ante su negativa— Si, si, luego no me pidas que te ahorque mientras lo hacemos. Yo sé muy bien lo que te provocan mis dedos presionando contra tu yugular —Cuando notó que Sasuke se volteaba mirándolo en advertencia dejó los juegos de lado y le abrazó pasándole un brazo por los hombros relajando el ambiente— Uhm... ¿Buenos días?

—Tardes —Corrigió Sasuke aceptando de mala gana el beso sobre sus labios— Me sorprende que aún no hayan venido por ti. Konoha tiene suerte de seguir en pie con un hokage tan irresponsable a su cargo.

—Uhm... No puedo trabajar 'ttebayo —Se quejó Naruto escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Sasuke aspirando su aroma fresco— Mi cabeza da vueltas cuando estoy sin ti, ¿Debería pedir que me internen también? Así podría estar a tu lado en todo momento.

—No seas idiota —Lo reprendió Sasuke acariciando el cabello rubio distraídamente— Eso sería demasiado sospechoso.

Naruto rodó los ojos sin que Sasuke lo notara — Si, que terrible seria. No queremos que eso suceda — Masculló con cierto tono de reproche en su voz que Sasuke decidió pasar por alto.

Naruto era consciente de la inseguridad que Sasuke traía consigo, podía notarlo en su expresión corporal cada vez que aparecía de la nada en la habitación y en sus ojos siempre pendientes de la puerta temiendo ser descubierto en cualquier momento. Si Sasuke actuaba así cuando estaba con él, no quería ni imaginar las cosas que pasaban por esa cabecita suya complicada cuando quedaba solo. En la mente de Sasuke Uchiha, nunca nada andaba bien y el estado en el que lo había encontrado ayer, con la mirada perdida y quieto como si intentara ser un objeto más de la habitación, se lo había dejado claro. Más no preguntó nada y dudaba hacerlo pronto por miedo a arruinar lo que creía haber recuperado.

Sin embargo, no dudaría en hacerle frente si la situación comenzaba a agravarse. ¿Es que Sasuke no podía confiar en él? ¿Qué era eso que le estaba volviendo tan inseguro? Estúpidamente había creído que ambos irían a sus respectivas casas para finalizar la farsa de sus matrimonios una vez definieran sus sentimientos, pero eso no ocurrió, de hecho veía muy lejana esa opción. El Uchiha parecía dispuesto a mantener la relación de ambos en secreto por el momento privándole de una explicación.

Naruto tampoco se había atrevido a exigirle una abiertamente, tenía muy pendiente los reclamos de Shikamaru y las advertencias indirectas de Kakashi por lo que entendía de cierta forma el actuar de su pareja, aunque le hiriera.

Él había tomado una decisión, ¿No podía llevarla hasta el final?

Sintió que las caricias en su cabello se detenían para cambiar de lugar y moverse hacia su brazo derecho con sumo cuidado.

— ¿Por qué las vendas? —Preguntó Sasuke distraído con las vueltas de esa tela enrollada en el brazo de Naruto.

Naruto sonrió, apartándose del cuello del Uchiha para enseñarle su brazo alzándolo un poco — Por ti —Respondió orgulloso haciendo que Sasuke alzara una ceja sin entender— Este el recordatorio del lazo que nos une y mi propio castigo —Aclaró estirando su brazo derecho para tocar el muñón que formaba el brazo izquierdo que Sasuke había decidido perder como castigo de sus antiguas acciones.

Si Sasuke no se hubiese tensado de esa manera tan notoria cuando lo tocó en aquel lugar que parecía ser tan íntimo habría inclinado su rostro para besarle allí con todo el amor y devoción que sentía hacia él.

Sasuke no pudo evitar hacer una mueca acongojada ante esa explicación — ¿Amarme es tu castigo? — Preguntó entonces, esperando recibir una respuesta juguetona o incluso de reproche buscando tranquilizar sus emociones.

Pero Naruto nunca se había visto tan serio cuando le respondió — Sí. Se podría decir que sí.

No sabía si Naruto estaba esperando una respuesta a sus palabras, pero Sasuke estaba lejos de saber qué responder a estas. Había tanto oculto en tan pocas palabras. Por primera vez, no tuvo nada que decir cayendo en un mutismo extraño mientras las palabras de Naruto daban vueltas en su cabeza, inquietándolo.

—Uchiha-san —Avisó una voz detrás de la puerta de la habitación seguido de unos leves toquecitos haciendo respingar a ambos sacándolos de su estupor. La joven enfermera que solía aparecer de vez en cuando en la habitación de Sasuke para comprobar su estado se adentró a la habitación quedándose completamente congelada al ver al hokage allí— ¡Séptimo! Buenos días —Saludó por cortesía pero con una incomodidad palpable en su voz temiendo haber interrumpido algo sin querer por la manera en que ambos hombres la miraban.

Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar al reconocer a la chica — ¡Hey! —Saludó de vuelta con una amplia sonrisa que hizo a Sasuke arquear sus cejas— Hacia tiempo que no te veía por aquí. ¿Hana, no?

La mencionada se sonrojó al escuchar su nombre y asintió tímidamente en afirmación — Yo... solo soy una enfermera practicante. No vengo todos los días al hospital —Intentó explicarse sintiéndose cohibida al ser repentinamente el centro de atención— ¿E-está de visita, séptimo?

El hokage antes de responder reparó en la mirada tensa que le dedicaba su pareja haciéndole fruncir el ceño unos momentos — Uhm, algo así 'ttebayo —Se cruzó de brazos caprichoso sin quitar su atención de la chica evitando el contacto visual con esos ojos negros temerosos.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua al no obtener la atención de Naruto y sintió una especie de peligro cuando notó que la atención de la chica recaía en la cama deshecha en la que se encontraban ambos recostados, demasiado cómodos. Maldición. Por suerte no estaban en ninguna posición comprometedora.

Hana dejó su inconsciente inspección del cuarto al notar que su paciente la estaba mirando. Por un algún motivo, se le pasó por la cabeza que ese atractivo hombre estaba a punto de asesinarla por lo que fue inevitable estremecerse.

Naruto no tardó en notar la tensión en el aire y apiadándose de la pobre chica soltó un suspiro llamando la atención de ambos antes de que las cosas se volvieran repentinamente peligrosas.

—Bien, supongo que esta es la señal para volver al trabajo —Mencionó con una mueca disconforme enviándole una última mirada a su amante que no dejaba de lucir tenso ante la presencia de la enfermera. Intentó no mostrarse herido y simplemente salió de allí murmurando cosas por lo bajo relacionadas a tener que regañar a Shikamaru por no haber ido a buscarlo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, la tensión creció mucho más que antes y Hana se batalló la posibilidad de abandonar su labor por el momento e intentarlo más tarde pero fue cuestión de segundos para tener a su paciente delante de ella, con esa expresión inmutable de la que hacía gala, pero incluso ella reconoció el aire peligroso que rodeaba aquel hombre cuyo expediente conocía tan bien como cualquier shinobi de la aldea, por lo que sabía que debía tener cuidado de lo contrario las cosas no terminarían a su favor.

— Estoy seguro de que Sakura no permite que nadie aparte de ella se encargue de mi recuperación —Dijo entonces Sasuke y chica se estremeció ante su ronca voz— ¿Qué te diferencia de las demás enfermeras?

Hana se encogió sobre sí misma cuando alzó la mirada para responder a su atractivo paciente notando la peligrosa cercanía que le aceleró el pulso – Es porque Sakura-san es mi tutora... —Respondió a medias esperando que Sasuke entendiera lo que quería decirle. Pasó saliva con dificultad sintiendo que su respuesta no fue lo que el otro quería escuchar.

Sasuke sintió el peligro mucho más marcado que antes al saber que esa enfermera tenía una relación directa con su esposa, haciéndole sentir en desventaja. Bastaría con que la chica hiciera un solo comentario sobre Naruto y él para que Sakura lo descubriera, por lo que debía asegurarse de que eso no sucediera.

— Uchiha-san, tengo que... —La chica calló cuando el mencionado tomó su muñeca deteniendo el movimiento que acababa de hacer con su lápiz. Ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas y supo que tenía una ventaja a su favor después de todo.

—Necesito que me hagas el favor de no decirle a Sakura que Naruto estuvo aquí —Fue directo en su petición que más sonaba a una orden.

Hana recordó la vez que el hokage le pidió algo parecido haciéndole dudar por unos segundos.

— ¿Por...? —Quiso preguntar muerta de curiosidad, pero sus intenciones se vieron opacadas por la atrayente figura del hombre que la arrinconó en la pared solo con dar un par de pasos hacia su dirección. Ella era la que se había movido inconscientemente hacia atrás intentando mantener distancia.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

La enfermera volvió a estremecerse creyendo que había escuchado la seductora voz de un demonio que le hacía jugar a su favor. Hana tuvo que morder sus labios para ahogar cualquier sonido de excitación que saliera de su boca por ser el centro de atención de tan atractivo hombre que ni siquiera tenía que poner un dedo encima para producir cosas en ella.

El hokage había sido más juguetón en su chantaje, suave y amable, en cambio Sasuke era agresivo y directo, atacándola con la seguridad de su atractivo sin siquiera tener la necesidad de cambiar de expresión o compartir un contacto íntimo con ella.

Ahora entendía todos los rumores sobre lo que provocaba la apariencia de Sasuke en los demás, desde admiración hasta un deseo incontrolable de ser consentida por ese hombre serio e inalcanzable.

Sin ser plenamente consciente, asintió con la cabeza en sumisión haciendo que Sasuke ampliara la distancia entre ambos volviendo a su lugar en la cama para el chequeo de rutina. Solo entonces se permitió respirar otra vez.

.

.

.

Tenía pensado en volver a su despacho para terminar el trabajo pendiente por unas cuantas horas esperando que en el transcursos de estas le hicieran todos los chequeos correspondientes a Sasuke y así no tener que lidiar con interrupciones cuando regresara, pero apenas puso una pie fuera de la habitación supo que su plan aparentemente sencillo podría echarse a perder repentinamente por culpa de un inconveniente.

Con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras de sí impidiendo que pudiera escuchar cualquier conversación entre Sasuke y la enfermera se quedó mirando a Sakura parada delante suyo quien había estado a punto de entrar a la habitación deteniéndose apenas lo vio salir de esta.

— ¿Naruto? —Preguntó en un tono sorprendido que no pudo evitar— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No es horario de visitas —Informó ella, con cierto recelo en su voz.

—Vine a hablar con Sasuke sobre unos asuntos 'ttebayo —Respondió Naruto atento a cualquier expresión que hiciera su amiga sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse de solo estar parado delante de ella.

Sakura hizo una mueca haciéndole ver que no estaba muy conforme con su explicación, pero intentó disimularlo con una sonrisa — ¿Algo urgente? —Cuestionó con cuidado.

—Urgente —Afirmó el hokage sin moverse de su posición frente a la puerta de la habitación, como si no quisiera dejar entrar a Sakura allí— Una enfermera está revisando a Sasuke —Comentó intentando sonar casual y Sakura ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Sí, es parte de la pasantía de Hana. Ahora mismo iba a monitorear su trabajo.

—Mh, debe ser difícil estar a cargo de este hospital, Sakura-chan —Mencionó Naruto intentando sonar empático al tiempo que le palmeaba el hombro amistosamente— Deberías descansar de vez en cuando.

Había hecho ese comentario sin malicia ni motivos ocultos, pero Sakura pareció de pronto malinterpretar sus palabras pues tensó la mandíbula.

— ¿Es así? —Cuestionó ella desviando su mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación en donde debía estar su esposo con Hana y luego volvió hacia Naruto— Lo pensaré, aunque no creo tomar tu palabra. Somos ninjas después de todo, en cualquier momento podría aparecer un paciente crítico y debo asegurarme de estar allí para cuando eso suceda —Naruto estaba seguro de que el discurso de Haruno no había acabado allí por lo que de pronto sintió la necesidad de ponerse a la defensiva ante la mirada extraña que esta le dedicó junto a una sonrisa de aparente amabilidad— Por el momento, mi prioridad es Sasuke-kun y mientras él esté en el hospital, yo tengo que estar aquí para cuidarlo. Es mi esposo después de todo.

Naruto entornó los ojos y le sonrió de la misma manera en respuesta sintiendo que las palabras de su amiga iban con segundas intenciones.

—No creo que él necesite de tanta atención 'ttebayo —Se atrevió a decir sosteniéndole la mirada a Sakura quien solo atinó a alzar una ceja— Ya sabes, ese bastardo siempre ha sido autosuficiente.

— ¿Qué estas intentando decirme, Naruto? —Lo cortó Sakura, filosa como un cuchillo y Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa más que pestañear con sorpresa. Sakura aprovechó su momento de confusión para seguir hablando— Sé que has estado viniendo al hospital en repetidas ocasiones, incluso antes del inconveniente que tuvimos con Sasuke-kun, tú ya habías estado frecuentando su habitación. Dime Naruto, ¿Vuelves a casa por las noches?

El hokage frunció el ceño ante esa directa acusación pese al tono tranquilo y amigable que la chica había usado para decirla, como si Sakura temiera dejarle saber todas sus inseguridades en un intento de mantener la situación a su favor.

—Sakura-chan... —La llamó, en un tono de aparente tranquilidad que hizo a Haruno apretar el cuaderno de notas que traía en sus brazos— ¿Desconfías de mí?

El lenguaje corporal de Sakura pareció gritarle fuertemente una afirmación pero la chica prefirió guardar silencio en su lugar por unos minutos.

—Es porque soy su esposa.

Naruto apretó los párpados ante esa respuesta al igual que sus puños en un intento por evitar que esa simple palabra lo molestara.

 ** _"Esposa"_** Aguantó la risa, ante las inevitables ganas que comenzaban a apoderarse de él al darse cuenta de lo cómica que era la situación.

_"Así que, ¿Esa será tu arma contra mí, Sakura-chan?" ****_

—Soy su esposa —Repitió Haruno correspondiendo la mirada fiera que Naruto permitió ver por unos segundos— Es mi responsabilidad cuidar de él, no tienes porqué molestarte, Naruto. Sé que es tu amigo y que ambos comparten un lazo, pero tienes que aprender a dejarlo ir. Ya no son los idiotas de antes que solían buscar el reconocimiento del otro, son adultos ahora y ambos tienen una vida aparte. Estoy segura de que Hinata estaría de acuerdo con lo que estoy diciendo. 

Pudieron haber sido esas palabras o lo peligroso que podría volverse el asunto si respondía ante estas, pero simplemente Naruto dio un paso hacia el lado dejando el camino libre a Sakura quien le sonrió con cierta satisfacción que no pudo ocultar.

Sakura por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que por fin estaba a la par con Naruto y dejó que esa sensación la invadiera por más tiempo del que consideró. Observó a Naruto quien se había quedado de pie simplemente, aparentemente sin intensiones de replicar por lo que en silencio caminó hacia la puerta para cumplir con su labor. Sin embargo, unas manos sobre su brazo la detuvieron apenas tuvo la intensión de estirar su mano para girar el pomo de la puerta.

Entonces tembló, como si su cuerpo anticipara lo que estaba a punto de venir. Su respiración se volvió agitada por algún motivo que no supo explicar y volteó a Naruto quien veía hacia al frente evitando el contacto visual con ella con una expresión de completa seriedad que contadas veces había visto en él.

—La próxima vez que Sasuke vuelva a desaparecer, espero que seas capaz de traerlo de vuelta por tu cuenta, Sakura-chan.

Cuando la mano de Naruto deshizo su agarre dejando su brazo libre sintió sus piernas flaquear al igual que su determinación. Se quedó allí, estática, olvidándose momentáneamente de que debía respirar.

No fue hasta que la puerta se abrió por su cuenta dejando ver a una sorprendida Hana que casi choca con ella que volvió en sí, únicamente para descubrir que Naruto se había marchado.

.

.

.

Sakura no pisó la habitación durante el resto del día haciéndole sentir inquieto. No es que la extrañara específicamente, sino que el chequeo de su esposa era parte de la rutina que habían establecido durante el transcurso de la semana y el hecho de que ella no se presentara podría significar que algo había ocurrido, algo grande. No es que fuera egocéntrico, pero Sakura era demasiado sensible cuando se trataba de él.

Sarada tampoco lo había visitado recientemente, por lo que fue inevitable pensar en la posibilidad de que tal vez algo le había sucedido a su hija. Con eso en mente había enviado a su halcón por respuestas que estaban demorando más de lo esperado, por lo que era difícil ignorar la ligera inquietud que parecía agravarse con el paso de las horas.

— ¿En serio? —La voz animada de Naruto interrumpió el silencio de su habitación haciendo que desviara su atención hacia el que acababa de entrar y que aún mantenía la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta mientras seguía hablando con una persona en el pasillo que no podía ver. Sasuke frunció el ceño— ¿No dijo por qué? —Siguió Naruto con un pie adentro y otro afuera de la habitación. La voz de la persona con la que estaba hablando Naruto era demasiado baja por lo que Sasuke no podía escuchar más que murmullos incomprensibles por parte de esta— Uhm, si, supongo que todos tenemos un límite 'ttebayo. Está bien, muchas gracias por avisar, Hana-chan.

Apenas supo la identidad de la persona que le estaba robando la atención de Naruto su cabeza se puso a trabajar en una serie de posibles escenarios nada agradables con la pobre enfermera de protagonista. La sonrisa de Naruto se borró al instante al reconocer el tinte verde en los ojos del Uchiha.

— ¿Entonces? —Inquirió Sasuke con la mirada fija en su amante que se rascaba la mejilla con un dedo nervioso.

Naruto sabiendo que no debía poner a prueba los celos del Uchiha por muy pequeños que estos fueran se apresuró a acercarse para estrecharlo en sus brazos a modo de saludo que obviamente Sasuke no correspondió.

— Hana-chan me estaba informando que Sakura-chan había tomado la tarde libre. Al parecer había estado en un turno de treinta horas por lo que sintió que debía recargar energías 'ttebayo —Explicó pacientemente el hokage algo cohibido por la inspección que Sasuke parecía estarle haciendo al mirarlo tan atentamente.

— ¿Y por qué te estaba informando eso a ti?

—Hey, ¿Olvidas que Sakura-chan y yo somos amigos también? —Se defendió rápidamente, aunque no pudo ocultar cierta incomodidad al decir aquello después de la tensa conversación que había tenido con Haruno. Conversación de la que Sasuke nunca se enteraría.

Sasuke bufó por lo bajo, prefiriendo dejar el asunto hasta ahí por el momento. Al menos ahora conocía el motivo de la ausencia de su esposa, aunque no dejara de ser sospechoso a su parecer.

Naruto al notar que Sasuke parecía más relajado se atrevió a depositar un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza manteniendo sus labios recargados en esa zona mientras recordaba las palabras de Sakura.

Sí, Sakura era la esposa de Sasuke, pero Sasuke lo elegía a él antes que a ella ¿Verdad?

La mano tibia del ex vengador se posó sobre una de sus mejillas queriendo llamar su atención haciendo que Naruto le sonriera con entusiasmo — ¿Me quieres Sasuke?

— ¿Qué demonios? —Cuestionó el Uchiha retirando su mano con una mueca divertida en el rostro como si con ella intentara ocultar el bochorno que rápidamente crecía en él— Es muy temprano para eso, Naruto.

El mencionado hizo un mohín disgustado — Que malo eres conmigo 'ttebayo.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza ante esa acusación y libre de culpa recargó su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

—No seas quejica, Naruto.

Al hokage no le quedó de otra que reírse sabiendo que su amante no le iba a dar el gusto por lo que simplemente se dedicó a acariciarle el costado manteniéndolo abrazado mientras observaba el paisaje que dejaba ver la única ventana en la habitación.

—Oye, ¿No te aburre estar aquí encerrado todo el día? —Preguntó de pronto al ocurrírsele una idea. Rápidamente se levantó tomando a Sasuke de la mano para que lo hiciera también— Salgamos a tomar aire fresco 'ttebayo.

—No puedo salir del hospital –Le recordó Sasuke.

— ¡Es una orden de tu hokage!

—Prácticamente no soy un ninja activo de Konoha, por lo que no estoy obligado a seguir tus órdenes, _dobe._

—Agh, te encanta fastidiarme —Se quejó Naruto sin desistir de sus intenciones de sacarlo de la habitación— Aunque sea una vuelta por el hospital, ¡Este lugar está lleno de máquinas expendedoras 'ttebayo! De seguro podríamos conseguir algo delicioso en una de ellas.

— ¿Comida de máquinas expendedoras? —Cuestionó Sasuke permitiendo que Naruto lo sacara de la habitación— ¿Esa es tu gran idea _?_

—Hemos tenido citas peores —Se encogió de hombros Naruto— Como esa en la que terminamos perdiendo un brazo dramáticamente. Al menos el paisaje de la cascada de fondo compensó la falta de romanticismo del asunto 'ttebayo.

Sasuke torció una sonrisa ante esa ocurrencia del rubio recordando el momento que fue interrumpido al sentir los dedos de Naruto entrelazándose con los suyos. Se detuvo unos pasos atrás de Naruto quien volteó a verlo confundido.

—No podemos —Le recordó Sasuke haciendo amago de deshacer el agarre pero Naruto no se lo permitió haciéndole fruncir el ceño— Suéltame.

—No, no te voy a soltar –Replicó Naruto desafiante.

—Alguien podría vernos, _usuratonkachi._

—No veo el problema 'ttebayo.

— ¿Estas demente? —Cuestionó Sasuke con pánico soltándose a la fuerza del agarre— No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Naruto soltó un largo suspiro al tiempo que se armaba de paciencia haciendo caso omiso al comentario burlón que Kurama le hizo.

—Es en serio —Afirmó Naruto acercándose a él. Sasuke reconoció el tinte rojizo en los ojos de Naruto sabiendo que aquello no podría significar nada bueno.

—Naruto... —Lo llamó, en un tono tranquilo de voz queriendo que el otro entrara en razón.

El mencionado se plantó delante de él, tenso y con los puños apretados. A Sasuke le pareció que Naruto estaba teniendo una discusión interna consigo mismo y estuvo a punto de agregar algo más pero el hokage lo tomó de la barbilla con algo de fuerza obligándolo a hacerle frente. Le dio lo que quería y permitió el beso sobre sus labios sintiendo lo mucho que el otro parecía necesitarlo. Un beso que no duró más de tres segundos.

—No hay cámaras de seguridad en este lado del edificio, ni enfermeras aparte de Hana haciendo guardia —Avisó de pronto Naruto recompuesto, sorprendiendo a Sasuke— Ya lo he comprobado durante estos días que me he estado quedando aquí contigo, ¿Aun no es suficiente para dejarme tomar tu mano?

Sasuke se debatió consigo mismo en sí sería una buena idea en confiar en las palabras de Naruto, fácilmente este podría estar mintiendo para salirse con la suya, pero descartó esa posibilidad casi de inmediato. Naruto no sería capaz de hacer algo peligroso que los expusiera ¿Verdad? Lo de hace un momento solo fue un desliz producto de la sorpresa de verse rechazado de pronto ¿No? Rogó porque así fuera y decidiéndose en creerle a Naruto tomó la mano que le ofrecían comenzando a caminar por los solitarios pasillos en los que Sakura parecía querer esconderlo de todos los demás. Naruto sonrió pero Sasuke pudo notar cierta tristeza en ese gesto y optó por fingir que no se había dado cuenta temiendo tocar una mina entre ambos.

—No sabía que el hospital tenia habitaciones tan aisladas —Comentó después de unos momentos de caminar en silencio con Naruto, descubriendo varias cosas que le llamaron la atención de ese edificio.

—Es porque esta zona fue construida para tratar a pacientes potencialmente peligrosos —Respondió Naruto recordando las palabras de Tsunade cuando le enseñó el plano del hospital— Específicamente enemigos a los que se requiere mantener con vida para obtener información.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos más de lo normal ante esa explicación preguntándose porqué Sakura había decidido trasladarlo hacia ese lugar.

—Actualmente no hay ningún paciente además de ti en este sector, eso explica la falta de enfermeras en el pasillo. Sakura-chan parecía estar dispuesta a no dejar que nadie más se acercara a ti 'ttebayo.

—Parece que su plan no fue del todo bien —Se atrevió a decir Sasuke ganándose una risa por parte de Naruto quien le dio la razón.

—Así parece —Afirmó el hokage apretando un poco la mano de Sasuke— ¡Ah, mira, ahí hay una! —Gritó emocionado al encontrar una máquina expendedora acercándose a esta a pasos apresurados queriendo obtener algo de allí.

Sasuke simplemente no entendió qué tenía de fascinante una simple máquina expendedora y se dedicó a dejar que Naruto le eligiera algo por su cuenta agradeciendo que el ánimo entre ambos parecía volver a la normalidad, reanudando la marcha sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos del edificio. Aunque Naruto parecía saber perfectamente hacia dónde dirigirse y pudo comprobarlo cuando este abrió una puerta lejana que conducía al techo del hospital en donde la brisa helada los recibió en medio de un cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas.

—Ugh, creo que debí traer algo con qué abrigarnos —Se quejó Naruto tiritando un poco aferrándose a su lata de café caliente para obtener un poco de calor.

— _Dobe._ Nunca has sido el más inteligente de todas formas —Se burló Sasuke sin poder evitarlo mientras seguía a Naruto que se sentaba en el piso con confianza.

— _Teme_ —Contraatacó Naruto abriendo su lata esperando que se sentara a su lado para darle un sorbo— Ah, esta es una gran vista 'ttebayo.

Sasuke no pudo estar más de acuerdo ante esa observación y asintió antes de darle un sorbo a su propio café admirando despreocupado las luces de la nueva Konoha deteniéndose en la imagen de Naruto esculpida en la montaña de los hokages que sobresalía entre el paisaje.

Naruto le echó un vistazo a Sasuke antes de apegársele un poco más— ¿Qué miras tanto? —Quiso saber ya que el otro parecía absorto en un punto desconocido para él.

—Estaba pensando en lo molesto que eras diciendo que querías ser hokage todo el tiempo —Respondió Sasuke dedicándole una sonrisa nostálgica a su amante que sonrió avergonzado por su observación— Y Ahora tienes tu propio lugar en esa montaña.

— ¿Verdad que es sorprendente? Yo aún no me lo creo a veces —Comentó Naruto entendiendo lo que el otro quería decirle— Solía decirlo con tanta convicción pero de todas formas no podía evitar dudar de mí mismo.

Sasuke no aguantó las ganas de revolverle el cabello con su mano dejando la lata a un lado para hacerlo al notar que esos ojos azules perdían un poco su brillo característico al recordar las dificultades del pasado — Bueno, siempre has sido el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente. Sabía que lo lograrías —Confesó con sinceridad haciendo que la sonrisa de Naruto se ampliara únicamente para él provocándole un calor agradable en el pecho.

—Sí, lo logré. Pero ese logro no fue nada comparado con haber logrado traerte de vuelta —Dijo Naruto, acariciando una de las mejillas de Sasuke atesorando cada segundo que este estaba a su lado— Aunque después te volvieras a marchar, tú seguías siendo para mi más grande logro 'ttebayo.

La sinceridad en las palabras de Naruto fueron demasiado para él y tuvo que voltear su rostro hacia otra dirección para no tener que hacerle frente a esa persona que podía hacerle sentir tantas cosas con unas simples palabras. Le dio un sorbo a su café consciente de que Naruto seguía observándole atento a cualquier cosa que hiciera.

—Ya, no te pongas cursi —Se quejó el Uchiha por costumbre haciendo que Naruto lo abrazara con cariño, recargando el mentón en su hombro.

—Cuando estabas fuera de la aldea, ¿Me extrañabas?

Sasuke se pensó su respuesta, fingiendo admirar el paisaje para no caer ante la vergüenza que le provocaba admitir algo como eso — Sí.

Naruto, en respuesta, le abrazó con más fuerza que antes haciendo que Sasuke soltara un suspiro— Eso me hace tan feliz 'ttebayo.

El Uchiha no supo por qué pero sintió las imperiosas ganas de consolar a Naruto por algún motivo. Su amante estaba ahí, aferrándose a su cuerpo como si temiera perderlo y no podía entender la razón de ello.

Pensó en su rechazo anterior y se reprendió así mismo creyendo que ese era el motivo por el que Naruto parecía tan dependiente en ese momento. Volteó su rostro hacia él y besó una de sus mejillas cuidadosamente logrando que Naruto volviera a sonreírle antes de que sus labios se fundieran en un beso largo y aparentemente tranquilo.

Sasuke reconoció el temor en ese gesto, pero no supo si era propio o de Naruto. Estaban juntos, amándose en la privacidad del momento y en la oportunidad que les habían dado de revivir su romance, entonces ¿Qué estaba mal?

Las manos de Naruto se deslizaron bajo su camisa y Sasuke lo permitió en un intento por alejar esas sombras en su cabeza que parecían juzgarlos, ocultos, esperando cualquier oportunidad para interponerse entre ambos.

Quizás eran solo ideas suyas generadas por su propia paranoia que había comenzado desde el día en que su clan fue exterminado. La sensación de sentirse observado nunca lo había abandonado y ahora parecía fortalecerse al estar con Naruto.

Naruto había dicho que no le importaba que alguien los viera...

—Estas demasiado distraído —Comentó Naruto posicionado en medio de sus piernas a punto de entrar en su interior.

—Hace frío —Se excusó Sasuke mirándolo por una fracción de segundos sintiendo su interior ensancharse recibiendo a Naruto en él. Soltó un gemido ahogado antes de que Naruto lo rodeara con sus brazos otorgándole el calor que parecía necesitar.

—Te calentaré todo lo que quieras, Sasuke.

El mencionado simplemente cerró los ojos disfrutando del continuo roce en su próstata intentando acallar los gemidos que querían salir de su boca desesperadamente para que nadie pudiera escucharlo.

Para que nadie pudiera tener la más mínima oportunidad de obtener algo que pudiera alejarlo de Naruto.

Sasuke no iba a permitir que eso pasara. El día en que había aceptado amar a Naruto, sabía que debía aceptar su sueño por igual.

Abrió los ojos entre el ajetreo viendo hacia la Konoha que estaba siendo testigo de su amor. Gimió en voz baja con la mirada perdida en el rostro de piedra de Naruto juzgándolos a lo lejos.

Sasuke Uchiha amaba a Naruto Uzumaki y por eso, debía amar también a Naruto Uzumaki, el Séptimo Hokage de Konoha.

Y de igual manera debía protegerlos, a ambos, aun si aquello significara tener que renunciar a una parte de su felicidad. 


	11. 10

**CAPITULO 10.**

Cuando Naruto volvió a su despacho a la mañana siguiente, con aquella sonrisa luminosa que lo caracterizaba cuando era joven, esperó que Shikamaru estuviera allí como siempre, dispuesto a ayudarlo con lo que sea que tuviese en su cabeza, no obstante, fue otra persona quien lo recibió, cuya sonrisa tímida y cuerpo menudo le hizo dar un paso hacia atrás en sorpresa, al tiempo que su rostro abandonaba su expresión de júbilo.

—Naruto-kun —Lo nombró ella, con sus ojos perlas contentos de verlo haciendo que su estómago se retorciera inexplicablemente.

— ¿Hinata? — Cuestionó sintiendo que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a su esposa. Su sola presencia fue como una bofetada en la cara e intentó ocultar su malestar con una sonrisa — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Te traje tu cambio de ropa y almuerzo —Respondió ella sonriente indicándole el lugar en donde había dejado todo lo mencionado en la oficina— Me sorprendió no verte aquí cuando llegué, pero como Shikamaru tampoco parecía estar cerca supuse que debían estar ocupados, ¿Todo está bien en el trabajo?

— ¿Eh? ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí 'ttebayo! —Afirmó rascando su nuca repentinamente nervioso.

Hinata bajó la mirada — ¿Vas a cenar hoy en casa?

La pregunta dicho con ese tono esperanzado provocó que su corazón se contrajera haciéndole apretar los puños con fuerza sin saber cómo responder a una pregunta tan inocente como aquella.

—Escuché que Sasuke-kun sigue en el hospital... —Mencionó entonces Hinata, con esa dulzura en su voz digna de ella. La piel de Naruto se erizó irremediablemente al escuchar el nombre de su amante venir de los labios de su esposa— Boruto no para de hablar de lo mucho que quiere volver a entrenar con él, así que estaba pensando que podrías invitarlo a cenar cuando le dieran el alta.

La simple mención de una situación como esa le hizo abrir los ojos mucho más de lo normal mientras sentía su frente llenarse de sudor frío. Admiró a su esposa y abrió la boca para decir algo pero de inmediato la volvió a cerrar arrepintiéndose por alguna razón.

—Lo haré 'ttebayo —Mintió sintiéndose despreciable por la naturalidad con la que lo hizo, pero Hinata no se percató de su sentir y simplemente entornó los ojos contenta.

—Me alegro. Entonces, ¿Qué quieres de cenar?

Se revolvió el cabello aparentando cansancio mientras intentaba pensar en la forma de escapar de dicha situación. Suspiró antes de posar ambas manos sobre los hombros de Hinata.

—Hinata, lo siento. No podré hoy, tengo demasiado trabajo acumulado desde lo que sucedió con Momoshiki.

Su esposa asintió no muy feliz pero de todas formas no se permitió así misma mostrar decepción — Esta bien, Naruto-kun. Esfuérzate.

—Si... —Respondió en automático con toda la intensión de dejarla marchar, pero el remordimiento de pronto pareció volverse insoportable por lo que se apresuró a agregar algo más con el propósito de alivianar la tristeza de esos ojos inocentes— Pero podría ir a darme una vuelta por un rato más tarde ¿Te parece?

La sonrisa que le dedicó Hinata, llena de alegría le hizo fruncir el ceño como si de pronto comenzara a sentirse enfermo, por suerte su esposa no fue consciente de ello y simplemente se marchó prometiéndole de todas formas hacerle una buena comida. Apenas su esposa desapareció de su campo visual se permitió jalar su propio cabello hasta provocarse dolor, como si buscara de esta forma minimizar la culpa que parecía invadirlo fuertemente.

Sabía que volver con Sasuke sería difícil, pero nunca fue plenamente consciente de ello hasta que estuvo frente a Hinata. No imaginó que la solo presencia de su esposa sería capaz de hacerle dudar de su determinación, aunque sea solo por unos instantes.

**_"Es parte de la naturaleza humana ser estúpida, Naruto. Pero sobretodo, egoísta"_ **

—Kurama... —Reprendió al zorro queriendo excusarse sin éxito.

Se revolvió el cabello antes de golpearse con sus propias manos en sus mejillas lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sus palmas quedaran marcadas de un rojo brillante.

—Sírveme de consejero, ¿Si? —Pidió a lo que Kurama simplemente gruñó.

Era en momentos así en los que se daba cuenta de lo mucho que amaba al Uchiha. De haber sido otra persona, se habría rendido sin dudas hacia la culpa y abandonado su determinación para continuar su monótona vida junto a Hinata ante la presión que significaba el tener una aventura a sus espaldas.

Lamentablemente, sus sentimientos siempre habían sido más fuertes que su razonamiento por lo que en esos momentos la balanza estaba a favor de Sasuke, porque era un estúpido enamorado.

Pero, a pesar de lo mucho que amaba a Sasuke, no podía evitar pensar en que seguía viviendo en una mentira, justo como le había dicho a Shikamaru. Fingiendo ser el esposo de alguien que no amaba y ahora sumándole el hecho de que se revolcaba con otra persona a espaldas de todos, en completo silencio como si su amor fuera un crimen que le avergonzara.

Él no quería seguir viviendo en mentiras. Había tenido suficiente de ellas y ahora quería simplemente continuar con su vida libre de estas, con la persona que realmente amaba.

¿Estaba pidiendo demasiado?

.

.

.

Aquel día, su cuerpo había querido decirle que lo dejara pasar. Por algún motivo se sentía increíblemente exhausto imposibilitándole despertar. Abría los ojos de vez en cuando y luego volvía a rendirse al sueño que se empecinaba en desconectarlo de la realidad. Ni siquiera había logrado despedirse de Naruto cuando este intentó despertarlo horas atrás.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y su cabeza abrumada en pensamientos sin formas ni significados. Todo era blanco como las paredes de su habitación, pero lejos de hacerle sentir reconfortado más cansado parecía volverlo conforme pasaban las horas.

Estaba dormido, pero no descansaba. Su mente seguía afrontado una realidad que su cuerpo no parecía querer conocer, como si quisiera protegerlo del exterior desesperadamente.

—Sasuke-kun.

La voz de su esposa llegó a sus agudos oídos despiertos, sin embargo, él no se movió. Un movimiento en su hombro le siguió y él seguía negándose a darle una respuesta.

Sakura debía perdonarlo, pero no tenía intenciones de despertar para ella. No obstante, cambio de parecer cuando logró identificar una segunda voz, más suave, que con la preocupación le hacía sonar adorable. Su mente de pronto pareció recordar cómo eran los estímulos y cómo debía responder ante estos.

—Papá.

Con los párpados cansados, pese a la cantidad de tiempo que los mantuvo cerrados, se volteó en la cama respondiendo ante el llamado de su hija antes de abrir los ojos con lentitud para ver a Sarada inclinada a su lado con una preocupación grabada en su angelical rostro.

— ¡Estás bien! —Exclamó ella a lo que Sasuke solo pudo asentir en silencio recomponiéndose poco a poco.

Sintiéndose repentinamente torpe se sentó en la cama agudizando sus sentidos, arrepintiéndose de ello al instante.

—Sasuke-kun. Oh, gracias al cielo —Dijo Sakura acercándose para abrazarlo con su cuerpo temblando— Pensé que las pastillas habían producido algún efecto agresivo en ti, no sabes cuánto me preocupé cuando Hana me informó que no te habías levantado en todo el día. Tienes una enorme cantidad de chakra, no descartaba la posibilidad de que te hubiese dado un shock al recuperarlo por completo.

Sasuke se perdió en la explicación de su esposa que se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sarada parecía igual de conmocionada que ella solo que la menor parecía afrontar mucho mejor la situación. Repasó con la mirada el cabello rosa de su esposa. Su cercanía nunca antes le había resultado tan incómoda como en ese momento.

Quiso apartarla en un intento de alivianar el malestar que comenzaba a formarse en su estómago por tener a su _"familia"_ allí con él, como si estas estuvieran usando la preocupación como excusa para arrinconarlo y hacerle confesar lo que estaba escondiendo de ellas.

Podía lidiar con Sakura, pero no con Sarada. Su hija era completamente inocente de su estupidez y no merecía sufrir por culpa de sus malas decisiones. Él ya la había dañado lo suficiente con su ausencia.

Se mantuvo quieto, con una expresión seria en su rostro que hizo a Sakura deshacer su agarre para mirarle con preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien? Sabes que no debes hacerte el fuerte delante de mí.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, aguantándose las ganas de decir algo como _"¿Y qué harás con esa información?"_. Sakura creyó que con ese gesto le estaba diciendo que no se sentía mal por lo que esta se llevó ambas manos a la cadera inspeccionándolo antes de soltar un suspiro derrotada.

— ¿Síntomas? —Insistió Sakura.

—Solo estaba cansado —Se limitó a responder Sasuke.

Sarada parecía estar absteniéndose de decir algo pues simplemente se mantuvo a su lado en la cama en completo silencio.

—Eso es extraño —Mencionó Haruno sin quitar esa expresión preocupada que a Sasuke le provocaba una punzada en el pecho— Déjame revisarte.

Sasuke asintió dejando que Sakura pusiera la mano sobre su frente mientras el chakra turquesa hacia acto de aparición.

—Me preocupé cuando leí tu mensaje —Dijo entonces Sarada incapaz de seguir manteniéndose al margen— Dejé tu halcón en casa porque quería darte una respuesta por mi cuenta, pero el horario de visitas había pasado por lo que no pude hacerlo.

Su preciosa hija. Sasuke pensó que esa expresión de arrepentimiento no coincidía con ella por alguna razón, quizás por el hecho de que se parecía tanto a él.

—Me extrañó que Sakura no viniera a las revisiones, así que creí que algo pudo haberte ocurrido —Dijo Sasuke, en un intento absurdo de consolar a la menor.

Sakura pareció perder el control de su chakra al escucharlo, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por él en el momento que sintió el ardor de un pequeño corte que aparecía en su frente— Lo siento —Se disculpó de inmediato su esposa repentinamente tensa— Le pedí a Hana que te informara que había decidido tener un descanso ¿No te lo dijo?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos sintiendo su paranoia latir ante la extraña reacción de Sakura— Si, lo hizo.

—Que bien —Comentó Sakura dejando lo que hacía queriendo ocultar sus emociones con una sonrisa— Es increíble, de verdad estas recuperado. Al parecer tu cuerpo se sintió sobrepasado con la cantidad de chakra que entró de pronto en tus conexiones nerviosas, lo que explica el hecho de que te sintieras tan cansado, ¡Pero ya estas recuperado! —Se alegró la chica pero Sasuke reconoció cierto temblor en sus palabras delatando su nerviosismo.

— ¿Enserio? Eso es increíble —Afirmó su hija contenta.

Él siguió sumergiéndose en su silencio haciendo que las otras dos personas en la habitación pronto lo siguieran cayendo irremediablemente en la incomodidad.

Sakura fue consciente de que era el centro de atención de esos ojos negros profundos que tantas emociones le despertaban, pasando de la completa adoración a un indescriptible terror, por lo que intentó remediar la situación.

— ¿Cariño? —Cuestionó— ¿Qué pasa?

Sasuke tragó duro ante ese mote cariñoso dicho con ese tono cuidadoso de Sakura. Estaba seguro de que todo su lenguaje corporal parecía querer exigir una respuesta, pero Sakura se empecinaba en fingir demencia ante su petición y le privada de cualquier detalle que él desconociera haciéndole sentir terriblemente inquieto.

La tensión en su esposa pareció crecer de repente y él no pudo entender la razón hasta que sintió algo frio resbalando por su frente. Todo el segundo que se demoró en llevar su mano derecha hacia aquello que se detenía en su nariz, le pareció que Sakura aguantaba la respiración. Cuando vio sus dedos manchados ligeramente con la sangre que había brotado de la herida en su frente Sakura soltó una exclamación ahogada ante ese desliz.

En ese momento Sasuke fue consciente de que estaba bien en sospechar de su esposa y no pudo evitar exteriorizarlo con una expresión fría al igual que sus ojos.

—Déjame sanarte —Se atrevió a decir ella, en un intento de aparentar inocencia. En un intento de que Sasuke no descubriera que tanto como él sospechaba de ella, Sakura lo hacía de Sasuke y que la verdadera razón por la que había decidido marcharse ese día, fue para meditar las palabras de Naruto que no dejaban de atormentarla.

—Un ninja médico de tu categoría podría perder su prestigio por un desliz como este —Comentó Sasuke, como si le estuviera hablando a alguien desconocido para él.

Sarada se escandalizó de inmediato — ¡Fue un accidente! —Excusó a su madre sin entender por qué de pronto las cosas se volvían tan tensas— Mamá nunca sería capaz de herirte a propósito.

Sasuke se pensó esas palabras, tomando completamente esa posibilidad que planteaba su hija. ¿Quién le aseguraba que Sakura no fuera capaz de herirlo así como él fue capaz de hacerlo en varias ocasiones en el pasado? Eran adultos, habían cambiado y tenían una mejor relación, pero estaba seguro que había heridas del pasado que nunca podrían sanarse por mucho que Sakura se esforzara en intentarlo.

La puerta de la habitación abriéndose abruptamente los sacó a todos de la burbuja en la que se habían metido sin querer haciendo que sus miradas fueran a dar hacia Naruto que veía con sorpresa el panorama sintiendo que algo no andaba bien allí. Sin embargo, su atención como siempre recayó principalmente en Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué estas herido? —Cuestionó Naruto alarmado con la intensión de acercarse al Uchiha pero Sakura se le adelantó haciéndole fruncir ligeramente el ceño.

—Un descuido —Respondió a secas la ninja médico aprovechando que Sasuke parecía ligeramente aturdido ante la repentina aparición de Naruto para sanarlo.

Naruto escuchó a Sarada decirle algo pero su atención estaba completamente en Sasuke quien lo observaba como si quisiera expresarle que algo andaba mal. Odió tener que aguantarse las ganas de ir hacia él para abrazarlo en un intento de aliviar cualquier temor que este sintiera en lugar de dejar que Sakura se hiciera cargo del asunto manteniéndose a su lado.

Tensó la quijada unos segundos y luego sonrió, sintiendo que su amante lo necesitaba, el cual simplemente pestañeó confuso incapaz de dirigirle la palabra.

— ¡Séptimo! —Volvió a llamarle Sarada y él se volteó a ver a la chica quien le sonreía abiertamente dejando de lado los problemas de sus padres al verlo.

—Sarada-chan, ¿Viniste a ver a tu papá? —Preguntó Naruto queriendo iniciar conversación con ella en un intento de no sentirse como intruso, enviándole miradas rápidas al matrimonio.

—Sí, una enfermera dijo que no se sentía bien así que...

Naruto se perdió el resto de palabras ante la preocupación buscando con la mirada la de Sasuke quien ahora veía a Sakura con atención, huyéndole.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Demandó saber con un tono de autoridad poco usual en él.

Sasuke pareció escandalizarse un poco ante su exagerada reacción por lo que se apresuró a responder — Nada importante.

Naruto gruñó, incapaz de seguir manteniéndose al margen por lo que se acercó hacia la cama haciendo que Sakura dejara de curar la herida que ella misma había provocado en Sasuke para hacerle frente a Naruto. Algo que definitivamente llamó la atención del Uchiha.

—Asuntos médicos, Naruto —Fijó el limite Sakura con el ceño fruncido. Naruto solo le sostuvo la mirada consciente de lo tenso que parecía su amante con el simple hecho de tenerlos a ambos ahí.

— ¿Ya está bien? —Entonces decidió preguntar aparentando tranquilidad mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo que extendió a Sasuke descuidadamente— Me dieron algo para ti.

Sasuke se limitó a alzar una ceja mientras veía como Naruto dejaba caer una bolsita decorada en su regazo.

—Es de Himawari —Aclaró Naruto— Las hizo ella. Boruto estuvo a punto de venir a dejarla él mismo. Esos dos realmente se preocupan por "tío Sasuke".

Sasuke abrió la boca como si quisiera hacer muchas preguntas, pero ninguna salió de esta, incapaz de sobrellevar todas las emociones que parecían estar haciendo estragos en su cabeza.

A oídos de ambos llegó la risita de Sakura, que hizo que fuera el centro de atención. Naruto notó como su amiga parecía encontrar satisfactorio saber que había tenido contacto con su familia recientemente.

—Me alegra que hayas ido a visitar a Hinata.

Naruto sintió un pinchazo en su cuello producto de la molestia que crecía rápidamente en él — Sí, es mi esposa después de todo ¿No?

Sakura le sonrió de esa manera astuta que había aprendido en algún momento. Sasuke por su parte, no se molestó por las palabras de Naruto, estaba demasiado absorto en analizar la situación que se presentaba delante de sus ojos. Aparentemente, Sakura no era la única que le estaba ocultando cosas y al parecer, tales cosas que desconocía estaban directamente relacionadas con Naruto.

—Me alegro —Respondió Haruno acercándose a Sarada para acariciarle el cabello haciendo que la menor se sobresaltara sin entender a qué venía esa muestra de cariño tan repentina.

 _"Sakura-chan, estás jugando sucio"_ Pensó entendiendo completamente los motivos que parecían estar tras esa visita espontanea de la familia Uchiha.

—Y me alegro que estés aquí, de hecho. Estaba a punto de darle el alta a Sasuke-kun, se ha recuperado satisfactoriamente, por lo que puede regresar a casa con su familia.

Entonces algo pareció golpearlos, a ambos.

Sasuke sintió que se ahogaba repentinamente y tosió intentando escapar de esa sensación asfixiante. Naruto alterado se apresuró a sobarle la espalda con una expresión igual de abrumada como si a ambos los estuviera golpeado la realidad de la misma manera.

Sasuke se reprendió por haber respondido al llamado de su hija. Si no lo hubiera, no habría sido consciente de que una vez que saliera del hospital tendría que volver a su "vida normal". En su casa, con su familia o fuera de aldea...

Lejos de Naruto.

.

.

.

Cuando Sakura se marchó junto a una Sarada que no estaba segura de qué había pasado, Naruto salió de la habitación también, solo que minutos más tarde a lo que Sasuke no dudó en seguirlo hacia la azotea en donde habían estado la noche anterior.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —Demandó saber Sasuke con su paranoia tocando fondo sin importarle que Naruto lo estuviera mirando con una expresión sombría.

El hokage lo estampó contra una de las paredes sin ninguna delicadeza haciendo que Sasuke se pusiera a la defensiva de inmediato soltándole un golpe en el pecho para apartarlo — Eso es lo que yo debería preguntar —Replicó Naruto batallando contra las ganas de soltarle un golpe para nada suave a su amante.

—Sakura actuaba extraña. Como si supiera...

— ¿Cómo si supiera qué? —Le cortó Naruto enfadado— ¿Cómo si supiera lo nuestro? ¡Ojalá lo supiera 'ttebayo! —Gritó sin inmutarse ante la posibilidad de que alguien lo escuchara.

Sasuke por otro lado no pensaba de esa manera y por ello le soltó una bofetada que le dio vuelta el rostro a Naruto — Has perdido la maldita cabeza.

Naruto sonrió sin saber qué era lo que más le provocaba dolor, si el golpe en su rostro o las palabras de Sasuke — ¿Te avergüenzas de mí?

El Uchiha dio un paso hacia atrás intimidado por el aura oscura que parecía rodear a Naruto ante la imposibilidad de controlarse. Algo que sin duda era peligroso — Hey, Naruto. ¡Naruto Uzumaki, vuelve en ti!

El mencionado lo sujetó de los hombros con tanta fuerza que le hizo jadear.

—Respóndeme.

—No —Respondió el Uchiha activando su sharingan al verse intimidado por el chakra de kyubi— No lo hago. Ahora vuelve a serenarte, Naruto.

Pero el hokage estaba lejos de ceder. Si no fuera por los agiles ojos de Sasuke no habría alcanzado a esquivar el puñetazo que iba directamente hacia su rostro.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres? —Preguntó entonces el Uchiha dispuesto a usar la fuerza bruta para defenderse.

—Quiero que me digas qué diablos quieres de mi —Respondió Naruto manteniendo su distancia con el rostro completamente tenso— Y de paso, ¡Quiero decirle a todos sobre lo nuestro!

Cuando Sasuke se descolocó ante su confesión Naruto logró acercarse de un movimiento rápido para botarlo al suelo posicionándose sobre él. Sasuke de inmediato luchó por soltarse y logró cambiar de posición quedando ahora él arriba soltándole un puñetazo a Naruto con fuerza.

—No puedes —Ordenó— ¡No puedes! ¿Me oíste? ¿Es qué eres imbécil? —Naruto que estaba batallando por defenderse de otro golpe que Sasuke tenía preparado se quedó quieto ante sus palabras haciendo que Sasuke de inmediato se detuviera preocupado.

— ¿Por qué no puedo decirles? —Preguntó entonces Naruto admirando como Sasuke se encogía sobre sí mismo ante su pregunta. Apretó los párpados con fuerza evitando las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse— No sabes lo difícil que fue ir a casa y fingir que todo está bien a Hinata...

Sasuke sintió que su mano temblaba y pronto su cuerpo lo hizo también haciendo que comenzara a jadear sobrepasado por la situación. Naruto se incorporó en un rápido movimiento y en lugar de golpearlo como pensó Sasuke que haría lo estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza en una especie de súplica que el Uchiha no supo cómo corresponder.

—Sasuke... —Lo llamó Naruto con ese tono de voz triste que al Uchiha le helaba la sangre— Por favor, dime... Dime qué diablos te impide ser feliz conmigo, sé que no lo haces por capricho, lo sé. Por favor, si tan solo me lo dijeras yo podría...

— ¿Entenderlo? —Cuestionó Sasuke finalizando la frase. Negó con la cabeza debatiéndose en si sería buena idea hacerle saber sus preocupaciones— No creo que puedas hacerlo. Ni siquiera pareces preocupado por lo que pueda llegar a suceder con todo esto, ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará la gente cuando se entere de que le eres infiel a tu esposa conmigo? ¿Qué pasará con tu sueño de ser hokage? No, no puedo.

—Sasuke —Volvió a llamarlo Naruto queriendo consolarlo, agradeciendo que el Uchiha no se cerrara como siempre lo hacía y apretó con fuerza sus propios labios meditando lo que el otro decía.

—No quiero que tu sueño muera, Naruto.

El hokage sintió que no podía seguir reprimiendo sus lágrimas pero prefirió ahogarse en ellas consciente de que no era el único que sufría — ¿Cómo podría llamar sueño a algo que te hace infeliz? —Cuestionó Naruto exigiendo a Sasuke que lo mirara, tomándole de ambas mejillas para hacerlo, notando como esos ojos que tanto le gustaban brillaban por las lágrimas retenidas.

—Por favor, Naruto —Rogó Sasuke, algo totalmente inusual en él que hizo que el corazón de su amante diera un vuelco— Preferiría terminar con esto y marcharme para nunca volver antes de que tiraras a la basura todo el esfuerzo que has hecho para conseguir tu sueño. No le digas a nadie de esto, por favor.

—Mierda, Sasuke —Se quejó Naruto sobrepasado ante esa petición, intentando encontrarle la solución al asunto sin éxito. Con un enojo que no dejaba de estar presente quitó las manos de las pálidas mejillas para llevarlas hacia el cuello de este queriendo apretarlo hasta que estuviera satisfecho por ponerlo en una situación como esa— Podría maldecirte e intentar odiarte por esto, pero sé que después vendría hacia ti de todas formas, buscándote. Si tan solo hubiésemos muerto en esa ocasión...

Sasuke jadeó, más no se quejó del aire que comenzaba a faltarle producto del agarre que Naruto hacía en su cuello. Naruto observaba las expresiones del Uchiha atentamente, pensando estúpidamente en lo felices que podrían haber sido si solo los hubiesen dejado desangrarse en el Valle del Fin.

El cuerpo de Sasuke comenzó a agitarse como reacción a la falta de aire y aun así no lo soltó. Sasuke por su parte solo había llevado su mano hacia una de las muñecas de Naruto sin intentar apartarlo, solo quería mantenerse aferrado a él hasta su último aliento, permitiendo sin cuestionar el destino que Naruto parecía haber decidido para él.

Cuando su visión comenzó a fallar Naruto le soltó haciendo que su cuerpo intentara recuperar el aire desesperadamente en medio de un ruido ahogado, su mano fue por instinto a su propio pecho y sintió su cuerpo irse hacia adelante pero Naruto lo sostuvo impidiendo que cayera.

—No hay nada que yo no podría hacer por ti, Sasuke... —Declaró Naruto, con su rostro lleno de lágrimas mientras lo abrazaba con delicadeza empapando su hombro.

Sasuke que aún no lograba recomponerse le correspondió el abrazo logrando acariciarle la espalda para reconfortarlo. No estaba molesto con él, ellos que habían estado a punto de morir en manos del otro... era imposible odiarlo por intentarlo otra vez. No es como si Sasuke no hubiese intentado matarlo antes también.

—No haré nada que tú no quieras pero por favor... —Empezó a decir Naruto, besando las mejillas de Sasuke y su cuello enrojecido por el agarre que había ejercido en el— No vuelvas a decir que me dejarás. No vuelvas a irte de mi lado... Yo ya no puedo vivir más sin ti.

—Naruto... —Logró decir Sasuke recibiendo el beso que el hokage dejó sobre sus labios, sabiendo que todas esas lagrimas que adoraban los ojos de su amante eran de arrepentimiento— No me iré si tú no me das razones para hacerlo.

Naruto pudo echarle en cara su chantaje y haberlo odiado por estar haciéndole sufrir, pero él bien sabía que entre los dos el que más sufría era Sasuke. Siempre era Sasuke.

El Sasuke que estaba dispuesto a todo para protegerlo, incluso morir por él.

—Lo resolveremos —Se atrevió a decir, intentando darse ánimos aunque Sasuke no pensara como él— Lo resolveremos —Repitió una y otra vez, pausadamente y con un ligero hilo de voz mientras se mantenía aferrado a la persona que amaba.

Sasuke no digo nada más, como si quisiera decirle que no había forma de resolver algo como eso y a la vez, como no queriendo destruir la pequeña esperanza a la que se aferrando con desesperación, queriendo creer en ella también.


	12. 11

**CAPITULO 11.**

Sasuke se durmió con las disculpas de Naruto arrullándolo y los labios de este acariciando las marcas que había dejado en su cuello como si intentara hacerlas desaparecer con su amor. Sasuke le había dicho que estaba bien en medio de un murmullo adormilado y una sonrisa apacible, pero la culpa en Naruto seguía allí, latente como si hubiese cometido un crimen.

 ** _"¿Sabes lo mucho que te quiero? 'ttebayo"_** Se había atrevido a decir el hokage, mientras le acariciaba la espalda con esas mismas manos que habían deseado quitarle el aliento esperando llevarlo a un mundo nuevo en donde solo existieran ellos dos.

 ** _"Si"_** Fue la sincera respuesta de Sasuke.

Naruto se aferró a esa persona que tanto amaba como si temiera que desapareciera entre la oscuridad de la habitación. Sasuke que nunca había sido una persona de piel, se acurrucó con él en esa cama prestada de una habitación cualquiera de la zona apartada del hospital en la que ambos habían decidido protegerse de los demás; solo los dos y nadie más.

 ** _"Y yo sé lo mucho que tú me quieres también... "_** Sasuke escuchó la voz de Naruto lejana, perdiéndose entre su consciencia. Sin embargo, el hokage no permitió que sucumbiera al sueño y lo remeció con cierta desesperación intentando mantenerlo despierto junto a él. **_"Sasuke..."_** El mencionado masculló por lo bajo, haciéndole saber al otro que aún seguía allí antes de que unos labios se apoyaran sobre los suyos cuidadosamente.

Naruto estaba cansado también, pero cierto terror indescriptible se lo impedía, como si temiera que las palabras que alguna vez había pronunciado con tanta convicción cuando joven de pronto se volvieran en su contra.

 _"Moriremos juntos"_ Había dicho hace tiempo. Trece años después, por unos cuantos minutos había ansiado cumplir esa promesa y al mismo tiempo, había deseado llevarse a Sasuke con sus propias manos.

Tembló, odiándose a sí mismo y a sus manos que se atrevieron a lastimar a Sasuke. Odiándose por haber disfrutado que Sasuke sucumbiera ante su deseo sin objetar. Ver a Sasuke cerrar los ojos por culpa del cansancio le hacía revivir esa escena por lo que terminaba despertándolo en un intento desesperado por comprobar que seguía vivo.

 ** _"Te quiero"_** Dijo entonces Sasuke,mas dormido que despierto mientras Naruto lo apretaba con mucha más fuerza que antes controlando las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos por culpa de esas palabras.

 ** _"Lo sé, lo sé... lo sé 'ttebayo"_** Repitió Naruto recibiendo un jalón en su oreja que le hizo sonreír por primera vez desde que habían dejado la azotea.

 ** _"Entonces, dejame dormir"_** Se quejó Sasuke, con ese tono de reproche que hizo a Naruto reír con entusiasmo. Cuando el Uchiha lo rodeó con su brazo, abrazándolo también, dejó que se fuera al mundo de los sueños mientras él sabía que tardaría un poco en alcanzarlo.

Agradeció la luz de la ventana que le permitía admirar el rostro de Sasuke dormido. Por instinto le acarició el rostro quitando el cabello largo que caía por este y volvió a besarlo, ahora sin ningún afán de perturbar su sueño. Lo amaba tanto que era imposible para él no demostrarlo cada segundo de su vida.

 ** _"Mañana irás con Sakura-chan y yo con Hinata...volver al mundo de mentiras por ti. Me has vuelto una persona horrible, eh, teme"_** Lo reprendió manteniendo su voz sabiendo que no obtendría una respuesta. Guió su mano derecha hacia el cuello del otro admirando como sus dedos encajaban perfectamente con la marca que él le había provocado en la piel. Sus dedos inmediatamente temblaron por la culpa, pero no los apartó **_"Sasuke... de verdad, no hay nada que yo no podría hacer por ti 'ttebayo"_**

Su amante, como si le hubiese escuchado, murmuró su nombre en sueños provocando que las lágrimas que había estado controlando se desbordaran irremediablemente mientras permitía que el chakra del Kyubi se deslizara por sus dedos sanando las heridas que él mismo había provocado.

.

.

.

Cuando Sasuke volvió a casa creyó que Sakura le recibiría, con esa actitud aguda que parecía haber adoptado en medio de preguntas relacionadas al motivo por el que no volvió a casa de inmediato a pesar de que ella le había dado el alta, pero no fue así.

Su esposa, si es que era digno de seguir llamándola de esa manera, se había limitado a dejarlo pasar con una cariñosa sonrisa adornando su rostro acompañado de un _"Buenos días, Sasuke-kun"_. No quiso verse sorprendido, pero le resultó inevitable pestañear un par de veces ante ese comportamiento inesperado, sobre todo después de la tensa situación que había ocurrido entre ambos.

—Sasuke-kun —Le habló Sakura con esa dulzura especial que solía rodearla cuando estaban solos— ¿Vas a marcharte pronto?

Sasuke recordó los planes apresurados que había expresado en un intento desesperado por apartarse de Naruto cuando recién había sido internado en el hospital — Depende. Primero necesito conocer los resultados del análisis del pergamino que encontré en el castillo de Kaguya —Respondió tranquilamente, recordando a tiempo el motivo por el que había vuelto a Konoha en primer lugar.

Sakura alzó una ceja y le observó un par de segundos como si quisiera opinar algo al respecto, pero pareció desistir de la idea al ser incapaz de hablar de un tema que ella desconocía — Bueno, supongo que el equipo de investigación debe estar metido en ello desde que llegó a sus manos.

—Sí, pero no parece haber avances hasta el momento.

—Mh... —Sakura se perdió unos instantes en su rostro haciendo que una de sus cejas negras se alzara expectante— Cariño —Dijo ella entonces, después del repentino silencio en el que había caído— Yo... estoy muy arrepentida por mi comportamiento del día de ayer. Lo siento, Sasuke-kun.

El mencionado sintió que un peso enorme recaía sobre sus hombros por lo que solo atinó a suspirar con cansancio intentando mantener su expresión serena— No te disculpes. No es necesario.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y fijó la mirada al suelo con una sonrisa triste — Es solo que a veces siento que Naruto es más importante que yo en tu vida.

Sasuke observó de reojo a su esposa en busca de cualquier detalle en su comportamiento que pudiera delatar cualquier sospecha que esta tuviera sobre su relación con Naruto, pero lo único que pudo notar fue una inseguridad que no le había visto desde hace años provocándole cierto remordimiento difícil de ignorar.

Por más que pasaran los años, Sasuke nunca sería capaz de comprender la razón por la que esa mujer lo amaba tanto o si acaso ese amor era verdadero. Ella no lo conocía después de todo, todo lo que creía saber de él siempre habían sido idealizaciones suyas mezcladas con suposiciones hechas con la experiencia. ¿Y qué sabía él de Sakura? Nada tampoco, al menos nada importante.

Los ojos de ella, que mostraban debilidad ante él, solían hacerle soltar palabras insensibles sin ninguna pisca de remordimiento, ahora solo le hacían sentir miserable. Él la quería, pero no de la misma manera en la que ella lo hacía y por muy fácil que fuera terminar con aquel lazo nacido de las lágrimas, él había decidido seguir con ello egoístamente, anteponiendo su propia felicidad a la de los demás como siempre lo había hecho.

Sí, era miserable. Sasuke Uchiha sabía bien lo que era y no estaba dispuesto a cambiar sabiendo que con ello pondría en peligro la única cosa que en verdad le importaba en el mundo.

Ya le habían quitado demasiadas cosas en su vida. No se arriesgaría a que con Naruto corriera la misma suerte.

—Sakura —La llamó haciendo que su esposa se volteara a verlo, con sus ojos semiaguados y temerosos de lo que fuera a decir. Pero no fueron palabras las que utilizó como consuelo, sino que estiró el brazo y golpeó suavemente su frente con dos de sus dedos en un gesto que la hizo sonrojar.

Sakura instintivamente se llevó una mano a la frente palpando la zona que Sasuke había tocado, dejándose maravillar por la dicha que le provocaba ese simple gesto mientras admiraba la pequeña sonrisa que su esposo le dedicaba únicamente a ella. Su sonrojo empeoró y en un intento de no verse muy desesperada por afecto se levantó con renovados ánimos apartándose de él, creyendo que podría derretirse si seguía a su lado en ese momento.

— ¿Q-qué quieres de comer? —Preguntó, atorándose con sus propias palabras mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

—Lo que sea está bien —Respondió Sasuke sin quitarle la mirada de encima haciendo que Sakura se cohibiera mucho más que antes.

Sakura desapareció de su vista y Sasuke se recargó pesadamente en el sofá de la sala acariciando su cuello detenidamente, recordando la sensación que producían los dedos de Naruto al presionar con fuerza esa zona.

No dolía.

Nada que Naruto le hiciera dolía.

En aquel momento, se había sentido tan liviano y en paz, como si todo el peso en su espalda desapareciera al igual que el aire en sus pulmones permitiéndole disfrutar libremente sus últimos momentos de vida junto a Naruto ¿Su mano se sentiría igual de bien?

El sonido de los utensilios de cocina que Sakura removía indecisa llegó a sus oídos. Cuando su esposa le habló, con ese tono cariñoso de voz que le desesperaba, preguntándole su opinión sobre un ingrediente que planeaba incorporar en la comida, él apretó en respuesta sintiendo el golpeteo apresurado de sus propios latidos chocando contra la yema de sus dedos.

.

.

.

— ¿Entonces?

Naruto alzó la mirada hacia su consejero que había vuelto al trabajo luego de tomarse unos días. Naruto le sonrió ampliamente aparentando inocencia.

— ¿Entonces, qué? —Cuestionó Naruto, consciente de la mirada inquisidora de Shikamaru sobre él.

— ¿Cómo debería tomar el hecho de que vienes directamente desde casa y hayas hecho planes para cenar con tu familia? —Insistió Nara con esa expresión seria que le daba a entender que sospechaba de sus verdaderas intenciones.

El hokage se encogió de hombros— ¿Cómo que extraño a mi familia, quizás? —Preguntó de vuelta y soltó una risita por lo bajo— Diablos, Shikamaru. Desde que volviste me has estado viendo como si fuera un criminal. No he matado a nadie que yo sepa 'ttebayo.

El Nara se acercó a Naruto quitándole uno de los papeles que este planeaba firmar para leerlo detenidamente antes de devolvérselo— Criminal no sería la palabra que usaría exactamente, creo que infiel es la que más se acomoda a tu caso.

— ¿Qué dices? —Naruto forzó una sonrisa, consciente de que su amigo probablemente podía leer la forzada mentira en su rostro— No hay tal cosa 'ttebayo.

—Como digas —Dejó ir Shikamaru sorprendiendo un poco a Naruto quien no esperó esa reacción— Es un fastidio tener que repetir el mismo discurso dos veces.

Naruto negó con la cabeza— No, no. Ya te he dicho que yo...

—Solo calla. Los asuntos privados del Séptimo Hokage no son parte de mi responsabilidad.

El hokage presionó con fuerza el timbre en una de las tantas hojas que debía revisar acatando la orden de su amigo al ser incapaz de seguir fingiendo ante él. Shikamaru era demasiado inteligente, lo terminaría descubriendo de todas maneras.

— ¿Han conseguido algo? —Decidió cambiar el tema Naruto al notar la reciente incomodidad entre ambos.

Shikamaru suspiró como si su sola pregunta lo agotara— Nada. Han pasado días y ni siquiera parecemos estar cerca de obtener alguna pista sobre Kaguya.

—Mh. Eso es malo 'ttebayo —Exteriorizó Naruto repentinamente preocupado, recargándose en su silla mientras veía el ajetreo en su oficina— Por muy imposible que parezca, no podemos rendirnos. Debemos evitar que una guerra como la de hace diez años vuelva a repetirse.

—Sobre todo en una generación como esta —Comentó Shikamaru dejando que su mente volara años atrás comparando sin querer los ninjas que tenían en la actualidad.

Naruto asintió con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro visualizando a su hijo sin poder evitarlo— No creo que sea tan mala.

—Es parte del deber de un hokage creer ciegamente en la voluntad shinobi de su aldea —Dijo Shikamaru ante el optimismo de Naruto.

—Puede que tengas razón —Reconoció Naruto entornando los ojos a lo que Shikamaru respondió poniendo una mano en su hombro comprensivamente, lo que le desconcertó un poco— Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo, 'ttebayo.

—Bueno, siempre has sido testarudo —Se excusó el Nara palpando el hombro de su amigo con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria como si con ello quisiera desquitarse con él— Y un sujeto bastante problemático, pero no puedo ni quiero condenarte por intentar velar por tu felicidad —Reconoció viéndole con sufrida paciencia— Aunque la manera en la que lo hagas sea la menos adecuada —Agregó sin poder evitarlo— Bueno, tampoco es como si fueras el más inteligente entre los dos. Supongo que él ya debe tener un plan.

— ¿Un plan? —Cuestionó Naruto de inmediato mordiendo sus labios inquieto haciendo que su amigo quitara esa sonrisa comprensiva de su rostro al notar la angustia grabada en su rostro— Dices que yo no soy el más inteligente, pero estoy seguro de que eres consciente de que entre los dos, yo siempre he sido el más bueno 'ttebayo.

Shikamaru dio un paso atrás ante esa revelación haciendo que su cabeza comenzara a funcionar a mil por hora analizando las posibilidades que se le presentaban ante una declaración como esa.

— ¿Debería preocuparme? —Fue inevitable preguntar, repentinamente inquieto ante la idea de que Sasuke fuera el que decidiera el futuro de su amigo.

—Tal vez —Respondió Naruto con sinceridad.

El Nara se llevó una mano a su frente haciendo un recorrido con esta hasta su nuca en donde la usó para masajear la zona que de pronto se tensaba— Insisto, ustedes son demasiado problemáticos.

Naruto se permitió reír al ser lo único que se le ocurrió hacer ante las palabras de su amigo viéndolo marchar bajo la excusa de querer ayudar al equipo de investigación a descifrar el contenido del pergamino que Sasuke había traído.

Se masajeó las sienes con cansancio y volvió su atención hacia la pila interminable de papeles que ya parecía formar parte de la decoración preguntándose si sería capaz de cumplir con su promesa de cenar en casa con su familia.

 _"Familia..."_ De pronto se le iban las ganas de seguir trabajando. Intentando evitar hundirse en su autocompasión buscó el envase de ramen instantáneo que Shikamaru siempre le traía a la oficina y lo abrió permitiendo que su aroma se apoderara de todos sus sentidos impidiéndole pensar en otra cosa por el momento.

— ¿Cómo puede una persona vivir a base de ramen?

Sonrió al escuchar esa voz sobre su oreja haciéndole cosquillas, pero no se volteó a verlo como este quería que hiciera siguiendo con su comida — Yo no sé cómo la gente puede vivir sin ramen 'ttebayo —Contraatacó sintiendo la mano de Sasuke acariciarle el hombro derecho— Ah, eso se siente bien.

—Deberías considerar tener más sillas en este lugar —Indicó Sasuke.

—Yo puedo ser tu silla si lo deseas.

Sasuke negó divertido— _Dobe._

— ¡Hey! Es ilegal insultar al hokage en su despacho —Bromeó Naruto atrayéndolo hacia él para sentarlo en su regazo, algo que Sasuke permitió sin chistar, recargando su cabeza cómodamente en él.

— ¿Mucho trabajo, hokage-sama?

Naruto sintió sus orejas arder ante la manera en que el Uchiha lo había llamado — Mucho, mucho. Tú eres inteligente, deberías ayudarme 'ttebayo —Intentó negociar con él sabiendo que probablemente este se negaría.

Sasuke alzó una ceja — No le quiero quitar el trabajo al hokage.

—Cabrón —Rió Naruto, dejando su ramen a medio terminar sobre el escritorio para poder abrazar a Sasuke con ambos brazos— Tú querías ser hokage antes.

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros — Caprichos de juventud.

Naruto depositó un beso su mejilla manteniendo los labios recargados en esta pensativo. Sasuke ni siquiera se inmutó ante la caricia y simplemente comenzó a leer al azar un par de papeles dispuestos sobre el escritorio hasta que sintió una de las manos de Naruto descender peligrosamente hacia su pierna izquierda, acariciándola.

—Y si ser hokage ya no es una opción para ti... —Comenzó a decir Naruto en su oído al tiempo que deslizaba su mano por debajo del pantalón de Sasuke tocando su miembro por sobre la ropa interior— ¿Qué tal la idea de acostarse con un hokage?

Sasuke resopló algo en respuesta sintiendo el excitado miembro de Naruto creciendo rápidamente debajo de él, presionando sus ropas — Dependería del hokage —Se atrevió a responder recibiendo un apretón suave en su entrepierna haciéndole gemir por lo bajo. La cálida mano izquierda de Naruto se aventuró bajo su ropa interior tocándolo directamente.

— ¿Qué tal el Séptimo Hokage? — Insistió el rubio aguantándose las ganas de besar esa boca que se abría levemente dejando escapar un montón de suspiros provocados por las caricias en su miembro. Su propio pene comenzaba a punzar desesperado por recibir atención. Como Sasuke no respondió de inmediato detuvo el movimiento de su mano haciendo que el otro gruñera— Responde, Sasuke Uchiha.

El nombrado, al notar cierta autoridad con la que Naruto comenzaba a hablar no dudó en dejar que se notara su lujuria en sus ojos por lo que se volteó sobre él, quedando de frente para encararlo con ambas piernas rodeando la cintura de su amante— ¿Se acostaría con un criminal, Hokage-sama?

Naruto frunció el ceño con excitación y con la misma mano que había estado acariciando el miembro del Uchiha llevó sus dedos hacia la boca de este metiéndolos por esa mojada cavidad que le recibió sin chistar, humedeciendo su piel.

—Solo si el criminal tiene una cara tan bonita como la tuya —Respondió recibiendo una pequeña bofetada de su amante celoso. Sonrió caprichoso y pasó el pulgar humedecido por los labios de este repasándolos hasta enrojecerlos y volverlos brillantes por la saliva — Aunque dudo encontrar a una persona más atractiva que tú en todo este maldito mundo 'ttebayo.

—Hmp.

Sasuke llevó su propia mano hacia el cinturón de Naruto desabrochándolo, apresurándose en tomar el miembro de este para estimularlo.

—Ah, Sasuke... —Gimió el hokage mientras le sostenía la mirada, antes de besarlo con ímpetu— Baja la cabeza para mí, Uchiha —Ordenó cuando se separaron admirando la pequeña sonrisa sugerente que Sasuke le dedicó antes de bajarse de sus piernas para acomodarse entre ellas con su rostro a escasos centímetros de su miembro. Naruto sintió que se le iba el calor a la cabeza con la imagen delante de él.

— ¿Y ahora? —Cuestionó Sasuke para molestarlo, sin dejar de estimular el caliente pedazo de carne con su única mano.

Naruto sonrió, paseando sus manos por el cabello oscuro dejando el rostro despejado — Abre la boca.

Cuando la humedad cavidad lo recogió, sintió que podría correrse solo con la placentera sensación que le provocaba la boca de Sasuke moviéndose por toda su extensión. Frunció el ceño ante una succión justo sobre su enrojecida punta.

Sasuke alzó la mirada hacia arriba, regocijándose con la expresión de placer grabada en el rostro de Naruto quien no paraba de jadear su nombre por lo bajo. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que su amante comenzara a removerse inquieto.

El hokage se perdió cuando vio los labios de Sasuke rodear su miembro antes de iniciar un movimiento de arriba abajo que le nublaba la vista. Sin previo aviso, jaló del cabello negro haciendo que este se la quitara de la boca para luego empujarlo contra el escritorio reclamando sus labios nuevamente logrando saborear parte del presemen que brotaba de su pene.

—Este es nuevo —Reconoció Sasuke en medio de jadeos al tener a Naruto restregando sus miembros mientras aferraba la mano en la madera del escritorio subiéndose encima, alzando un poco la cadera para que Naruto retirara sus prendas inferiores de un impecable movimiento.

—Sí, perfecto para ser estrenado —Gruñó el hokage tomando a Sasuke de las rodillas para abrirle más las piernas y así poder engullir fácilmente el pene del Uchiha— Joder, Sasuke... —Jadeó completamente excitado por la imagen de su orgulloso amante sonrojado por el calor y el placer, completamente abierto para él. Admiró embelesado como esa seductora boca se abría dejando escapar eróticos sonidos al haberle metido un par de dedos para prepararlo.

—Mierda, Naruto... —Gimió Sasuke apartando al rubio de su parte baja con un jalón de cabello haciendo que el hokage ascendiera hacia su boca nuevamente— Hazlo —Ordenó deseoso.

— ¿Qué pasó con "Hokage-sama"? —Cuestionó Naruto, introduciéndose con cuidado en el estrecho interior de Sasuke quien frunció el entrecejo y cerró los ojos acostumbrándose a la intromisión.

—Ah... estamos demasiado pegados como para usar honoríficos. _Dobe_ —Le hizo notar, pasando la mano por el cuello de Naruto para aferrarse a este.

—Supongo que tienes razón 'ttebayo.

El golpeteó no tardó en llegar, haciendo que del mueble cayeran varias hojas incapaces de mantener su posición en la pila sobre este. Un movimiento constante y duro que provocaba un ruido obsceno al chocar sus pieles mojadas.

Sasuke gimió por lo bajo, intentando reprimir cualquier sonido de un volumen considerablemente alto mordiendo la capa de hokage de Naruto mientras este intentaba llegar más profundo, tentando la próstata del Uchiha que solo podía retorcerse a causa de ello.

Naruto pensó, en medio del calor, que le encantaría manchar su capa de hokage a la que Sasuke se estaba aferrando con la esencia de este, aunque tampoco le molestaría que el Uchiha se corriera sobre su recién comprado escritorio de madera brillante ¿Y si tomaba ambas opciones? Sonrió.

En ningún momento se le cruzó por la cabeza que había prometido volver temprano a casa.

— ¡Naruto! —Gimió alto Sasuke sin poder evitarlo.

El hokage sonrió con determinación, dispuesto a golpear ese punto que le hacía enloquecer hasta que se retorció en medio de un gemido ahogado corriéndose sobre su ropa y parte de su capa que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo. Aprovechando que el cuerpo de Sasuke, indefenso frente al placer, seguía estremeciéndose por el orgasmo lo volteó sobre el escritorio dispuesto a hacer que se viniera otra vez.

Su familia tendría que disculparlo por tener que cenar más tarde esa noche, pero la balanza no se inclinaba a favor de ellos cuando se trataba de Sasuke. 


	13. 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Hinata no era la clase de persona que analiza las situaciones profundamente, sino que era más del tipo que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones y por lo que creía que sería lo mejor para afrontar una situación determinada, es por ello que al principio no le dio mayor importancia a la inusual distancia que parecía tomar su esposo repentinamente con ella, pero había llegado a un punto en el que le resultaba imposible no preocuparse.

Pensó en el complejo trabajo de hokage mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la torre en dirección a la oficina de su esposo, sintiendo cierta culpa invadirle por los pensamientos egoístas que estaba comenzando a tener y que la habían impulsado a ir a darle una visita sorpresa a su marido para tener un momento a solas con este.

La voz animada de Naruto llegó a sus oídos cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta haciendo que se detuviera manteniendo la mano sobre la perilla estática. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había escuchado a su esposo reír de esa manera, específicamente desde que se había casado con ella, por lo que no pudo evitar sentir cierta nostalgia.

— ¡Hey! ¡No! ¡No seas así! ¡Agh! ... ¡Bueno si soy tan inútil como dices entonces debería renunciar 'ttebayo!

Hinata pestañeó confundida por el tono de voz juguetón con el que su esposo le respondía a alguien desconocido para ella y sin más decidió abrir la puerta encontrando a Naruto en el suelo con un montón de papeles rodeándolo.

— ¿Eh? —Hinata admiró como la expresión entre molesta y divertida de su esposo pasaba a una de tensa sorpresa al verla, con los ojos bien abiertos como si hubiese visto un fantasma— ¿Hinata?

La mencionada estuvo a punto de inclinarse hacia él para ayudarlo a recoger el desorden pero la extraña sensación de algo atravesándole el cuerpo se lo impidió, quedándose helada por unos segundos hasta que notó la presencia de Sasuke sentado cómodamente en la silla del hokage con la mirada fija en ella. Su cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza al hacer contacto visual con esos ojos negros y profundos que no le hacían sentir bienvenida.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —Preguntó Naruto sacándola de su ensimismo haciendo que volviera su atención a él.

—Esto... —Comenzó a decir repentinamente nerviosa— Te traje tu almuerzo, Naruto-kun.

— ¿Enserio? —No entendió por qué Naruto parecía tan sorprendido por eso pero estaba demasiado incomoda con la presencia imponente de Sasuke como para hacer algún comentario al respecto.

Hinata asintió, mostrándole el bento que traía en su mano izquierda antes de mirar dubitativa el enorme escritorio del hokage desde donde Sasuke la seguía observando con atención sin siquiera disimularlo.

—Gracias, Hinata.

—Sí, bueno... —Se regañó a sí misma por tartamudear, se supone que ese mal hábito suyo había quedado en el pasado— Y también quería saber cómo te estaba yendo en el trabajo, Naruto-kun. 

No supo que fue, pero justo cuando terminó de decir aquello sintió una increíble necesidad de salir de allí que le resultó imposible explicar al tiempo que veía a su esposo sufrir de un escalofrío repentino que le hizo abrazarse a sí mismo.

Hinata era un ninja por lo que podía identificar perfectamente el peligro, pero no podía encontrar nada a su alrededor que pudiera significar una amenaza, por lo que la confusión fue más que evidente en su rostro. Cuando escuchó la silla moverse con brusquedad se volteó hacia la persona que se había mantenido al margen en todo momento.

— ¿Dónde vas? —Naruto inmediatamente se puso de pie al ver a Sasuke rodeando el escritorio en dirección hacia la puerta.

—Me voy —Respondió secamente el Uchiha sin voltear a mirarlo.

— ¡Hey! —Se quejó su esposo intentando detenerlo por alguna razón— No seas así...

—Tu esposa quiere hablar contigo a solas, Naruto —Hinata sintió su pulso acelerarse al ser mencionada por esa voz ronca y peligrosa.

Naruto frunció el entrecejo como si estuviera luchando por evitar que las palabras que quería decir salieran de su boca a como dé lugar — _Teme._

Sasuke no respondió y simplemente caminó en silencio hacia la puerta. Era una distancia relativamente corta, pero Hinata sintió los pasos del Uchiha eternos. Lentos y pesados, el sonido de esos pasos parecían rebotar en su cabeza intimidándola y cuando este pasó detrás de ella sintió sus pulmones llenarse inexplicablemente haciéndole aguantar la respiración. No fue hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse bruscamente que se permitió respirar otra vez sintiéndose aturdida.

—Sasuke-kun... —Mencionó Hinata viendo hacia la puerta por donde había marchado el Uchiha con una sensación extraña en su pecho— ¿Él está bien?

Su esposo suspiró, con los ojos fijos en la misma dirección, pero con una expresión complemente diferente a la suya— Supongo. Es solo un berrinche, ya se le pasará 'ttebayo.

Hyuga observó al hokage cuando este le respondió notando como sus ojos azules dejaban ver cierto cariño y anhelo al hablar de Sasuke provocándole cierta incomodidad ¿Alguna vez Naruto la había mirado de esa manera?

—No sé por qué pero... —Hinata se llevó un dedo a la altura de la boca recargándolo en su labio inferior indecisa en decir lo que tenía en la cabeza— Parecía molesto con mi presencia.

Al instante, se arrepintió de decir algo tan estúpido como eso, por lo que trató de dejarlo pasar riéndose— Bueno, supongo que son ideas mías —Entornó los ojos hacia su esposo en medio de su sonrisa esperando que este le respondiera de la misma manera, más eso no sucedió.

Naruto se había quedado tenso en su lugar, viéndola como si acabara de hacer una grave acusación provocando que su sonrisa desapareciera — ¿Naruto-kun?

Cuando lo llamó su esposo pareció reaccionar e inmediatamente negó con la cabeza — ¿Qué? ¿Enojado contigo? ¡Tonterías 'ttebayo!

—Sí... —Musitó por lo bajo, más incómoda que antes.

Hinata, quien nunca cuestionaba las acciones de su esposo, de pronto tenía el presentimiento de que algo le estaba ocultando.

.

.

.

 _"Tienes que ir a casa, Naruto. No puedes seguir fingiendo que tu esposa es lo suficientemente ingenua como para tragarse siempre la excusa barata de tener mucho trabajo pendiente"_ Le había regañado Sasuke, con ese tono carente de tacto y la mirada fija en las luces que apartaban la oscuridad de Konoha.

Naruto, quien solo había atinado a hacer un mohín, apretó un poco más con sus brazos sobre la cadera de su amante mientras admiraba el reflejo que la ventana le devolvía, notando la incomodidad abrirse paso en el atractivo rostro de Sasuke que luchaba por parecer ajeno.

Esa misma noche volvió a su casa oliendo a sexo como si tentara a su suerte, pero Hinata pasó completamente de ese detalle recibiéndolo con una expresión amable. Boruto y Himawari tampoco notaron nada inusual en él, pese a que estaba seguro de que en sus ojos seguía la imagen de Sasuke desnudo y en una posición sugerente.

Su pequeña hija lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos contenta de verlo al mismo tiempo que Boruto comenzaba a quejarse por su impuntualidad, culpándolo del hambre que traía. Hinata rió, acostumbrada a escenas como esas, apresurándose a servir la comida que celosamente mantenía cubierta evitando que se enfriara.

Naruto se había encontrado a sí mismo admirando la manera en la que se desenvolvían esas tres personas que conformaban su "familia" haciéndole sentir incómodo por la naturalidad con la que parecían seguir las cosas.

Todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo había estado durante más de una década y él no podía evitar sentirse fuera de lugar, por ser el único que estaba actuando diferente.

La comida preparada con el amor de su esposa de pronto no tenía un buen sabor y le era imposible pasar, pero de todas formas tuvo que seguir comiendo en medio de sonrisas fingidas mientras de su boca no dejaban de salir mentiras que excusaban su repentina y abrupta ausencia, con el miedo latente de que en cualquier momento la culpa lo terminara orillando a decir la verdad.

Y de nuevo se preguntaba ¿Era tan malo confesarlo todo? ¿Por qué su familia no lo presionaba un poco más? Sentía el olor de Sasuke impregnado en su piel pero nadie más parecía notarlo ¿O acaso la culpa le hacía imaginar que tenía el nombre de Sasuke grabado por todo su cuerpo? Era difícil de explicar.

Los días posteriores no fueron mejores que ese y Naruto había llegado a un punto en el que le resultaba imposible mantener una conversación con Hinata por lo que tendía a esconderse en su pequeño estudio bajo cualquier excusa que se le ocurriera en el momento. Naruto no era la clase de persona que mintiera y menos con un asunto tan delicado como el que traía entre manos, pero era consciente de que no podía decir nada a menos que Sasuke se lo permitiera.

Pero Sasuke parecía firme a su decisión por lo que Naruto comenzaba a perder las esperanzas a las que se había aferrado desde el comienzo. Naruto odiaba las mentiras, pero le había prometido a Sasuke vivir un mundo lleno de ellas.

Un mundo difícil pero no imposible.

Un mundo del que no quería ser parte.

Con cansancio se dejó caer sobre una banca frente a una máquina expendedora viéndola como si fuera el objeto más interesante de la tierra. Había decidido tomar el camino más largo hacia su casa buscando aliviar el malestar que parecía atacarlo cada vez que debía volver a ese lugar.

No había visto a Sasuke en todo el día por lo que su mente se había mantenido dando vueltas en círculos irremediablemente, intentando buscar una solución que diera fin a sus problemas sin éxito.

—Hey —Escuchó la voz de Boruto cerca de él por lo que rápidamente se volteó a verlo notando como este parecía haber estado allí en silencio por varios minutos.

— ¿Boruto? ¿Pasa algo?

Boruto miró el suelo con indecisión unos momentos — Eso quiero saber yo, 'ttebasa.

Naruto permitió mostrar cierto temor por unos segundos ante el comportamiento inusual de su hijo— ¿A qué te refieres?

El menor se sobó la nuca mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño viendo hacia otra dirección— Yo... he notado cierta incomodidad viniendo de ti. Como si no quisieras estar en casa, 'ttebasa —Comenzó a decir Boruto, ajeno a la expresión contraída que ponía el mayor ante sus palabras.

— ¿Así que decidiste seguirme? —Anticipó Naruto admirando el sonrojo que se apoderaba del rostro de Boruto.

— ¡No iba a decir eso! Yo solo... —Comenzó a excusarse el menor pero se perdió en sus propias palabras por lo que sacudió la cabeza intentando aclarar su discurso— Estoy preocupado por ti.

Naruto pestañeó un par de veces intentando asimilar esa confesión repentina e inesperada que no vio venir — Vaya, eso es algo que no esperaba escuchar de ti 'ttebayo —Comentó con un tono de diversión haciendo que su hijo se sintiera aún más avergonzado por lo que se apresuró a agregar— No es nada, Boruto. Son cosas de adultos.

—Hmp, los adultos y sus problemas —Se quejó Boruto sentándose a su lado manteniendo ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza— Por mucho que lo intente, no logro entenderte, papá.

— ¿Ah sí? Deberías considerar pedirle ayuda a Shikadai, quizás él pueda ayudarte un poco.

—No eres tan gracioso como crees 'tebasa —Boruto entrecerró los ojos viéndolo por sobre el hombro— Si ese es el caso, ¿El tío Shikamaru no puede resolver tus problemas?

Naruto rió sin poder evitarlo — No. Y estoy completamente seguro de que aunque pudiera preferiría no meter sus narices en ello. Es demasiado problemático para él.

Boruto se cruzó de brazos analizando sus palabras un momento— ¿Y Sasuke-san?

— ¿Sasuke? —Fue inevitable para Naruto ponerse nervioso ante la mención de su amante pero supo disimularlo para que no fuera tan evidente. Negó con la cabeza de inmediato— No. Él mucho menos puede ayudarme. Su especialidad no es precisamente solucionar problemas, sino que ocasionarlos 'ttebayo.

Ante la notoria confusión en el rostro de su hijo soltó un suspiro, reprendiéndose por estar diciendo cosas tan ambiguas.

—Pues yo creo que no hay nada que Sasuke-san no pueda resolver 'ttebasa —Dijo Boruto con mucha convicción y Naruto pudo apreciar como los ojos del menor parecían iluminarse al hablar del Uchiha— Él es un genio nato, después de todo. Estoy seguro que si él fuera el hokage sabría atender a todos los problemas que se le presentaran sin terminar hecho polvo en medio de un montón de papeles ¡Él sería más genial, 'ttebasa!

—Auch —Fingió estar herido Naruto llevándose una mano a su pecho, más su sonrisa divertida dejaba en claro que no lo estaba.

Boruto solo murmuró un _"No seas infantil"_ por lo bajo haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara con más diversión que antes, ¿Quién iba a decir que su propio hijo caería rendido a los encantos Uchiha? Era demasiado gracioso para él, aunque de igual forma predecible. Boruto solía preferir la clase de persona completamente diferente a él como una especie de rebelión hacia su padre.

—Para una persona que suele poner tanta atención a la "genialidad", vociferar tu adoración hacia un maestro te quita bastantes puntos 'ttebayo.

El menor enrojeció hasta las orejas al darse cuenta de ese detalle por lo que se apresuró a defenderse— ¡Agh! ¿Qué? ¡No lo decía de esa manera 'ttebasa!

— ¿Entonces cuál es la manera?

—Papá —Gruñó Boruto— Como ya dije, no eres tan gracioso como tú crees 'ttebasa.

Naruto se encogió de hombros despreocupado— Ya. Sé que le admiras, incluso muchísimo más que a mí —Dijo el hokage acariciando el cabello del menor que fruncía el ceño como si estuviera siendo regañado.

— ¿No estas molesto?

— ¿Por qué debería? ¿Quién más que yo para reconocer a Sasuke como alguien digno de admirar? —Preguntó al aire viendo su propia imagen de niño en Boruto recordando lo mucho que solía entrenar para ser reconocido por el Uchiha— Es mi rival y una persona muy importante para mí.

—Papá, suena raro si lo dices de esa manera —Le hizo notar Boruto con aparente incomodidad mientras se le pasaba por la cabeza todas las situaciones que había presentado de su padre junto a su maestro demasiado cómodos con la cercanía del otro.

Naruto se quedó mirando a Boruto con atención intentando leer su lenguaje corporal — ¿Qué es lo que piensas de Sasuke, Boruto? —Preguntó entonces.

— ¿Qué ya no lo he dejado claro? Agh, que molesto eres, papá —Desvió la mirada avergonzado Boruto— Lo admiro 'ttebasa. Es mi modelo a seguir.

No dudó de la sinceridad del menor, ese brillo inusual en sus ojos le daban a entender más cosas de las que Boruto permitía exteriorizar con palabras. Sonrió, intentando encontrar el lado divertido a lo cruel que podía ser la vida a veces. Juntar a Sasuke con Boruto era una de esas cosas que podría catalogar como "cruel". No por el hecho de que su hijo admirara a alguien que no fuera él, sino por la manera en la que el destino intentaba reunirlos a la fuerza, así sea usando a Boruto como intermediario.

Naruto estaba convencido de que su reconciliación era algo irremediable que tarde o temprano iba a suceder, probablemente en un escenario peor que el actual. Lo más seguro, es que si lo hubiesen seguido extendiendo, se habrían reconciliado en medio de un campo de batalla con uno de los dos muriéndose desangrado mientras el otro no deja de repetir lo mucho que lo ama. Si, era un escenario que combinaba con ellos.

— ¡Sasuke-san!

El grito eufórico de Boruto lo sacó de sus pensamientos para voltearse rápidamente en la misma dirección hacia la que el menor agitaba la mano saludando, encontrándose con su amante que le observaba con una expresión curiosa.

— ¡Sasuke! —Dijo también incapaz de ocultar su felicidad levantándose de inmediato para ir hacia él pero al ver que Sasuke retrocedió por inercia, intentando marcar distancia entre ambos, se detuvo abruptamente— ¿Qué...?

—Creí que estabas trabajando —Le interrumpió Sasuke oportunamente, sabiéndolo de antemano lo que el otro quería decir. Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en Boruto como queriendo recalcar su presencia para Naruto.

— ¡Sasuke-san! ¡Sasuke-san! —Boruto pasó de Naruto y se acercó al mayor emocionado— ¿Has venido a buscarme para entrenar?

El Uchiha ladeó una sonrisa— Algo así —Al ver la confusión en el rostro del menor le entregó un pergamino que traía oculto bajo su capa— Esto puede ser de ayuda para la regulación de tu chakra. Léelo.

— ¿Eh? —Boruto demoró un poco en tomar el pergamino— Pensé que mi control era bueno.

—Puede ser mejor.

—Ah, no seas así. Sarada es quien cumple esa función en el equipo 'ttebasa.

—Deja las excusas y ponte a trabajar en ello.

—Sí, sí.

En su silencio, Naruto sintió que el dolor agudo en su pecho desaparecía para dar paso a una enorme preocupación. Sasuke era bueno reservando sus emociones, pero Naruto había aprendido a leer a través de esa mascara de frialdad reconociendo el temor en esos ojos negros, profundos y hermosos, que estaban fijos en un brillante Boruto.

El hokage suspiró, por quien sabe cuanta vez en el día, sintiendo el mismo pesar que a Sasuke parecía atormentarlo dejándole claro que la mentira que él mismo había tomado como opción le lastimaba casi tanto como al propio Naruto.

Naruto se aguantó las imperiosas ganas de ir hacia el Uchiha y estrecharlo entre sus brazos — ¿Vas de camino a casa?

Sasuke volteó a verlo, manteniendo la distancia entre ambos — No. Iba a ver cómo estaban llevando el asunto del pergamino.

—Aún no hay avances. Están tan estresados con eso que podrían echarte del laboratorio sin dudarlo 'ttebayo.

—Ya veo.

— ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar con nosotros 'ttebasa?

Naruto sintió cada musculo de su cuerpo paralizarse ante aquella propuesta descabellada que soltaba su hijo. Sus ojos se habían abierto más de lo normal demostrando su sorpresa al igual que Sasuke quien parecía tan desconcertado como él.

—Boruto —Dijo Naruto después de que el estremecimiento en su cuerpo pasara— No puedes invitar tan a la ligera a alguien a casa 'ttebayo. Tienes que preguntarle a...

— ¿Mamá? ¡Estoy seguro que ella no tendrá ningún problema! —Dijo Boruto convencido— Es más, ella misma había mencionado que quería invitar a Sasuke-san a cenar algún día, en agradecimiento por cuidar de mi... —Murmuró por lo bajo lo último.

Los ojos azules del hokage buscaron los de su amante quien no parecía para nada a gusto con la idea de compartir su espacio con Hinata.

—No es necesario —Se negó Sasuke ocultando su descontento.

—Pero... por favor, Sasuke-san —Insistió Boruto, viéndolo con sus ojos inocentes y llenos de ilusión haciendo que Sasuke sudara frio.

En el momento que Boruto se puso en marcha sin esperar respuesta de ninguno de los dos supo que habían perdido, sin embargo, ambos se quedaron viendo la espalda del menor por unos largos minutos antes de caminar en la misma dirección que este, completamente tensos.

Naruto se pasó una mano por la nuca intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas pero su cabeza estaba repentinamente llena de pensamientos que le ponían nervioso. Pensamientos que incluían a Sasuke y Hinata teniendo alguna tensa conversación como él lo había hecho con Sakura.

No, estaba seguro que algo así no sucedería... pero, ¿Y si ocurría? ¿Qué haría en tal situación?

Sasuke a su lado se mantenía en silencio y ajeno a él, preocupado de sus propios pensamientos que Naruto sabia eran igual de tormentosos que los suyos. Es que el Uchiha nunca había considerado a Hinata en el panorama. Para él, la heredera del clan Hyuga era una simple pieza sin relevancia en su vida, pero las cosas cambiaban cuando se consideraba a Hinata en el tablero de Naruto.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de su casa, Naruto sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tomar a Sasuke y marcharse, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento esta se había abierto dejando ver a la persona que tanto había estado evitando en el último tiempo.

La sonrisa amable de Hinata le hizo retroceder por inercia y no fue porque sintió la mano de Sasuke apoyarse en su espalda discretamente que se dio cuenta de ello.

—Gracias por venir, Sasuke-kun —Dijo entonces ella, como saludo.

Sasuke tardó unos segundos en responder, sin moverse de su lugar — Perdón las molestias.

—No hay problema. Es lo menos que puedo hacer en agradecimiento por entrenar a Boruto. Por favor pasen, la cena está lista.

Pero ninguno de los dos se movió, tan estáticos como si fueran parte de la decoración del jardín delantero. Hinata no esperó a que acataran su orden por lo que regresó a la cocina más pendiente de la comida que de ellos en sí.

—Sasuke —Lo llamó Naruto— No tienes que entrar si no quieres.

El Uchiha volteó a ver a su amante reconociendo la tensión que parecía rodearlo y negó— Boruto fue el que me invitó.

—Pero tú no aceptaste nada —Señaló Naruto— Podríamos inventar una excusa y...

— ¿Estas asustado? —Lo cortó entonces Sasuke, con ese tono de voz que Naruto reconoció enseguida haciendo que tuviera toda su atención.

El hokage frunció el entrecejo al verse retado— No. Si lo estuviera habría sido yo el primero en proponer mantener oculta nuestra relación.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos entendiendo el mensaje entre líneas— Si estás pensando...

—No —Aclaró de inmediato, suavizando su expresión para no perturbar al otro— No voy a decir nada que tú no quieras 'ttebayo.

—Bien entonces —Fue lo último que dijo el Uchiha antes de entrar a la casa buscando escapar de Naruto.

Naruto vio la espalda del Uchiha desaparecer en el pasillo que la puerta abierta de su residencia dejaba ver con pesar. Porque en el fondo él si estaba pensando en decírselo a Hinata.

Con dificultad entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió al comedor en donde Sasuke ya estaba sentado mientras sus hijos no paraban de hablarle completamente maravillados con él. No le sorprendió que Boruto tomara el puesto al lado de Sasuke orillándolo a tomar el lugar junto a su esposa quien le esperaba con su sonrisa amable de siempre. Sintió una arcada en su garganta, pero nadie salvo Sasuke notó.

— ¿Cómo está Sakura-san? —Preguntó inocentemente Hinata.

Sasuke ni siquiera se inmutó por su pregunta— Bien, tiene el turno de noche hoy.

— ¿Es así? Entonces Sarada-chan debe haberse quedado sola —Se lamentó Hinata por no habérsele ocurrido invitarla también.

—Sarada iba a quedarse en casa de la hija de Chouji —Dijo Sasuke rápidamente como si no soportara los ojos preocupados de Hinata.

— ¿Chouchou? Ellas dos siempre andan juntas 'ttebasa —Comentó Boruto sin poder evitar meterse en la conversación.

—Sarada-san nunca ha venido a casa y eso que es compañera de mi hermano —Agregó Himawari con una expresión pensativa— Deberías invitarla, hermano.

— ¿Eh? —Los colores en el rostro de Boruto subieron rápidamente.

— ¿Son compañeros o no?

— ¡Sí! Pero... invitarla... —Comenzó a decir el menor por lo bajo evitando ver a Sasuke— Eso sería algo...

Sasuke esperó intrigado que Boruto terminara la oración pero al parecer el chico no lo haría así que desvió su atención devuelta hacia Naruto, únicamente para ver como Hinata lo había tomado del brazo mientras le decía divertida algo por lo bajo al rubio relacionado a Boruto que no alcanzó a escuchar del todo. Su mirada debió ser lo suficientemente insistente como para que Naruto lo notara, por lo que este no tardó en devolvérsela apartando a Hinata suavemente de él.

El Uchiha sintió cierto malestar en su estómago al notar la manera considerada en la que Hinata actuaba con Naruto, recordándole a su propia esposa. Siempre servicial a él, tratándolo con amor y luciendo contenta por cualquier mínimo detalle que hiciera por ella.

La culpa que solía invadirlo en ocasiones volvió como un golpe en la cara que le hizo hacer una expresión de dolor que no pasó desapercibida para Naruto. Sasuke no soportó ver esos ojos preocupados sobre él y desvió su mirada hacia otro lugar ignorando la insistencia de esos ojos azules.

No estaba haciendo nada malo, ¿Por qué se sentía como si acabara de besar a Naruto en las propias narices de Hinata? Había algo en esa casa que le parecía sofocante, incluso más que en la suya propia que le hacía sentir angustiado. La comida preparada con el amor de Hinata hacia Naruto comenzaba a dejarle un mal sabor en la boca, pero él se negó a rechazar esa comida, como si temiera que el amor de la chica sobrepasara el suyo. Por un momento, creyó ver a lo lejos, justo detrás de Hinata parado en medio del comedor, una sombra observándolo, _"¿Cómo te atreves a irrumpir en este hogar tan cálido?"_ creyó que decía en medio de su paranoia, juzgándolo por el atrevimiento de poner un pie en la casa de su amante, provocando que detuviera abruptamente el camino de los palillos hacia su boca, dejando olvidada la carne en ellos.

Naruto cayó en el mismo silencio de Sasuke, mordiendo con cuidado sus alimentos que no le sabían más que a polvo y a inseguridad. La mirada repentinamente fija de Sasuke en un punto atrás de él le hizo sudar frio e irremediablemente se volteó en esa dirección buscando aquello que el Uchiha observaba con tanta tensión, sin encontrar nada más que el mueble en el que reposaban fotografías enmarcadas de su familia.

Discretamente alzó un pie bajo la mesa y tocó con este uno de los de Sasuke quien no lo apartó como creyó que haría, comprobando que su amante no se sentía para nada bien a diferencia de lo que intentaba demostrar.

— ¡Hey, hey! ¡Sasuke-san puede hacer el kage bushin 'ttebasa!

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Himawari maravillada por los comentarios de Boruto hacia Sasuke.

El séptimo hokage, de pronto se encontró a sí mismo concentrado en su hijo, escuchando la voz de Hinata llamarlo a lo lejos y la mirada de Sasuke recompuesto llamándolo también. No respondió a ninguno.

Su atención estaba completamente en su hijo quien no dejaba de soltar maravillas sobre un Sasuke que lucía cada segundo más incómodo; tan enfermo de la calidez de su hogar como él.

Una alocada idea cruzó por su cabeza cuando el pie de Sasuke se volvió a rozar con el suyo buscando su atención y no tardó en corresponder esa caricia que ambos parecían necesitar con ambos pies cubriendo los de su amante que pareció perder el aliento cuando Hinata le preguntó si quería más arroz.

Escuchó a Boruto exigir la atención de Sasuke, y este se la dio en un intento desesperado por no perder el control de sí mismo. Naruto volvió a perderse en la palpable admiración de su hijo hacia esa persona de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado.

De esa persona que solo quería esconderse de todos los que no fueran Naruto Uzumaki.

 _"Hey, Boruto..."_ Pensó Naruto en un momento de debilidad mientras mordía la deliciosa carne que le era imposible degustar observando a su hijo sentado delante de él ajeno a sus pensamientos _"¿Quieres saber algo? El sensei al que tu tanto admiras me suplicó que no le contara a nadie sobre nuestro amor, ¿Puedes creerlo? Sasuke no es tan buen sujeto como crees, Boruto. Aun así, incluso un bastardo como él es capaz de hacer una expresión tan vulnerable cuando se siente sobrepasado, que me resulta imposible no sucumbir y darle el gusto solo para no ver el dolor en sus ojos, aunque yo termine volviéndome loco por la culpa, ¿Puedes creer que esté así de enamorado de él?"_

Su hijo inocente se volteó a verlo, como si acabara de escuchar todo lo que pasaba por su atormentada cabeza y le sonrió.

Su cuerpo entero se congeló y el vaso que Hinata acababa de llenar resbaló de su mano estrellándose contra el suelo en medio de un ruido desagradable que pareció demandar silencio.

Sasuke oportunamente se levantó y Naruto lo siguió por la casa rápidamente ante la confundida mirada de su familia que no se atrevió a cuestionar.

Apenas el Uchiha había localizado el baño entró dando un portazo que Naruto impidió abriendo el inodoro para vomitar todo lo que había ingerido su estómago, rechazando el amor de Hinata.

Naruto se mantuvo quieto en su lugar observando la escena atentamente y permitiendo dejar la puerta a medio cerrar.

— ¿Puedes sentirlo? —Preguntó entonces Naruto, rompiendo el silencio que ambos parecían forzar entre sí. Caminó hacia él para acariciar su espalda antes de que este se reincorporara, dirigiéndose hacia el lavado y hurgando en sus cosas hasta pillar el dentífrico que buscaba— Sasuke, ¿Puedes sentirlo? —Volvió a preguntar.

—Está de regreso —Dijo entonces Sasuke, con los hombros tensos haciendo que Naruto se acercara para abrazarlo desde atrás— Es insoportable. Esta casa está llena de esa mierda.

— ¿De qué? —quiso saber Naruto.

—Del amor de Hinata.

Naruto sintió que algo le golpeaba en la cara por lo que contrajo su rostro en una expresión de dolor— ¿Es tan horrible?

—Lo suficiente como para hacer que imagine cosas —Respondió Sasuke volteando a una dirección opuesta a Naruto, en un punto vacío que a Naruto le erizó la piel.

—No, es solo culpa 'ttebayo —Dijo Naruto, intentando mantener la calma, tratando de no caer en la misma paranoia de su amante— Mirame.

Sasuke acató la orden en fracción de segundos más no despegó la mirada de aquel punto en el que el Uchiha creía ver a alguien vigilándolo.

—Estas delirando, no hay nadie allí —Quiso hacerle entrar en razón Naruto al notar como el sharingan aparecía en los ojos de Sasuke que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos— Hey... —Lo tomó de la barbilla queriendo que lo viera de frente, notando como ese inmutable rostro parecía a punto de doblegarse ante él— Nadie nos ha descubierto.

—Nadie en este mundo —Corrigió Sasuke haciendo que Naruto abriera sus ojos de la impresión y por su cuenta buscara algo en ese punto que Sasuke mantenía vigilado entendiendo a lo que se refería.

—Neji... —Murmuró Naruto en voz baja, repentinamente inquieto por la simple idea de tener a esa persona en el mismo lugar que él, viéndolo con esa expresión de molestia que solía traer en el rostro al ver como jugaba con los sentimientos de su prima. Sacudió la cabeza disipando el miedo que comenzaba a crecer dentro de él y volvió a concentrarse en Sasuke— No hay tal cosa. Fue una mala idea dejar que Boruto se saliera con la suya, es mejor que vayamos a otro lugar.

Sasuke se pensó las palabras de Naruto unos momentos mientras intentaba serenar el malestar que esa casa le provocaba— Yo soy el que tengo que irme. Esta es tu casa —Le hizo ver admirando como Naruto fruncía el ceño desconforme.

—Quiero estar contigo —Replicó Naruto de inmediato.

—No puedes, sería demasiado sospechoso que te fueras ahora.

Naruto mordió sus labios aguantando el reclamo en su boca. Era imposible para él no sentir las palabras de Sasuke como un cuchillo afilado en su pecho, más prefirió no discutir. No era el mejor momento para algo así.

Suspiró en resignación y simplemente lo estrechó en sus brazos intentando apaciguar el malestar de ambos, protegiéndose de la realidad que los rodeaba con el amor que sentían por el otro. Sasuke no le rechazó, permitiendo el abrazo mientras Naruto recargaba la frente en su hombro.

—Debo irme —Dijo entonces Sasuke.

Naruto lo miró entonces, sin ganas de dejarlo ir — No me gusta cuando esas palabras vienen de ti 'ttebayo.

_—Usuratonkachi._

Pese a la tristeza en su pecho, Naruto sonrió, intentando que su determinación no flaqueara frente al Uchiha.

_—Teme._

Sasuke sintió la presencia de esa sombra más fuerte que antes, pero ignoró su presencia queriendo creer que era su mente nuevamente jugando con su subconsciente. Se aferró a los brazos de Naruto sintiendo el aliento de este chocar suavemente en su rostro en anticipación. Sus fríos labios se abrieron para aceptar la calidez de la boca de Naruto, permitiendo esa muestra de cariño que parecía necesitar desesperadamente.

Su corazón latió apresurado recordándole que su razón de vivir era esa persona a la que se aferraban como si temieran que esta desapareciera.

Su otra mitad.

Aunque el mundo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos, Sasuke seguiría creyendo que lo tiene todo si está con Naruto.

Y Naruto creía fielmente, que mientras tuviera a Sasuke podría seguir respirando.

Aun si la vida que habían elegido terminara destruyéndolos, seguirían convencidos de ello.

Sasuke habló sin emitir sonido, modulando con confianza una palabra que hizo a Naruto estremecer y ensanchar su sonrisa para volver a besarlo ajeno a los que debían estar abajo esperando por ambos.

Ajeno a Boruto que había subido preocupado y que los observaba absorto disfrutar de su tormentoso amor.


	14. 13

**CAPITULO 13.**

— ¿Estuviste en casa de Naruto?

Sasuke ante aquella pregunta miró por sobre el hombro a Sakura quien acababa de entrar al comedor de la casa que aún se mantenía oscuro por las cortinas que seguían bloqueando la luz del sol que acababa de asomarse — Lo hice.

— ¿Y luego? —Preguntó Haruno, sin moverse de la posición que había adoptado, con la mitad de su cuerpo apoyado en la pared del pasillo que separaba la estancia de las habitaciones.

— ¿Hay algún problema? —Cortó el interrogatorio Sasuke olvidándose del café humeante delante de él.

Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia su dirección, con esa mirada extraña fija en sus ojos que no parecían pronosticar nada bueno, pero ella se mantuvo impasible mientras tomaba lugar a su lado en la mesa del comedor.

—Hinata llamó para saber cómo estabas —Dijo Sakura recargando el mentón sobre una de sus manos.

Sasuke notó la inspección que su esposa hacia sobre él, pero no comentó nada al respecto. El hecho de que la esposa de su amante se diera la molestia de mostrar preocupación hacia él, quien se marchó sin ninguna muestra de agradecimiento hacia su cortesía, lo desencajó un poco.

—No escuché que el teléfono sonara —Comentó Sasuke analizando a Haruno detalladamente ahora que la tenía más cerca. El pijama desarreglado y el rostro descansado de su esposa le daban indicios de que esta no había pasado la noche en vela como creía que había estado haciendo en el hospital.

Vio como Sakura estiraba la mano para coger la taza de café olvidada para darle un sorbo, con sus ojos verdes fijos en él.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no había escuchado a su esposa llegar en la mañana, ni tampoco había sentido su chakra cuando volvió a altas horas de la noche después de haber escapado de la casa de Naruto y dado un par de vueltas por la aldea buscando distraer su mente.

—Es porque no llamó esta mañana —Respondió su esposa sin dejar de beber ese líquido amargo que ella por lo general solía endulzar hasta decir basta— Lo hizo ayer, alrededor de las diez y media de la noche.

Sasuke sintió su pulso acelerarse un poco e inmediatamente captó el detalle que le dio la explicación que estaba buscando en ese momento— No te correspondía el turno de noche.

Notó como Sakura tensaba los dedos sobre el café que seguía bebiendo como si fuera propio — No. Me quedé aquí.

—Ocultando tu chakra —Agregó Sasuke sin disimular la molestia en su voz.

—Lo hice porque quería sorprenderte —Se defendió sin dudar la chica dejando la taza sobre la mesa— Quería tener un momento a solas contigo, Sasuke-kun.

Había algo en el rostro de Sakura que le impedía creer en las palabras de su esposa, por muy sinceras que estas sonaran. Sabía que era demasiado pronto para hacer una acusación, pero estaba seguro de que esa mujer, quien había sido su compañera de equipo y con quien había logrado forzar un lazo, lo estaba poniendo a prueba y lejos de sentirse arrinconado como solía sentirse delante de ella cuando Sakura aparentaba saber más de lo que debería lo tomó como un reto el cual no iba a perder.

Tenía que admitir que Sakura lo había hecho bien en esa ocasión. Hacer a un lado a Sarada y fingir ausencia para ver si su esposo aprovecharía la oportunidad de estar solo para comprobar las sospechas que traía sobre él, había sido una buena estrategia, salvo por un pequeño detalle que Sakura pareció no contemplar. _Sasuke no permitiría jamás que su amante pusiera un pie en esa casa._

Naruto era el único suficientemente estúpido como permitir cruelmente que su amante compartiera el mismo espacio que su pareja legal.

_El mismo lugar en donde debía fingir que amaba a otra persona._

Internamente, Sasuke agradeció la preocupación de la inocente mujer de Naruto al facilitarle una cuartada de la cual aferrarse de ser necesario sin terminar diciendo nada arriesgado.

Él había cenado en casa de Naruto y su familia, pero no se quedó allí y prefirió volver a su hogar. Lo que haya provocado su demora al volver eran detalles que a Sakura no le interesaban, pues Naruto no estuvo con él en esos momentos.

Sakura nunca podría arrinconarlo. Nunca permitiría que lo hiciera, sin importar las pruebas que tuviera, él se encargaría de refutar cada una de ellas, consciente de la gran ventaja que tenía sobre Sakura al ser el punto débil de esta.

—Cariño —Lo llamó Sakura reconociendo la mirada carente de emociones que su esposo le dedicaba en ese momento trayéndola de vuelta al pasado cuando solo eran unos niños y Sasuke la consideraba una molestia en su vida — ¿Pasó algo en casa de Naruto?

Sasuke estuvo a punto torcer una sonrisa ante las agallas que de pronto mostraba su esposa. Bien dicen por ahí que la inseguridad saca lo peor en las personas cuando no saben cómo manejarlo— Nada de tu incumbencia.

—Entonces ¿Por qué Hinata llamó preguntando por ti? —Alzó un poco la voz Sakura ante su respuesta seca.

Sasuke la admiró unos momentos como si no la reconociera— Solo cené en ese lugar y luego regresé, ¿Qué más quieres saber?

Sasuke pudo apreciar el tinte rojo en las pupilas verdes antes de que ella se levantara y golpeara con la fuerza suficiente la mesa delante de ellos quebrándola al instante al no ser capaz de seguir manteniendo la calma. Instintivamente Sasuke se puso de pie, pero no tomó ninguna distancia entre ambos, manteniendo su expresión de circunstancia en el rostro.

—¡QUIERO SABER QUÉ DIABLOS ESTAS ESCONDIENDO!

Vio los brazos de ella acercandose para empujarlo hacia la pared más cercana, más no se defendió y permitió que lo hiciera soportando la mirada agresiva de su esposa.

—Suéltame —Ordenó Sasuke.

Los brazos de Sakura temblaron, pero no se apartaron de esos hombros— Dímelo... —Pidió ella— ¿Por qué hemos vuelto a ser lo que éramos antes? ¡¿Por qué sigo siendo la que solo tiene que conformarse con ver sus espaldas?! No sé qué diablos Naruto y tú estén escondiendo, pero creo tener el derecho de saberlo ¿Por qué nunca me cuentas nada, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke admiró las lágrimas caer por las tiernas mejillas de su esposa haciendo que su determinación flaqueara un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para darle el gusto de verse sobrepasado. Sin embargo, el sabor amargo estaba allí al igual que la culpa que nunca lo abandonaba y que rodeaba cada rincón de esa casa conviviendo junto al amor de Sakura.

Entornó los ojos, permitiendo ver un poco de arrepentimiento como si fuera alguna especie de consuelo para esa persona a la que quería. Podría no amarla, pero quería a Sakura y en sus planes egoístas no contemplaba la posibilidad de hacerla sufrir como parecía siempre terminar haciéndolo.

Entonces Sasuke se preguntó, si realmente estaba contemplando a sus propios seres queridos en el panorama que él mismo había provocado.

No quería que Sakura sufriera y mucho menos Sarada, pero la única forma que tenía para evitarlo era aferrarse a esa mentira que era dolorosa para todos.

Sakura no lo entendería, aunque se lo dijese de frente, _"¿Qué quieres que te cuente? ¿Qué me acuesto con Naruto justo como lo estas imaginando? No Sakura. La balanza no se inclina a nuestro favor, es por eso no debes saberlo"_

Él era solo una sombra en ese enorme mundo, insignificante y sin valor más que para unas cuantas personas, pero su familia y la de Naruto, incluyendo a este último, no eran como él. Ellos eran personas preciadas por muchos más y no quería que terminaran perdiéndolo todo por su culpa.

¿Qué era su propia felicidad en comparación a la que ellos habían formado?

Sasuke estiró su mano viendo como Sakura cerraba los ojos asustada únicamente para luego volver abrirlos con sorpresa cuando se vio envuelta en un abrazo que no se esperaba.

—Sasuke-kun...

¿Estaba tan mal seguir el camino que había elegido intentando no lastimar a nadie?

¿Por intentar mantener el mundo maravilloso que sus seres queridos habían formado lejos de él?

Sasuke sabía que Sakura lo amaba, pero ella había aprendido a sobrevivir durante años sin él.

Y por mucho que le doliera reconocerlo, lo mismo iba para Naruto.

Naruto le amaba, lo suficiente como para volverse un completo desastre por él, pero también había encontrado la felicidad, aunque fuera pasajera, lejos de él.

Si él moría el día de mañana, el mundo no se detendría porque la cantidad de gente que lloraría su muerte no sería considerable.

Pero si Naruto moría... Hinata, Boruto, Sarada, Himawari o Sakura... era diferente.

¿Realmente era despreciable por no querer poner en peligro la felicidad de los demás?

Itachi se había sacrificado por esa aldea y nadie nunca lo reconoció por ello.

Él se sentía de la misma manera...

—Lo siento, Sakura —Dijo en voz baja, únicamente para que ella lo escuchara provocando que su esposa se aferrara a él con desesperación.

_... Pero la verdad, es que ya no sabía qué diablos hacer._

.

.

.

**_"Te quiero"_ **

Naruto no podía evitar el temblor que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que recordaba las palabras que había modulado Sasuke la noche anterior, antes de marcharse dejándolo solo con su familia quien no hizo mayores comentarios sobre lo sucedido, al menos Hinata y Himawari no lo habían hecho. Boruto por su lado se había encerrado en su habitación antes de que siquiera pudiera desearle buenas noches, pero no le dio mayor importancia, acostumbrado al carácter del menor.

Él mismo aprovechó para encerrarse en su oficina al notar que todos parecían repentinamente inmersos en su propio mundo evitándose unos a otros como si estuvieran culpándose mutuamente por arruinar la velada.

—Te ves demacrado —Comentó Kakashi entrando por la ventana del despacho como acostumbraba.

Naruto cabeceó en respuesta, más dormido que despierto mientras se limpiaba la saliva que comenzaba a acumulársele en su boca ligeramente abierta.

—¿Insomnio?

—No sé si llamarlo de esa manera 'ttebayo —Confesó el Séptimo Hokage viendo el informe sobre la mesa al cual llevaba un buen rato intentando leer sin éxito.

Su cabeza estaba demasiado ocupada recordándole la horrible persona que era por haberse besado con Sasuke a escondidas en su propia casa mientras su familia estaba abajo esperándolos con una cena preparada especialmente para ambos.

—Creo saber el término que buscas, ¿Qué tal "relación extramarital"?

—Kakashi-sensei... —Se quejó Naruto de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño ante la burla— Suena peor cuando otra persona lo dice 'ttebayo.

El mayor lo observó una fracción de segundos antes de volver a su lectura — ¿Entonces? ¿Algo pasó? Tu modo zombie en el trabajo perjudica a más gente de la que crees ¿Olvidas que también soy el hokage? No quiero aguantar quejas que no son precisamente dirigidas a mí.

—¿Alguien se ha quejado?

—Más de lo que crees —Confirmó Kakashi— Aunque han aumentado desde que Sasuke volvió a la aldea, ya sabes, hasta entonces tu sentido de la responsabilidad había estado bastante agudo.

—No es que esté dejando de lado el trabajo, es solo que se me está haciendo demasiado difícil seguir el ritmo.

—¿Qué es lo difícil? ¿Mantener tus relaciones estables?

—Kakashi-sensei —Volvió a quejarse Naruto creyendo que su sensei estaba tentando pasar el límite entre ambos— ¿Por qué parece que sabe más de lo que debería?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros — Quien sabe.

—Si, quien sabe —Bufó Naruto dejando el maldito papel de lado al no ser capaz de concentrarse y suspiró— Ayer Sasuke fue a cenar a mi casa... —Mordió sus labios inquieto— Con mi familia.

—Vaya —Exclamó Kakashi impresionado— Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Por algo dicen que el amor te vuelve atrevido. Mira que poner a tu esposa y a tu amante en el mismo lugar, no era algo de lo que te creía capaz.

—No fue mi idea —Se defendió Naruto cruzándose de brazos molesto— Fue Boruto el que insistió 'ttebayo.

—¿Y ustedes simplemente aceptaron? —Cuestionó Kakashi haciendo enrojecer a Naruto avergonzado— ¿Fue muy terrible?

Naruto asintió repetidas veces en afirmación— Demasiado. Para él y para mí.

—Bueno, supongo que es el precio que deben pagar por intentar mantener su relación en secreto.

Al ver la tristeza abriéndose paso en el rostro de su exestudiante dejó el libro de lado, cerrándolo para guardarlo.

—No es como si quisiera tal cosa...

Kakashi entrecerró sus ojos consciente del dolor que parecía atravesar a Naruto en ese momento. Se arrepintió por haberlo molestado, pero no emitió ninguna disculpa y solo se mantuvo en silencio escuchando a Naruto.

—Si fuera por mí, yo ya le habría hecho saber a todos de mis sentimientos. Pero Sasuke... —Naruto fue incapaz de decir algo más y simplemente se mantuvo con la cabeza agachada aguantando el malestar en su pecho.

—No tiene la misma opinión al respecto —Completó Hatake. Al ver como Naruto apretaba los puños supo que había dado en el clavo.

—Él dice que nadie debe saberlo, que las cosas son mejores así. Pero yo no puedo ver qué tiene de bueno vivir en una mentira —Recordó la angustia de Sasuke reflejada en su rostro haciendo que se pasara una mano por todo el cabello frustrado— Sobre todo si esta mentira nos lastima tanto. Debió haberlo visto, Kakashi-sensei. Él estaba convencido de que un fantasma nos estaba maldiciendo en mi casa 'ttebayo.

Hatake alzó una ceja— Suena como si la culpa los estuviera haciendo perder la cabeza.

—Exacto —Estuvo de acuerdo Naruto— ¿Sabe lo difícil que fue conciliar el sueño después de eso? Desperté en más de una ocasión sudando frio, creyendo que Neji estaba ahí, asechándome en la oscuridad, esperando el momento adecuado para vengarse de mi traición a Hinata.

—Definitivamente están perdiendo la cabeza. Solo que no sabría decir cuál de los dos está peor con todo esto.

—Me gustaría saberlo también —Se sinceró Naruto. Sus ojos azules fijos en la madera del escritorio intentando mantener a raya sus emociones delante del mayor.

Era imposible ocultarlo y estaba seguro de que Kakashi para ese entonces ya debía haberse dado cuenta del enorme estrés que traía consigo. Sasuke podría ser bueno ocultando sus emociones a los demás, pero él no, y es por eso que empezaba a dudar seriamente de su propia capacidad para poder seguir con esa mentira absurda que los perseguía.

—Yo... —Dijo entonces Naruto más para sí que para el hombre parado delante de él— Le dije a Sakura-chan una vez que odiaba a las personas que se mentían a sí mismas —Rió por lo bajo, sin quitar la tristeza de sus ojos que perdían su brillo característico— Y pensar que terminaría convirtiéndome en una de ellas 'ttebayo.

—La vida es injusta a veces —Comentó Kakashi, respondiendo en automático solo para que Naruto supiera que estaba allí dispuesto a escucharlo, pero el rubio dejó caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio agotado por sus palabras.

—Con algunos más que otros 'ttebayo —Se lamentó Naruto visualizando a su amante en su mente queriendo darse ánimos en lugar de hundirse en su autocompasión.

—Entonces, ¿Vas a darte por vencido? —Preguntó Kakashi intentando desesperadamente tocar aquella parte del antiguo Naruto que siempre respondía con determinación ante cualquier reto que se le presentara. Lamentablemente, la mirada que le dedicó Naruto no fue la que esperaba ver.

—Por supuesto que no —Respondió de todas formas el hokage evitando la mirada de Kakashi segundos después— Pero, no haré nada sin el permiso de Sasuke 'ttebayo.

—¿Y si Sasuke nunca te da su consentimiento?

Naruto frunció el ceño cayendo en un mutismo inusual en él al no saber cómo responder a esa pregunta que tantas veces él mismo se había hecho. No tenía una respuesta y dudaba tener alguna pronto.

Quiso replicar a la mirada de reproche que le dedica su antiguo maestro, alegando que encontraría la solución y todo se resolvería tarde o temprano, pero la determinación de la que siempre había estado orgulloso había disminuido lo suficiente como para llegar a convertirse en una persona insegura de sí misma.

Él había prometido en medio de lágrimas a Sasuke que encontraría la manera de hacer que las cosas funcionaran... ¿Cuánto había pasado desde entonces? ¿Habría siquiera alguna solución?

El mundo otra vez parecía estar exigiéndole demasiado.

Kakashi no tardó en darse cuenta de que la salud mental de Naruto no estaba en las mejores condiciones por lo que prefirió dejar la conversación hasta ahí y no insistir más de lo que había hecho, aunque eso significara tener que aceptar que Naruto estaba dejándose hundir al anteponer los deseos de Sasuke por sobre los suyos sin importarle la enorme carga emocional que eso conllevaba para ambos.

Entrecerró los ojos dando un último vistazo a su exdiscípulo agotado por culpa de su propia miseria sobre la mesa del escritorio antes de salir de la oficina con un sabor amargo en la boca.

A pesar de todo, tenía que reconocer lo mucho que Naruto debía amar al Uchiha como para permitir que este pisoteara sus principios y le hiciera cargar con más de lo que podía sobre sus hombros.

Naruto había dicho hace años que él se encargaría de llevar todo el odio del mundo en sus hombros. Kakashi nunca había dudado de la veracidad de esas palabras hasta ese momento.

—Tío Kakashi...

Detuvo la mano que había llevado a su bolsillo buscando su libro al reconocer la voz de Boruto al cual le sorprendió ver en el edificio del hokage junto a Sarada.

—¿Boruto? ¿Vienes a ver a Naruto? —Preguntó inocentemente dando un paso hacia los menores en actitud alegre, pero se detuvo en seco cuando notó como Boruto parecía cortársele el aliento al escuchar el nombre de su padre.

Inmediatamente fue consciente de cierta tensión que rodeaba a ambos provocando que frunciera el entrecejo anticipando la situación que vendría a continuación.

Como Boruto se había quedado paralizado en su lugar, incapaz de dar un paso más hacia la oficina del Séptimo Hokage, Sarada se hizo hacia adelante viendo con una falsa seriedad a Kakashi quien podía reconocer el temor tras esa mascara de frialdad que intentaba aparentar- ¿Podemos hablar con usted, Sexto? Por favor...

Un largo suspiro se escapó de sus labios sabiendo que probablemente no iba a poder retomar su lectura durante el resto del día.

.

.

.

Recargó pesadamente la espalda en la pared detrás suyo. Sus ojos negros fríos estaban fijos en la figura del hombre mayor que había detenido su camino.

En algún otro momento u ocasión, habría pasado de él y continuado su trayecto hacia el despacho de Naruto, pero ese hombre no era alguien común y bajo esa mirada impasible de Kakashi había algo persistente escondiéndose, haciéndole entender que su antiguo maestro sabia cosas. Cosas que probablemente no podría ignorar.

Sasuke frunció las cejas ante el mutismo de Kakashi, quien seguía mirándolo como si no encontrara las palabras adecuadas para decirle— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kakashi?

—¿Algo no va bien, Sasuke? ¿Porqué estas tan ansioso por ir hacia Naruto? —Preguntó Hatake en respuesta señalándole la urgencia con la que lo había sorprendido yendo al despacho del Séptimo Hokage.

—Tonterías —Refutó Sasuke— Es otra persona la que parece estar ansiosa en este momento. No soy yo al que deberían preguntar si todo está bien.

—Que amable, me conmueve que te preocupes por mí, Sasuke.

—Al grano —Exigió el Uchiha con frialdad sintiendo la urgencia de conocer los secretos que el otro parecía esconder.

Kakashi le imitó y se recargó en la pared contraria, viéndolo de frente mientras elegía con cuidado sus palabras— Solo me preocupo por nuestro Hokage.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, entendiendo el mensaje entre líneas — No necesitas preocuparte por él, eso es algo de lo que yo voy a ocuparme.

—¿Y cómo lo harás? —Cuestionó el mayor— ¿Cubriendo el remordimiento de ambos con tu amor egoísta?

—Cállate.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara — ¿Toqué un punto sensible, Sasuke?

El Uchiha se llevó una mano a la frente — No soy egoísta.

—Naruto odia a las personas que se mienten así mismas, Sasuke —Le recordó Hatake notando el tinte rojo apoderándose de los ojos de Sasuke ante sus palabras.

—Todo lo que he hecho es para protegerlo —Dijo Sasuke más para sí mismo que para kakashi, buscando creer en sus propias palabras para no doblegarse ante la situación.

El Sexto Hokage rió levemente — Tú lo lastimas tanto como lo amas, Sasuke.

Sasuke sintió que la fuerza en sus piernas desaparecía y sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos. Tuvo que afirmar su peso en la pared aún más que antes temiendo caer a medida que intentaba recuperar el aire que sus pulmones rechazaron.

—Mi más bueno y mi más cruel —Escuchó decir a Kakashi y cuando alzó la mirada para enfrentarlo se encontró a sí mismo perdido en la imagen que le devolvían los ojos de este, odiando lo indefenso que parecía delante del hombre a quien admiró alguna vez— Naruto nunca habría podido sacar adelante esta fachada a la que le has orillado mantener con sus seres queridos de no ser por el amor que siente hacia ti. Estoy seguro de que lo sabes, ¿verdad? Tener una aventura no entra en los principios de Naruto, pero su lealtad hacia ti es mayor a cualquier otro y te aprovechas de ello para seguir con tus caprichos sin medir el daño que provocas a tu alrededor.

Sasuke apretó los dientes y jadeó al no lograr estabilizar su respiración.

—Tu siempre has sido así, Sasuke —Lo acusó Kakashi antes de que este pudiera siquiera responderle— Antepones tus propios deseos sobre los demás e ignoras las consecuencias que trae a su paso. Siempre has llevado las cosas de esa manera. Naruto nunca haría nada sin tu consentimiento por miedo a perderte otra vez y tú eres tan cruel que sacas provecho de ese miedo para continuar con el camino egoísta que elegiste por cuenta propia solo por que crees que es lo más adecuado.

—Te equivocas... —Logró decir Sasuke, en medio de los jadeos que comenzaban a aumentar al igual que el malestar en su pecho que parecía agravarse con cada palabra que escuchaba de Kakashi— Él... él es quien no mide las consecuencias, ¡Perdemos más de lo que ganamos al revelar esta relación!

—Entonces, ¿Por qué siguen juntos? —Cuestionó Kakashi bruscamente.

Sasuke no pudo más y cayó de rodillas al suelo con su mano derecha presionando su pecho mientras no podía dejar de jadear.

—Es porque eres un egoísta —Insistió Kakashi viendo la mueca de dolor en Sasuke sin remordimiento— Ambos lo son, uno más que otro. Si estar juntos trae tantos problemas como dices, ¿Por qué decidieron seguir con esto a pesar de ello? ¿O acaso eres tú quien lo considera un problema? Escúchame bien, Sasuke —Ordenó el mayor agachándose para ponerse a la altura del Uchiha poco importándole lo peligroso que se escuchaban los jadeos de este— Naruto está dispuesto a todo por ti, aun si eso significa renunciar a todo lo que tiene, ¿Y tú? ¿De verdad lo amas? Si lo amaras pensarías más en su felicidad, en la de los dos, y no en lo que solamente tú consideras correcto.

—Lo hago... —Insistió Sasuke en un hilo de voz.

—Sinceramente, ¿Crees que Naruto es feliz teniendo que mentirle a su familia para estar contigo? Mejor aún, ¿Tú eres feliz haciéndolo? Ustedes van a terminar destruyendo todo a su paso. Empezando por tu hija... —Sasuke alzó la mirada ante lo último con un claro pánico apoderándose de su rostro rápidamente— Pensar que Sarada y Boruto estarían tan desesperados por intentar comprender la relación prohibida de sus padres.

Sasuke tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca evitando la arcada que pasó por su garganta— Boruto nos vió... —Murmuró entendiendo lo que el otro quería decirle.

La imagen de su hija viéndolo con desprecio le provocó una nueva arcada a la vez que el aire dejaba de entrar a su cuerpo imaginando la expresión que pudo haber puesto Boruto cuando los descubrió, probablemente una entre el asco y la decepción.

Dejó que su cuerpo expulsara lo que desesperadamente intentaba sacar, como si el vomito fuera la culpa que ya no podía seguir reteniendo. Su brazo tembló incapaz de mantener su peso y sus pulmones dolían al no obtener el aire que necesitaba. Sintió la mano de Kakashi en su espalda, pero no pudo responder a su llamado como hubiese querido.

Él había intentado que ellos no se enterarán, ¿De qué había servido su esfuerzo entonces?

Kakashi admiró a Sasuke en ese estado de debilidad que solo Naruto podía provocar sin saber qué hacer. Quiso detenerse y ayudarlo, pero él ya no era un niño y tenía que hacerle entender la gravedad del asunto en el que se habían metido antes de que terminaran cometiendo una estupidez.

—Tenerlo todo o no tener nada ¿Qué elijes ahora que sabes que es cuestión de tiempo para que el amor que tanto has intentado ocultar se revele a todo el mundo? —Preguntó Kakashi poniéndose de pie— Naruto te ama y nunca te haría daño. Perderte fue una tortura para él y yo sé que tú lo sientes de la misma manera.

Sasuke apretó los párpados tratando de sobrellevar la hiperventilación que estaba sufriendo, pero las palabras de Kakashi no ayudaban. Era demasiado, incluso para él.

Todas las sombras parecían estar allí viéndolo miserable, completamente alterado por la realidad que no podía evitar.

—Me pregunto si Naruto es consciente... —Comentó entonces Kakashi decidiendo guardar la distancia y marcharse— Que si hubieses sabido que bastaría con recibir un mínimo daño del enemigo para que volviera a ti, tú mismo te habrías provocado esas heridas.

No supo si sus sentidos comenzaban a fallar, pero esas palabras fueron lo único que pudo oír claramente antes de que todo a su alrededor comenzara a girar y es por ello por lo que no se percató del momento en que Kakashi había desaparecido.

Se hizo hacia atrás y sacó un kunai que alzó en el aire una fracción de segundos antes de presionar el filo contra una de sus piernas provocándole un dolor lo suficientemente agudo para distraer a su cuerpo para poder así recuperar el aliento de una vez.

Observó el líquido rojo en su mano derecha e inmediatamente visualizó la expresión que pondría Naruto al ver su herida mientras las palabras de Kakashi seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Efectivamente, si hubiese sabido que bastaría con solo un daño en su cuerpo para hacer que Naruto volviera a su lado, él se habría encargado de llenar toda su piel con las peores heridas que podría imaginar...

Aunque no había herida tan profunda como la que él parecía estar provocando en Naruto.

Su cuerpo tembló por la perdida de sangre, pero él no se movió ni buscó la forma de parar el sangrado sabiendo que no sería suficiente para matarlo.

Entrecerró los ojos dolido. Él solo había querido proteger a Naruto, y en su lugar había terminado haciendo todo lo contrario tanto a él como a las personas que quería.

Las sombras a su alrededor parecían volverse más densas, casi humanas, juzgándolo.

Juzgando su existencia que solo servía para hacer sufrir a los demás.

Una pregunta cruzó por su mente atormentada _¿Mientras más tiempo seguía al lado de Naruto, más sufrimiento le producía?_

Su pierna derecha se estiró por cuenta propia como reacción al dolor, sintiéndose fría.

**_"¿Y tú? ¿De verdad lo amas?"_ **

Lo amaba.

Nadie podría nunca saber cuánto lo amaba.

.

.

.

Esa tarde no había visto a Sasuke, lo cual parecía haberse vuelto una costumbre que a Naruto comenzaba a preocupar. Había intentado buscarlo, pero ni siquiera pudo alcanzar, aunque sea, una pizca del chakra de su amante, lo cual le ponía terriblemente ansioso. La idea de que este se hubiese marchado otra vez al no ser capaz de sobrellevar la culpa latía potencialmente en su cabeza.

La imagen de un Sasuke Uchiha completamente vulnerable ante su propia miseria le golpeaba el pecho con fuerza sintiéndose impotente por ser incapaz de darle la tranquilidad que este necesitaba.

Al parecer, por mucho que lo amara, su amor era insuficiente. Se mordió los labios por quien sabe cuanta vez en el día hasta hacerlos sangrar por la insistencia y las vendas en su mano derecha parecían repentinamente más apretadas que antes.

Naruto sabía que había llegado a un punto en el que todo se volvía insoportable, pero no podía escapar simplemente de ello por muy presente que estuviera la solución delante de él. Sasuke no permitía esa solución después de todo y Naruto no pudo evitar maldecirlo por eso. Al Uchiha no le bastaba con obligarlo a llevar una vida que no quería, sino que también ahora comenzaba a privarlo de su presencia.

Aunque fuera momentáneo, Naruto deseaba desesperadamente aferrarse al amor de Sasuke dejándose consolar por este para calmar su consciencia.

Si iba a vivir de esa manera, necesitaba que Sasuke lo ayudara a mantener su determinación y evitar que terminara hundido ante su autocompasión...

Evitar terminar en la miseria emocional que él había permitido.

—¿No deberías haber ido a casa hace horas?

Naruto sonrió irremediablemente a la voz de la persona que tanto había esperado ver.

A la persona que era capaz de hacerlo sentir tan lleno y tan vacío al mismo tiempo.

Se aferró a la cintura de Sasuke cuando este se paró a su lado y recargó la cabeza en su estomago sin pararse de su asiento — ¿Dónde has estado?

La pregunta se deslizó por su boca con más dificultad de la que parecía y al notar que que el cuerpo del otro se tensaba alzó la mirada para estudiarlo, notando algo en esos ojos hermosos que le erizó la piel haciendo que su corazón diera un vuelco en anticipación.

—Naruto —Lo llamó entonces Sasuke, tomándolo de los hombros para apartarlo de sí, pero Naruto se resistió y mantuvo sus brazos acorralando su cintura negándose a dejarlo ir— Suéltame.

—No —Se negó de inmediato el Hokage alzándose para hacerle frente, sin soltar su agarre— Lo que tengas en tu cabeza, guárdatelo. No quiero escucharlo 'ttebayo.

—Naruto...

El mencionado buscó besarlo para acallarlo, pero Sasuke volteó su rostro con una expresión adolorida que hizo a Naruto comprobar sus sospechas— ¿Qué hice mal? —Preguntó entonces Naruto sintiendo que sus ojos se aguaban provocando que Sasuke soltara un suspiro cansado— Puedo arreglarlo, yo solo...

Sasuke ladeó una sonrisa que a Naruto le supo a tranquilidad mal fingida — ¿Cómo es que sabes lo que quiero decir?

—Hay algo... —Mencionó Naruto sintiendo que una de sus lágrimas se escapaba y resbalaba por su mejilla hasta caer en la mano que alzaba para tocar el rostro de Sasuke— Que siempre me hace saberlo... Simplemente, mi cabeza parece entender mejor la tuya que la mía propia 'ttebayo.

El Uchiha dejó que Naruto le acariciara el rostro unos segundos antes de apartarlo y ejerciendo fuerza bruta lo apartó de sí— Nosotros no podemos estar juntos, Naruto.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos al escuchar aquello, pues tenia la esperanza de que estuviera equivocado y escucharlo de los propios labios de Sasuke había dolido mucho más. Lloró, incapaz de mantenerse estable ante él de lo cansado que se encontraba.

—Te amo —Respondió el hokage— ¡Te amo! —le gritó en un intento desesperado de que Sasuke se alterara al tocar el temor de este por ser descubierto pero el Uchiha se quedó ahí estático— No puedes dejarme... Yo, no puedo vivir sin ti. Ya te lo había dicho 'ttebayo. No soy nadie sin ti, Sasuke.

—Lo eres —Aseguró el Uchiha— Eres todo lo que siempre has querido ser, Naruto.

Las palabras de Sasuke fueron como un golpe en la cara. En su estupor, observó una de las lágrimas del Uchiha recorrer esa hermosa piel blanca que a él le volvía loco, sintiéndola como si fuera la suya propia que quemaba contra su piel.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Preguntó Naruto acercándosele de nuevo para tomarlo de los hombros obligándolo a mirarlo.

—Hiciste una vida sin mí, eras feliz incluso cuando yo no estaba. Puedes continuar, aun si yo no estoy en tu vida.

—Bastardo... —Lloró el hokage abrazándolo con fuerza— Mi vida no es nada si tú no estás aquí ¡Si tú no estas conmigo, entonces no quiero esta vida 'ttebayo!

Sasuke se rompió ante ese abrazo y luchó por no corresponderlo. Sus lágrimas caían mientras él estúpidamente intentaba mantener el control de la situación.

Kakashi había dicho que era un egoísta. Que siempre hacia lo que él creía que era mejor.

Le tomaría la palabra y haría lo que creía ser lo correcto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Naruto es el sol de Konoha. Si él tenía que privarse de la luz y conformarse con observar desde las sombras, lo aceptaría con tal de no eclipsar el brillante amor de su vida.

_¿Podrían al menos permitirle tomar, aunque sea unas migajas de ese calor?_

—Lo siento, Naruto.

El mencionado apretó los dientes y furiosamente lo besó, recorriendo la cavidad ajena mientras lo arrinconaba contra la pared más cercana. Sasuke lejos de separarlo lo aceptó contra sí.

El sabor salado de las lágrimas de ambos mezclándose con sus demás fluidos le hicieron contraer el rostro en una mueca adolorida que Sasuke no pudo soportar ver.

—¿Por qué? Dijiste que no te irías si yo no te daba razones...

—Las tengo —Aseguró Sasuke— Y todas ellas se reducen a que soy el que siempre te lastima. Desde el día en que nos conocimos, no he hecho más que lastimarte...

—¡No me importa! —Lo interrumpió Naruto— ¡No me importa si me lastimas, nunca me ha importado! ¡Estuve a punto de morir por ti en mas de una ocasión! ¡Estoy viviendo por ti! ¡¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE ESTOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE ENAMORADO DE TI COMO PARA DEJAR QUE ME PISOTEEN CON TAL DE ESTAR CONTIGO?! ¡¿PORQUÉ MI AMOR ES TAN INSUFICIENTE PARA TI?!

Sasuke luchó con el nudo en su garganta para responder — La única persona que es insuficiente, soy yo —Respondió. Guió su mano con cuidado hacia el rostro de Naruto limpiando su mejilla derecha al no soportar ver esas lagrimas adornando su brillante rostro— Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Naruto.

—Sasuke... —Murmuró Naruto sorprendido por esa confesión. Su pulso se aceleró de inmediato sintiendo el terror apoderarse de su cuerpo— Sasuke, no...

—Te quiero, Naruto.

El rubio apretó sus labios silenciando el llanto que le provocaron esas simples palabras sintiendo que había mucho más tras estas.

—Sasuke, por favor...

—Te quiero —Repitió el Uchiha— Pero si tienes que renunciar a todo para estar conmigo, prefiero que me hagas a un lado.

—¿Cómo podría ser odiado por tu culpa? —Preguntó Naruto sonriéndole tristemente.

—Las personas pueden ser muy crueles cuando les das la posibilidad. Si pudieron odiar a un pobre niño que puso a disposición su vida sin elección para salvar a un montón de gente sellando un demonio en su interior, ¿Porqué no odiar a la misma persona por amar a alguien que no es con quien se casó?

Naruto sintió que esas palabras pesaban sobre sus hombros, recordándole la terrible infancia que había tenido. Recordando como toda esa gente que antes lo maldecía entre dientes ahora le admiraban. Pero no era suficiente para renunciar a Sasuke y aceptar el destino que este había decidido.

Sasuke le dio la espalda y Naruto notó el temblor en su cuerpo que le provocaba aquella despedida, pero simplemente se le quedó viendo como lo había hecho en el bosque cuando este decidió volver a marcharse...

El día en que ellos se habían traicionado.

 ** _"¿Vas a darte por vencido?"_** Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, recordando con gracia como su maestro había sido capaz de dudar de él.

La respuesta era simple...

—Aunque te vayas...—Dijo Naruto limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta admirando a la persona que más amaba en el mundo sucumbir ante el temor de las consecuencias— Aunque dejes de existir... Yo iré tras de ti.

Él jamás se daría por vencido.

Naruto ya había tomado una decisión y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo a ir. Lo sentía por Sasuke, pero en el momento en que decidió traerlo de vuelta a su vida se prometió a sí mismo que haría lo necesario para mantenerlo a su lado.

Cueste lo que cueste.

Sasuke se volteó a verlo para comprobar la veracidad de esas palabras notando esa vieja determinación adornando los ojos de Naruto haciendo que el nudo en su garganta creciera al darse cuenta de que su amante se había cansado de ser complaciente con él.

—Para mí esto no es un rompimiento, ni una despedida 'ttebayo —Aseguró Naruto sin titubear haciendo que Sasuke abriera los ojos en sorpresa— Esta es solo otra estúpida discusión más de las nuestras. Así que ni se te ocurra a irte, porque si lo haces, soy capaz de hacerle saber a cada persona en esta aldea de mis sentimientos por ti.

Sasuke sintió su cuerpo temblar ante esa mirada intensa que tan conocida era para él. Esa mirada que le había traído de regreso y lo había salvado de la oscuridad en el pasado.

Kakashi se lo había advertido a pesar de que él mismo lo sabía. Naruto estaba dispuesto a todo por él y Sasuke no dudaba que el rubio cumpliera su palabra tirando por la borda todos sus esfuerzos por protegerlo.

Apretó su puño con fuerza intentando no verse más afectado de lo que ya estaba, pero era demasiado tarde. Naruto ya había visto a través de él.

—Tú eres lo único que necesito y no te voy a dejar ir, Sasuke.

Naruto se había acercado al Uchiha, lo suficiente como para unir sus labios con este y darle un beso que solo duró un par de segundos antes de que su amante lo apartara con brusquedad intentando protegerse a sí mismo.

En el fondo estaba aterrado, pero al ver a Sasuke debatirse sus propias intensiones, supo que ya no debía estarlo.

Supo que él también podía jugar el mismo juego del Uchiha e incluso salir victorioso.

—Eres un imbécil, Naruto _._

El séptimo Hokage sonrió sin poder evitarlo como si quisiera darle la razón al Uchiha.

 _Si, era un imbécil._ Un imbécil que había permitido que ambos se traicionaran en el pasado.

Pero Naruto juraba con su vida que no volvería a permitir que la razón de su vida volviese a irse otra vez.

Él no cometería el mismo error dos veces, nunca más.


	15. 14

**CAPITULO 14.**

Abrió la puerta de la habitación más grande de la torre siendo recibido por la luz amarilla proveniente del centro en donde el contenido del pergamino que tantos problemas les había provocado se decodificaba una y otra vez intentando cobrar sentido. Un suspiro agotado se escapó de sus labios con solo verlo, pero no era precisamente por culpa del pergamino.

Escuchó con atención el reporte que hacia uno de los ninjas del equipo de investigación sobre los avances que habían obtenido en las últimas horas sintiendo cierta lastima por el sujeto que tan animado relataba sus hallazgos a un imperturbable Naruto que no hacía más que responder con monosílabos manteniendo la mirada fija en algún punto sin importancia.

Shikamaru llevaba el tiempo suficiente trabajando como la mano derecha de Naruto para saber que el hokage no estaba prestando atención.

—Entonces, como le iba a diciendo, ¡Ya estamos cerca de conocer al menos su origen y propósito! —Se emocionó el hombre viendo con orgullo el pergamino decodificado moviéndose entre la luz amarilla— Luego de semanas, por fin estamos cerca.

Oportunamente, Nara decidió hablar antes de que el sujeto notara la distracción del Hokage — Soy consciente de todo el esfuerzo que han realizado para cumplir con esta tarea. Este pergamino de verdad resultó ser un dolor de cabeza —Comentó viendo por el rabillo del ojo a Naruto que se mantenía ajeno a ellos como si su mente hubiese dejado de funcionar. Volvió a suspirar— Dile a Sasuke que intente traer algo menos problemático la próxima vez.

Como esperaba, la sola mención del Uchiha provocó una reacción en el hokage haciéndole parpadear varias veces como si acabara de despertar dándose cuenta del lugar en donde se encontraba. Torció una sonrisa al notar la confusión en su rostro.

—Ah, si —Mencionó entonces Naruto ubicándose por fin luego de un minuto— Sasuke tiene un talento nato para meterme en problemas 'ttebayo.

Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos ante ese comentario.

—¡Este pergamino fue realmente un gran problema! ¡Grande! ¡Llevo días sin poder dormir! —Reclamó el ninja estirándose graciosamente haciendo que Naruto riera por lo bajo ante esa exageración aun manteniendo su mirada apagada y distante.

—De todas formas, han hecho un buen trabajo, deberían volver a casa y descansar —Concedió Naruto sintiendo cierta lastima por todo el equipo de investigación que no habían salido del laboratorio desde que les dio la orden de descifrar el pergamino.

—¡Hokage-sama! —Lloró el hombre agradecido y Shikamaru negó con la cabeza avergonzado por su actitud— Por cierto Hokage-sama, disculpe la intromisión pero creo que usted también debería descansar, no se ve muy bien —Se atrevió a comentar recibiendo una palpada en el hombro por parte de Shikamaru.

El sujeto se paralizó en su lugar al notar la mirada seria que le dedicaba el estratega haciendo que pasara saliva con dificultad y volteara a mirar en dirección a su hokage para disculparse notando como este había detenido su camino hacia la salida quedándose quieto a unos metros de la puerta. Solo podía ver su espalda, pero pudo reconocer la tensión que parecía apoderarse del Séptimo Hokage, ¿Había dicho algo malo?

—Ve a decirle al equipo de investigación —Interrumpió sus preocupaciones Shikamaru— Se pondrán felices cuando te escuchen.

—Oh, si... —Mencionó el ninja viendo por el rabillo del ojo al hokage que seguía tieso en su lugar— Seguro.

—Bien.

Shikamaru caminó hacia Naruto y le palmeó la espalda haciéndolo reaccionar para que ambos caminaran hacia la salida conscientes de la mirada confundida del ninja del equipo de investigación sobre ellos hasta que desaparecieron de su campo visual.

Naruto entonces bostezó mientras sus ojos se humedecían demostrando lo fatigado que se encontraba.

—Tiene razón, te ves terrible —Observó Shikamaru caminando a su lado. Naruto sonrió.

—¿Es así?

—Cada día te ves peor... —Le hizo notar el Nara preocupado, guardando silencio unos minutos queriendo estar seguro de las palabras que iba a decir a continuación— No lo he visto últimamente. No me digas que...

El hokage tensó la mirada— No —Negó de inmediato, interrumpiéndolo— Puedo sentir su chakra en la aldea.

—¿Se han peleado? —Anticipó Shikamaru intentando encontrar una explicación al desgaste físico y emocional por el que parecía estar atravesando Naruto, sobre todo porque este se había encerrado desde hace días en su despacho sin intensión aparente de moverse de allí.

—Puedes llamarlo de esa manera —Respondió repentinamente molesto Naruto.

Llevaba tres días sin saber nada de Sasuke desde el día en que este intentó finalizar con la relación de ambos. Desde entonces su cabeza no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez la escena al punto en que creía estar a un paso de volverse loco.

¿Tan asustado estaba Sasuke de que revelara la relación de ambos como para hacerle saber desesperadamente que aún se mantenía en la aldea? Podía sentir su chakra tan fuerte en un punto especifico de la aldea como si estuviera a su lado. Frunció el ceño.

—Él quiso terminar lo nuestro —Confesó a Shikamaru haciendo que este abriera los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Aceptaste? —Preguntó Shikamaru imaginando que esa era la razón tras el comportamiento de Naruto.

—Por supuesto que no —Respondió Naruto ofendido por la pregunta— Pensar que voy a dejarlo ahora que lo tengo de regreso conmigo es una estupidez 'ttebayo.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces está haciendo berrinche, como siempre lo hace cuando no se sale con la suya —Se quejó Naruto pasándose una mano por el cabello— Le dejé en claro que no iba a dejarlo, que no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo y que si él pensaba irse de mi lado otra vez lo confesaría todo...

Nara tuvo que detenerse un momento para asimilar la información que estaba recibiendo, pero la mirada llena de tristeza y dolor que le dedicaron esos ojos azules no le permitieron hacer mayores comentarios hacia esa amenaza.

El propio Naruto debía sentirse sucio por recurrir a la amenaza con tal de mantener a Sasuke en la aldea.

—No sé qué pudo haber ocasionado que volviera a ponerse en ese plan, pero... —Naruto sintió el nudo en su garganta volver al tiempo que recordaba el rostro desesperanzado en su amante— ¿Tan poco confía en mí? Creí que a pesar de mi amenaza él sabría que nunca haría algo como eso sin su consentimiento, pero allí está ¡Esparciendo su chakra como queriendo que todos en esta aldea sepan de su existencia! ¡ASEGURANDOSE DE HACERME SABER QUE SIGUE AQUÍ PARA MANTENERME CON LA BOCA CERRADA! ¡ES UN BASTARDO! —Gritó apretando los puños con fuerza ante la impotencia— Un maldito egoísta.

Shikamaru se mordió los labios inquieto. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo creía estar de frente a una situación que no sabía cómo afrontar y mucho menos dar una opinión. Era demasiado problemático para él.

—Si tan solo me dijera abiertamente las cosas que pasan por su cabeza... —Siguió diciendo Naruto con el coraje a flote haciendo que sus pupilas se tiñeran de rojo peligrosamente— Pero él insiste en querer cargar con su propio dolor —Se llevó una mano a su pecho apretando la zona con insistencia— Mientras yo termino sufriendo también por su culpa. Me duele, Shikamaru... —Llamó a su amigo con los ojos aguados— Cuando él sufre, duele tanto 'ttebayo.

—Naruto... —Nara se preocupó de inmediato.

—Saber que la persona que amo no es feliz a mi lado, es demasiado para mí.

—Debe haber una solución, Naruto —Quiso animarlo Shikamaru, sintiéndose un estúpido por estar diciendo cosas sin pensar con tal de darle consuelo a su amigo.

Naruto torció una sonrisa fingiendo simpatía— ¿La hay? Porque Sasuke parece no pensar de la misma manera.

Se permitió a sí mismo malinterpretar el silencio de Shikamaru y pensar que este le daba la razón. Su cabeza estaba demasiado abrumada como para ser optimista.

Honestamente, la esperanza a la que se había mantenido aferrado desde el comienzo, parecía haberlo abandonado a su suerte dejándolo a la deriva de su propia miseria que amenazaba con ahogarlo.

¿Cuántas lagrimas habían derramado ya? Más de la que deberían dos personas enamoradas.

Quería entender la situación de la misma manera en que Sasuke lo hacía, pero simplemente no lograba hacerlo.

Pedía disculpas anticipadas, pero todo lo que el Uchiha decía querer proteger podía irse a la mierda si con ello podía asegurar su felicidad junto a la persona que realmente amaba.

**_"Tú ya fuiste odiado una vez. No quiero que nadie vuelva a maldecirte por mi culpa"_ **

Rió por lo bajo al recordar las palabras de su amante.

Aún si la gente volviese a pisotearlo y escupirle en la cara, él no se arrepentiría de su decisión.

 _"¿Cómo podría ser odiado por tu culpa?"_ Le había respondido con toda la sinceridad del mundo. El odio no tenía cabida en un mundo en donde Sasuke estuviese a su lado.

Pero allí estaban ambos nuevamente, perdidos en la indecisión dejándose en manos de su autocompasión como si con ello pudieran sobrellevar la realidad que los acoge y que los recibe cada día cruelmente con los brazos abiertos, recordándoles a ambos la traición que los arrastró hacia ese destino infortunado del que no parecían tener escapatoria.

Shikamaru no parecía tener intensión de refutar o hacer comentarios reconfortantes por lo que siguió caminando en dirección al despacho que había reemplazado su hogar.

 _Hogar_... Como si pudiese llamar así al lugar en donde había intentado llenar el vacío que le dejó la partida del amor de su vida a base de mentiras.

Se detuvo un momento revisando su reflejo en una de las ventanas del pasillo. La imagen que este le devolvía era tan lamentable que no pudo reconocerse de inmediato, ¿Dónde había ido su imagen brillante? Estaba seguro de que la perdió el día en que permitió que Sasuke se marchara delante de sus ojos sin más razones de las que pudo haberle exigido si tan solo se hubiese atrevido.

El reflejo en el cristal estaba lejos de ser lo que el recordaba que fue en algún momento.

Tensó la mandíbula y controló las lágrimas como llevaba haciéndolo desde hace días. Todo en él podía estar dañado por culpa de Sasuke y, aun así, seguía amándolo como estúpido.

—¿Por qué tenemos que ser así? _Teme_ —Preguntó al aire tocando el cristal con sus dedos odiando la imagen de él mismo. La imagen de un hombre lamentable.

Se quedó ahí, a pasos de su despacho, admirando su aldea. Sus ojos estaban fijos en aquel punto que parecía llamarlo desesperadamente y que él se negaba a responder orgulloso.

Le había prometido a Sasuke que iría tras de él las veces que fueran necesarias, pero por una ocasión quería que el Uchiha fuera el que lo buscara para así reparar un poco el orgullo que siempre perdía ante él.

Un sonido proveniente de su despacho lo sacó de sus pensamientos descubriendo a su hijo que abría la puerta del despacho con una expresión cabreada. Inmediatamente se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba Boruto allí.

—¿Boruto? —Preguntó sorprendido, pero intentó aparentar tranquilidad delante de este para no preocuparlo.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera articular otra palabra un fuerte golpe en el estómago le hizo doblegarse de dolor. Escupió algo que parecía querer salir desesperadamente de su cuerpo por culpa del golpe y se quedó viendo al menor descolocado ante su inesperada actitud.

—¡¿PORQUÉ DEMONIOS NO ENTRABAS DE UNA VEZ?! ¡INTENTÉ SER PACIENTE, PERO YA ESTOY HARTO DE TODO ESTO!

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver el puño de su hijo en dirección hacia su rostro por lo que rápidamente lo atrapó impidiendo el golpe — ¡¿Qué diablos?!

—¡ESO DEBERÍA DECIR YO 'TTEBASA!

Algo en ese reclamo le hizo sobresaltar y más cuando notó el temblor en el brazo de su hijo haciendo que lo soltara como si este quemara. Un fuerte sentido de urgencia se apoderó de su cuerpo en anticipación — Boruto...

—Desde cuando... —Comenzó a decir Boruto en voz baja por culpa de los sentimientos revueltos que le imposibilitan el habla— ¡¿DESDE CUANDO TÚ Y SASUKE-SAN ESTÁN SALIENDO A ESCONDIDAS?!

 ** _"No quiero que nadie vuelva a maldecirte por mi culpa"_** Las palabras de Sasuke volvieron a su cabeza al tener delante la razón por la que su amante había decidido terminar la relación entre ambos.

Su hijo los había descubierto y Naruto no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Notó como el menor intentaba mantenerse tranquilo fallando miserablemente, lo cual provocó que una imagen del pasado de él mismo se reflejara en Boruto recordándole lo parecidos que eran en algunas ocasiones por el lazo sanguíneo que compartían— Yo... no quería creerlo, pero... —Murmuraba Boruto enredándose en sus propias palabras— Era imposible negarlo... siempre, siempre había notado algo extraño entre ustedes dos, pero nunca creí...

Naruto entrecerró los ojos sintiendo cierto dolor al escuchar como a su hijo se le cortaba la voz por culpa de las lágrimas. Instintivamente quiso acercarse, pero Boruto apenas notó sus intenciones dio varios pasos atrás rechazándolo.

—¿Desde cuándo? —Repitió su pregunta Boruto.

—Desde siempre 'ttebayo —Respondió con sinceridad Naruto incapaz de continuar con la mentira. Observó como los ojos de Boruto se abrían enormemente— Yo siempre he estado enamorado de Sasuke.

A pesar de que Boruto le miraba como si acabara de golpearlo, se sintió aliviado de poder expresar lo tanto había querido decirle. Él, quien siempre procuraba no lastimar a los demás con sus acciones, no le importó ser cruel en esa oportunidad ante la desesperación de su alma por finalizar toda esa farsa que había formado delante de todos.

—Entonces, por qué tú...

—Porque somos idiotas.

Dio un paso hacia adelante y Boruto se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo escondiendo su mirada dolida de él. Naruto mordió sus labios sin saber cómo consolar al menor que era completamente inocente de sus acciones egoístas.

—Y-yo... los vi, en el baño —Dijo Boruto recordando lo impactado que había estado cuando los descubrió a ambos— Quería ir hacia ti y exigir una respuesta, pero... me quedé como idiota viéndolos, aun sabiendo que estaba mal, yo seguí ahí incapaz de interrumpirlos... —Boruto mostró su rostro ante su padre dejándole ver las lágrimas que empapaban su rostro— ¡Seguí ahí viendo lo que siempre estuvo en frente de mí! En el fondo siempre lo supe, siempre 'ttebasa, pero... yo no sabía qué hacer...

—Boruto —Insistió Naruto en acercarse sintiendo las palabras del menor traspasar su pecho dolorosamente.

—¡NO! ¡NO NECESITO QUE SIENTAS LÁSTIMA POR MÍ!

Naruto se detuvo en seco ante esas palabras.

—Yo...

—¡NO DIGAS NADA, JODER! —Lo cortó Boruto enojado, con su pequeño cuerpo temblando entre el coraje y la tristeza— ¡Yo sé que lo amas! —Le gritó haciendo que el Hokage se sobresaltara— ¡QUERIA MOSTRARME MÁS COMPRENSIVO, PERO NO PUEDO! ¡La verdad es que quiero darte una paliza 'ttebasa! —Siguió llorando Boruto negando con la cabeza varias veces mientras admiraba a la persona de la que siempre buscó un reconocimiento.

—¡Boruto! —Le gritó Naruto tomándolo del brazo para que dejara de apartarlo y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo luchando contra el menor que intentaba apartarse desesperadamente hasta que no pudo seguir resistiéndose y terminó por aferrarse a él— Nunca quise mentirles, tampoco quería que te enteraras de esa manera, yo solo... no sabía como hacerles saber lo que estaba sucediendo sin que termináramos en esta situación. Fui un completo imbécil por no haberles dicho de inmediato, pero... —Dejándose guiar por el llanto del menor le abrazó sorprendiéndose de que este no lo rechazara— No importa lo que pase, tú y Himawari seguirán siendo mis hijos. Así como Hinata seguirá siendo su madre 'ttebayo.

En el momento que Boruto lloró escandalosamente apegado a él, como un niño pequeño al que le habían arrebatado todo su mundo sintió que el suyo se venía abajo también comprendiendo el miedo que Sasuke había intentado expresarle.

El miedo de la realidad golpeándole fuertemente una vez más.

 _Era un completo imbécil_.... Lloró también, disculpándose una y otra vez con el menor y con todos a su alrededor, aunque no hubiese nadie aparte de Boruto que le escuchara, por dejar que las cosas se salieran de las manos.

Pero no se arrepentía.

Si había un Dios en el cielo, él estaba seguro de que este sabía lo mucho que no se arrepentiría de escoger a Sasuke por sobre todo lo demás.

Si su hijo terminaba odiándolo lo aceptaría, aunque doliese, porque era consciente de que esa era una de las tantas consecuencias que comenzarían a caer poco a poco sobre él.

Pensó en Himawari, su hija que siempre estaba ahí esperándolo con una sonrisa sincera. ¿Al menos podrían permitirle mantener, aunque sea un poco, el cariño de su niña?

 _"Es injusto"._ Pensó en medio del llanto que compartía con Boruto que se aferraba a él como si temiese que desapareciera. Era injusto que a pesar de haber dedicado toda su vida a mantener la felicidad de las demás por sobre la de él mismo tuviese que seguir sufriendo como si realmente fuera el único que podría cargar con todo ese odio.

¿No merecía, aunque sea un poco de felicidad también? ¿O acaso él, quien nació maldito, no tenía derecho a intentarlo como una recompensa de sus actos?

Una sombra pasó rápido ante su mirada llamando su atención y él se quedó ahí viendo hacia el frente con los sollozos de Boruto escuchándose de fondo. No había nada en ese lugar, pero, así como Sasuke lo había mencionado en algún momento, creía que alguien lo estaba observando con atención.

Alguien lo estaba juzgando.

De pronto, la sombra invisible provocada por su propia mente perturbada tomó la forma de aquello que más deseaba en el mundo, recordándole el motivo por el que había terminado allí después de todo.

La imagen de Sasuke delante de él no era más que una simple ilusión, pero con solo verlo sintió volver la determinación que perdía cada vez que no estaban juntos haciéndole sentir preparado para hacerle frente a todas las consecuencias que él había declarado aceptar.

Fueran las que fueran, había tomado una decisión y nadie, ni el mismo Sasuke le haría cambiar de parecer, ahora más que nunca.

Como si fuera la chispa que faltara para terminar de encender el fuego que crecía fuertemente en su pecho, Boruto dejó de llorar apartándose suavemente de él para decirle lo que sería el permiso de entrada a una vida sin mentiras.

— No me importa lo que hagas... —Murmuró el menor esquivando su mirada completamente avergonzado de su desliz— Pero no quiero que sigas mintiéndole a mamá.

El brillo sincero en los ojos de Boruto, libres de remordimientos, le hicieron apretar los puños con fuerza mientras una sonrisa tiró de sus labios con seguridad.

Porque aún si el mundo se venía encima, él no retrocedería.

Y si tenía que seguir peleando para lograr obtener la felicidad que tanto ansiaba, lo haría sin dudar.

Porque Naruto Uzumaki odiaba perder y él se aseguraría de no perder a nadie en su vida.

Se aseguraría de que las cosas funcionaran a como dé lugar.

.

.

.

De joven tenía un sueño y era caminar al lado de la persona que amaba.

Ella había logrado convertirse en el ninja que era ahora gracias a él, a quien cuyos pasos había seguido desde atrás, admirando su espalda brillante y su determinación imparable.

Él quien nunca se rendía.

Él quien le había dado la oportunidad de amarlo.

—¿Hablas enserio?

Él quien sabía en el fondo nunca la había amado de la misma manera como ella lo hacía.

Cuando la persona sentada delante de ella asintió mirándola con una determinación que tanto había admirado en el pasado supo que no le quedaba más que rendirse ante lo inevitable, consciente de que no obtendría nada resistiéndose ante la verdad que le presentaban cruelmente y de la que ella había intentado ignorarla desesperadamente.

—¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo? —Preguntó Hinata, con la mirada fija en los dedos de su mano evitando ver directamente a su esposo para no desmoronarse.

Naruto suspiró ante la pregunta que ya había tenido que responder con anterioridad, pero no podía enojarse con Hinata — Desde que volvió a la aldea —Respondió con más detalle que con Boruto consciente de que ella merecía saber toda la verdad.

Hyuga se llevó una mano a la boca comenzando a sollozar — ¿Dejaste que entrara a nuestra casa para reírse de mí?

—¡No! —Negó de inmediato el rubio completamente alterado por esa acusación— Yo no quería que eso pasara, si hubiese podido evitarlo lo habría hecho 'ttebayo.

—Pero aun así dejaste entrar a tu amante a nuestra casa, Naruto-kun —Reclamó ella angustiada— ¿Cuánto tiempo más ibas a esperar para decírmelo?

Expulsó todo el aire retenido en su pecho deteniéndose unos momentos para analizar la pregunta que le hacían ante la atenta mirada de su esposa que no lograba terminar de asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo de un momento a otro.

—Quien sabe —Respondió con sinceridad Naruto incapaz de encontrar una respuesta más concreta— Lo más seguro, el tiempo que hubiese tardado la culpa en terminar de carcomerme por dentro.

Hinata se alzó en su silla y antes de que siquiera pudiera preverlo le soltó una cachetada que le volteó el rostro. Llevó su mano instintivamente a su rostro sintiendo el calor acumularse en la zona. Si bien había esperado un golpe, no creyó que su dulce mujer realmente lo hiciera.

Lejos de sentirse molesto sonrió orgulloso al darse cuenta de que la mujer que alguna vez había sido tan insegura y sumisa había madurado lo suficiente como hacerle frente al hombre que tanto había amado.

Si, estaba bien. Se lo merecía. Hinata podía golpearlo todo lo que quisiera y él se encargaría de recibir cada golpe completamente orgulloso de ella.

—¿Qué pasará con nuestra familia? — Preguntó entonces Hinata con la misma mano que había usado para golpearlo posándose sobre su boca con una expresión completamente sorprendida ante su propio comportamiento. De no ser por la sensación cosquilleante que debió haberle quedado en la mano, no habría creído que realmente había golpeado a su esposo.

Naruto pudo notar como su esposa reprimía la preocupación que emergía luego de golpearlo haciendo que negara con la cabeza queriendo hacerle saber que no debía preocuparse por él. Ya no más— Sin importar como sean las cosas, ustedes seguirán siendo mi familia 'ttebayo.

Hinata entornó los ojos, probablemente molesta por su descaro al decir algo como eso después de que él mismo le había pedido el divorcio para estar con Sasuke, pero la molestia en esos ojos blancos pasó a segundo plano dejando que la tristeza fuera el protagonista en ellos llenándola de lagrimas que no merecía.

—De verdad, lo siento Hinata.

La mencionada negó con la cabeza, incapaz de decir algo con palabras, pero Naruto entendió el mensaje.

 _"¿Por qué disculparse?"_ Parecía que quería decir y él la admiró derrumbarse en silencio porque era lo único que podía hacer por ella en ese momento.

—A pesar de que yo siempre me esforcé en ser alguien para ti —Mencionó entonces Hinata al notar que Naruto comenzaba a avanzar hacia el pasillo para seguramente sacar sus cosas. Naruto se detuvo para escucharla — ¿Nunca logré, aunque sea, tener un pequeño lugar en tu corazón?

Naruto volteó a verla sorprendiéndose de lo cerca que se encontraban de repente el uno del otro, pues Hinata se había acercado lo suficiente como para hacerle frente cuando este le respondiera.

Si, de verdad estaba orgulloso de ella.

Estiró la mano, apoyándola en su hombro intentando transmitirle tantas cosas que sus labios eran incapaces de decir temiendo lastimarla aun más de lo que ya lo había hecho— Te quiero Hinata, aunque ame a otra persona, yo realmente te quiero por haberme dado la familia que tanto deseé en el pasado y por haber permanecido pacientemente a mi lado todo este tiempo.

Hinata levantó nuevamente su mano únicamente para apoyarla sobre la de su esposo apretándola con un poco de fuerza antes de retirarla. Naruto no necesitó más para saber que ella, pese a todo el dolor que le estaba provocando, confiaba en la sinceridad de sus palabras y por, sobre todo, ella no lo odiaba por hacerla a un lado.

—Te ayudo a empacar.

Su rostro se crispó y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que fingir una sonrisa de la misma manera en que lo hacia esa amable mujer que pese a todas circunstancias siempre había querido verlo feliz, aun si eso significara que tendría que irse de su lado con otra persona.

—Lo siento, Hinata... Lo siento, lo siento...

Empezó a decir una y otra vez a una muda Hinata que solo se limitaba a sonreír en un intento fallido por mostrarse fuerte mientras se empecinaban en empacar las cosas en medio de lagrimas silenciosas que no parecían estar de acuerdo con su ruptura, pero que aun así estaba sucediendo.

Hinata le entregó todas sus pertenencias selladas en un pergamino y él solo pudo estirar la mano aceptándolo mientras admiraba lo que se sentía ser la ultima vez que vería aquella sonrisa amable que le recibió durante años en la puerta del que fue su hogar, dispuesta a intentar que su amor cubriera todos los problemas que pudiese haber tenido durante el día.

Naruto de verdad la quería y era plenamente consciente de que la seguiría queriendo a pesar de todo, aunque no fuera de la misma manera en la que ella lo quería a él.

Quiso volver a disculparse, pero Hinata se lo impidió acariciándole la mejilla, atesorando su cercanía que desde ese día no era más de ella.

—Buena suerte, Naruto-kun.

La voz frágil de Hinata retumbó en sus oídos al tiempo que abría los ojos sorprendido al sentir unos tibios labios posarse en su boca por última vez. Sonrió permitiendo el contacto, dejando que en ese beso ella se llenara de todos los recuerdos que habían compartido juntos opacando cualquier remordimiento que pudiera haber entre ellos. Un toque inocente y sin malas intenciones que solo duró un minuto antes de que la misma Hinata diera por finalizada la caricia volteándose rápidamente para darle la espalda y así no tener que alargar más aquella despedida indeseada.

De todas formas, Naruto se acercó a ella para abrazarla acogedoramente con sus brazos— Nos vemos, Hinata.

Ella no le respondió y él tampoco quería que lo hiciera. La soltó suavemente para marcharse, quedándose fuera del terreno de su residencia para admirarla hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta del que ya no era su hogar.

Aspiró hondamente y apretó el pergamino en su mano mientras pensaba en lo que vendría a continuación.

 _Allá, escondido orgullosamente en su propia desdicha mientras lo llama con insistencia esperando que acuda a su rescate._ Naruto no dudó en atender el llamado e ir tras de esa persona que no hacia más llamarlo con su chakra dispersándose por todo el antiguo barrio Uchiha queriendo captar su atención desde hace días.

Sonrió en medio de su marcha sin poder evitarlo imaginando el escándalo que probablemente su amante armaría cuando le contara lo que acababa de hacer y a la vez, sintiéndose estúpido por no haber ido con él desde el principio en lugar de haberse quedado en su despacho esperando tontamente que el Uchiha viniera a disculparse. Sasuke Uchiha a pesar de los años, seguía siendo lo suficientemente orgulloso como para admitir que había cometido un error y eso era tan gracioso como desesperante para él.

Se adentró sigilosamente dentro del antiguo barrio Uchiha que tantas veces había insistido a Sasuke en reconstruir para que dejara de verse como un santuario a la desdicha, dejándose guiar por el atrayente chakra que parecía abrazarlo en cada paso que daba hasta llegar al portador de esa energía maravillosa.

Observó a Sasuke sentado en el pasillo de lo que fue su antigua casa, la estructura más grande del barrio que perteneció alguna vez al líder de la policía de Konoha. El chakra a su alrededor comenzó a disiparse hasta volver a un nivel común haciéndole entender que él se había percatado de su presencia.

Lentamente caminó hacia Sasuke creyendo que seguía enojado y por ende no iniciaría la conversación, pero antes de que siquiera pudiese acomodarse a su lado Sasuke se volteó para verlo haciendo que se detuviera en seco. Esos ojos negros y profundos parecían estar cargados de tantas cosas que no lograba comprender haciéndole sentir acongojado por unos instantes y más al reparar en la tonalidad rojiza que había adquirido la piel alrededor de estos resaltándolos más que antes.

—Perdóname —Dijo entonces Naruto, yendo hacia él para abrazarlo queriendo consolarlo como si esa fuera el único propósito en su vida— Sé que debí haber venido antes, pero mi orgullo estaba demasiado herido como para considerar darte el gusto 'ttebayo.

Sasuke no respondió, dedicándose simplemente a acariciarle la espalda a modo de corresponder el abrazo que había estado esperando durante días, dejándose reconfortar por esa presencia que tanto le había faltado. _La luz que ilumina su oscura y solitaria vida._

Ante la falta de palabras Naruto lo observó de frente, notando todos esos detalles en el rostro del otro que le hacían ver lo mal que la había pasado desde la ultima vez que se habían visto. Repasó con sus pulgares las ojeras bajo esos ojos como si quisiera borrarlas con su cariño.

—Sasuke... —Lo llamó entonces luego de unos momentos de silencio en el que solo se habían mirado, reconociéndose—Vámonos, solo tú y yo.

Como era de esperar el Uchiha le observó como si se hubiese vuelto loco y no tardó en hacérselo notar — ¿Qué dices?

—Que nos fuguemos 'ttebayo —Repitió con una sonrisa sincera que hizo que Sasuke tomara distancia de él, azorado.

—¿Esta es la mejor solución que se te pudo ocurrir? —Cuestionó el Uchiha impaciente, sin creer lo que Naruto soltaba como si nada— ¿Qué pasará con tu familia, Naruto? ¿Y tu trabajo? No puedes tomar una decisión así tan a la li...

—Hinata está de acuerdo con que yo esté a tu lado —Interrumpió Naruto bruscamente notando como el pánico comenzaba a atravesar el rostro de su amante al entender el mensaje entrelineas.

El brazo del Uchiha instintivamente se alzó dispuesto a golpearlo por lo que había hecho, pero él alcanzó a detenerlo antes de que siquiera pudiera rozarle la nariz —Dime que no lo hiciste —Ordenó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño con clara molestia.

Naruto le sostuvo la mirada haciendo que el otro maldijera por lo bajo — Acabo de hablar con ella 'ttebayo. No tenia sentido seguir ocultándolo ahora que Boruto nos descubrió.

Por muy alerta que estuviera no esperó un ataque directo del chidori nagashi que le recorrió el cuerpo entero paralizándolo unos momentos y haciendo que retrocediera varios metros de Sasuke mientras este apretaba los dientes entre la rabia y el temor.

—Maldito —Se quejó Naruto viéndole molesto también dejando salir parte del chakra de Kurama para dejar en claro que no estaba jugando.

—No te me acerques.

—¡Por el amor de dios, Sasuke! —Se quejó Naruto poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la testarudez de su amante— ¡Deja este maldito drama de una vez!

El Uchiha bajó la mirada, intentando evitar a toda costa la de Naruto — No puedo creer que hayas hecho tal cosa —Reclamó apretando los ojos con fuerza al igual que su puño antes de gritarle— ¡No puedo creer que estés dispuesto a hacer tanto por mí! ¡Tu vida es mucho más importante que la mía! ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! ¡Estaba intentando protegerte, inepto!

Naruto rió por la bajo, negando con la cabeza ante los reclamos de este y aprovechando el momento de distracción lo atrapó entre sus brazos haciendo presión con el chakra de Kurama para evitar que siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de volver a atacarlo. Sasuke de inmediato comenzó a forcejear.

—Yo estoy dispuesto a todo por ti —Afirmó con determinación notando como el cuerpo de Sasuke se paralizaba ante sus palabras entumeciéndose entre sus brazos— ¿Y tú lo estas por mí?

La pregunta de Naruto le hizo morderse los labios ante lo repentino del asunto y no tardó en entender que le estaba dejando la responsabilidad a él de elegir el destino de ambos sobre sus hombros, lo cual no hacia más que ponerlo terriblemente inquieto, como también egoístamente dichoso al saber que tenia la posibilidad de tener todo lo que quería a su alcance.

—¿Qué pasará con la aldea? —Preguntó entonces sin poder evitarlo, dejando que su atormentada consciencia hiciera acto de aparición impidiéndole tomar una decisión apresurada— Ser hokage es tu sueño, no puedes dejarlo. También están tus hijos, ¿Qué pasará con todas esas personas que son parte de tu vida? No puedes simplemente hacerlas a un lado por mí.

Naruto sonrió tranquilo, meditando las palabras de Sasuke — Estuve dispuesto a morir por ti una vez y no me importó la aldea —Aseguró tocándole la mejilla como siempre lo hacía para luego acomodar ese mechón de cabello rebelde que le impedía ver la totalidad del rostro de su amante que no podía ocultar la culpa que le producía permitir que renunciara a tanto con tal de estar a su lado— Mis hijos seguirán siendo mis hijos pase lo que pase, encontraré la forma de hacer que las cosas funcionen entre ellos pero no quiero tener que renunciar a ti para conseguirlo 'ttebayo.

Sasuke abrió la boca unos momentos, pero ninguna palabra salió de esta y simplemente volvió a cerrarla acongojado maldiciendo la pequeña felicidad que sentía en su pecho al saberse la prioridad en la vida de Naruto. Le admiró sin poder creerlo _¿Merecía tanta luz en su vida?_ Él que no era más que un cobarde que preferiría seguir escondiéndose entre las sombras.

¿Cómo es que una persona tan insignificante para ese mundo podía sentirse tan grande con solo tener a Naruto a su lado?

Kakashi había tenido razón después de todo. Era un egoísta que no merecía el amor de Naruto y del cual no se conformaba solo con tener una parte de este. Sasuke lo quería todo o nada y no podía evitar sentirse un estúpido por ello.

Había querido proteger a Naruto, pero terminó siendo al que debían proteger, porque en el fondo siempre esperaba que alguien fuera capaz de resolver las cosas por él. Así como había ido tras Orochimaru buscando que este le facilitara la vida para cumplir con sus propósitos, había esperado que fuera Naruto quien diera el primer paso para estar juntos nuevamente y de la misma manera, había esperado que fuera el propio Naruto quien terminara por resolver el caos que había provocado con su egoísmo.

Aunque pasaran los años, al parecer seguiría dependiendo de ese ninja cabeza hueca que se dejaba guiar completamente por su instinto sin temor hacia adelante.

_Tan diferente de él y tan perfecto al mismo tiempo._

Naruto respingó al sentir el brazo de Sasuke rodeándolo en un abrazo necesitado que no tardó en corresponder, apretándolo con tanta fuerza que fácilmente pudo haberle sacado un gemido de dolor, pero Sasuke estaba lejos de quejarse por ello y simplemente se quedó ahí arrullándolo con su aliento tibio chocando en la sensible piel de su cuello mientras Naruto trazaba caminos imaginarios por toda la espalda del Uchiha esperando pacientemente la decisión de su amante.

Solo los dos, sin prisas. Estaba bien si no escuchaba una respuesta en ese momento, quería seguir disfrutando de la tranquilidad que no habían tenido en mucho tiempo mientras se entretenía detallando cada rincón de esa antigua casa permitiendo que su imaginación volara hacia una infinidad de opciones que Sasuke no pareció ajeno.

Una vida allí, en el antiguo barrio Uchiha, tan lejos como cerca de todos los que quería. No era mala opción, incluso era muchísimo más tentativa que la simple idea largarse hacia cualquier lugar que los acogiera.

Una imagen cruzó por su cabeza repentinamente tranquila, como si por esta nunca hubiesen pasado los peores tormentos, dejándole imaginar cómo sería restaurar esa antigua casa junto a Sasuke, decorando cada rincón al gusto de ambos poniendo especial cuidado en la habitación de invitados en donde sus hijos podrían venir a quedarse cuando quisieran, conviviendo con ellos como una familia.

Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios y besó suavemente la cabeza de su amado que parecía estar inmerso en sus propios pensamientos completamente ajeno a él.

Lo apretó aún más y hundió la cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello.

Sea cual sea la decisión que tomara Sasuke, él la aceptaría. Así que solo le quedaba esperar.


	16. 15

**CAPITULO 15.**

**_"Naruto nunca haría nada sin tu consentimiento por miedo a perderte otra vez y tú eres tan cruel que sacas provecho de ese miedo para continuar con el camino egoísta que elegiste por cuenta propia solo porque crees que es lo más adecuado"._ **

Kakashi podría haber sido su mentor en algún momento, pero Sasuke se aseguraría de que Hatake se metiera sus palabras hirientes por donde más le cayeran.

Aquel, que no era más que un espectador más de su melodrama, no tenía derecho a reprochar cosas de las que no era protagonista. Nadie, tenía derecho de juzgarlo más que Naruto.

Y aun así, Naruto era tan amable que no era capaz de reprocharle nada. Aún si ambos terminan lastimados, Naruto lo seguiría por el camino que escogiera con tal de estar a su lado.

**_Tenerlo todo o tenerlo nada._ **

Sasuke no había podido dar una respuesta inmediata, temiendo que la dicha que le llenaba el alma desapareciera al momento de pronunciar las palabras que darían término a un ciclo para dar comienzo a uno nuevo.

**_El inicio de lo que siempre debió ser._ **

Detuvo su paso en seco frente a la puerta de la casa que había estado evitando desde hace días. Los detalles de la puerta no eran tan interesantes como para que se quedara viéndola por tanto tiempo, pero tenía que poner en orden sus pensamientos antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Aunque dada a la situación, suponía que no debía haber muchos detalles en los que profundizar a esas alturas.

Atravesó el lugar sin llamar, adentrándose por el pasillo hasta la enorme sala de estar en donde Sakura veía la televisión. La mirada aburrida de su esposa le hizo saber que se trataba de un programa sin importancia.

—Sakura —La llamó al notar que ella no había reparado en su presencia.

Haruno atendió al llamado y se volteó a verlo con una tranquilidad sospechosa rodeándola— ¿Mucho en qué pensar, Sasuke-kun? —Reclamó con cuidado Sakura ante su repentina desaparición.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos notando algo inusual en ella, mucho más vivaz de lo que recordaba— Parece que no fui el único que aprovechó el tiempo para pensar.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y le pidió tomar asiento a su lado con un gesto de mano, fingiendo cortesía y tranquilidad. Sasuke se mantuvo de pie haciendo caso omiso a la silenciosa petición.

—Supongo que no va a ser tan fácil como creí —Comentó Sakura ante el rechazo de su esposo.

Sasuke bajó la cabeza, cayendo en cuenta que por más que lo intentara, lo único que hizo durante años fue hacer sufrir a aquella persona que solo quería amarlo desesperadamente.

—Es mejor de esta manera —Respondió Sasuke— Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar.

— ¿Cómo el hecho de que vas a dejarme? —Espetó Sakura anticipándose a los hechos.

Sasuke no se mostró sorprendido por la observación, consciente de que ella debía saberlo desde mucho antes y que solo le había dado el beneficio de la duda para evitar aquel momento que tarde o temprano llegaría. Por algo ella había sido siempre la kunoichi más inteligente de la academia.

La kunoichi que había visto orgullosamente florecer entre las espinas que eran Naruto y él.

—Sakura —Volvió a llamarla, dudando un momento en continuar— Lo siento.

— ¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir? —Reclamó Haruno dejando atrás sus intentos de permanecer tranquila, como si con ello pudiera engañarse a sí misma para no perder el control y terminar mostrándose tan vulnerable como desesperada ante ese hombre que nunca pudo desechar de su corazón— Las palabras pierden significado cuando se abuzan de ellas.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás, marcando una distancia entre ambos, consciente de la molestia en la mujer. No la culpaba, nunca podría culparla por ello.

—Frente a ti es lo único que puedo decir.

Sakura frunció el ceño— ¿Qué diablos significa eso? ¿Qué solo merezco conformarme con una simple disculpa? No sabía que era así de insignificante para ti, Sasuke-kun.

—No lo eres —Se apresuró a explicar el Uchiha, consciente de la amargura en esas palabras— No pongas palabras en mi boca. Eres una persona inteligente, estoy seguro de que ya has entendido todo por tu cuenta.

— ¡Pero no por eso duele menos!

El sofá salió disparado hacia una de las paredes, rompiéndose como la facilidad de un juguete en medio de un ruido estruendoso que a cualquiera pudo haberle puesto los pelos de punta, pero Sasuke se mostró impasible, sosteniéndole la mirada a la mujer que se había acercado a él lo suficiente para que sus alientos chocaran.

—Quiero oírlo de tu boca —Ordenó Sakura, con el rostro contrayéndose presa de sus propias emociones.

Admiró suavemente a esa mujer de aspecto cálido como la primavera. Él no merecía las lágrimas que contenían esos ojos verdes fijos en él.

Una mujer poderosa como ella no merecía llorar por un maldito como él.

Aunque Sakura siempre pensara lo contrario, Sasuke reconocía el poder de ella. La chica que lo había amado incondicionalmente era la mujer más poderosa que alguna vez pudo haber conocido, no solo por su valor como ninja, sino que también por la determinación con la que esta avanzaba hacia adelante.

Ella, quien aceptó que se marchara pese a haber formado una familia.

Ella que crio a la hija de ambos sola.

Ella quien seguía esperándolo aun cuando él no quería volver.

Ella que lo amaba aun sabiendo que su corazón le pertenecía a otra persona.

La flor del equipo siete, que había florecido entre las lágrimas... Estaba seguro de que no se marchitaría con su partida.

—Yo quiero a Naruto.

Sakura apretó los ojos sopesando la sinceridad de esas palabras.

—El día en que él se casó lo acepté creyendo que era lo mejor para ambos —Confesó Sasuke, viéndola de frente, incapaz de continuar con la mentira que él mismo había comenzado— Los dos teníamos sueños que eran imposibles de conseguir si estábamos juntos en una relación. El consejo nunca hubiese aceptado un hokage que tuviera a un traidor calentando su cama.

— ¿Y ahora sí? —Se atrevió a preguntar Sakura.

Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro agotado— No, sigo creyendo que no lo permitirían.

— ¿Entonces por qué insistir? ¿Crees que será más fácil para ambos ahora que han logrado cumplir con eso que llamas "sueños"? Naruto es el hokage y tú restableciste el clan Uchiha.

No tardó en notar la dirección que tomaba la conversación por lo que decidió ser más directo, dándole lo que realmente Sakura quería escuchar— No me casé contigo solo para restablecer mi clan, Sakura.

Por la expresión de genuina sorpresa que dejó ver ella, supo que esa era la resolución a la que había llegado para explicar el confuso matrimonio que ambos tenían.

—Al principio me sentí en la obligación de corresponder tus sentimientos como muestra de agradecimiento por todos los problemas que te había dado.

—Muestra de agradecimiento —Resaltó Sakura con sarcasmo, luchando para no mostrarse dolida.

—Pero luego —Continuó Sasuke— Realmente sentí que podría formar una familia contigo.

Sakura dejó de batallar contra sus lágrimas, permitiendo que estas cayeran mientras llevaba ambas manos hacia la ropa de Sasuke, aferrándose a él como si con ello pudiera detenerlo.

Sasuke la observó derrumbarse, queriendo explicarle tantas cosas pero que su boca egoísta no se atrevía a dejar salir por miedo a profundizar aún más la herida que sabía que siempre permanecería junto a Sakura. Como si le hubiese quitado uno de sus pétalos dándole un aspecto incompleto...

Pero no por ello la flor era menos hermosa.

—Tú me amabas tanto...

—Te amo —Corrigió ella interrumpiéndolo sin querer.

—Lo sé —Aseguró Sasuke viéndola temblar producto de las lágrimas que no merecía— Tú siempre me amaste. Sin importar lo que hiciera, siempre me amarías y aunque en algún momento no entendía la razón comencé a hacerlo cuando me vi envuelto en la misma situación. Amando incondicionalmente a alguien que me había traicionado.

Sakura rio por lo bajo sin poder evitarlo— Él decía que fuiste tú quien lo traicionó.

A Sasuke no le sorprendió que Sakura supiera exactamente a qué se refería considerando la cantidad de tiempo que ella había pasado junto a Naruto, incluso más del que le gustaría. Tampoco es como si pudiese ignorar el fuerte lazo que ambos habían formado en base al deseo compartido de traerlo de vuelta en el pasado.

_Ellos dos, eran su lazo más preciado._

Negó con la cabeza— Fue una idiotez.

—Ustedes siempre actúan como idiotas cuando están juntos —Le hizo ver Sakura con el rostro lleno de lágrimas mientras atesoraba los recuerdos pasados del equipo siete.

Los recuerdos en donde ella solo podía seguirlos desde atrás. Viéndolos avanzar brillantemente por su cuenta hacia un mundo maravillosos del que nunca podría ser parte.

El mundo en el que había buscado desesperadamente la entrada sin éxito.

 _Un mundo construido por y para Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha_.

—Unos idiotas que nunca puedo alcanzar —Agregó ella, limpiándose las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

—Lo siento —Repitió Sasuke sin mala intención, creyendo todo lo contrario de lo que ella decía.

Sakura sonrió amargamente— No te disculpes, maldición. Esas palabras no van contigo.

—Aun así, es mi responsabilidad disculparme por dejar que las cosas terminaran de esta manera.

—No, la culpa también es mía —Admitió Sakura sorprendiendo a Sasuke— Yo lo sabía desde el comienzo y de todas formas dejé que la parte egoísta de mí se alimentara de la inseguridad que podía sentir viniendo de ti para intentar retenerte a mi lado por más tiempo, pero lo único que provoqué fue complicar más las cosas y solo pudo darme cuenta de ello cuando Sarada me pidió una explicación que no tenía —Con la mirada gacha, visualizó a su hija confundida y temerosa por haber descubierto los secretos de su padre— Permití por mi cuenta que las cosas se salieran de control en lugar de tomar la iniciativa e impedirlo. Supongo que mi orgullo no me dejaba aceptar el hecho de que siempre fui el premio de consolación.

Sasuke no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que le provocaban las palabras de Sakura, a la vez que entendía las razones tras el comportamiento insistente que esta había adoptado desde que regresó a la aldea. Sin embargo, tuvo el presentimiento de que había mucho más de lo que Sakura estaba dejando salir y que ella parecía querer mantener oculto por el momento. Algo que seguramente explicaría el extraño aura que rodeaba a Naruto cuando estaba cerca de Sakura.

—Fue demasiado repentino para todos —Intentó librarla de culpa Sasuke.

—Repentino pero predecible —Dijo Sakura.

El Uchiha torció una sonrisa comprensiva para ella. Sakura, que no había soltado su agarre sobre su ropa, bajó las manos en señal de rendición, consciente de que no tenia sentido rogar por algo que nunca le perteneció.

—Supongo que te irás entonces —Comentó Sakura con tristeza, imaginando la decisión del que ya no era su esposo— Y que tendremos que buscar un nuevo hokage.

Sasuke hizo una mueca como si repentinamente un dolor horrible pasara a través de él haciendo que Sakura agrandara los ojos, entendiendo el mensaje.

—Sasuke-kun...

El mencionado no soportó ver la repentina preocupación que se abría paso en el rostro de Sakura y desvió la mirada hacia la foto familiar decorando una mesa a lo lejos.

Se quedó en la fotografía como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, admirando el único fruto que había dejado el tormentoso cariño entre ambos.

Su hija, otra flor nacida entre las lágrimas. La más hermosa de todas. Estaba seguro de que Sarada, quien creció admirando la espalda de Naruto y la tenacidad de su madre, nunca caería por más que quieran pisotearla. Él, quien nunca pudo ser un padre para ella, se aseguraría de nunca verla marchitarse mientras estuviera con vida.

—No puedo ser tan imprudente como él.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca preocupada, sin quitar la mirada de ese hombre que siempre sería el amor de su vida.

—No te tortures, Sasuke-kun —Expresó Sakura— Llegado a este punto, no tienen nada que los detenga. Solo sean felices.

Sasuke se pensó las palabras superficialmente, sin detenerse a considerarlas como una posibilidad, sintiendo que nuevamente los espectadores querían tomar decisiones por los protagonistas en asuntos que jamás entenderían.

Había cosas que él no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar después de todo, aunque le dieran a elegir.

_Tenerlo todo o no tenerlo nada._

En un mundo donde existiera Naruto Uzumaki, no podían existir solo dos opciones.

Sasuke estaba seguro de que incluso el mismo Naruto era consciente de ello.

Observó a Sakura luchar contra sus propios impulsos de detenerlo cuando dio un paso hacia la salida, provocando que suavizara su expresión comprensivamente.

—Sakura.

Haruno alzó la mirada ante el llamado y sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente por la sonrisa de Sasuke.

Una sonrisa que le hizo llorar otra vez al ser demasiado para ella.

Sasuke, su Sasuke, brillaba tal como sus recuerdos llenándola de admiración y una serie de otros sentimientos que la confundían.

—Gracias, por tanto.

Se supone que debería estar devastada, ¿Por qué en su lugar se sentía tan en paz? El peso que siempre había permanecido en sus hombros pareció alivianarse hasta desaparecer junto al ruido de la puerta cerrándose, que anunciaba la partida de la persona que tanto amaba.

Cayó de rodillas, presionando con la mano sus propios labios en un intento de aguantar el llanto dolorosamente.

— ¿Por qué me agradeces? Tonto.

Sasuke escuchó a Sakura tras la puerta dejando la nostalgia invadirlo antes de marchar.

 _"Está bien, acepta mis disculpas. No hay otra persona a la que pueda agradecerle más que a ti, Sakura"_ Pensó observando el suelo sintiendo que este era más ligero por alguna extraña razón.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan? —Ni bien puso un pie fuera del edificio una voz llamó su atención. Sasuke pestañeó un par de veces al ver a Boruto deteniendo su camino como si llevara rato esperándolo— Mi papá dijo que no eras el tipo de persona que resolvía los problemas, sino que eres más de los que los causan 'ttebasa.

Sasuke imaginó la voz de Naruto diciendo aquello irremediablemente. Tenía razón.

Observó a Boruto atentamente, sorprendido de verlo allí haciéndole frente. Notó sin mucho esfuerzo el ligero temblor que parecía recorrer el cuerpo del menor como si no pudiese controlar las emociones que le producían estar frente al amante de su padre.

Frente al maestro que tanto había admirado. El mismo que había destruido su familia.

Sasuke entrecerró la mirada hacia el menor y con mucho cuidado preguntó— ¿Me odias?

—Tal vez —Respondió Boruto sin titubear— Pero supongo que soy demasiado joven para entender problemas de adultos después de todo. Así que por el momento digamos que solo estoy sorprendido.

—Sorprendido —Repitió Sasuke con ligera diversión ante el repentino ataque de madurez de su discípulo, preguntándose cuánto había ensayado el menor esas palabras— ¿Qué hay de Sarada? 

—Ese asunto es más complejo 'ttebasa —Se negó a dar más información Boruto— Y no es algo que me corresponda a mí informar.

El reproche en Boruto fue más que evidente así que Sasuke lo aceptó sin más, agradeciendo las agallas del chico — Ya veo.

Notó que el menor aun parecía tener cosas que decir así que decidió esperar pacientemente a lo que sea que tuviera Boruto en mente. Aún si se tratara de un insulto o reproche contenido, él quería escucharlo.

Verás... —Comenzó a decir Boruto avergonzado luego de pasar un par de minutos acomodando sus pensamientos— Sé que eres consciente de esto, pero... Papá es muy torpe, por favor cuídalo. 

Los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron ante esa petición inesperada y más al ver al chico inclinarse demostrando lo serio que estaba siendo con sus palabras. Entrecerró los ojos sobrepasado y sonrió para sí orgulloso de ese niño que parecía haber abandonado todo el rencor que sentía hacia su padre para permitirle seguir con su vida con la persona que amaba. Algo que sin dudas Sasuke creyó que Naruto haría también en su lugar.

Definitivamente y aunque le doliera en cierta forma, ese era el hijo de Naruto. Un niño que empezó siendo un simple tonto buscando obtener el reconocimiento de su padre sin importarle el resto, para terminar, siendo el primero en aceptar valientemente lo que todos habían estado negando, aunque estuviera delante de sus ojos.

El primero en reconocer abiertamente su amor hacia Naruto sin juzgarlo.

—Lo haré —Prometió dijo a duras penas haciendo que Boruto se reincorporara aliviado.

— ¡Y que no se olvide de Himawari! —Añadió Boruto rápidamente como si de pronto tuviera la urgencia de marcharse para evitar alagar la conversación temiendo que su determinación flaqueara en algún momento. Sasuke no pudo culparlo por eso.

—Entendido.

Como vio venir, Boruto le dio la espalda privándolo de ver cualquier expresión que tuviera en el rostro ante de marcharse sin despedirse.

La imprudencia de su discípulo le sacó una nueva sonrisa. Debía reconocer lo mucho que ese niño se parecía a Naruto en ocasiones. Haciéndole frente a lo que sea sin escapar.

Sin dudas, era su hijo y nada podría cambiar ese hecho.

Observó el camino por el que Boruto desapareció terminando con la mirada sobre la montaña de los hokages, viendo con insistencia el rostro de Naruto tallado perfectamente en la roca que parecía admirarlo también desde lo lejos, sonriéndole.

— ¡El Séptimo, el Séptimo!

La voz de una niña pequeña llegó a sus oídos, haciendo que prestara atención a la familia que paseaba por ahí. La pequeña que recién comenzaba a formular frases entendibles parecía embelesada con la figura de su Hokage que a juzgar por las sonrisas de sus padres el sentimiento de admiración por esa persona era compartido.

Sí, él también admiraba a esa persona.

Él cuidaría de esa preciosa persona.

El Naruto Uzumaki, ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente y el Naruto Uzumaki, séptimo Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja. Él iba a cuidarlos por igual.

Definitivamente.

.

.

.

—Felicidades por tu divorcio.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos con simpatía hacia su antiguo maestro que parecía estar más pendiente de él en el último tiempo de lo que estuvo durante años atrás— ¡Gracias 'ttebayo!

Kakashi, que no esperaba una respuesta tan animada, dejó ver su sorpresa unos momentos.

—Vaya, pareces un hombre nuevo ahora ¿Qué pasó con toda esa culpa y lágrimas contenidas?

Naruto se encogió de hombros despreocupado— Quien sabe. Tal vez está festejando con mi consciencia aliviada.

El sexto no dudó de la veracidad de esas palabras al notar lo relajado que se veía Naruto a comparación de días anteriores.

—Bueno, tengo que admitir que esperaba encontrarte un poco triste por tu separación —Confesó Hatake— Había venido con toda la intensión de consolarte y quizás suplantarte por hoy, pero veo que no será necesario.

—No, no es necesario —Afirmó Naruto sonriente antes de adoptar una expresión pensativa, reconsiderando algo— aunque tal vez sí necesitaré que tome mi lugar en el trabajo 'ttebayo.

Kakashi tensó la mirada al reconocer cierta seriedad en ese comentario que a simple vista parecía no ser más que una broma. Esas palabras se habían deslizado peligrosamente de la boca de Naruto como si quisiera anticiparlo de algo que estaba por venir.

Al notar la tensión en el cuerpo de su ex sensei Naruto movió la mano en un gesto despreocupado.

—Solo bromeo —Aclaró Naruto, aunque él mismo dudaba de ello.

De todas formas, Kakashi lo mantuvo en mente — Incluso estas de humor para bromas —Le hizo notar. Naruto reconoció sin esfuerzo cierto tono de regaño en su voz— Se te están pegando ciertas cosas de él.

Naruto se carcajeó sin poder evitarlo.

— ¡¿Cómo cree?! —Gritó Naruto y adoptó una expresión tanto juguetona como aguda— Yo no soy el cruel después de todo.

—Vaya —Exclamó Kakashi sorprendido— No creí que Sasuke fuera lloriqueando hacia ti.

Naruto negó con la cabeza de inmediato— ¿Está seguro de que yo soy el más bueno y él el más cruel? La aldea tiene suerte de no leer mis pensamientos 'ttebayo. Le sorprendería.

Kakashi suspiró, agradeciendo la suerte que tenía la aldea de que Naruto no fuera la clase de persona que se dejara consumir por el rencor. De lo contrario las cosas hubiesen sido probablemente muy diferentes a como la conocían.

—Aun así, no deben preocuparse.

—Lo sé, por eso es que te considero mi más bueno.

—Yo creo que el cruel aquí no es Sasuke —Recriminó entonces Naruto cruzándose de brazos molesto— Kakashi-sensei, lidiar con sus inseguridades ya es algo difícil, le agradecería que se abstuviera de agregarle más de las que ya tiene, por favor.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros, libre de culpa— No diría que intentaba alimentar su inseguridad, más bien estaba intentando ayudarlo...

— ¿Atormentándolo? —Cuestionó Naruto con reproche, no muy conforme con la manera que tenía el otro de hacer las cosas.

—Algo así, supongo. Creí que debía recordarle lo mal que salían las cosas cuando intenta hacerlo todo por su cuenta.

—Kakashi-sensei —advirtió Naruto.

—Ya, no te enojes. No es como si hubiesen roto por esto.

—No, pero lo intentó —Le hizo saber Naruto.

— ¿Y no aceptaste pasivamente como siempre? —Cuestionó Kakashi incrédulo— A ti te encanta consentirlo.

—No pienso consentir ese lado egoísta suyo, ya no más 'ttebayo.

Kakashi sonrió tras su máscara, orgulloso, al reconocer esa determinación que creía perdida en los ojos de Naruto haciendo ver, pese a las palabras del otro, que su esfuerzo había valido la pena— Me parece excelente. Después de todo, no eres un bobo alegre con la cabeza hueca.

Naruto correspondió el sentir del mayor sonriéndole también— Aun así, debería considerar cubrirme hoy en agradecimiento por no haberle estrellado un rasengan en la cara por las molestias que me ocasionó. Fue difícil ¿sabe? No necesitaba más estrés.

Pese a lo molesto que podría estar con el mayor por entrometerse en su relación con Sasuke, la parte razonable de él estaba completamente agradecido con este o de lo contrario no se habría decidido a dar un paso tan grande y seguiría ahí hundido en su propia culpa, pero su orgullo no le permitía admitirlo abiertamente.

El sexto hokage suspiró con cierta resignación— Tendrás que poner más esfuerzo para convencerme.

— ¿Convencerte de qué?

Naruto casi saltó de su silla contento de ver a su amado que entraba en el despacho con esa expresión entre la curiosidad y los celos en su rostro.

— ¿Puedes creer que Kakashi-sensei no quiere reemplazarme un día a pesar de que no he querido desquitarme con él por todo lo que he tenido que soportar por su culpa? Es un ingrato 'ttebayo.

—Ingrato —Coincidió Sasuke divertido al entender a qué se refería Naruto.

Kakashi rodó los ojos al verlos a ambos ponerse en su contra— ¿Me acusaste con Naruto, Sasuke? —Reclamó.

El Uchiha se acercó al sonriente hokage que intentó empujarlo hacia abajo para sentarlo en sus piernas sin éxito.

—No es mi culpa que el dobe me conozca tan bien y que sea un insistente, no puedo ocultarle cosas cuando se pone en ese plan —Se excusó Sasuke con varios mensajes entre líneas que Kakashi identificó pero que no quiso comentar.

Naruto asintió en afirmación varias veces— Si, si, sobre todo cuando esas cosas tienen que ver con alguien molestándole 'ttebayo.

Kakashi no se atrevió a defenderse, consciente de la clara desventaja frente a esos dos que no tardaron en dejarlo al margen dejándolo en segundo plano. El ninja que copia solo pudo mirar como ambos se desenvolvían naturalmente entre ellos.

Naruto había logrado su objetivo de tener a Sasuke en su regazo, apretándolo con fuerza con sus brazos para evitar que este se escapara de su agarre.

Sasuke puso una cara molesta, seguramente avergonzado, por la actitud cariñosa que tenia Naruto en público, pero Kakashi pudo reconocer algo diferente en él a comparación de la última vez que lo había visto.

Al igual que Naruto, Sasuke parecía más ligero, menos atormentado, como si la carga sobre sus hombros hubiese desaparecido dejando allí un mínimo porcentaje insistente, escondiéndose tras esa tranquilidad que se negaba a abandonarlo.

El ninja que copia entrecerró los ojos dubitativos, replanteándose si sería buena idea seguir preocupándose por ellos.

Su mirada entonces se centró en Naruto quien recibía gustosamente un coscorrón, riendo abiertamente como hacía tiempo no lo escuchaba, aunque fuera solo para molestar al Uchiha, provocando que la nostalgia lo invadiera.

Ahí estaban ambos, su más grande creación. Tan brillantes como en sus recuerdos.

_Su más bueno y su más cruel._

Jamás entendería como es que dos personas completamente diferentes podían coexistir de la manera en la que ellos lo hacían.

Amándose de tal manera que dolía.

A sus espaldas la imagen de Minato pareció pesar, como si este quisiera hacerle saber que estaba allí también, admirando a su hijo sonreír genuinamente a la persona que realmente le hacía feliz. Del mismo modo, imaginó que Itachi también debía estar observando desde algún lugar invisible la existencia de aquel que parecía haber sido creado únicamente para darle luz a su querido hermano menor.

_El sol que se resiste a desaparecer en medio de la oscura noche._

Entrecerró los ojos, llenándose de la imagen de ambos observándose como si no hubiese nada más que ellos en el mundo.

Sí. Mientras Naruto y Sasuke estuvieran juntos, no habría nada de qué preocuparse.

— ¿Mh? ¿Y Kakashi-sensei? —Preguntó Naruto al reparar en la ausencia del mayor.

Sasuke tiró de su oreja sin mucha fuerza exigiendo su atención.

—Creí que querrías descansar un poco más —Mencionó Naruto como excusándose por el hecho de haberse ido sin avisar en la mañana haciendo que Sasuke negara con la cabeza.

El hokage alzó la mano para quitarle el cabello de la cara como siempre lo hacía antes de depositar un cariñoso beso en sus labios que Sasuke correspondió abiertamente. Un beso que a Naruto le supo diferente de lo usual.

Se separó lentamente, siguiendo con su mirada la de su amante que lucía tan tranquilo. La mano que había mantenido en su mejilla, apoyada, fue acunada por la del Uchiha apretándola con cariño. Naruto no tardó en entrelazar sus dedos, dejando que su corazón bombeara con rapidez ante la expectativa que comenzaba a surgir en él.

 _ **"Vámonos, solo tú y yo. Yo estoy dispuesto a todo por ti ¿Y tú lo estas por mí?"**_ Le había propuesto la noche anterior Naruto, sin recibir respuesta. Sasuke se había mostrado absorto en sus pensamientos y él había decidido no presionarlo, conformándose con el hecho de no tener que seguir mintiéndole a Hinata con sus sentimientos.

Habían pasado varias horas en las que ninguno de los dos había querido despegarse del cálido abrazo que los protegía del frio de la noche que se abría paso por todos los rincones de la antigua casa Uchiha. _Si ellos estaban juntos, podían sobrevivir a lo que fuera._

Naruto había iniciado una conversación alejada del tema principal antes de quedarse dormido, queriendo escuchar la voz de Sasuke antes de perderse en la oscuridad del sueño y Sasuke lo permitió, poniéndolo al día de todo lo que había hecho en su ausencia, incluyendo el asunto de Kakashi que Naruto en el momento no vio con buenos ojos pero que en el fondo no dejaba de agradecer. Recordaba haberse reído por saberse el más bueno mientras Sasuke le preguntaba con cuidado si él creía que era tan cruel como todos los demás parecían dar por hecho.

Naruto solo le besó la frente en respuesta, calmando sus preocupaciones.

Pero nunca hablaron de una posible respuesta y sinceramente creía que no hablarían de ello por un largo tiempo, por lo que le sorprendió ver allí a Sasuke con una determinación tan marcada en sus hermosos ojos negros en los que quería perderse toda su vida.

Sasuke, notando que Naruto ya se había dado cuenta de la situación que traía entre manos, se atrevió a abrirse ante él— Hablé con Sakura.

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron en completa sorpresa— ¿Y qué sucedió?

—Lo que tenía que suceder —Respondió Sasuke, tirando de sus labios una sonrisa que Naruto correspondió muchísimo más animada, mostrando todos sus blancos dientes.

Naruto hizo amago de querer ponerse de pie al tiempo que comenzaba a quitar el seguro de la capa que permitía mantenerla en su lugar anticipando la decisión de Sasuke, dispuesto a dejar la capa sobre su silla para no volver a usarla nunca más en la vida. Pero Sasuke lo detuvo, acomodándole la capa con cuidado sobre sus hombros haciendo que la confusión se reflejara en su rostro claramente.

Un brillo inusual en los ojos de Sasuke provocó que su cabeza comenzara a funcionar a mil por horas imaginando todos los posibles escenarios que podrían originarse en base a la decisión que Sasuke mantenía oculta para él.

Su ritmo cardiaco subió peligrosamente y sus manos temblaron a medida que pasaban los minutos en completo silencio. Sasuke parecía nuevamente absorto mientras observaba la capa de hokage con cierto orgullo que no le había visto antes.

—Dime Naruto —Dijo entonces Sasuke, consciente de la intensa mirada de Naruto sobre él— Si pudieras elegir entre tenerlo todo y no tener nada, ¿Qué elegirías?

Naruto sintió el pulso en sus oídos escuchándolo dentro de él al reconocer el mensaje entre líneas.

Sasuke más que nadie sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

La mano blanca presionó su capa, en un gesto que demostraba más de lo que parecía a simple vista y Naruto solo pudo quedarse ahí viendo a Sasuke aferrarse a él.

_Viéndolo aferrarse al sueño que había cumplido._

Sí, Sasuke era egoísta tal cual había dicho Kakashi, pero él también lo era a su manera.

—Entre tenerlo todo o no tener nada... —Mencionó Naruto, sopesando esas palabras mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor. Las hojas desordenadas sobre su escritorio, los gráficos en la pantalla de su ordenador, su preciado ramen instantáneo a medio comer... —Elijo tener un poco de ambas, 'ttebayo.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, formando una pequeña sonrisa orgulloso. Eso era justo lo que imaginó que Naruto diría.

_Eso era justo lo que él había escogido._

Ellos que habían tenido todo...

Ellos que también lo habían perdido en algún momento quedándose con nada.

Si estaban juntos podían encontrar una opción intermedia. Justo como Naruto sabía que podrían hacer, porque nunca ha existido algo imposible para él.

— _Usuratonkachi_ —Dijo Sasuke afectuosamente— Has dedicado toda tu vida a convertir tus sueños en realidad y ahora que lo has conseguido, no pienso privarte de ellos. Así como yo te necesito, esta aldea también —Notó como Naruto se aguantaba las ganas de decir algo haciéndole negar con la cabeza ante su sentimentalismo, aunque él en el fondo estuviera peor que el propio Naruto, tratando de sobrellevar todas las emociones con las que siempre luchaba— Apostaste tu vida por mí, en traerme de regreso a la aldea que tanto amas. A la aldea que jurabas proteger mientras yo prometía destruirla. Tenerlo todo o no tenerlo nada... —Miró a Naruto decididamente— Aun si quiero mantener nuestra relación en secreto de los demás por un poco más de tiempo, ¿Puedo aspirar a tenerlo todo?

—Tú ya eres mi todo 'ttebayo —Aseguró Naruto, incapaz de mantener a raya sus lágrimas, sonriendo con la misma determinación que Sasuke queriendo creer en un futuro en donde los dos pudieran ser felices sin renunciar a nada. Teniéndolo todo como siempre debió ser— Entiendo tu miedo, pero quiero que sepas que mientras esté vivo, no dejaré que nadie te lastime. Nos lastime —Corrigió sabiendo exactamente por donde iban las preocupaciones de Sasuke— Esto es solo el comienzo 'ttebayo. Aún si dicen que eres cruel y egoísta, no puedes ser más perfecto para mí. Hemos avanzado, Sasuke. Sé que soy impulsivo y que no pienso en las consecuencias de mis actos, pero es por eso que te necesito aquí conmigo, guiándome en mi vida. Protegiéndome desde las sombras como siempre lo has hecho.

Sasuke contrajo el rostro y Naruto observó maravillado como cada músculo de esa preciosa cara se movía, permitiéndole ver todas esas expresiones que Sasuke siempre ocultaba de los demás. La barrera de hielo impenetrable del Uchiha solo desaparecía cuando estaba con él, dejándose al descubierto para su persona amada sabiendo que era el único que podía reconfortarlo.

Los brazos de Naruto atrajeron a Sasuke hacia su cuerpo en un abrazo cálido, optimista y agradecido, recordándole lo mucho que lo amaba y que sin importar lo que sucediera estarían juntos.

_Siempre._

—Que hayas ido por tu cuenta hacia Sakura me deja más que claro que estás dispuesto a todo por mí... —Aseguró Naruto, acariciándole la espalda con cariño, orgulloso— Y que escogieras seguir en la aldea a pesar de saber que podríamos empezar en un lugar nuevo, en donde nadie pueda juzgarnos, no es más que una demostración de lo mucho que me amas. Tanto como yo te amo a ti... —Naruto sintió como sus propias emociones querían desbordarse también al reconocer el temblor en el cuerpo del Uchiha que escondía el rostro en su hombro. Se aclaró la garganta, intentando deshacer el nudo repentino en ella— Así que no temas, Sasuke. Avancemos por este camino juntos. Empecemos por donde lo acordamos, sin tenerlo todo, pero tampoco teniendo nada, _teme._

Sasuke alzó la cabeza ante ese mote que podía ser tan cariñoso como despectivo dependiendo de la ocasión. Naruto besó suavemente esos labios temblorosos e incapaces de responder. Los ojos de Sasuke habían adquirido un pequeño tinte rojo, más aún seguían secos demostrando lo mucho que Sasuke estaba intentando controlarse para no seguir mostrando más debilidad de la que ya había permitido.

Sonrió para él.

—Los demás pueden esperar para saber lo nuestro 'ttebayo —Afirmó Naruto con convicción, sintiendo que probablemente todos se enterarían más rápido de lo que pudiera anticipar, pero no lo exteriorizó. En el fondo, sí existía cierto temor al rechazo, pero no iba a dejar que este fuera un impedimento para continuar con su vida.

Aún si todos le odiaban como antes, él no se dejaría pisotear nunca más.

Él no dejaría que nadie volviese a lastimar a Sasuke.

Esa aldea, resguardada por el _monstruo_ al que todos odiaron y el _vengador_ que juró destruirla, conocería lo que realmente es amar a alguien.

Tan maravilloso y atemorizante.

Una agonía difícil de explicar.

Quizás fueron sus sentimientos revueltos o su asfixiante determinación queriendo reafirmar su postura, pero a lo lejos, creyó ver a su padre junto a Itachi, sonriéndoles, provocando que dejara de luchar haciendo que las lágrimas de felicidad finalmente cayeran sin tapujos.

Dejando atrás las lágrimas de sufrimiento para dar inicio a su vida llena de felicidad. 

,


	17. 16

Estaba atrasado.

— Sasuke...

Y Sasuke lo sabía, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Había asuntos más importantes que atender primero.

Naruto hizo amago de querer sostenerle la cintura, pero el Uchiha se lo impidió adueñándose de sus muñecas —No toques.

Una sonrisa tiró de los labios del hokage mientras apreciaba a su desnudo amante sentado sobre su pelvis. Los lujuriosos ojos azules se concentraron en seguir los caminos que dejaban las gotas de sudor cayendo sobre esa piel blanca como la leche, dándole un aspecto más brillante y apetitoso.

— Ahh...

Mordió sus labios inquieto ante aquel gemido erótico que le erizó la piel — Mh, Sasuke...

El mencionado movió sus preciosos labios enrojecidos por sus propios dientes en medio de un beso apasionado para dedicarle una sonrisa de superioridad mientras no paraba de moverse animadamente de arriba abajo sobre su pelvis que ya comenzaba a palpitar, ansioso por terminar dentro del delicioso interior de Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿Aún te preocupa la hora, _usuratonkachi_? — Preguntó Sasuke, inclinando la mitad de su cuerpo hacia adelante dejando que sus pezones erizados rozaran el pecho de Naruto tentativamente.

—¿A quién diablos le importa llegar tarde al trabajo? — Cuestionó Naruto lleno de deseo— Porque a mí no 'ttebayo.

Antes de que Sasuke siquiera pudiera burlarse, Naruto se adueñó de su boca recorriendo con su lengua la cavidad ajena al tiempo que movía su pelvis hacia arriba intentando golpear más profundo, logrando dar con el punto que hizo a Sasuke fruncir el ceño y apretar los ojos reprimiendo el vergonzoso gemido que se perdió en su garganta.

Aprovechando la momentánea distracción del otro se apoderó finalmente de su cadera y lo empujó hacia atrás tomando el control nuevamente. Sasuke en lugar de quejarse alzó ambas piernas a voluntad doblando sus rodillas en los hombros de Naruto.

—Mierda... — Se quejó Sasuke irremediablemente al sentir el pene de Naruto golpear duramente en el lugar que más le gustaba— Naruto...

— Si, Sasuke... — Respondió el hokage sabiendo lo que el otro quería pedirle, golpeando varias veces ese lugar especial que hacía contraer aquellas paredes anales sobre su miembro en respuesta al placer— Ya casi...

—¡Ah!

Naruto sonrió complacido ante la visión perversa y lujuriosa que le regalaba el Uchiha debajo de él, completamente abierto y excitado, con ese color rosa tan adorable cubriendo desde sus mejillas hasta sus orejas. Tan rosa y atrayente como la punta de ese pene lleno de su propio líquido pre seminal.

Llevó una de sus manos hacia el miembro del Uchiha haciendo que este se removiera inquieto por el placer, sintiendo como rápidamente algo comenzaba a bajar hacia su parte baja.

— N-naruto...

 _"Mierda"_ El hokage movió su mano al ritmo de las penetraciones notando como el interior de Sasuke comenzaba a contraerse anticipando el orgasmo.

Consciente de su propio orgasmo acercándose, salió por completo del caliente interior unos segundos antes de volver a meterla de una sola estocada logrando tocar la resbalosa próstata de Sasuke que gruñó ante el orgasmo, alzando parte de su pecho y tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo que se removía inquieto por los espasmos.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante el apretón que de pronto sintió sobre su miembro provocando que se corriera en el interior de Sasuke antes de dejarse caer hacia adelante, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho agitado del Uchiha que intentaba recuperar la respiración.

— Salte... — Pidió Sasuke con la voz entrecortada, estirando sus piernas medias acalambradas.

— Mh... no... quedémonos así un poco más — Pidió Naruto, comenzando a llenarle el pecho de besos, deteniéndose a jugar con los exquisitos pezones que tenía a su disposición haciendo que Sasuke le jalará sin mucha fuerza de un mechón de cabello en reprimenda.

El Uchiha suspiró, intentando recuperar sus sentidos, con la mirada fija en el techo del antiguo departamento de Naruto que este aún conservaba y que ahora volvía a ser su hogar.

El sonido proveniente del reloj de pared decorando una de las paredes de la habitación llamó su atención e irremediablemente ladeó una sonrisa complacido al reparar en la hora.

— Estas media hora atrasado — Informó el Uchiha y casi rio por el bufido que escuchó venir por parte de Naruto— Si te vas ahora quizás no te regañen los viejos del consejo.

— Claro, ahora te preocupas por eso, _teme_ — Se quejó Naruto alzando ambas manos para apretar las mejillas del Uchiha obligándolo a estirar los labios en los cuales depositó un cariñoso beso— Te recuerdo que podría estar en este preciso momento sentado en mi oficina cumpliendo con mi deber como el ser humano responsable que soy, pero no. Su majestad tuvo que distraerme 'ttebayo.

Sasuke alzó una ceja ante ese reclamo— ¿Esperaste tener tu semen resbalando entre mis piernas para salir con esto?

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron ampliamente al tiempo que su rostro se volvía rojo de la vergüenza — Mierda, Sasuke, no hables así o...

Oh, Sasuke entendió lo que el otro parecía advertirle cuando sintió moverse aquella parte de la anatomía de Naruto que seguía en su interior.

¿Cuántas veces lo habían hecho esa mañana? Seguro que lo suficiente como para considerar seriamente dormir por lo que resta del día, lamentando el hecho de que Naruto no pudiera hacerle compañía.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza ante la nueva succión en su cuello — No más, es tarde.

— Mh... — Musitó Naruto, ignorándolo— Aún hay tiempo 'ttebayo.

— Claro que no — Volvió a negarse el Uchiha logrando apartarlo.

Naruto frunció los labios dándole un aspecto infantil a su maduro rostro— ¿Quién fue el que estuvo seduciéndome desde el desayuno?

— No estoy seguro — Fingió demencia Sasuke, libre de culpa, haciendo que Naruto exclamara un _"teme"_ por lo bajo.

El Uchiha observó orgulloso el desastre que habían provocado en la habitación en medio de su pasión desenfrenada que no parecía dispuesta a apagarse. Sus ojos negros se concentraron en la pobre planta que yacía en el suelo con toda su tierra desparramada al igual que los restos del recipiente que la contenía. Naruto había sido demasiado impulsivo al arrojar la maceta sin tacto alguno con su brazo en un intento desesperado por despejar la superficie de la mesa para follarle allí. Sasuke no podría ver con buenos ojos esa pequeña mesa por un tiempo, había sido demasiado incómodo encontrar la forma correcta de apoyarse mientras Naruto le embestía salvajemente desde atrás **.**

Cuando sintió nuevamente los suaves besos llenando su cuello hasta sacarle un suspiro, volvió hacia el rostro de su amante que le sonreía contento.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban sintiéndose así de dichosos? El calor de esos brazos no podrían ser más reconfortantes.

_Una semana._

Solo había pasado una semana desde que habían decidido dejar de mentir hacia sus seres queridos para estar con la persona que realmente amaban. Sasuke sentía que el tiempo era incluso más que el que realmente había pasado.

_Como si ya hubiese pasado una vida completa junto a Naruto._

— Entonces, ¿Tengo que ir a trabajar? — Preguntó Naruto sin muchos ánimos de apartarse de su lado.

Sasuke asintió en afirmación, levantándose lentamente haciendo que Naruto se hiciera hacia atrás apartándose de él — Tienes. La aldea no va a gobernarse sola.

Naruto solo soltó un largo bostezo de cansancio al recordar el montón de papeles que debían estar esperando ansiosos por ser timbrados. Estaba claro que con el tiempo que llevaba de retraso tendría que tomar horas extras ese día.

— Hum, sí. Aunque siempre puedo pedirle ayuda a la abuela Tsunade y Kakashi-sensei 'ttebayo — Recordó más para darse ánimos a sí mismo que por contradecir a Sasuke.

El hokage entró a la regadera para darse una ducha rápida antes de enlistarse para ir a trabajar de una vez. Solo llevaba media hora de retraso, nada que no pudiera excusar fácilmente.

Tomó su capa de hokage pasándola por sobre sus hombros y se detuvo un momento frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que había comprado recientemente.

Sonrió orgulloso a la imagen que le devolvía el cristal. Una imagen de sí mismo completamente diferente a la que había visto hace ya varios días atrás.

Toda la miseria que en algún momento se había apoderado de su cuerpo había desaparecido para dejar que la dicha iluminara cada poro en su piel devolviéndole su característico aspecto juvenil y enérgico que hacía sonreír a las personas a su alrededor.

Tocó su cabello superficialmente notando lo mucho que había crecido en tan poco tiempo. Inconscientemente había decidido no cortárselo sabiendo que Sasuke le gustaría más así, aunque en el fondo también lo hacía en un intento de recordar y reconstruir el pasado junto a este.

 _Reconstruir el tiempo que perdieron por culpa de sus malentendidos_.

Suspiró con pesar al recordar esa parte amarga en la historia de ambos que aún no cicatrizaba y que aún estaba lejos de hacerlo.

_Aún quedaba una espina presionando dolorosamente contra su piel impidiéndole ser feliz completamente._

—¿Vamos a Ichiraku ramen cuando termine el trabajo?

Los ojos filosos de Sasuke parecieron traspasarlo unos segundos ante la pregunta. Naruto simplemente se tragó el reciente malestar que se apoderaba de su cuerpo anticipando la respuesta de su pareja.

— Ya veremos— Respondió ambiguamente el Uchiha, sabiendo que Naruto entendería que tras sus palabras había una clara negativa a su invitación.

Naruto no quiso decir nada más y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada seguido de Sasuke que marcó claramente una distancia entre ambos.

— Bueno, supongo que te veo más tarde — Se rascó la nuca el hokage aguantándose las ganas de darle un beso de despedida al Uchiha que tenía la mirada lejos de él, atento a su alrededor, provocándole un sentimiento amargo difícil de ignorar— Nos vemos, Sasuke.

— Nos vemos— Se despidió de vuelta Sasuke con ese tono distante y frio que usaba con los demás.

Apretó sus labios inconscientemente y no añadió nada más, decidiéndose que era mejor irse de una vez e ignorar el comportamiento de su pareja.

_Las cosas bellas guardan terribles espinas._

Intentó pensar en los momentos que había compartido con Sasuke recientemente para evitar que su perturbada consciencia volviera a hacer acto de aparición arruinando su efímera felicidad **.**

La efímera felicidad que le provocaban sus momentos con Sasuke, amándose abiertamente y sin tapujos dentro de las cuatro paredes de su hogar...

Porque Sasuke no dejaba amarlo en el mundo exterior.

Su amor que creía ser tan puro y hermoso parecía volverse una mancha oscura y horripilante que debía permanecer oculta del mundo real, dejando que solo unos pocos fueran testigos de su pecado.

Alzó la cabeza hacia la montaña de los hokages que se imponía orgullosa en medio de los edificios de la nueva Konoha y se detuvo a mirar su propio rostro esculpido al lado del de Kakashi.

Su sueño estaba ahí, juzgándolo desde lo alto.

 _ **"¿Por qué no eres feliz? Estas aquí, en el lugar que siempre deseaste estar junto a la persona que más amas en el mundo"** _Si la roca pudiera cobrar vida para él, estaba seguro de que esas hubiesen sido sus palabras.

Una pareja pasó junto a él, demasiado concentrados en el otro como para reparar en su presencia y Naruto no hizo más que observarlos con atención hasta que desaparecieron de su campo visual.

Ellos se veían tan felices y despreocupados, hablando cómodamente mientras caminan apegados, diciéndole al mundo que se aman. Dejándole claro al mundo que ellos son la pareja que en algún futuro cercano bendecirían esa misma tierra por la que caminan de la mano con el fruto de su amor, una nueva generación que repetiría el ciclo alegre de sus padres eternamente.

Naruto los envidió en secreto sin poder evitarlo, pero su cálido corazón incapaz de ver con malos ojos la felicidad de otros, le hizo sonreír de todas formas orgulloso de la paz que había alcanzado su amada aldea luego de tantos años de penurias.

 _"¿Será que yo podré alcanzar la paz también algún día? 'ttebayo"_ Se preguntó, retomando su marcha hacia su despacho con un sabor extraño en la boca al notar como algo que había comenzado a ser cosa de unos pocos parecía haberse expandido rápidamente a los demás.

Toda su vida tuvo que soportar todo tipo de miradas sobre él y recientemente, estas habían vuelto inexplicablemente.

Ahí, siguiéndolo con atención como si fuera una divinidad que acababa de caer a la tierra. Sentía todos esos ojos mirándolo sutilmente, temiendo ser descubiertos.

Frunció el ceño y se apresuró en su camino buscando alejarse de la incómoda situación que lo traía devuelta al pasado.

Después de una semana, Naruto sentía que comenzaba a entender el miedo aparentemente injustificado que Sasuke guardaba hacia la gente de Konoha, cuando de pronto se encontró a sí mismo siendo nuevamente la atracción de la aldea.

Shikamaru le había intentado apaciguar antes diciéndole que estaba imaginando cosas, pero Naruto estaba seguro de que esas miradas insistentes sobre él eran reales, lo suficiente como para ponerle los pelos de punta. Es que no importaba el lugar o la hora, cada vez que paseaba por la aldea era lo mismo.

Todos le veían atentamente, tan atentos a sus movimientos como cuando era el niño al que despreciaban, murmurando cosas a sus espaldas.

Pero a diferencia del pasado, no era solo desprecio lo que podía sentir viniendo por parte de los aldeanos, había mucho más allí oculto entre sus fingidas miradas de discreción.

 _Curiosidad, burla, comprensión, tristeza, molestia..._ Podía sentir de todo cayendo repentinamente sobre sus hombros.

Era aterrador.

Sabía que tanto Hinata como Sakura no harían algún comentario al respecto del repentino quiebre entre sus familias. Tampoco creía que sus hijos fueran abiertamente a decir algo tan pronto.

Y no es como si pudiera dudar de su pareja, quien era demasiado consciente de la interacción entre ambos cuando estaban en público, cuidando meticulosamente cualquier detalle que pudiera levantar la más mínima sospecha.

Entonces, ¿Cómo es que de pronto toda la aldea parecía conocer los detalles íntimos de su vida personal?

**_"Las personas pueden ser muy crueles cuando les das la posibilidad"_ **

Negó frenéticamente alejando la voz de Sasuke de su cabeza.

Recargó la espalda en su cómoda silla y se volteó junto a esta para observar la aldea que dejaba ver el gran ventanal delante de él con pesar. Podía sentir las miradas de todos aquellos que se movían como hormigas por toda la aldea fijas en él.

_Definitivamente aterrador._

—Séptimo.

—¡Shikamaru! — Inmediatamente, Naruto saltó de su silla contento al escuchar la voz de su consejero personal sabiendo que este le haría compañía por las horas restantes que quedaran de trabajo.

Shikamaru alzó una ceja curioso por la actitud del otro— ¿Tiene algo que contarme, Hokage-sama?

—¿Eh? —Naruto pestañeó un par de veces confundido— ¡Agh! ¿Qué acaso no puedo estar feliz de verte? 'ttebayo.

El Nara omitió cualquier comentario sarcástico al respecto y simplemente se dedicó a encogerse de hombros libre de toda acusación— Como sea —Le restó importancia lanzando los papeles que traía en las manos sobre el escritorio delante de Naruto— Solo intenta no decirlo abiertamente. Viejo, no quiero imaginar lo que me podría hacer ese tipo si llegara a escucharte decir algo tan fácil de malinterpretar como "estoy feliz de verte" — Señaló Shikamaru imaginándose frente a un celoso Uchiha girando las aspas del sharingan con el que le provocaría la peor tortura psicológica que podría conocer en su vida.

Naruto hizo un mohín con los labios antes de adoptar una expresión aterrada coincidiendo con su amigo. Disimuladamente empezó a reparar en los rincones de su oficina como si temiera descubrir que su pareja los estuviera escuchando en secreto. Tembló también.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es esto? —Cambió el tema Naruto fijándose en los nuevos papeles que Shikamaru había traído comenzando a leerlos rápidamente. Su expresión concentrada pasó a una de sorpresa a medida que iba avanzando en la lectura.

Creemos estar cerca —Comentó Shikamaru— Esta vez, vamos a lograrlo. Aún no desciframos el mensaje completo, pero a partir de lo que hemos recopilado tenemos la teoría de que se trata de una especie de sello.

—¿Sello? —Cuestionó Naruto atento a las palabras del otro mientras verificaba todos los detalles del reporte relacionado con el pergamino que Sasuke había traído de las ruinas de Kaguya. Se detuvo en un punto específico del reporte, releyéndolo varias veces— ¿Presencia de chakra desconocida? ¿Están seguros de que algo así es posible?

Shikamaru asintió en afirmación— Eso también es algo que nos sorprendió en un comienzo y nos detuvo por varios días para comprobar que los datos no fueran erróneos. Definitivamente, es chakra lo que pudimos percibir, es por ello que creemos que se trata de algún sello —Sin querer Nara puso una expresión de cansancio al recordar los muchos problemas que les ocasionó el descubrir una pequeña porción de chakra almacenada en el pergamino.

Naruto endureció la mirada mientras recordaba a la propia Kaguya y a Momoshiki—Supongo que no es algo tan descabellado si proviene de los Otsutsuki y es por esa razón que no debemos bajar la guardia. Si realmente ese pergamino resulta ser un sello, tendremos que ser cuidadosos 'ttebayo.

—Si ya el sello nos está dando tantos problemas, no quiero ni imaginar los que podría ocasionarnos lo que sea que estuviera resguardando.

Por su cabeza pasó la imagen de una Konoha destruida por un enemigo desconocido haciendo a Naruto fruncir el ceño— Shikamaru — Llamó el hokage, con la voz seria al igual que su expresión— Sé cuidadoso. No quiero muertes innecesarias provocadas por algo que se pudo evitar desde el comienzo. No debemos tentar a la suerte y poner en riesgo a la aldea por una investigación 'ttebayo.

Shikamaru observó al hokage timbrar el reporte de la investigación con más fuerza de la que debería— Quédate tranquilo, seré el primero en abandonar la investigación si veo que las cosas se ponen turbias. No quiero más problemas en mi vida a diferencia de ti.

Naruto rió sin poder evitarlo, creyendo completamente en las palabras de su consejero mientras le extendía las hojas para que las tomara de vuelta, pero no las soltó como debió hacerlo y se mantuvo sujetando las hojas con su mano derecha viendo a Shikamaru alzar una ceja interrogante.

—Los aldeanos ¿Lo saben? —Se atrevió a preguntar Naruto por fin lo que desde un comienzo quería saber.

 _"Hablando de problemas"_ Se lamentó Nara por no haber dejado simplemente los papeles ahí para luego volver a buscarlos y así impedir tocar cualquier tema incómodo que incluyera a Naruto y a su caótica vida personal.

Suspiró — No creo que sepan los detalles sucios tras tu divorcio.

— ¡Hey! —Se quejó Naruto inmediatamente, con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza.

Shikamaru le ignoró— No diría que lo saben ciertamente, más bien diría que lo sospechan. Ha habido muchos rumores circulando sobre ti desde siempre, pero aumentaron significativamente desde que Sasuke volvió a la aldea.

—¿Qué rumores...? —Preguntó temeroso Naruto de lo que sea que estuvieran inventando a sus espaldas justo como en el pasado.

— Rumores relacionados a tu pésima vida familiar, nada muy apartado de la realidad —Informó Nara con simpatía y crueldad, pero sin atreverse a dar todos los detalles— Se especulan muchas cosas y todas llegan a la conclusión de que Hinata y tú decidieron tomar caminos separados al no poder sobrellevar la apretada agenda de Hokage que te mantiene alejada de tu familia. Si te hace sentir mejor, nadie parece culparte por ello, es más, todos parecen ansiosos de comprobar que esa es la razón por la que ya no vas a casa y en su lugar te alojas en tu antiguo departamento.

—Que malditos —Se quejó Naruto, sintiéndose como si fuera alguna especie de objeto de apuestas— ¿Qué hay de Sasuke y Sakura-chan?

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros— ¿Puede la gente especular sobre la funcionalidad de una pareja que lleva más de una década sin verse? A nadie le sorprendería saber que no están juntos.

Naruto sonrió ante esa verdad sin poder evitarlo.

" ** _Y se supone que Kakashi te considera el más bueno"_** Se burló Kurama dentro de él ante la felicidad indescriptible que se apoderaba de su cuerpo por saber que nadie nunca había considerado a Sakura y Sasuke una pareja. No refutó, él había dejado claro que también se permitía ser cruel a veces, sobre todo porque la mayoría de las veces su "crueldad" no eran más que simples pensamientos de los que nadie, salvo Kurama, se enteraría.

—Entonces es por eso... —Murmuró Naruto comprendiendo de pronto la razón tras la atención que parecía atraer en los aldeanos, pero su expresión mostraba tanto alivio como decepción, lo cual Shikamaru notó sin esfuerzo.

—¿Creías que sospechaban de tu relación con Sasuke?

Naruto respingó en su lugar y guardó silencio ante la pregunta sin saber cómo responder exactamente.

—No es así, para ellos ustedes dos son solo buenos amigos.

—¿Quién en su sano juicio creería que Sasuke y yo somos solo amigos? 'ttebayo —Gruñó Naruto ligeramente molesto— Estoy seguro que incluso el menos agudo se daría cuenta de mis sentimientos con todo lo que siempre he hecho por él. Todos sabían que mi vida giraba en torno a Sasuke incluso antes de que yo mismo fuera consciente de ello 'ttebayo.

—Sí, es una gran amistad —Se burló Shikamaru haciendo que Naruto se pasara una mano por todo el cabello— Deberías estar aliviado, creí que habías acordado con Sasuke no decir nada por el momento —Mencionó entonces el Nara sabiendo de antemano que estaba inmiscuyendo en donde no debía. Es que por más que intentaba entender a esos dos, más se perdía.

Naruto hizo crujir sus nudillos con una expresión distraída, como si con eso intentara ocultar la molestia que le causaba seguir escondiendo su relación con Sasuke aun cuando habían resuelto el problema con sus familias. Su parte irracional y egoísta le seguía insistiendo que la idea de esperar a un momento adecuado era innecesaria y que simplemente lo echara todo por la borda esperando un buen desenlace.

Pero Sasuke ya había decidido quedarse allí con él, apoyando su nuevo sueño de proteger a esa aldea que tanto le hizo sufrir en el pasado. Debía ser suficiente con eso, ¿Entonces por qué seguía esperando por más?

Él había elegido buscar una alternativa entre tenerlo todo y no tener nada, pero allí estaba creyendo que merecía finalmente tenerlo todo.

_Sin dudas el ser humano era codicioso por naturaleza._

Observó a Shikamaru unos segundos, pensando en la pregunta que creía solo él podía responder— ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará la gente cuando se entere?

Nara permitió ver la sorpresa en su rostro, más no intentó mostrarse comprensivo u horrorizado por la idea, entendiendo el fuerte deseo que Naruto parecía guardar para sí mismo— No lo sé —Respondió sinceramente bajando la mirada apenado por no poder darle la respuesta que el otro parecía necesitar con desesperación— La verdad es que, si lo supiera, te habría ayudado desde el comienzo.

Naruto bajó la cabeza también, sobrepasado, sintiéndose culpable por desear mostrar abiertamente su amor frente a los demás sin pensar en lo que aquello podría provocar en sus vidas.

 _¿Iban a condenarlo por estar enamorado?_ Ni siquiera las personas que habían sido parte de su familia lo hicieron, ¿Por qué los demás se creerían con el derecho a señalarle con el dedo?

**_"Eres un monstruo..."_ **

**_"Aléjate de mí"_ **

**_"Las personas pueden ser muy crueles cuando les das la posibilidad. Si pudieron odiar a un pobre niño que puso a disposición su vida sin elección para salvar a un montón de gente sellando un demonio en su interior, ¿Por qué no odiar a la misma persona por amar a alguien que no es con quien se casó?"_ **

Ah, esa última voz, tan maravillosa como espeluznante ¿Sería que Sasuke realmente tenía razón?

No podía hacer más que esperar ansioso el día en que pudiera comprobarlo.

Shikamaru notó que Naruto estaba ausente por lo que se limitó a hacer una leve reverencia antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta que fue abierta antes de que él siquiera pudiera tocar la manija.

—Sakura —Mencionó Nara sorprendido de ver a la mujer que desde hacía días no la veía poner un pie en ese lugar.

Como era de esperarse Naruto salió de su ensimismo al escuchar el nombre de su antigua compañera de equipo, a la cual había estado evitando de la misma manera en que Sakura lo hacía con él. No por desprecio, ni rencor, sino por respeto a tomar un tiempo antes de aclarar las cosas entre ellos.

Sakura apretó los papeles que traía entre sus brazos— Hey Shikamaru, escuché que te buscaban en el laboratorio de investigación —Avisó Haruno con simpatía, aunque en el fondo estuviera sufriendo a causa de los sentimientos encontrados que le provocaban estar frente a un Naruto que evitaba con la mirada.

El Nara se rascó la nuca con una expresión de evidente fastidio— Maldición, le prometí a Temari que estaría en casa temprano hoy —Se quejó el consejero lamentando su suerte, pues si requerían de su presencia en ese lugar era porque habían descubierto algo nuevo.

Shikamaru no tardó en notar que cierta tensión formándose ligeramente a su alrededor que sin dudas aumentaría de manera peligrosa cuando no estuviera cerca. Observó por el rabillo del ojo al hokage que mantenía la mirada fija en Sakura mientras esta seguía evitándolo. Suspiró, ese era un asunto en el que no pensaba entrometerse.

—Buena suerte —Le deseó a Sakura cuando pasó por su lado haciendo que esta respingara sorprendida en su lugar en medio del sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

Naruto se levantó de su asiento apenas Shikamaru salió de la oficina y sin que Sakura tuviera tiempo de darse cuenta ya estaba delante de ella viéndola con una expresión que Haruno no supo cómo interpretar.

—Sakura-chan —Dijo entonces Naruto, pero antes de que pudiera añadir algo más salió volando en dirección hacia su escritorio por culpa del golpe que Sakura no pudo evitar.

Viendo los papeles volar desparramados en el aire, Naruto no se quejó, simplemente apoyó una mano sobre la zona golpeada que punzaba peligrosamente, agradeciendo que la mujer no haya usado ni la mitad de la fuerza que creyó que usaría cuando estuvieran frente a frente.

Sakura respiró agitadamente y se quedó estática en su lugar unos segundos antes de caminar hacia él. Naruto al notar las intenciones de la mujer, cerró los ojos esperando un nuevo golpe.

—Serás idiota.

Haruno admiró como los grandes ojos azules de su amigo se abrían sorprendidos por tenerla tan cerca, inclinada delante de él con una expresión comprensiva en medio de lágrimas mudas.

—Sakura-chan... —Naruto estiró los brazos hacia ella y la abrazó, siendo correspondido por Sakura que lloró sobre su hombro como si hubiese estado reteniéndolo desde hace días— Yo...

—No — Lo cortó Sakura— No digas nada... no quiero oírlo...

Naruto entrecerró los ojos con culpa y se guardó sus disculpas dejando que la mujer se desahogara.

—Son unos idiotas –Dijo Sakura apartándose lentamente de su amigo para darle una leve bofetada sin fuerza que ni siquiera hizo pestañear a Naruto— Los idiotas que más quiero en la vida.

—Sakura-chan —Naruto se sorprendió ante esa declaración inesperada que provocó que su cuerpo temblara levemente. Sakura le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa entendiendo claramente todo lo que había pasado entre ambos, lamentándose no haber podido darse cuenta antes lo que su amiga había intentado hacer— Tú lo sabias.

—Lo sabía —Afirmó Sakura— Y lo aceptaba.

—Te comportaste como una perra conmigo a propósito 'ttebayo —Soltó sin tacto Naruto haciendo que Sakura riera mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas recordando su comportamiento anterior.

—Sentí que si intervenía de alguna manera... — Se detuvo un momento para frotarse los ojos, quitando todo rastro de humedad de ellos para hacerle frente a Naruto— Que, si te ponía en aprietos, actuarías de una vez terminando con toda esa farsa que tanto intentaban mantener en pie.

Naruto bajó la mirada apenado por no haber comprendido las verdaderas intenciones tras el comportamiento aparentemente egoísta de su amiga que a pesar de todo solo buscó ayudarlos, pero ellos terminaron haciéndola a un lado como siempre solían hacerlo.

—Supongo que tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar antes de actuar realmente —Confesó Naruto.

—¿En los motivos tras la inseguridad de Sasuke-kun? —Cuestionó Sakura, tan aguda como solo ella podía ser. Naruto asintió con la cabeza en respuesta— Tú eres la fuente de su inseguridad.

Naruto que había abierto la boca para decir algo la cerró inmediatamente quedándose mudo de la impresión.

—Tú solías decir que Sasuke-kun te había traicionado, pero para él, fue todo lo contrario —Sakura suavizó su expresión al recordar lo tristeza con la que Sasuke solía mirar a Naruto cuando volvía de vez en cuando de una misión— Después de todo, tú fuiste el primero en casarte con otra persona, dejando atrás todo el amor que juraste hacia él alguna vez.

Sakura era una persona tan frágil como poderosa. Una persona que podría infringir tanto daño como bienestar.

Naruto se hizo hacia atrás hasta chocar con su escritorio y se dejó caer pesadamente, llevándose ambas manos hacia su cabeza como si doliera.

Es cierto, él era el causante de toda esa inseguridad que cubría a Sasuke.

El Sasuke que había sido traicionado tantas veces por sus seres queridos y que con él no fue la excepción.

Sasuke pudo haberse marchado de la aldea sin dar razones, pero no fue la persona que primero desechó todos sus sentimientos para aventurarse a encontrar la felicidad con otra persona.

Naruto se llevó una mano a la boca soportando una arcada que cruzó por su garganta al imaginarse él mismo en la posición de su pareja.

Imaginándose a él mismo viendo como el amor de su vida te reemplaza fácilmente con otra persona, haciéndote parecer un simple capricho de juventud con el que no valía la pena formar un futuro a su lado.

_Horrible._

_Era horrible._

La realidad siempre era tan horrible.

Mientras más iba entendiendo los motivos tras la insistencia de Sasuke en guardar el secreto de ambos, más cruel se sentía al haberlo presionado tan de pronto a aceptarlo de vuelta. Aunque no se arrepintiera de su decisión, se sentía cruel por volver hacia él después de haber dejado que pasara tanto tiempo.

—Pero...

Escuchó la voz de Sakura lejana, pero aun así clara y concisa, haciendo que levantara la mirada hasta toparse con los confiados ojos verdes de la mujer recordándole la razón por la que cuando niño le gustaba tanto.

_Esa mujer obstinada y aparentemente egoísta..._

—Así como tú eres el causante de su inseguridad. Eres el único que puede destruirla, Naruto.

_... Estaba tan llena de calidez y buenos deseos hacia los demás._

Las palabras de ella se repitieron en su cabeza una y otra vez mientras sentía que las vendas de su brazo derecho de pronto se volvían más apretadas de lo normal. Estiró su mano vendada y la observó ante Sakura.

 ** _"¿Amarme es tu tortura?"_** Si, Sasuke, lo es.

Porque no hay nadie más que él que pudiera hacerlo sentir tan miserable como lleno de vida.

Apretó su mano con fuerza volviéndola puño haciendo que las vendas que la cubrían presionaran contra su piel dolorosamente, recordándole que había sobrevivido.

Recordándole que ellos ya habían sobrevivido una vez a su propia destrucción.

Naruto sonrió y Sakura se sintió aliviada por ello consciente de que no debía preocuparse desde ahora en adelante.

—Gracias, Sakura-chan.

Sakura se guardó el _"¿Por qué agradeces?"_ que siempre salía de sus labios irremediablemente. Pero esta vez, aceptó esas palabras con orgullo.

Quizás ella nunca pudo estar a la par de Naruto y Sasuke, pero al menos, podría seguir cuidando de ellos por lo que le quedara de vida.

Naruto se volteó hacia su aldea que parecía tenerlo en la mira.

Todas esas personas no eran más que personajes secundarios intentando comprender la trama de la historia de la que formaban parte.

Que siguieran viéndolo.

¡Se encargaría de que pronto todos vieran lo feliz que era junto a Sasuke sin temor a las consecuencias!

.

.

.

Gente moviéndose a su alrededor.

Gente riendo despreocupada, felices. Ajenos a todos los males que sucedían a sus espaldas.

Gente que nunca conocerían lo que es estar solo, abandonado a su suerte en un mundo demasiado grande.

 _Él los detestaba, a todos ellos._ Por más que quisiera negarlo, él nunca dejaría de odiar a esa aldea que había encontrado la prosperidad sobre la sangre de toda su familia.

Konoha. La aldea que odiaba profundamente, pero que era amada por las personas más preciadas para él. Empezando por Itachi y terminando en Naruto.

Algo irónico y demasiado cruel. Pensar que él despreciaba el lugar que ellos amaban.

Admiró, sentado desde lo alto de un edificio cualquiera, la totalidad de la nueva Konoha que era tan desconocida para él. Alzó su mano y la mantuvo allí mientras seguía con la mirada el trayecto de esas personas que no eran más que hormigas insignificantes para él. Hormigas que fácilmente podría deshacer con un solo ataque de su mano, desapareciendo así todos los problemas que podrían ocasionarle a su relación con Naruto.

—Pensé que estarías en el despacho del Séptimo.

Sasuke bajó la mano al escuchar la voz familiar tras de él y se volteó a ver a Sarada que lo veía desde una distancia claramente marcada entre ambos.

Era la primera vez que veía a su hija desde que había resuelto las cosas con Sakura. Sasuke había intentado buscarla, pero Sarada se había empecinado en evitarlo por lo que no le quedó otra opción más que ser paciente y esperar a que la menor estuviera lista para enfrentarlo.

—Él es el hokage, no yo.

—Una vez lo escuché decir que tú también eras el hokage. Uno que defendía a Konoha desde las sombras —Mencionó Sarada viéndolo dubitativo antes de acercarse, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

Sasuke la observó en silencio hasta que estuvo a su lado. La expresión tensa en la chica cambió a una de repentina sorpresa y encanto por el paisaje de su aldea que tan gloriosa se veía a sus ojos desde ese lugar. Sasuke simplemente guardó silencio, concentrándose en la rutina de los aldeanos ruidosos que no paraban de moverse, reconociendo varias parejas que interactuaban entre ellos libremente delante de los demás.

—Papá — Dijo entonces Sarada, consciente de que Sasuke estaba esperando a que ella rompiera el silencio— ¿Me quieres?

La expresión de desconcierto que puso el mayor hizo que Sarada bajara la cabeza apenada y mordiera sus labios imaginando la posible respuesta a su pregunta.

—Sí —Respondió Sasuke después de unos segundos, esperando que su hija alzara la mirada para sonreírle levemente con sinceridad— Puede que no sea el padre que quieres que sea y que por ello no pueda darte la familia que realmente mereces, pero siempre tendrás mi apoyo, Sarada.

La chica, que había estado luchando consigo mismas durante varios días, encontró por fin el alivio que necesitaba para salir adelante justo como su madre repetía que haría.

Al principio creyó que la reciente determinación en Sakura no era más que una farsa con la que intentaba esconder el profundo dolor por el abandono de su padre, pero ahora, que estaba delante de esa persona, podía entender de dónde venía tal determinación. _Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte_ , dicen por ahí. Su madre lo tenía claro y ella también.

—Creí que me odiabas —Se atrevió a decir Sasuke sin mirarla, con la mirada nuevamente abajo, ahora pendiente de una pareja joven que caminaba de la mano en medio de una multitud que ni volteó a verlos.

Sarada notó la distracción en el mayor haciendo que volteara en la misma dirección, sonrojándose un poco al descubrir lo que él estaba viendo con tanta atención— Si mamá no lo hace, ¿Qué derecho tengo yo de hacerlo? No es como si hubiese convivido mucho contigo de todas formas.

Sasuke torció una sonrisa ante esa crueldad mal controlada pero no mencionó nada al respecto. Su hija tenía razón después de todo.

—Hey, papá. Tú y el Séptimo ¿Son pareja? —Preguntó con nerviosismo la menor sonrojándose hasta las orejas por la imagen mental que cruzó por su cabeza.

—Sí.

—Hum —Sarada se negó a ahondar en detalles temiendo estar metiéndose demasiado en algo que no le incumbía, pero de todas formas dijo lo que tenía en mente sin poder evitarlo— Es que no parecen una.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron un poco más de lo normal ante esa afirmación que lejos de provocarle el alivio que creyó que sentiría causó que algo en su estómago se removiera con incomodidad.

—¿Por qué lo dices? — Preguntó, intentando deshacerse de la extraña sensación que parecía apretar ahora contra su pecho.

—Porque es cierto, o al menos así es como lo veo yo. Ustedes parecen ser la clase amigos que cometieron un delito juntos que no quieren que nadie descubra. Lo cual no entiendo.

Sasuke entrecerró ligeramente el ceño, preguntándose cuantas personas más pensaban de la misma manera que Sarada.

Eso estaba bien, ¿No? Eso era precisamente lo quería que todos pensaran de ellos.

Entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

Él le había pedido continuar con esa mentira estúpida que los había llevado a ambos a provocar sufrimiento en donde no debían, bajo la excusa de querer proteger el sueño de Naruto, pero ¿Realmente valía la pena el esfuerzo?

La pareja que llevaba rato observando se puso en marcha por fin, dejando atrás aquel banquillo en el que habían estado abrazándose, disfrutando de la compañía del otro e irremediablemente se preguntó si tal vez Naruto pronto comenzaría a verlo más como a un confidente amigo que como su pareja ante su egoísta negativa a dejar que el resto supiera de su relación.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Valía realmente la pena mantenerlo en secreto?

Las personas a su alrededor estaban formando una vida lejos de ellos, ¿Siquiera llamarían la atención si caminaban juntos, conversando sobre cualquier idiotez con las que Naruto solía iniciar las conversaciones en medio de miradas cálidas y sonrisas reconfortantes?

—Sabes —Siguió diciendo Sarada, consciente de lo que su padre observaba con una envidia palpable— No entiendo por qué debería ser así —Dio su opinión claramente— Durante toda la semana he estado esperando la ocasión de verlos juntos con mis propios ojos, pero lo único que he podido ver es la enorme pared que se construye entre ambos. Yo realmente esperaba verte feliz junto a la persona que amas, papá. ¿Por qué entonces te ves tan triste en su lugar?

Esa era una pregunta que no estaba muy seguro de cómo responder.

Sí, se supone que ellos habían decidido aclarar las cosas con su familia para por fin estar juntos, pero en su lugar, seguían atrapados en la misma miseria que los perseguía desde hacía tiempo.

**_"No temas, Sasuke. Avancemos por este camino juntos"_ **

Pero él seguía temiendo por el futuro incierto que les esperaba a ambos.

**_"Los demás pueden esperar para saber lo nuestro 'ttebayo"_ **

_"Mentiroso"_ Dijo ante el recuerdo de las palabras de su pareja que sabía que eran solo mentiras con las que intentaba no presionarlo. Mentiras con las que Naruto ocultaba sus inmensas ganas de gritarle al mundo entero lo muy enamorado que estaba de él y que Sasuke podía ver claramente en cada mirada que le dedicaba cuando estaban en público.

Cuando Sasuke se empecinaba en aparentar algo que no eran. A pesar de todo, seguía siendo un egoísta.

—Sarada — Llamó a su hija que respingó al escuchar su nombre— Gracias.

La menor sonrió después de unos segundos de confusión recordándole tanto a Sakura.

Observó nuevamente a la aldea, queriendo ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo aquella pareja que había llamado tanto su atención, pero no pudo encontrarla en medio de la cantidad de personas que comenzaban a caminar en dirección a sus hogares.

Tan tranquilos.

Tan felices y a gusto con sus vidas.

Tan libres.

Él también quería sentirse así. Igual que esas personas que tanto rencor les tenia, y a la vez, tanto temor en lo profundo de su corazón.

.

.

.

Apagó la luz y se tomó un momento para disfrutar de la tranquilidad que traía consigo la oscuridad de la noche, esperando que la penumbra se llevara sus atolondrados pensamientos. Pero no ocurrió en esa ocasión.

Había algo inusual en esa noche difícil de describir.

El aire frio y ligero con el que solía recibirle el exterior cada vez que salía de la torre camino a su hogar se sentía pesado e incómodo, como si fuera una advertencia.

Estuvo a punto de dar un paso atrás y devolverse a su despacho cuando notó a la persona que estaba esperando por él fuera del edificio, haciendo que su expresión seria cambiara drásticamente a una de felicidad, olvidándose del mal presentimiento que había experimentado.

—¡Sasuke! —Lo llamó contento de verlo, acercándose con toda la intensión de darle un abrazo que el Uchiha evitó, estirando su mano para marcar una distancia entre ambos. Naruto luchó contra el malestar que le provocó ese rechazo sabiendo que se debía al hecho de estar expuestos al aire libre— ¿Viniste por mí? — Preguntó Naruto fingiendo una sonrisa.

Entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho inconscientemente, bajando la mano que apretó en puño molesto consigo mismo por su actuar. La tristeza en los ojos de Naruto era más que notoria para él— Dijiste que querías ir a Ichiraku.

Apenas escuchó el nombre de su restaurante favorito Naruto deshizo todo rastro de amargura— ¿Eh? Pensé que no querías que...

—Solo vamos, tengo hambre —Lo cortó Sasuke de inmediato antes de que él mismo se arrepintiera de su decisión— Que salgamos a comer juntos un día no puede ser tan terrible —Se atrevió a decir cuando le dio la espalda a su pareja.

Naruto que no salía de su asombro tardó unos instantes en seguirlo, completamente sorprendido por el cambio repentino de actitud en el Uchiha.

 _"Demonios, me siento tan feliz con tan poco 'ttebayo"_ Pensó sintiéndose repentinamente un estúpido enamorado mientras caminaba a su lado en dirección a su restaurante favorito.

No obstante, no pudo hundirse en su dicha por mucho tiempo, pues de nuevo pudo sentir las miradas sobre él poniéndolo terriblemente tenso y la mirada fría de Sasuke dejaba en claro que no era ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sin embargo, no iba a permitir que el morbo de la gente arruinara su momento con Sasuke.

No iba a permitir que algo tan insignificante alimentara la inseguridad que Sasuke Uchiha cargaba en su espalda.

—¡Vamos a beber! —Exclamó animado Naruto tratando de generar entusiasmo entre ambos al tiempo que pasaba un brazo por sus hombros, lo cual provocó que el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensara visiblemente, pero no reclamó por ello y Naruto no podía estar más feliz con eso.

La sonrisa de Ayame los recibió como era la costumbre, ofreciéndole una buena mesa para ambos mientras les aseguraba que traería sus pedidos lo más pronto posible. Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio en todo momento, limitándose a responder cuando debía hacerlo hasta que la mujer desapareció de su vista.

—Estas tenso — Comentó Naruto con una sonrisa simpática mientras le servía un poco de sake a su amante para que se relajara un poco.

—Este lugar es diferente al que recuerdo —Mencionó Sasuke en respuesta, intentando controlar el estado de alerta que crecía rápidamente al estar rodeado de tantas personas.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón mientras bebía un trago— Es así, pero, el sabor sigue siendo el mismo y es lo que importa 'ttebayo.

— _Dobe_.

—¡Hey! —Se quejó divertido por el insulto y juguetonamente le golpeó la rodilla con el pie bajo la mesa— No sé qué te hizo cambiar de parecer, pero estoy realmente feliz de tenerte conmigo ahora mismo.

Sasuke se mordió los labios inquieto y frunció ligeramente la nariz ante las palabras comprometedoras que Naruto decía como si nada. Su paranoia le hizo voltear en varias direcciones buscando algún indicio de que alguien los hubiera escuchado, pero todos aquellos que parecían estar observándolos desde que llegaron desviaron la mirada a otro lugar aparentando ser ajenos a ellos.

Naruto tampoco tardó en notar la incomodidad que había provocado en Sasuke sintiendo la necesidad de agregar algo más para remediar la situación— Hacia mucho tiempo que no comía ramen con alguien 'ttebayo.

El Uchiha soltó todo el aire que tenía retenido en sus pulmones ante sus palabras— No sé si creer una mentira como esa.

—¡Agh! —Definitivamente Sasuke no había tragado el anzuelo e hizo un mohín demostrando lo molesto que estaba por eso. Bueno, tampoco mentía del todo, solía comer ramen instantáneo junto a Shikamaru, pero no iba tan a menudo a Ichiraku como antes.

La adorada hija de Teuchi volvió con su pedido haciendo que la incomodidad bajara un poco ante la presencia de la comida que no tardaron en probar, concentrándose en ello unos momentos.

—Ah~ siempre tan delicioso —Exclamó Naruto manchándose parte de la barbilla con la sopa haciendo que Sasuke negara con la cabeza pidiendo paciencia.

—Se supone que eres un adulto, ten más cuidado al comer —Regañó extendiendo su mano con la que tomó una servilleta dispuesto a limpiar los rastros de comida en el rostro de su amante pero se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó la risita de una persona a lo lejos dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo— Límpiate —Dijo, dejando caer la servilleta delante de Naruto mientras él veía hacia atrás comprobando que para entonces las personas parecían verlos aún más descaradamente que antes.

—No seas malo —Se quejó Naruto limpiándose y una de sus cejas rubias se alzó cuando Sasuke dejó cualquier intento de seguir comiendo por estar concentrado en algo que desconocía.

_Algo que él mismo había estado ignorando a propósito._

—Sasuke —Llamó su atención consciente de lo que podría provocar la situación— Hey, mirame...

—¿Por qué nos están mirando? —Preguntó Sasuke a secas, sin darle a Naruto lo que quería.

Naruto buscó la mano de Sasuke sobre la mesa para tomarla con la suya, pero este lo apartó como si su tacto quemara.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada 'ttebayo.

Pero Sasuke no podía confiar en sus palabras cuando de pronto los murmullos incomprensibles a su alrededor se volvían más ruidosos a medida que ambos interactuaban.

Naruto volvió a intentar desviar su atención, pero él no le escuchó, demasiado consciente de su alrededor.

Demasiado consciente de esas personas que no eran las sombras a las que estaba acostumbrado a ver.

Podía sentir las miradas interrogantes de varios comensales fijos en ellos, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos como si estuvieran buscando la más mínima oportunidad para atacarlos.

Los palillos que había vuelto a tomar en un intento de sobrepasar la situación cayeron al suelo ruidosamente cuando un claro _"Parece que es verdad lo que decían del Séptimo_ " llegó a sus oídos. Tan claro como si se lo hubiesen dicho de frente.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y Naruto pudo reconocer el tinte rojo que se apoderaba de ellos de forma alarmante.

Quizás fue su expresión ensombrecida o el hecho de que llevaba varios minutos sin responder a ninguno de los intentos de Naruto por traerlo de vuelta hacia él, pero antes de que el propio Sasuke se pusiera de pie dispuesto a marcharse lejos de esas miradas que parecían juzgarlo, Naruto se levantó primero, tomándolo del brazo para jalarlo con él hacia la salida apresuradamente y antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo de un momento a otro la tierra bajo sus pies se transformó en la madera de la habitación de Naruto.

Se habían teletransportado.

—Está bien — Dijo entonces Naruto, una vez estuvieron solos los dos, lanzando el kunai que había usado para moverse de lugar lejos de ambos para ir hacia su amante y abrazarlo fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Sasuke recargó la cabeza en su hombro, queriendo apartar todas esas miradas que le perseguían en su cabeza— Ellos lo saben... — Aseguró con la voz lejana.

Naruto le acarició el cabello al igual que su espalda para reconfortarlo— No. Aun no 'ttebayo.

—Nos estaban viendo — Le hizo notar Sasuke— Estaban diciendo cosas sobre nosotros.

—Quizás —Se atrevió a decir Naruto sin mala intención— Pero nada sobre nuestra relación.

Sasuke reconoció el pesar guardado entre líneas por lo que alzó el rostro para ver a su amante que entrecerraba sus ojos dolido en el fondo por su actitud.

—Shikamaru me dijo que solo son rumores los que circulan entre ellos, todos sobre mi divorcio con Hinata —Le informó pacientemente, esperando que con eso pudiera tranquilizarse, aunque en el fondo el propio Naruto necesitaba hacerlo, temiendo que su determinación flaqueara ante la enorme inseguridad que Sasuke mantenía entre ambos, impidiéndoles avanzar— Aparentemente, ellos solo nos ven como unos muy buenos amigos 'ttebayo — Agregó con una risita triste.

**_"Ustedes parecen ser la clase amigos que cometieron un delito juntos que no quieren que nadie descubra"_ **

Ah, de nuevo ese malestar. Se aferró a Naruto con fuerza provocando que este soltara un gemido de dolor, preocupándose de inmediato.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tú, ¿Me consideras más tu amigo o tu pareja?

—¡¿Qué diablos?!

Naruto le apartó con fuerza, sosteniéndolo de los brazos, obligándolo a verlo de frente. Su mirada fiera e indignada se quedó atrás cuando notó el miedo marcado en ese hermoso rostro que tantas cosas le ocultaba.

—¿Qué diablos estas diciendo? —Volvió a preguntar Naruto.

—No lo sé... — Confesó Sasuke confundido, con las emociones revueltas y sus pensamientos nublándole la razón— Siento que estoy de vuelta en el pasado, sin saber hacia dónde ir, Naruto. No quiero que la gente sepa de lo nuestro, pero tampoco quiero que me vean como tú amigo.

El hokage entrecerró los ojos sopesando esas palabras — No soy tu amigo — Aseguró con convicción— Soy tu pareja, Sasuke. Soy la persona que te ama y que amas ¡Soy la persona que no puede esperar el día en que todos en esta aldea sepan lo mucho que te amo 'ttebayo!

Sasuke crispó el rostro y Naruto se lanzó a besarlo violentamente, arrastrándolo por la habitación hasta chocar con la ventana de su cuarto, en la que Sasuke recargó la espalda sin importarle que el vidrio pudiera romperse a causa de la presión.

—Lo sé, Naruto. Lo sé —Confesó Sasuke en medio del beso, dejando que la lengua contraria se colara en su cavidad bucal interrumpiendo sus palabras y le quitara el aliento.

—Entonces... —Dijo Naruto cuando necesitó recuperar el aliento— ¿Por qué insistes en seguir haciéndolo tan difícil? —Le recriminó, sacando a flote todo el dolor que había mantenido oculto de él— Si era tan difícil, ¿Por qué seguimos en esta aldea?

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera responder, Naruto lo volteó de frente a la ventana. Los pantalones del Uchiha cayeron de un solo movimiento al suelo.

Sasuke apretó los ojos y apoyó la mejilla en el frio cristal mientras alzaba la cadera anticipando el siguiente movimiento de Naruto que tanteaba su entrada con los dedos— Porque te amo.

Naruto se mordió los labios en un intento desesperado por no caer ante la tentación de alimentar el lado egoísta de Sasuke— Me amas, pero tienes miedo de amarme abiertamente. Me has dado tantas razones, pero ninguna de ellas es lo suficientemente convincente para que deje de lado la esperanza que tengo de vivir en paz contigo, como siempre debió ser.

El Uchiha soltó un gemido lo suficientemente alto como para ponerle los pelos de punta al momento de introducir su miembro dentro de él deteniéndose unos momentos para que el otro se acostumbrara. Cuando Sasuke le devolvió la mirada a través del reflejo de la ventana que comenzaba a empañarse con el aliento del Uchiha empezó el duro vaivén.

—Ahh... —Sasuke tuvo que aferrarse como pudo del resbaloso cristal, notando con espanto lo fácil que sería para cualquiera que pasara por ahí verlos si levantaba la cabeza— No... Naruto...

Naruto lo ignoró golpeándole duramente contra su próstata haciendo que gimiera vergonzosamente en respuesta— Mira... mira nuestra aldea, Sasuke...

El Uchiha acató la orden, alzando su mirada avergonzado para ver aquel lugar iluminado por las luces de las casas.

Para ver aquel lugar que Naruto amaba como a él.

—Este es tu hogar... —Dijo Naruto en su oído, llevando una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna desatendida de Sasuke para masturbarlo al ritmo de las penetraciones provocando que el Uchiha contuviera el aliento— Nuestro hogar. A-aquí no hay nada que pueda lastimarte 'ttebayo...

—Pero a ti sí —Se atrevió a decir Sasuke entre gemidos, sintiendo el cristal chocando con su rostro en cada movimiento rudo que Naruto le incitaba a seguir— E-ellos... todos ellos ya te han lastimado una vez...

—Y no volverán a hacerlo —Aseguró Naruto con convicción, atento a cada una de las expresiones que hacía Sasuke ante el placer que lo volvía vulnerable. Detuvo el movimiento de la mano con la que masturbaba el pene del otro para llevarla hacia la que Sasuke apoyaba sobre la ventana— Ninguno de ellos volverá a lastimarme. A ninguno de los dos. Ya no soy ese niño indefenso que pueden atormentar a su antojo 'ttebayo.

Sasuke se guardó el comentario sarcástico que pasó por su cabeza ante esas palabras, sabiendo que de su boca solo saldrían gemidos producto del golpeteo insistente en su próstata.

—Además... —Siguió Naruto, presionando duramente en el interior de Sasuke justo en el lugar que hacía al otro doblegarse del placer. Apartó la mano de la contraria para apoyarla en la barbilla del Uchiha obligándolo a no despegar la mirada de la aldea delante de él— Este lugar, está lleno de gente que nos quiere. No tenemos por qué seguir escondiéndonos. Ya no estamos solos, Sasuke. Ya no más.

En el momento que Naruto pronunció esas palabras, la sangre que se amontonaba en su cabeza bajó rápidamente hacia su parte baja haciéndole tiritar anticipando el orgasmo.

—No estamos solos, Sasuke.

Sasuke apretó los ojos y se hizo más hacia adelante permitiendo que Naruto golpeara aquel punto que terminó por llevarlo al final, corriéndose contra el cristal en donde su esperma resbaló vergonzosamente hasta el suelo.

En medio de su respiración agitada y su cuerpo tembloroso, sintió a Naruto presionándose contra él antes de que su cavidad se llenara con su esperma. Suspiró, completamente agotado.

Pero su cabeza seguía funcionando a mil por hora, repasando una y otra vez las palabras de Naruto que parecían fundirse en su cerebro, atormentándolo.

Naruto no se apartó luego de culminar. Los cariñosos brazos de su amante le rodearon casi al instante y Sasuke se permitió perderse en la calidez que algo tan simple le producía mientras veía de frente a aquella aldea que tanto odiaba...

Que tanto miedo le hacía sentir.

La aldea a la que se negaba a entregar lo más preciado que tenía.

¿Quién le aseguraría que ese lugar traicionero, que no había dudado en derramar sangre con tal de no arruinar su prosperidad, no le arrebataría a Naruto también?

Naruto... el Naruto que tanto confiaba en ese lugar.

El Naruto que solo sabía mirar hacia adelante.

Aún después de años, seguía envidiando esa determinación inquebrantable que a él tanta falta le hacía.

_Esa determinación que podía quemarlo._

No supo si seguía perdido en el éxtasis del orgasmo, pero creyó ver una luz roja brillante en algún lugar de la aldea, llamando su atención momentáneamente mientras su mente seguía imaginando los posibles escenarios que podrían generarse al dejar al descubierto su relación con Naruto.

Naruto estaba más decidido que nunca y dispuesto a todo por él, ¿Porqué no podía simplemente permitir que Naruto tomara la decisión por ambos esta vez?

—Está helado, vamos a la cama —Propuso Naruto luego de unos minutos de silencio, alzando los pantalones de Sasuke que parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos. Suspiró, comenzando a arreglarse su propia ropa.

Sasuke siguió allí, mirando la aldea por ese cristal tan frágil como su propia determinación, preguntándose si era momento de entregarse a lo irremediable y dejar que las cosas simplemente pasaran como estaban destinadas a ser.

—Sasuke —Volvió a llamarlo Naruto comenzando a preocuparse.

En el instante que esos labios pronunciaron su nombre, la luz pareció volverse más fuerte, como si quisiera destacarse entre las demás luces que adornaban la aldea de noche.

Roja, luminosa, que crece rápidamente ante sus ojos que no podían dejar de admirarla.

Entonces lo notó y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa— ¡NARUTO!

Su grito se perdió en medio del potente ruido de una explosión que remeció el suelo mientras una tormenta de humo bloqueaba la vista de todo a su paso.


	18. 17 - FINAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ILUSTRACIÓN HECHA ESPECIALMENTE PARA ESTE FIC POR UMIART

**CAPITULO 17 – FINAL.**

La densa nube de humo se expandió rápidamente por cada rincón de Konoha impidiendo ver claramente lo que sucedía alrededor. Los aldeanos salieron de sus casas en alerta ante el temblor que provocó la repentina explosión que interrumpió la calma de aquella noche que él había sentido diferente de lo usual.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó a Sasuke quien corría a su lado en medio del humo. Las explosiones comenzaron a sonar una tras otra provocando que su ceño se frunciera preocupado— Kurama.

 _ **"Si"**_ Respondió el zorro de inmediato, entregando el chakra necesario para activar el modo Biju. 

Los ojos feroces de Sasuke brillaban en medio de la oscuridad moviéndose de un lado a otro a medida que iba distinguiendo chakras cercanos— Es en la torre. Puedo ver una gran cantidad de chakra desde allí.

—Mierda.

Naruto aceleró el paso viendo como varios de los ninjas que habían comenzado a seguirlo desde atrás se detenían ante el nuevo temblor que remeció la tierra en medio de un ruido mucho más fuerte que el anterior.

Escuchó la voz de Temari proveniente de algún punto cercano en medio de la marcha y seguido de ello rápidamente el humo comenzó a disiparse ante la fuerza de su abanico permitiéndole ver la situación a su alrededor, específicamente en toda la zona cercana a la torre Hokage. Se detuvo sorprendido al ver como una de las nuevas torres construidas cercanas a su despacho había sido destruida casi por completo al igual que toda la extensión cercana a esta.

Ese era el territorio que ocupaba el laboratorio de investigación.

—¡Shikamaru! —Gritó Naruto cuando reconoció a lo lejos el cuerpo de su amigo debajo de unos escombros que no tardó en remover para comprobar su estado— ¡Shikamaru! ¡Hey!

El Nara tosió con dificultad al escuchar que lo llamaban viendo a Naruto que lo sostiene con cuidado— Séptimo...

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó Naruto preocupado, tratando de reincorporar el cuerpo de su amigo, pero Shikamaru negó con la cabeza adolorido.

—He fallado —Informó entonces Shikamaru para luego toser a causa del humo que había alcanzado a aspirar— ... Se salió de control antes de que siquiera pudiera impedirlo.

—¿Qué se ha salido de control? ¡Hey! —Insistió Naruto en mantenerlo despierto al ver que Shikamaru estaba a un pie de la inconsciencia.

Sasuke, quien había permanecido cerca de Naruto en todo momento, no dejó de buscar la fuente de energía que había identificado a lo lejos.

Energía que emergió de pronto desde arriba haciendo que abriera los ojos sorprendido— ¡NARUTO, ARRIBA!

Inmediatamente, Naruto alzó la cabeza y se movió esquivando el ataque de la extraña figura que apareció cerca de ambos. No pudo responder al ataque por estar sosteniendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Shikamaru por lo que solo se quedó viendo como Sasuke intentó golpear a la criatura de apariencia familiar.

—Otsutsuki —Gruñó Sasuke al sujeto que se les quedó viendo con gracia. Como si fueran criaturas divertidas que no dudaría en lastimar.

—Oh, ¿Me conoces? —Exclamó sorprendido la criatura de piel pálida.

Naruto que había logrado dejar a Shikamaru en manos del antiguo equipo diez se paró a su lado observando también a ese ser con el ceño fruncido— Él era lo que estaba sellado dentro del pergamino.

Sasuke puso la mano sobre su espada sin quitar la mirada del enemigo que acababa de aparecer. A sus oídos llegaron las voces de la gente de la aldea que estaba demasiado cerca de ellos— Hay que sacarlos de aquí.

Naruto asintió viendo hacia el escuadrón ninja que mantenía la distancia detrás de ellos— ¡Saquen a los civiles! —Ordenó y casi al instante Otsutsuki rió como si hubiese dicho algo divertido. Al voltear nuevamente hacia él pudo notar que veía a las personas asustadas con regocijo.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera hacer un movimiento Naruto extendió una porción de chakra de Kurama frente a la gente para protegerla de cualquier ataque mientras los ninjas se ponían en acción y acataban su orden.

—Que chakra más maravilloso —Detalló Otsutsuki con la mirada sedienta— Esto es lo que estaba buscando.

Pues lástima, no está a la venta 'ttebayo.

De un movimiento rápido el sujeto se movió hacia él estirando el brazo para agarrarlo, pero Sasuke lo impidió apareciendo de frente, bloqueando el golpe con su espada que comenzó a drenar chakra.

—No estoy interesado en ti —Se quejó Otsutsuki molesto por la interrupción.

Sasuke no gastó tiempo en responder e intentó golpearlo una y otra vez con su espada que Otsutsuki bloqueó en cada oportunidad.

Naruto se unió rápidamente en un intento de golpear a ese ser junto a Sasuke, pero todos sus ataques fueron bloqueados mandándolos a ambos hacia atrás con un golpe.

—Pensar que hay más de ellos —Murmuró Naruto limpiándose la sangre del labio, siguiendo con la mirada a Sasuke que movía el hombro seguramente adolorido.

—Si Kaguya lo selló en un pergamino, no debe ser una buena señal —Comentó Sasuke con el sharingan brillando más que antes.

—¿Qué opinas? —Preguntó Naruto en guardia, atento a cada movimiento de ese sujeto tan peligroso.

—No puede absorber chakra, pero sí usarlo —Identificó Sasuke con la mirada fija en Otsutsuki— A diferencia de los otros, este parece tener una especie de sello en su ojo izquierdo lo cual explicaría el porqué no absorbió mi chidori cuando lo golpeé con la espada. Sin embargo, puedo ver pequeñas cantidades de chakra dispersándose a su alrededor —Sasuke siguió cada pequeña porción de chakra que se mezclaba en el aire. Era un chakra tan fino como el polvo que de seguro les traería grandes problemas en algún momento.

—Bien, al menos no tendremos que contenernos 'ttebayo.

—¿Qué tanto murmuran ustedes dos? —Se burló Otsutsuki alzando la mano para producir sobre ella una esfera de chakra que creció rápidamente.

 _"Eso es..."_ Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver su propia técnica en manos del enemigo lo cual lo desconcertó al instante _"¿Un especie de rasengan?"_

—¡Cuidado!

La advertencia de Sasuke lo sacó de su estupor y alcanzó a bloquear el ataque que iba directo a su dirección.

Una nueva exposición se escuchó ante el impacto de ese rasengan y con ella los gritos de civiles que aún no habían sido evacuados.

—Mierda, tenemos que movernos —Avisó a Sasuke, consciente de que si se quedaban allí muchos saldrían lastimados.

—Entendido —Afirmó el Uchiha adelantándose al Otsutsuki para llamar su atención en medio de golpes.

—¡Eres molesto! —Se quejó la criatura del Uchiha ante los ataques rápidos que le costaba seguir. 

Naruto extendió el chakra del zorro para golpearlo con esas extremidades artificiales buscando obtener una oportunidad de golpearlo directamente entre él y Sasuke.

—¡MUY MOLESTOS! —Gritó Otsutsuki sacando chakra de su interior peligrosamente cubriendo su cuerpo con él.

—¡Sasuke! —Le gritó a su pareja quien no tardó entender.

De su mano derecha comenzó a emerger el rasengan mientras Sasuke formaba el chidori con el que complementaria el golpe logrando darle en la zona expuesta que había dejado Otsutsuki en medio de su enojo mandándolo a volar metros atrás, alejándolo de la zona poblada.

—No bajes la guardia —Aconsejó Sasuke atento a los movimientos del enemigo que no creía haber derrotado tan fácil.

Naruto se permitió ver hacia atrás para comprobar cuantas personas seguían allí, frunciendo el ceño al ver que eran más de las que deberían.

—¡Papá! —Gritó Boruto entonces, apareciendo a su lado completamente preocupado.

—Boruto —Se sorprendió de verlo, pero no tuvo tiempo de regañarlo por su imprudencia al escuchar claramente como Sasuke lo llamó advirtiéndole de la nueva descarga de chakra que se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos.

Lo primero que atinó a hacer fue cubrir a Boruto con su cuerpo al tiempo que dejaba salir el chakra de Kurama para formar una barrera sabiendo que Sasuke no llegaría a tiempo.

La descarga pasó tan fuerte que logró moverlos unos centímetros pese al chakra protegiéndolos que los salvó de ser desintegrados al igual que los edificios que estaban detrás de ellos. Apretó los dientes, rogando que ninguna persona haya estado cerca de ese lugar.

—¿Qué es...?

—¡Boruto! —Se quejó Naruto tomando al menor por los hombros para que lo viera— Tienes que salir de aquí.

Boruto apretó los dientes, impotente— ¡Pero...!

—¡No hay peros! —Lo calló Naruto— ¡HAZ LO QUE DIGO!

Kakashi apareció a su lado de un momento a otro interponiéndose entre la nueva descarga de chakra que no había visto venir y que logró repeler con su raikiri, sin embargo, cayó de rodillas al suelo luciendo increíblemente agotado.

—Estas en combate, Naruto —Lo regañó el Sexto.

—¡Kakashi-sensei!

—Hay una barrera bloqueando la salida a Konoha —Informó Kakashi con seriedad— Y un campo gravitacional alrededor de este lugar, todos exceptuando a unos pocos no pueden moverse.

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa entendiendo la razón por la que varios ninjas y civiles se había quedado allí sin moverse al tiempo que recordaba las palabras de Sasuke advirtiéndole de un chakra rondando en el aire— Ese maldito...

—Su chakra es diferente —Dijo Kakashi— Es detestable para nosotros.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Boruto alarmado viendo como varias personas se tocaban los brazos y el pecho desesperadamente.

—Por alguna razón, cada vez que ese sujeto expulsa chakra, nuestro propio chakra reacciona negativamente, como si fuera veneno... —Logró decir Hatake tocándose el brazo que comenzaba a tiritarle— Tú y Sasuke al ser descendientes de ellos no parecen afectados...

—Si —Aseguró Naruto viendo a su hijo preocupado unos momentos, pero al notar que estaba bien suavizó su expresión— Kakashi-sensei...

Kakashi asintió, entendiendo el mensaje y de un rápido movimiento tomó a Boruto para alejarlo.

—¡PAPÁ! —Se quejó el menor de inmediato.

—Lo siento, Boruto —Dijo Naruto decidido viendo a todas las personas de su aldea retorcerse dolorosamente. Apretó los puños agradeciendo su descendencia o de lo contrario no podría hacer nada para ayudarles.

El brillo azul del chidori de Sasuke apareció ante sus ojos y no dudó en ir hacia la batalla que ocurría más adelante uniéndose a su amante a la tarea de atacar a Otsutsuki.

No iba a dejar que siguiera lastimando a personas inocentes.

_Él había prometido con su vida que los protegería, a todos ellos._

_Y por, sobre todo, protegería a Sasuke._

Otsutsuki soltó un golpe a Sasuke en el rostro y él no dudó en atajarlo en el aire.

—Estoy bien —Aseguró el Uchiha una vez que sus pies estuvieron contra el suelo. Con su sharingan pudo ver una nueva descarga de chakra haciendo que activara el susanoo con el que rodeó el cuerpo de ambos para protegerlos.

—Escucha, Sasuke —Dijo entonces Naruto, dejando salir más chakra de Kurama para reforzar la armadura sobre ambos— Tenemos que terminar con esto rápido.

Sasuke volteó a ver a Naruto. Sus ojos se agrandaron ante la determinación que cubría los azules ojos de su amante que le sostenía la mirada con decisión.

Algo dentro de él se removió, como cuando ambos estaban frente a frente a punto de iniciar un combate en donde ellos mismos eran los contrincantes.

_En donde ninguno estaba dispuesto a aceptar la derrota._

Torció una sonrisa y estiró su mano para apoyarla en el hombro de su pareja. La persona que más amaba en el mundo, el cual puso su propia mano sobre la suya apretándola en un gesto que decía más que mil palabras.

—¡Molestos! —Gritó Otsutsuki a lo lejos.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y Naruto le sonrió en respuesta antes de que ambos voltearan en la misma dirección.

—¡VAMOS, SASUKE!

Igual que la última vez que habían combatido juntos contra Momoshiki, dejó salir todo su chakra de manera amenazante mientras intentaba golpear al enemigo junto a Naruto.

El suelo debajo de ellos se abrió en respuesta a una descarga de chakra mutua, pero no era suficiente como para distraerlos.

Ahí, ambos, peleando con el mismo objetivo en mente.

_No necesitaban nada más._

Las descargas de chakra de Otsutsuki no eran nada a comparación del poder que entre ellos podían formar juntos. Un poder que nadie podría igualar.

El rasengan de Naruto golpeó el estomago de Otsutsuki y Sasuke aprovechó la oportunidad para que una de las enormes flechas del susanoo golpeara el cuerpo de ese ser divino que no era rival para ellos.

Si estaban juntos, nadie podía vencerlos.

_Nadie._

Sasuke admiró la expresión concentrada de Naruto que no paraba de planear ataques combinados junto a él en una fracción de tiempo admirable. No importaba, cuando estaban en batalla, lo entendía mejor que a él mismo.

Las llamas negras del amateratsu intentaron quemar el brazo del enemigo que no dudó en quitarse con el propósito de impedir que se expandiera el jutsu al resto del cuerpo haciendo que Sasuke sonriera por haber logrado ganar tiempo para que Naruto apareciera detrás y lo golpeará limpiamente con un rasengan shuriken enorme estampándolo contra el suelo.

La luz del rasengan iluminó cada rincón en medio de esa oscura noche que comenzaba a pasar rápidamente en medio del combate y Sasuke se quedó allí admirando esa luz.

Admirando la luz de su vida.

El rasengan podía brillar, sí. Pero nada brillaba más que el propio Naruto sonriendo victorioso ante la ausencia del Otsutsuki que parecía haberse desintegrado producto de la técnica que tanto le orgullecía.

Sasuke lo observó, más majestuoso que antes, con esa expresión madura que le erizaba la piel al igual que ese chakra que para los demás era tan tenebroso pero que para él era lo más hermoso que pudiera sentir en su vida.

—¡SASUKE! —Gritó Naruto con la respiración agitada mientras caminaba hacia él despacio por el cansancio.

Sasuke por algún motivo no pudo moverse y simplemente se quedó ahí esperando por él. Como siempre lo había hecho, dándose cuenta que parecía ser lo único que había aprendido a hacer bien con el paso de los años.

Esperarlo...

Esperar que Naruto viniera a su rescate.

Normalizó su respiración agitada producto del combate y estiró su brazo en un gesto que pareció iluminar aún más al hokage, pues sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde comenzó a correr a su dirección dispuesto a corresponder su gesto con el abrazo que esperaba.

_Tan, pero tan brillante._

_La única luz de su vida_

_La única cosa buena que le habían regalado después de tanto sufrimiento._

Él, quien era el amor de su vida.

La persona que era tan diferente a él...

La persona que tanto amaba.

Esperó pacientemente por él hasta que lo tuvo cerca, dispuesto a fundirse en esos brazos que solo sabían amar.

—Sasuke.

Pero el abrazo fue diferente al que esperaba y la calidez por la que estaba esperando pasó a ser un frio doloroso presionando contra su estómago.

—Lo siento...

—Naruto.

Con miedo bajó la mirada hacia aquella zona que sintió fría viendo como algo largo se presionaba contra su propio estómago amenazante.

Viendo como ese mismo objeto había atravesado a Naruto que no dudó en protegerlo con su propio cuerpo. Su mano inmediatamente tembló ante la imagen delante de él sin poder creerlo.

—Sasuke —Dijo Naruto antes de toser sangre manchando la ropa del Uchiha quien cayó de rodillas junto a él.

—Naruto... ¿Qué... —Sasuke sin saber qué hacer comenzó a presionar la herida para evitar que saliera más sangre de ella— ¿Porqué...?

—Me impresiona que se haya dado cuenta a tiempo.

Sasuke escuchó atentamente la voz cansada de Otsutsuki que había logrado esquivar por poco el rasengan de Naruto, aprovechando el pequeño momento de debilidad para atacar al que estuviera más cerca. Lastimosamente para él, Naruto había visto el ataque directo a Sasuke en medio de su marcha por lo que por instinto corrió hacia él para protegerlo con su propio cuerpo.

—C-creo... que fue algo estúpido —Comentó Naruto adolorido viendo como las manos de Sasuke se manchaban con su sangre.

—¡Estúpido! —Regañó Sasuke con urgencia al ver la cantidad de chakra que Naruto estaba perdiendo. Con fuerza siguió presionando la herida al punto que hizo a Naruto quejarse.

—Sasuke...

—No digas nada —Lo mandó a callar el Uchiha con la desesperación palpable en el rostro.

Naruto le sonrió y casi de inmediato volvió a toser sangre, pero no apartó la sonrisa de su rostro observando como su pareja contraía el suyo asustado por su estado— Lo siento, Sasuke.

—¡Cállate! —Demandó Sasuke asustado al ver que la sangre no paraba de salir— Eres un imbécil... un imbécil....

El séptimo hokage rio pese al dolor que esa simple acción le producía y alzó una mano hacia el rostro de Sasuke para apartar el cabello que le impedía ver esa bonita cara haciendo que el Uchiha frunciera los labios, luchando con las lágrimas que ese gesto le producían.

—Tan hermoso.

—Naruto —Lo llamó Sasuke sosteniendo esa mano que sintió demasiado fría— Dijiste que estaríamos juntos...

—Lo recuerdo —Dijo Naruto quitando la mano de la herida que no paraba de sangrar— También... dije que te protegería con mi vida...

Sasuke dejó de luchar con sus lágrimas al ver como el cuerpo de su amante no dejaba de temblar, volviéndose más frio a medida que pasaban los minutos y la sangre no dejaba de salir.

En el momento que Naruto comenzó a cerrar los ojos, se desesperó, atinando a remecerlo para mantenerlo con él.

—Naruto, no... No —Rogó desesperadamente, como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, haciendo que Naruto riera por lo bajo otra vez.

—¿Me amas? —Preguntó entonces el hokage comenzando a sentirse mareado.

—Te amo... —Respondió inmediatamente Sasuke.

Por instinto, su cuerpo cubrió el de su amante y lentamente bajó la cabeza para apoyar sus labios con los contrarios sintiendo el sabor a sangre en ellos, lo cual le removió el estómago con fuerza.

—¡TE AMO! —Gritó tan fuerte que probablemente lo escucharían desde lo más profundo de Konoha.

Naruto volvió a besarlo, con menos fuerza que la que había usado él como si estuviera usando en ello las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—Yo... Siempre voy a estar contigo. Siempre voy a protegerte con mi vida, Sasuke.

Sasuke lloró desesperadamente aferrándose a ese cuerpo, negándose a perderlo.

_Negándose a perder la única luz de su vida._

Naruto le sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos por el cansancio y Sasuke volvió a remecerlo queriendo que se mantuviera despierto allí con él, pero nada. No hubo reacción.

Su luz...

La luz que tanto amaba...

¿Porqué todo estaba tan oscuro de repente?

—¡NARUTO! —Gritó en medio de su llanto, dejando que todo lo que siempre había guardado dentro de su pecho saliera, dejando a la luz al débil y miserable Sasuke Uchiha que era en el fondo y que solo Naruto conocía.

¿Por qué él no podía ser feliz?

¿Por qué ellos no podían ser felices?

¿Dónde había quedado su destino juntos?

Era injusto.

Se aferró a la ropa de Naruto que estaba llena de sus lágrimas y de la sangre que ya no salía. Tomó las manos de Naruto con la suya y las llevó hacia su propio cuello recordando la sensación que producían los dedos de este presionando esa zona, quitándole el aliento.

¿Porqué no fue él quien murió en esa ocasión?

Ah... cierto. No murió, porque creyó que por fin podrían ser felices.

_**"Siempre voy a estar contigo. Siempre iré hacia ti, Sasuke."** _

—Mentiroso —Dijo en respuesta, negándose a soltarlo— Eres un mentiroso...

Dolía.

Dolía porque Naruto había vuelto a traicionarlo.

Dolía porque por su culpa Naruto nunca pudo ser feliz como habían prometido ser.

Por su culpa...

Todo por su culpa.

Porque era un maldito egoísta.

_**"Te amo, Sasuke"** _

—Yo también te amo... —Sus lágrimas bajaron hacia el rostro de Naruto dolorosamente mientras luchaba contra el nudo de su garganta— Dijiste que lo resolveríamos, que haríamos el camino juntos... entonces ¿Porqué me estas dejando? —Regañó negándose a aceptar que el otro ya no estaba escuchándolo.

Negándose a aceptar que esa persona tan maravillosa dejara de existir.

Él, quien siempre volvía lo imposible en posible, no iba a irse.

Nunca iba a irse.

Naruto había dicho que nunca iba a dejarlo otra vez...

Naruto se lo había prometido y él nunca faltaba a su palabra.

—Hey, Naruto —Dijo entonces, en un susurro con la voz igual de miserable que él— Dijiste que estaríamos siempre juntos. Entonces....

Se negaba a aceptar que esa aldea volvía a arrebatarle a un ser amado. Al más increíble de todos ellos.

—Si tu no vuelves... si tú te vas... —Empezó a decir, sintiendo la presencia de Otsutsuki acercarse, pero no hizo ningún amago de moverse pese a ello, quedando completamente expuesto a un ataque a propósito— Entonces yo también debo irme.

Sasuke se agachó cerca del oído de Naruto, sin importarle la sensación de peligro que crecía rápidamente en él ante el chakra de Otsutsuki que estaba cada vez más cerca.

Él no tenía intensión de esquivar su ataque de todas formas.

—Déjame ser yo quien vaya a tu encuentro esta vez... —Pidió, acariciándole el rostro al Naruto que para él solo dormía.

Al Naruto que seguía viéndose perfecto para él.

Que seguía iluminando sus últimos minutos de vida.

Sintió a Otsutsuki detrás y cerró los ojos en respuesta mientras ladeaba una sonrisa, dejando que la ilusión de reencontrarse con Naruto en la otra vida lo consolara y apaciguara cualquier dolor que pudiese venir.

_Porque ellos estarían juntos._

_Juntos, amándose libremente como siempre debió ser._

_Completamente felices._

—¡Pronto le harás compañía a esa molestia! —Gritó Otsutsuki detrás de Sasuke formando una esfera de chakra, más pequeña que las anteriores, que acercó al cuerpo del Uchiha que no movió ni un músculo para detenerlo.

Sasuke sintió la energía venir y esperó aferrado al cuerpo de Naruto, esperando ansioso la continuación que podría traerle la paz que siempre deseó junto a la persona que amaba.

—¡MUERE!

—Espérame, Naruto.

Sasuke pronunció su nombre para que fueran sus últimas palabras...

_Y él lo escuchó alto y claro._

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir como de pronto el cuerpo debajo suyo se movió violentamente hacia adelante y pasaba los brazos a su alrededor que comenzó a cubrirse con el chakra del zorro que emergió con una fuerza tal que envió lejos al Otsutsuki a escasos centímetros de él.

Conmocionado sintió que su propio cuerpo temblaba al notar como esos brazos que creía que nunca volverían a abrazarlo se cernían a su alrededor.

—Creo haberte dicho...

Las manos frías lo apretaron contra su cuerpo permitiéndole sentir como poco a poco el calor volvía a ese cuerpo al que había decidido aferrarse hasta su último aliento.

—Que iba a protegerte con mi vida 'ttebayo.

Alzó el rostro con miedo, creyendo que su mente atormentada que solo conocía el dolor estaba jugando con él, mostrándole una imagen falsa antes de su esperada muerte. Pero no era así.

Tan brillante como siempre.

Tan lleno de vida como solo él podía estar.

Naruto le sonrió con determinación y con su ceño fruncido aparentemente molesto con él por haberse rendido, dejando su vida en manos del enemigo a pesar del esfuerzo que había hecho para protegerlo.

—Naruto... —Mencionó llevando su mano hacia el rostro de su amante que recargó la mejilla en ella cariñosamente como siempre lo hacía, demostrándole que efectivamente era él y que no era una ilusión o una de las sombras que nunca se iban de su cabeza.

—Sasuke —Respondió Naruto poniéndose de pie junto a él con algo de dificultad, sin soltarlo de sus brazos ni perder el contacto visual— Mientras sigas diciendo mi nombre, yo volveré a ti. Siempre 'ttebayo —Prometió Naruto con determinación— Siempre iré hacia ti, Sasuke.

Naruto limpió las lágrimas de su amante y depositó un suave beso en la frente de este lleno de un cariño difícil de entender incluso para él mismo.

—Aún si tengo que luchar contra la muerte misma, volveré a ti, porque nuestro destino es estar juntos 'ttebayo —Prometió agradeciendo el llamado que hizo que su corazón volviera a latir lo suficiente para que Kurama terminara el trabajo rápidamente usando todo el chakra que tenía reservado— Además, entre las promesas que he hecho, hay una que te hice años que sigue vigente ¿La recuerdas?

Sasuke no tardó en recordar esas palabras que tanta gracia le habían provocado una vez cuando estaba cegado por el odio que le imposibilitaba ver el peso que tenia su lazo con Naruto. Asintió en afirmación ladeando una sonrisa, dejando que la determinación del otro alimentara la suya propia recomponiéndolo.

—Tenla en mente, _teme_ —Advirtió Naruto viendo ahora en dirección a Otsutsuki que lucía agotado, pero aun así planeaba acabar con ambos. _Como si eso fuera posible—_ Porque si realmente tenemos que morir, lo haremos juntos 'ttebayo. Moriremos juntos, Sasuke.

Sasuke creyó en esas palabras.

_Porque efectivamente, Naruto siempre cumplía las promesas que hacía._

— _Usuratonkachi_ —Dijo Sasuke entonces en respuesta, viendo hacia Otsutsuki también dejándose acariciar una vez más por la brillante existencia de Naruto— Deberías reconsiderar esa propuesta, porque después de que acabemos con él, voy a darte una paliza por el susto que me has dado.

Naruto sonrió divertido ante esa queja guardándose cualquier comentario que tuviera para defenderse al sentir la mano de Sasuke presionando la suya.

—Entendido —Dijo entonces, sintiendo que su cuerpo terminaba de sanarse y que por alguna razón parecía más fuerte que antes.

Otsutsuki cansado de la espera corrió hacia ellos con una descarga de chakra en sus manos.

—¡Sasuke! —Gritó llamándolo con la misma convicción que este lo había hecho para traerlo de vuelta antes de que cruzara al otro mundo y ambos se pusieron en marcha.

El chakra de Kurama cubrió el susanoo de Sasuke fusionándolos para creer un último jutsu que se estampó contra el del Otsutsuki sobrepasándolo en cantidad logrando golpearlo directamente hasta elevarlo al cielo junto a un montón de rocas que empezaron a aprisionarlo junto al jutsu para que no tuviera oportunidad de escapar.

— _ **Chibaku tensei.**_

En el momento que Sasuke apretó su mano el jutsu se expandió dentro de la prisión de roca haciendo que el cuerpo de Otsutsuki se presionara dolorosamente con el chakra que comenzó a quemarle la piel hasta desintegrarlo completamente, volviéndolo polvo que se perdió en el aire.

Naruto volteó a ver a su alrededor dándose cuenta recién del lugar a dónde habían ido a parar en medio de esa pelea. La montaña de los hokages.

Se sobó la nuca viendo el desastre que había provocado sobre los edificios que se habían construido allí agradeciendo el hecho de que ellos siempre fueran los primeros en evacuar dado a la complejidad del terreno, por lo que intuía ante la falta de presencia de chakra en el lugar, que habían deshabilitado apenas escucharon la primera explosión.

—Ah, esto será difícil de reparar —Comentó imaginándose el papeleo que traería consigo aquello.

Sasuke, que seguía intentando aterrizar en la realidad, evitó hacer cualquier comentario y entrecerró los ojos ante la repentina luz del amanecer que le dificultó la visión unos momentos. Puso su mano sobre la frente para sopesar la brillante luz que le imposibilitaba ver con claridad el paisaje delante de él y al hacerlo una nueva luz, mucho más brillante que la del sol naciente, llegó a sus ojos iluminando todo a su alrededor despidiendo cada rastro de la tormentosa y solitaria noche.

Sus ojos negros se entrecerraron en respuesta, pero no se apartaron de esa espalda tan magnifica al igual que su portador.

Naruto se había detenido a admirar la vista de toda Konoha que comenzaba a cobrar vida a medida que los rayos del sol iban avanzando hasta rodearla por completo. Los aldeanos que se habían mantenido quietos y con expresiones de dolor producto de la energía del enemigo empezaron a aglomerarse bulliciosamente frente a la torre hokage mientras sus caras iban adoptando una expresión de jubilo al saberse fuera de peligro.

El hokage sonrió orgulloso, alzando la mano para saludar a los aldeanos que notaron su presencia lejana. Pero Naruto no acudió al llamado de inmediato y haciendo oídos sordos momentáneamente a las personas que le esperaban abajo volteó hacia su pareja que solo podía verlo desde atrás, incapaz de dar un paso hacia él, demasiado conmocionado.

—Todo acabó, Sasuke —Afirmó Naruto, con una expresión suave hacia su amante dando unos pasos hacia él con toda la intensión de abrazarlo, pero el llamado de un montón de voces vitoreando su nombre lo detuvo por la sorpresa, interrumpiéndolo. Volvió a ver qué estaba sucediendo más abajo encontrándose con todos los aldeanos ya reunidos alrededor de la torre, impacientes.

Las voces de los aldeanos gritando el nombre de Naruto inundaron los oídos de Sasuke provocándole una sensación reconfortante en el pecho haciendo que su corazón temblara emocionado.

_**"** _ _**Este lugar, está lleno de gente que nos quiere".** _

Le había dicho Naruto y él, por primera vez, se permitió pensar realmente en ello, tomándola como una verdad indiscutible ante la evidencia que tenía delante de él.

Naruto se le quedó viendo sin saber qué hacer y Sasuke negó con la cabeza ante ello ladeando una sonrisa por lo que decidió ir por su cuenta a su encuentro.

—La gente lo espera, Hokage-sama —Dijo cuando pasó por su lado con una expresión divertida al ver el desconcierto que pareció provocar su acción en Naruto que de inmediato lo siguió hacia abajo, cayendo ambos sobre la torre hokage en donde Shikamaru les esperaba.

El Nara se acercó con un poco de dificultad ante el dolor que sentía en el cuerpo, pero que no era suficiente para borrar su sonrisa aliviada de verlos sanos y a salvos— Hombre, que problema —Se quejó a ninguno en particular y le extendió la capa de hokage a Naruto quien no tardó en tomarla.

—Somos ninjas, todo lo que hacemos es problemático —Comentó Naruto con simpatía enviándole una última mirada a Sasuke antes de acercarse hacia la gente que no paraba de llamarlo y que no hizo más que gritar aun mas fuerte cuando por fin tuvieron al hokage delante de ellos.

El hokage observó a los aldeanos que alzaron las manos hacia él en un gesto agradecido por haberlos salvado de una nueva amenaza trayéndole tantos recuerdos del pasado en el que lo habían recibido como un héroe, reconociéndolo por primera vez.

La primera vez que toda esa gente permitió aceptar a la persona que toda su vida había tachado como un monstruo que debía desaparecer.

_**"** _ _**Este lugar, está lleno de gente que nos quiere".** _

Volvió a recordar Sasuke las palabras de Naruto al verlo compartir su dicha con todas las personas que él denominaba como _"su familia"_ pese a todo el daño que le había provocado. Algo que solo el noble y puro corazón de su amante podría hacer...

Amar incondicionalmente y sin rencor.

La voz de Naruto llenó el lugar con el discurso que todos parecían estar ansiosos de escuchar y Sasuke solo pudo poner el rostro en blanco mientras apreciaba el momento que tan irreal parecía para él.

Apreciando lo que realmente era ver a una persona cumplir su sueño después de todo el esfuerzo que había realizado para llegar hasta allí.

Apreciando cómo todos los que alguna vez maldijeron en voz baja la existencia de Naruto estaban allí, apoyándolo y agradeciendo su existencia.

Naruto detuvo su discurso un momento para voltearse hacia él y sonreírle, haciendo que su pulso rápidamente comenzara a acelerarse, pero no por temor a que Naruto hiciera algo que los delatara delante de tanta gente. No, esta vez él no sintió ese miedo que le impedía ser feliz.

—Lo más importante de todo —Dijo entonces Naruto sin quitar la mirada de él en ningún momento— Es que sé que hay una persona en mi vida con la que siempre podré contar y que sin él no podría estar en donde estoy ahora mismo —Aseguró Naruto con convicción y Sasuke sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta sin saber cómo responder a esa mirada tan cálida que en ningún momento le hizo sentir que le estaba presionando para que tomar una decisión en ese mismo momento. Naruto solo lo estaba reconociendo delante de toda la multitud que se puso ansiosa por verlo al lado del hokage para agradecerle también— Sasuke, mi rival, mi lazo más fuerte, gracias por existir. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de compartir un lugar en tu vida a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado 'ttebayo.

Sasuke solo podía verlo en medio del bullicio que se había formado viniendo de la gente que no paraba de llamar ahora por su nombre, pero él solo estaba consciente en el hombre que le sonreía abiertamente... el hombre que lo amaba, como nadie lo había amado antes y como nadie podría amarlo alguna vez.

Naruto no lo estaba poniendo a prueba o forzándolo. Naruto solo estaba aclarando que lo amaba, poco importándole que alguien malinterpretara sus palabras porque no era algo de importancia para él. Naruto lo amaba más de lo que le podría llegar a importar lo que la gente pensara de ellos.

Porque Naruto nunca había sentido temor de confesar su amor por él y ahora se lo estaba demostrando, con esa determinación furiosa que le hacia temblar el cuerpo de excitación.

_**"** _ _**Este lugar, está lleno de gente que nos quiere".** _

Sasuke dio un paso hacia adelante sin dudarlo y caminó hacia él aceptando el llamado silencioso que había estado ignorando desde que había decidido formar una vida juntos otra vez. Ahora para siempre.

Cuando Naruto le sonrió dejando atrás aquella sorpresa que le había provocado la determinación que vio claramente grabada en sus ojos negros, Sasuke se dio cuenta de todos los errores que había cometido.

_**"Ya no estamos solos, Sasuke".** _

No, no lo estaban y si el mundo les daba la espalda seguirían sin estarlo. Porque ellos no necesitaban de nadie más para sentirse acompañados.

Naruto le extendió la mano para darle un apretón en la suya, dándole una oportunidad de retractarse, pero Sasuke mantuvo la mirada fija en todas las personas que le observaban con atención. En primera fila, Boruto, Sarada y Kakashi que de pronto parecían demasiado nerviosos. Ladeó una sonrisa ante ello.

_**"Ya no más".** _

Ya no había nada que temer.

Ellos que eran capaces de morir para estar juntos, ¿Por qué deberían sentir miedo?

Sasuke estrechó más fuerte la mano de Naruto y ante la sorpresa de este lo agarró del cuello de la ropa tirando de él hacia adelante para fundir sus labios en un ardiente beso que no sería fácil de olvidar.

Naruto sonrió en medio del beso mientras envolvía al Uchiha por la cintura, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de aquel momento por el que tanto esperó.

La mitad de los aldeanos gritaron en sorpresa mientras que la otra mitad cayó en un absoluto silencio sin poder creer lo que veían. Boruto, quien en todo momento había estado con el corazón en la boca notó la reacción del público y supo que tenía que hacer algo. Entonces Boruto volteó a ver a los adultos una vez más y sonrió antes de comenzar a hacer una gran ovación que fue seguido rápidamente por Kakashi y una avergonzada Sarada, uniéndose al poco tiempo Mitsuki.

Sakura que estaba al otro extremo apretó los puños y frunció el ceño formando una sonrisa mientras veía el cuadro delante suyo que lejos de provocarle dolor le llenó de orgullo por lo que sin dudarlo se unió a los aplausos junto a Hinata que tardó un poco en seguirla haciendo que rápidamente los demás aldeanos comenzaran a imitarlos, gritando palabras de apoyo para su hokage y su nueva pareja.

Pareja que en el fondo todos sabían que podría suceder tarde o temprano si es que no lo había sido antes.

Naruto y Sasuke rompieron su apasionado beso para verse a los ojos, sabiendo que nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Mantuvieron sus brazos bien envueltos en la cintura del otro mostrándole al mundo que su amor era real y no algo fugaz.

Sabían que su amor no sería fácil y que muchas dificultades les esperaban, pero también sabían que mientras estuvieran juntos podrían manejar lo que el mundo tuviera preparado para arrojarles.

_Ellos que solo sabían tomar decisiones incorrectas._

Se sonrieron mutuamente y alzaron la cabeza sin temor delante de toda la aldea iniciando la nueva vida en la que nada iba a separarlos.

La nueva vida que se encargarían de llevar adelante sin temor a las consecuencias de sus decisiones incorrectas.

Ellos que se habían traicionado.

Ellos que se habían amado.

Ellos que se amaban.

Ellos que eran tan incorrectos cuando estaban separados y tan perfectos cuando estaban juntos. 

Y ellos que se negaban a aceptar una vida en la que no estaban juntos.

**FIN**


End file.
